Disappearing Hero
by GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Summary: There are infinite universe with different versions of people and world. In this world, Izuku was fortunate and blessed to have a quirk, one rarely seen, and a hot headed explosive person for a best friend. Together with his best friend and new friends, he aims to be the number one hero and not kacchan's sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here goes. It's my first time writing BNHA and I am writing because I would like to try my hand in writing Fanfic to this Anime.

I've read a lot of fanfic of BNHA of various quirks but never the quirk a warp quirk. If their is, then I must've missed it.

I hope you guys like this too as much as I did writing it. If not, tell me why it is so in the comment. :)

And the title is not final. If you guys have any suggestion for a title I would appreciate it. hehe :)

Enjoy.

5/7/2019: Edited it again to make it better. corrected some seen mistakes.

5/17/2019: Edited some little things.

* * *

Long had Midoriya Izuku wondered why his quirk was unlike both of his parents. He remembered the visit to the doctor as they tried to find what his quirk could be very clearly as if it was only yesterday.

 _"It is strange," the doctor muttered massaging his beard. "Your boy has a quirk but not one I could observe but so far the tests have come up negative. No object attraction, flame breath, or a combination of the two."_

 _He didn't understand much back then but he perked up when the doctor said quirk. The boys gaze turned to his mother who then asked. She looked scared and the boy wondered why. "Did Izu-kun not inherit either or one of our quirks?"_

 _The doctor shook his head in negative, "That is yet to be seen Midoriya-san but likely. What is clear is that the likeliness is slim since it didn't manifest in the quirk test. Little Izuku may have a different quirk."_

 _"Different?" Izuku found himself asking. He felt his heart sped up and looked at the doctor's face. "Is that bad?" Izuku said then looking at his mom as he grabbed her arm._

 _"No, Izuku," the smile the doctor gave him shook away some of his fears before he turned to his mom. "It is not bad, but surprising. Do you like surprises?" His kid self nodded happily. "It is on the rare side. I've seen cases like this, the parent's comeback and asked why their child didn't inherit their quirk and was something new. Chances are young Izuku here will probably not have both of your quirk but a combination from both you and husband's line."_

 _Awh," that was kinda sad for Izuku. To not get his moms or fathers quirks broke his heart._

 _"Don't worry Izu-kun," his mom's warm smile bear on him. "Whatever quirk you have, mommy will always love you." Stifling a giggle, she then said; "Maybe you'll get a quirk like All Mights. Doesn't that sound good?" That didn't sound so bad now for the young Izuku but he wanted his parent's quirk. Maybe he'll get a quirk like All Might?!_

 _A quirk like All Might? Ooh, that meant he could save people from burning buildings by punching the fire away!_

 _"Allow me to explain why that might be the case," any word that the doctor said then had been over the head of young Izuku and forgotten._ _"Have you heard about the 'Quirk Singularity Theory?'" the doctor asked._

Looking at his wrist and flexing it, the green haired boy smiled sheepishly to himself. It took a lot of time before they figured it out that involved a surprised kacchan who disappeared and him thinking he had made the blond boy disappear. That was one wild day.

Their teacher explained about career assessment test results but then just threw the papers into the air, "You all just want to be heroes, don't you?" he said giving them a blank stare already expecting it would happen.

His classmates cheered.

"Don't lump me with these losers, sensei," Katsuki said annoyed. Izuku gave his best friend a sharp look, to which the other teen snorted. He learned long ago that to curb kacchan's tendencies, he himself had to sharpen his fangs to stop his friend with his… hot tendencies and impulses. "What you said deku!? S'not like they'll make it to UA with their quirks. Only you and I aced the mock test," Rebuked his friend.

He didn't let up his hard stare and temporarily forgetting he was in their classroom. Kacchan grumbled and didn't say anything more.

"Eh heh heh," the teacher chuckled while wiping his face. "I heard you and Midoriya plan to enroll to UA."

Izuku blushed at being called. His classmates chattered, probably about him since not one of them ever saw his quirk. He didn't want them to be his friends because of his quirk alone just like kacchan. God knows he had seen it when they were young. The green haired youth didn't want to be mean, but those two companions of his only hangout with him because of Katsuki's status of having a powerful quirk and status.

 _No._ He'll gain friends because of who he was not because of what he has.

It didn't make matters better since various reports of people with strange quirks all over Japan began disappearing that started started years ago, worsened months ago. He didn't know why because it wasn't solved yet, but it scared him because his emitter quirk was on the rare side just like those that were taken.

"How can he get to UA without his quirk?"

"Yeah, how can Bakugou even hang out with him?"

He didn't let the whispers get to him then, he wasn't about to now.

"Damn right," Katsuku grinned. "What is a hero without a sidekick. And you!" the explosive blond pointed at people who said those whispered to each other, "Deku has better quirk than you people could ever dream of." Izuku shrunk as he felt more eyes to him, but they said nothing since the hothead reacted. "Second to mine of course."

 _Of course,_ kacchan was going to say that he rolled his eyes.

School went uneventful after that as he focused on writing the quirk of the earlier villain attack and the debut of the new hero, Mt. Lady. A hero with alteration type quirk, specifically a Gigantification quirk.

"Oi, deku," a rough voice called and saw it was only his best friend, Bakugou Katsuki. "Class's over, stop muttering to yourself damn nerd. Even sensei didn't bother to stop you knowing its useless.

Izuku smiled abashedly being easily caught red handed. What can he say? It's a habit now since he can think better when he can he speaks it loud. "Sorry, I was lost in thinking," his friend looked at his notebook uninterestingly and picking i up. He constantly flipped through all of his notes, "Just thinking of somethings kacchan."

Kacchan's red eyes glared at him and if he had laser vision Izuku was pretty sure he'd be dead. "You better not be chickening out on UA. I won't have my sidekick walk out on me."

Izuku immediately waved those concerns away, "Heh heh, no way kacchan," the green haired youth chuckled rubbing his nape. It was their promise to get in UA since childhood, he wouldn't, or rather couldn't, break that promise.

"No, I was thinking of my quirk. Maybe one of my relatives had something close to my quirk. I've searched it and only five or ten in had been registered with quirks similar to mine every two decades."

Bakogou grunted and raised his eyebrows in return, "what about it? Rare or not, don't think your quirk would defeat my awesome quirk." Grabbing his bag, the green haired teen followed his friend out of the room. "That's why you're my sidekick. You'll be the sidekick that gets me everywhere."

The boy only shrugged and rolled his eyes good naturedly while smiling, "Right, wouldn't think of it 'cause sidekick?" Raising his eyebrows in mock ignorance he then asked, "So, what was the score again?"

Kacchan gritted his teeth as explosions covered his arms. "Whatch'a say you damn nerd?" his explosive friend tried grabbing him, tried, to probably ruffled his hair roughly but Izuku stepped back and his vision then filled with red. He now looked at his friend holding nothing but air.

"Why are you playing with yourself, kacchan?" he sniggered at his friend.

"Tch," kacchan sneered, his expression turning sour. "Whatever deku. Wanna hang out? We'll go to the arcade today."

"I don't think I can. You know how I don't get along with those two." It's not that he hated those two but believe him, he tried to but… he just doesn't click with them. "See you later kacchan."

Katsuki simply waved and turned right on the school exit while he turned left. It was a relatively quiet walk for Izuku. There were only a few people that he encountered in the quiet afternoon. Just as he was about to pass the tunnel, a watery sound came behind him that shook his nerves! A huge green slime came out of the sewer and was grinning menacingly down on him.

"Wha-t…," Izuku gasped. He slowly walked backward, away from the slime who came from the sewer that was eyeing him. He doesn't like the look of that grinning face.

"A medium-sized cloak!" The moment the slime moved forward, he scrambled backward.

"A villain!" He thrusts his arms forward creating a single large dark red vortex that went towards his assailant. A splattered sound hit the pavement as the hiss of his portal opened far away from him. His breath hitched, and his body became sluggish all of a sudden as his breath became heavier. Despite that, he immediately ran to retrieve his backpack.

He and the slime villain silently stared at each other for a good while. The boy was thankful that there was no one in sight. Izuku breathed deeper and prepared to defend himself if the guy was to strike again.

The villain giggled, "I knew I found a good one! Just stay still and it'll be over quickly."

 _Crap._ That last one took a lot of him than the intended energy he planned to use. The villain moved faster than he could anticipate this time and was prepared to open another when the sewer cover flew up. From it came a muscular man with two strands of rising hair that left Izuku speechless. He may not see it for he was covered in the shadows but… this shape, he recognized it. Of all places he'd seen the hero, he was here now?

 _Impossible!_

The man's boots stomped heavily on the pavement and echoed in the tunnel. "It's all right now, young man." his hero thundered, the voice commanding yet filled with positivity.

Izuku would recognize that voice quickly. It's the deep voice that gives inspiration to many. The voice that gives fear to the villains. He listened to him most of the time to know how the man between him and the villain sounds like. His body wouldn't, couldn't, move or respond. "Al-…. All Might."

"Because I am here."

Izuku crossed his arms in defense when the villain sent forth sludge whips, but All Might only stood still in his place. He could see from his view, the blond superhero put one foot forward and his arm flexed back.

"Texas Smash!" screamed the number one hero. For the teen, it was one to see it on screen but another to witness it personally! The wind howled just from All Might's punch alone! The attack scattered the viscous body of the sludge and made it rain green villain slime on the other side of the tunnel. His Texas Smash was powerful that he found himself being pushed back despite standing behind All Might.

No wonder he is the number one hero! No other hero's strength can compare to his. That reassuring smile melted away his fears and worries.

Running to the hero, Izuku focused on the now falling green substance by raising his arms. Many small red vortexes opening appeared as the sludge then landed near All Might. He winced at the effort to do it but he bears with it and continued.

"Thank you, young man," stated the superhero which had him blushing furiously as the blond man started picking it up and putting it in a plastic container. All Might was talking to him! Him of all people! Someone pinch him.

"N-no pro-oblem." _Damn it, Izuku! Get yourself together._ He stopped his shaking, or rather did his best. "It's a-all I can do from sa-ving me."

Approaching All Might who was already done with the objective, Izuku shakily grabbing the notebook in his bag. Bowing deeply, the green haired youth blushed with his notebook stretched out. "Will you please sign my notebook?"

All Might simply laugh, "of course, young man. No need to be shy." Izuku could hardly contain his shock and excitement. _This is the best day ever!_ He squealed internally and can't wait to tell kacchan. When the hero still didn't return his thirteenth notebook, he looks up to see All Might looking deep in thought. "Hmm," the hero said humming in thought, "Hey this analysis isn't bad. Say, young man, are you planning to enter UA? A quirk like yours would be good at rescue. "

The grin he sported could've broken his jaw but did so anyway by nodding fervently. "Yes! Me and my best friend. We want to become a Symbol of Peace like you."

The blond number one hero laughed heartily. "That is a good dream. I'm curious young man, is there an analysis of me and my quirk?"

His heart couldn't get more fluttered in his excitement. _All Might want to read my notebook?!_

"Yes, All Might!" The teen grabbed his most recent analysis notebook with the All Might quirk updated.

"Ha ha ha. This is truly impressive analysis." Most of it was just speculations and conclusions most footage of All Might using his quirk and even going as far as to think of how much his limit in terms of weight, why his punch could cause the weather to change and such, possible limits, and all he could think of. Asking permission, All Might photographed his analysis. He didn't care why, all that mattered to him now was his work impressed the Hero!

Signing his latest Hero notebook, All Might then gave him a big grin as he then flexed his feet. "Well, it is nice meeting you young man, but I need to get this guy to the police now. See you on the other side of the screen!" Just like that, the hero was gone in a flash and wind blast as he only saw the blur of All Might's figure soaring on the sky.

"I met All Might…," he said slowly as if it was all a dream. "I met All Might. I met All Might!" Slapping his cheeks, he screamed. This was the best day ever! He even showed him his analysis and signed his notebook! He walked home faster and gleefully skipping with every step. He didn't mind the weird looks people had given him.

His phone beeped, and it was his mother texting him to buy some ingredients for the food at the house. Guess he'll have to take a detour.

* * *

Izuku's excitement didn't wane one bit as he walked to the shopping district. All he could think of was meeting the greatest hero! Looking on the eastern part right where the shopping district was, smoke wafted up to the clouds.

"Another villain attack?" wondered the teen as he walked towards the place. Police cars surrounded the place and people gathered before the police barrier urging the people to go away. His eyes widened and was shocked to see the same slime that attacked him earlier rampaging in the fiery district. "Where's All Might?" he uttered.

"Why are the heroes doing nothing?" someone asked.

 _They can't. Physical abilities are nullified by the slime's body._ The heroes that gathered won't be effective.

"They can't. Apparently, the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while."

All around him people chatter about some poor schoolboy. Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Death Arms, and Backdraft were unable to do anything. Nor would they be able to do anything, their quirks were unsuitable for the situation. Mount Lady couldn't fight in an enclosed space. She could grab the villain but the possibility of hurting the hostage was there.

With all the fire everywhere and the viscosity of the sludge villain, it wouldn't be detained easily, more so with the hostage on the line by Kamui Woods. The wood would just be destroyed by fire and constant explosions.

On the other hand, Death Arms strength was useless against the sludge villain, and Backdraft was busy dousing the fire caused by explosions to assist.

 _Wait, explosions?_ He peered into the monster where every blow he made caused an explosion. _Please don't let it be…_ The teen wanted to close his eyes, but he could not. Not until he knew it so.

His heart exploded with worry upon seeing the hostage of the sludge villain. A familiar mop of blond hair, far away as he may be it was still discernible. The blond hair stood out in the distance and looked to be thrashing in defiance.

"Kacchan," whispered Izuku. Clenching his hand, without moving, raised his arms but stopped on the last second. Focusing on visual focal points, red swirls came from both sides of the rampaging villain. His gates moved towards the villain slowly sucking its body and expelling it behind them. As he did this, he squinted his eyes and clenched his fists and feet fighting against his slowly wavering body just to keep himself standing.

"Warp quirk? Where did it come from?" Mount Lady asked as her large form examined the environment.

"We got a vigilante," was Death Arm's words.

The people chattered, and the heroes looked around for the source, but he opted to ignore it in favor of controlling the warp gates. He didn't stop until only a small part of the villain remained. When his body threatened to fall down, the warp user bared the fatigue and continued with the people all around unaware.

Only when he was done did he dispersed the gates did and allow himself to stagger forward a little whilst breathing deeply.

"We'll deal with that later. Look, the sludge villain's body is decreasing," Backdraft said loudly to the wood quirk hero. "Kamui, get the boy!"

With the villain nearly incapacitated, the heroes temporarily forgot about him, with the help of Kamui Woods forcefully yanked Katsuki out of the danger. The police then surrounded the villain with containers on the ready.

"Move, move." The police ordered as they marched towards the containment van to gather more containers. They gave way to the police as they contained the large sum of the slime.

Izuku could feel himself sweating so much as they constantly came to and fro.

 _I committed a crime!_ The law wouldn't, couldn't, care if it was for saving a friend. If they ever find out it was him they can accuse him of vigilantism!

Excusing himself quickly before he falls, he made his exit. That alone took a lot out of him. Hopefully, those who knew would be quiet. He doesn't want to go to jail before achieving his dream! His chest became heavier with each step the more he wallowed on what he'd done.

His mind roiled with possibilities of what would happen now! Would he still be able to go to UA? Heck, would he be even accepted now that this one act smeared his shiny record if they found out of his deed?

Regardless of that, did he regret it? _No,_ was the simple answer. But dammit, did it make what the weight he was currently feeling any easier or lesser? _No,_ he can't bear the thought of earning the disappointing looks of his mom when she found out what he'd done.

 _Still,_ clenching his fist and shaking his head, _I would do it again!_ For his family, friends, he would do so without hesitation. He carefully, slowly walked away from the scene and hoped no one would notice him.

Turning left to an alley, he was about to open a portal when a voice called. This made him turn and wince. "I'm sorry, I had no choice!"

On the back of his mind, a voice like Katsuki scoffed and said, _"way to go keep the secret, nerd."_ He could just imagine his blond friend's annoying and condescending smirk.

"Young man! Young man, wait!" called the person again and he sighed in relief. It wasn't the police. The person calling him was a blond frail man wearing white tees and dark green cargo pants too large for his size.

The boy's breathed out in relief to see it was just a man.

"Thank you for waiting, young man," the man said catching his breath. The sickly person clutched his chest for a minute and Izuku supported him afraid that the man would fall from the deep breaths he did. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Would you walk with me?" the man coughed blood which deeply concerned the teen.

Izuku had no choice because the man looked like he could fall any second now and was in need of quick help in case it happens. Was he sick and needed to go to the hospital? "Do you need to go to the hospital, er…"

"Yagi Toshinori."

"Yagi-san?"

"Just call me Toshinori," the man said with a smile as his deep blue eyes looked like they are staring beyond Izuku's green eyes and into his very soul.

Izuku reached out a hand Yagi-san gladly shook it, "Midoriya Izuku. Would you like me to accompany you to the hospital, Toshinori-san?"

"That is nice Midoriya-kun but it's fine. I'm used to his," that didn't reassure Izuku. For all he knew, the man might need help now. Letting himself be directed by Yagi-san to a barren street, but he knew his way around it. It was one of the direct route home. "I wanted to say that I know what you did. I saw you moved your hands when the portals appeared."

Terror gripped his heart when the man whispered this. He'd been discreet in his action! The teen made sure so himself. _Is he gonna blackmail me for his silence? What does he want?_

"Please don't tell the cops. I only did it to save my friend," begged Izuku. It was the truth, no more, no less. Kacchan needed saving! He would've said more had the man not raised his hand stopping his tirade.

Toshinori-san put an arm around his shoulder and gently prodded him to walk beside him, "I will not do that Izuku. I came to you with a suggestion."

Izuku wasn't wary enough of Yagi-san, he seemed friendly enough, but he was nervous what he was gonna say.

"But first a question, why did you do that?"

Suddenly his throat felt heavy and guilt settled in his chest. "I… I couldn't let my friend suffer on the hands of the villain. The heroes were doing their best, but... I was afraid for my friend. I was making warp gates before I knew it. Please don't tell anyone. I'll never do it again."

"Relax," soothed the frail-looking man. "I won't. Your body moved on its own, didn't it." The teen nodded blankly at the man's words having no clue where he was going with the talk.

"Did you know what heroes had in common?" He could only silently shake his head in negative. Where was Yagi-san going with this? "They have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common; their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." Izuku remembered his childhood days.

 _"Pick someone your own size!" the younger faced a group of three older kids while defending a crying boy. "Stop it. That's not good."_

 _The older boy sneered, "What're you gonna do about it? Tell your momma?"_

Another scene came to him, back when kacchan was still wild as a fire. " _What're you gonna do about it, deku?" a young kacchan grinning madly asked. A fist to the palm causing explosions._

 _He was shaking, nervous even but, his friend was being mean, and no hero should be like that! A friend would help a friend see that they are wrong. Breathing deeply, fists closed tightly. A scream came from him as his hand hit kacchan's cheek while the other kids gasp in shock._

 _"You can't do that! All Might is never that mean! He helps people!"_

Various experiences of beatdowns from bullies came to the fore when Yagi-san said this. Nights his mother would admonish him for being beaten by those ruffians for doing what's right. For defending those being bullied. He always wanted to help people. To inspire them. Just like All Might would as he laughed in the face of danger. He wanted to be just like his dad who help the little guys that the heroes missed.

Toshinori-san grinned rather scarily with his skeletal body, "Did you regret what you did?"

Izuku could only stammer. His mother, Katsuki may scold him for being brash in facing danger, a little part of him called kacchan on his hypocrisy if he did so, for doing what he did, but he will do it again no matter what. It's like it's a part of him that he cat get rid of. "No," he replied looking into the sky.

Yagi-san's body hardened and gained muscles gradually. Leaning away from his support, the man left him wide-eyed in surprise. When Izuku looked up, he stammered. For the second time of the day, here before Izuku, a hopeful and ambitious student wanting to be a hero, was All Might in all his glory.

Of course, Izuku did the only thing reasonable. He screamed and stumbled away from the number one hero. "All Might! What are you doing here?!" he pointed to the hero with nervous fingers. "I'm sorry! Please don't arrest me!?" Izuku bowed to the hero.

Said the hero's laughter thundered in the solemn neighborhood. "Don't worry, young Midoriya. I only wanted to see you."

"To offer you a…," All Might cough blood before he could finish his words as smoke covered the man and transforming him to the sickly frail man from before. "To offer you a suggestion."

The man said it very easily as if it didn't bother him that his identity was revealed to him. Not that he wasn't grateful! It was a big honor to know his all-time favorite hero's real identity and for All Might to be nonchalant about it then it meant he trusted him. What suggestion would All Might offer him? To turn him in?! _Oh, God._

"Why aren't you arresting me? I did a crime."

"Relax, young Midoriya. As I said, I'm not here to turn you to the police. I'll gladly explain what happened earlier to clear your name after this. Just this once though, heroism outside of the law is a punishable offense," the man's assuring gaze from his shadowed eyes. "Young man, you are worthy of inheriting my power."

"Inherit your… power?"

 _Did he really mean that? All throughout the internet, there are a lot of speculations as to what All Might's quirk is. Super strength, enhancement. But none ever mentioned it being inherited. How is it inherited? As far as I know, there hasn't been a case of it since the beginning? Impossible. It's simply unheard of. Does All Might mean in a metaphorical way?_

"Hey, hey, hey, if you would let me explain then you would have your answer."

Izuku blushed. He was muttering again. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Tabloids calls it "super strength" and "boost." In interviews I dodge the questions with a funny joke because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero," All Might, no, Izuku refused to call him that even in his mind when the hero trusted him with the information about his quirk like no one before has. "But in truth, my quirk has been passed down to me like a sacred torch."

"Passed down?" was his only words. "But that's..."

The number one hero's eyes were looking into his soul now as he replied, "The power to pass down. That is the quirk I inherited. I was crowned One for All." All Might said this with the deepest reverence he'd seen the hero does in all his life as his fan. "One person cultivates the power and passes it to another person who also cultivates it then passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together with the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart."

Izuku was speechless. It was impossible for a quirk to be inherited that way. No study had shown such a thing before. Even if what All Might said was true, he was unworthy to receive such power. Izuku's knee gave up and he fell on the pavement rear first.

"Young man, are you okay," All Might made a motion to support him up, but the green-haired teen simply refused it.

"It's fine, it's my quirk. Making warp gates saps my strength faster than I'd like," Izuku admitted. "Let's talk somewhere private," it took a lot longer to open a portal, but he did. He knew this place was quiet as seldom did people go in this old playground. "Sorry about using my quirk in public."

They sat on a rusted swing. "Ah, it is fine. I'm sorry about earlier, Midoriya-kun. Your friend had to suffer from my mistake when the bottle fell from my pocket," All Might said, his fist tightening. "I was not there to intervene because I cannot keep my form beyond three hours."

"No, no, no. Please don't apologize All Might," Izuku would not let All Might apologize. He cannot deny that kacchan was put in great danger because of All Might, but bad luck happens to everyone, right?

"No, I must because of me he was nearly killed by the sludge villain."

"I…," the teen sighed. "Apology… accepted." He just decided to shift the topic to a safer one. "All Might, why can't you…"

"Be a hero for more than three hours? I got injured from a villain I fought five years ago," Toshonori-san lifted his shirt and Izuku had to gasp at the wound on his left side right where the lung would be. The old wound had a glaring purple in it with spider web cracks.

He resisted the urge to touch it and with a wince of twisted fascination, wanted to know what villain was powerful enough to injure him like that.

 _Five years?_ He racked his mind of All Might's fight in those times. "Was that when you fought the Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You're well-informed but that punk couldn't defeat me. That was a fight not made public because I asked them to. Even with my weakness, I will always smile. To ease the fears of others and to trick my fears. The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil."

It was scary how the number one eyes told all the story that he shivered just from the gaze alone. The eyes of the hero before him carried fear underneath all that smile. It made the All Might seemed more human in his eyes. It was a scary prospect to think a villain that could evenly fight and even injure All Might. He didn't know who it was, but he had no desire to know so. "The fight destroyed half of my respiratory organ and my stomach."

He swallowed hard and averted his gaze at All Might's hidden wound. It was hard to digest, because who knew that the Symbol of Peace was in such a state!? "I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and aftereffects that's why I can only work as a hero for three hours."

"Are you dying, All Might? Is that why you want to pass it down?" He couldn't a world without All Might because he was foremost the one who decreased the crime rate in their country and stabilized it with his presence giving the hero's the chance to crack down against villains, mafia, and criminals.

The hero clenched his fist, "no, but I am getting weaker. Soon, my body would not be able to transform and the world without a Symbol of Peace. If that happens, evil will reign. That is why I ask you; will you bear the crown of One for All. Will you accept my power?"

It was all going too fast for him that he couldn't help but tear up at the honor if being chosen worthy by All Might. Never did he imagine in a thousand years to be asked this question. The chances of him being asked the question by his hero were zero, yet here he was experiencing it. Izuku's lips shivered in indecision.

"Why?" Why him of all people?

The man put a hand on his shoulder and he was sure the skeleton form of All Might was grinning, "As I told you earlier, this quirk is passed from one person to another to those who are deemed worthy of the holder. I saw the fire in your eyes when you saved your friend. I saw a hero's soul. So, young Midoriya, will you accept One for All."

This wasn't a dream, was it? Was everything now a really good dream wherein he was recognized by his idol? His eyes watered for being given such an honor.

"Ye…s. Yes."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. :)

Edit: Edited some stuff. Will edit it more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap. I didn't expect this story to gather this much view. But thanks to everyone who likes it. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this. At first, I just wrote this for fun and imagining Izuku had a quirk and butterfly effect came next, next thing I know I already had chapter 1. hehe

And if someone is curious where I got the idea of warp quirk, it's from Breach from Generator Rex. Or as close to her powers I guess. :)

The title is still unsure though, I was thinking of giving this the title of Warp Hero - Breach, originally. Hehe

Hope you guys like this. :)

Enjoy. —

Edit: 07/03/2019: I edited some mistakes I obviously should have seen the many times I rechecked this chapter.

* * *

Izuku woke up on a Saturday day and jogged to Dagobah municipal beach park of all places. He had no idea why All Might chose that place. It's not like he and Katsuki didn't use the place on their training many times before. He wondered because it was famous for being a junkpile and he thought that someone as famous as All Might would choose a much better place than Dagobah beach where many garbage, trash, and everything was littered. While jogging on the way, he still couldn't stop thinking of yesterday and how surreal it was. Of all people, why did All Might choose him as the successor of One for All? It seemed like a story out of a shounen manga or a Super Sentai shows.

There probably are better people than him. He was a nobody. Sure, warp quirks are rare as they get but… that's all he has. At the end of the day, that's all he had aside from good grades and dream to be a hero.

Another matter was, how does one pass down a quirk? It was simply unheard of for Izuku. No quirk could ever be passed down aside from genetic relation. If the conspiracy theorists on the internet were to be believed, then there's also the legend of the "Quirk stealer" from the 21st century. A boogeyman type of legend rumored to have the power to take people's quirks and was once known as the underground leader while the government was still reorganizing itself from the appearance of quirks by setting up quirk laws, quelling anti-quirk protests, and the controlling vigilantism. It was all debated whether this was true on some websites but no evidence was shown like, a photo, a video, or a document about that could somehow prove the man was real.

Eventually, he reached the beach and just like every time he comes to the place, the trash was as high as it could get and was looking a little taller than when he'd been here last time. The stacks of junks blocked out the beautiful sunrise of clear weather. All Might was already there and was doing some stretches and motioned for him to do the same.

They stretched silently for a while, but Izuku had to break the silence by asking a question that bugged him from the beginning. "All Might, what are we doing here?"

Said hero's head turned to him beaming widely. "Why to train you of course. As of now, your body is better than I thought it would be, but it is still not suited for One for All yet. One for All is the fullest physical ability of many people into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully and the body will explode."

"Explode!?" he shivered just imagining his body exploding and his guts scattering everywhere from using an out of control One for All. That's how powerful the Number one hero was, he could control this power with ease. No wonder he remained on top for many years when the top hero listings on the second and below kept shifting. "So, we came here to train my body by picking trash?"

All Might gave a big thumbs up, "yes." Walking towards what looked like an old fridge he then said, "but that's not all. After some research on the internet, I found out that this part of the beach park has been like this for years."

"Yeah," Izuku replied. He and Kacchan went here from time to time to train and practice their quirks since this junkyard was devoid of people. The teen had to say that he remembered when it was still clean and the trash was still piling up. The beach was beautiful then. They were ten or was it nine? "For some reason, because of the currents objects drift here a lot. It doesn't help that people take advantage of this to hide their illegal dumping. Not many locals come here too. I suppose that would make sense that you chose this place to train."

All Might took a rope somewhere on his body and tied it around the fridge. "Not only that, Midoriya-kun. Heroes today are all about the showy stuff but did you know being a hero originally meant doing community service. Before the emergence of quirk, the heroes were the policemen, firemen, doctors, and nurses. You can't waver from the root," the blond hero extended a hand and gave the rope to him with a big grin that caused him to swallow heavily in both fear and excitement. "Now shall we begin?"

* * *

Another day, another training, thought the youth as he plopped face down on the bed. It has been ten months since he started the grueling training with All Might and slowly cleaning the beach turned junkyard. One month since the quirk was given to him from his diligence and effort. That was one day he won't be forgetting soon.

 _Izuku screamed as he stood atop of the leftover junk that he piled. His body drenched and glistening with sweat. It had been hard days work, but he did it! He'd never felt so happy that he wanted to jump in joy. His task was finished, and it honestly felt so good to achieve something to make his hero proud. Would his dad approve of him if he were still alive?_

 _With a tired waved of his hand, Izuku opened a portal below him and dropped into the sand. He was tired_ , _but at the same time full of energy that he didn't know if he should move or stay still. After that chastising of overworking the body from All Might, it was a lesson he'd taken to heart. One cannot immediately surpass their limits. Rushing can be detrimental if taken to the extreme._ _It takes time and dedication. His dedication did indeed payoff when he felt happy upon completion of his task from months ago._

 _"Kid, kid, kid," He smiled at the hero above him even as he was being gently slapped. "Wake up. No need to sleep now. It's time."_

 _"I did it, All Might." Shaky as his smile maybe_ , _he still beamed at his mentor._

 _The number one hero beamed at him in return causing his heart to flutter in joy. "Yes, you did it, you entertainer. You finished it earlier than I expected. You did it. Now, you have become a worthy vessel of inheriting my power." Toshinori-san held out a hand, which Izuku gladly took as he as then pulled up._

 _Izuku closed his hand tightly and felt it shook with strength. "It feels like I'm cheating. Here I am being tutored by the number one hero." He felt his tears threatening to burst out and All Might patting his back somehow made it go away._

 _"Nonsense. Now it is time for the award ceremony, young Midoriya." All Might's eyes held pride in them as he said this. Any more joy would make his heart burst!_

 _The hero plucked a strand of his blond hair. "Someone once told me that; Something you received because you are lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence. Take that to heart."_

 _He was not gonna cry! He was not gonna cry! "Take this power that you earned from your own effort."_

 _Izuku could barely hold his tears back from All Might's speech but he held it back through sheer effort._

 _"Eat this."_

 _The single statement alone caused him confusion than ever before in his life._

All Might had told him many times that training in UA would be grueling and that he should be prepared for it. He was given one week rest after that day. They would now advance to learn the basics of One for All and with training his own quirk. His body was sore from their last day training this evening. All Might really pushed him hard tonight and he knew it was because tomorrow is the big day _._

He didn't even bother changing his clothes as he fell asleep.

"Izuku! You're going to be late for the entrance exam!" called his mother. Looking at his phone, his eye's widened and quickly scrambled get up when he realized it was thirty minutes before seven. He was gonna be late for the UA Entrance exam! Ten minutes after, he was dressed in his uniform. He'd hardly believed it was _the_ _day!_ Funny how fast time flies.

"Do you have your lunch?" A nod. "Extra clothes." A nod again and a couple of questions he was ready to leave and smiled to his mother.

"I'm off mom."

"Show them what you got Izuku!" She cheered.

* * *

Izuku was breathless upon seeing UA. It was much bigger than seen on TV. It felt so grand just like their motto of "Plus Ultra." This is where some of the most famous heroes of Japan graduated from! And now, he would be going to this school —provided he passed the entrance test— too like his All Might.

"Oi, Deku," on the entrance stood an impatient Katsuki calling him loudly. "Get your ass here and hurry up." His explosive best friend glowered at him.

People looked at him and muttered rather loudly, "Isn't that Bakugou? The one from the Sludge Villain incident?" Small explosions came from his friend. He didn't like talking about that incident and he understood why; Katsuki did not take being made hostage and seen so helpless on that incident lightly.

Izuku jogged to his friend and fumbled when he tripped on something. He expected himself to hit the ground but opened his eyes a second later and found himself floating. "Whoa."

"Are you all right? Sorry about using my quirk on you without permission," a soft voice said and touch him and returning his balance and the feeling of weight. "But it'll be bad luck if you fell right?" The girl had him blushing from her smile alone. The brown-haired girl with a round face smiled at him gently before patting him and ran. "Let's do our best! See ya!"

 _I talked to a girl!_ His heartbeat from the interaction alone. "Deku! Get your head out of your ass. You didn't talk to her nerd, so get that weird ass smile off your face."

Ignoring the last part, he grinned at his best friend and then said, "Sorry Kacchan," the warp user greeted. "I guess training last night took a lot out of me."

"Tch, whatever Deku. Don't make me wait next time. C'mon" He tilted his head toward the grandiose building

Kacchan's presence beside him was welcome in for he eased Izuku's anxiety. He didn't expect less of UA to dish out at them. The test had to be something hard because their student enrollment rate was quite small.

The first part was a written exam that he answered as best he can. Izuku believed that he aced most of it because it was topics they already had tackled in middle school. Though some were unfamiliar, thankfully his extra studying paid off. Soon after the exam, they were led to a large stadium-sized room and once again, he and Kacchan were arranged beside each other.

"How did you do in the exam, Kacchan?" Izuku asked before the orientation for the second part of the exam began.

"Easy." He grunted. Okay… he expected that as Katsuki's reply. "You."

He beamed, "I got most of it right." Or he was pretty sure that was the case.

Izuku quieted when the lights turned on and the large monitor bore the symbol of UA. "For all of you listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!"

 _Oh my gosh._ He knew that voice! It's _the voice hero present mic! Wow!_ Izuku rattled excitedly in his seat. _I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers on UA are pros!_

His friend said something, but he didn't hear it for all he can hear was the hero in the podium.

"Everybody say, hey!"

"Hey!" the green haired teen stood and shouted. His voice echoed in the stadium causing him to flush, he even heard Kacchan muttering "nerd" under his breath. His head slowly glanced around and saw the thousands of heads staring back at him which prompted him to quickly sit back down and wanted himself to shrink himself immediately.

"Yeah! We got ourselves a lively crowd! I'll be presenting to you the rundown of this practical exam. Are you ready! Say yeah!" The hero raised his fist into the air.

Izuku pulled his best friend with him this time —ignoring his protest of "What the fuck Deku!"— and screamed along with Present Mic. "Yeah!" The weight of attention didn't affect him strongly this time with Kacchan in tow, but he was sure there'd be hell to pay later.

"Whoo! We are on fire!" the long-haired blond hero raised his arm then continued his explaining. "As it says in the application requirements you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock combat after this!" The pro voice hero then explained that in the practical exam, they will be divided into many groups and send battle centers A to G.

Looking at his and his friend's cards, it seemed that they won't be fighting in the same place.

"Tch," Katsuki grunted in displeasure. "I won't be there to beat your nerdy ass," he said, clearly disappointed. "Don't you dare lose Deku. No one beats you but me." His explosive friend declared glaring at him. Izuku returned the gesture with a firm nod.

Present Mic then explained the rules and what enemy they will face. Mid-explanation, a teen in a clean light brown suit asked why as opposed to the four that was in the printout given, the Hero only explained three enemies. The teen turned then pointed at them, "and you two!" He could see the glare even in the darkroom and the distance between them. "This is a highly professional hero training institution. This is no place to be playing around. please take this seriously."

"What'cha say you four eyes!" Roared an angry Katsuki. "Why don't'ya say that directly to my face!"

"Whoa, relax kiddies. Beside's, what fun is learning when we take it too seriously. Moving on, you are indeed correct. There are four enemies in total, but the last one is more of an obstacle," it showed on the monitor having zero points. "There's one in every battle center. It goes crazy in a narrow space. It's not impossible to defeat but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend you avoid it."

* * *

Their bus arrived at the battle center B. Izuku's heart was pumping in both fear and excitement. Honestly, Izuku blamed Katsuki's for his current somewhat infectious blood crazed excitement. The place didn't help that it was as big as a real city! Talk about too much, but Izuku guessed it followed their motto of "Plus Ultra."

Breathing deeply, he felt his chest lightened as he did so.

Izuku saw the girl who helped him earlier. It looked like she was easing her worries just as he was. "I should thank her for earlier," the warp user muttered and walked in her direction. A hand clamped on his shoulder and he turned immediately to see it was the very formal guy from the orientation.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus," the guy's sharp eye zeroed at him. He could feel his anger bubble inside his chest at the accusation implied. "Are you taking the exam to interfere with everyone else."

His soft and curious gaze morphed to a glare at the accusation. "No," he responded sharply. The teen could hear that he was the one being talked about now but ignored it in favor of returning the look this guy was giving him. "Why would you assume so."

"It is no assumption. It is what I saw in you when you and your friend disrupted the orientation."

Okay, he heavily breathes out. That was a reasonable thing but still, to say that they disrupted the orientation earlier was a going too far. Can't he be just too excited? "You know, it's wrong to conclude without knowing the truth."

"Okay, start!" Present Mic's voice thundered even from atop the tower before the other could reply. "What're you waiting for? There is no real countdown in a real fight! Run! Run! The die has been cast!"

Izuku was surprised to see others already running. A swift raising of his arms and a red warp gate appeared as he then ran through it and catching up with the other examinees. Looking at a top of a building, _I can do this,_ it was far, but he believed he can do this. All Might believed in him. His mother believed in him. It was within his range.

Izuku kept his eyes on it and dropped into the ground and appeared atop of it which made him breathed in relief. "There," he saw still far away was the robots. Izuku jumped and conjured a warp gate, keeping the position in mind, screamed when he fell a few feet higher than he expected but at the last minute clenched his fist. The power of One for All coursed swift in him along with the red lightning streaks all over him. He hoped this doesn't break his arm! Metal screeched from his strike as he landed roughly.

Izuku clicked his tongue. The control was harder than in training. It was barely controllable. Another robot behind him thundered with its threads and dashed at him. Raising his arm, swirling red vortex covered his front as the robot's whirring then ended as it smashed to another robot. His fellow examinees all around were confronting the robots. Izuku opened a gate below the two pointers he defeated and dropped it above a one and three-pointer robots while it was distracted by its opponents. He silently apologized for stealing the kills of the two.

Breathing deeply as his quirks absorbed him. He fell from the sky on a different part of the mock city. "More up ahead!" The teen focused on making a warp and drowning out the wind. He screamed from the speed he fell, as the warp user opened a gate and once again landed higher by few feet than anticipated and rolled. He breathed deeply. _Even with endurance training it still sapping me hard!_

Casting a warp gate below a dashing three-pointer towards him, Izuku sent it crashing to the ground a few feet away from him. The teen ran and opened a portal then moving his arm downwards and the portal followed swallowing the robot until it was halfway and closed it. The other half fell to the ground and the other falling behind him.

"Target acquired," a robot said behind him. A one-pointer ran to him and with a swipe of his hand a warp gate flew to his target and was swallowed only to fall seconds later.

This time, with a closer target, he dashed to punch it when a laser pierced it. A blond boy with a navel belt equipment grinned at him. "Merci," he said before targeting another. Izuku, with two arms raised, a small warp intercepted the quirk and another hole opened facing upwards. His quirk was depleting him hard now, but he held it for a second longer before the teen stopped it.

With his chance now, the one pointer ran to them. Izuku sent a vortex that swallowed it and making it crash behind him. Opening a gate, he came out a few meters away from the examinees in an intersection. More robots dashed towards them in all three directions. He screamed and run towards a two-pointer. _Come on. Control it!_ _Like you usually do!_ The punch he did send it careening towards a building, the structure exploded in debris and smoke.

He dropped to his knees to regain his lost breath. Grabbing an energy bar in his pocket he quickly ate it and got back into the action. All across the battlefield, he appeared fast as he can as he warped here and there, punched robots here and there. It was a taxing effort, but he didn't want to waste all the months of training. The teen remembered it pushing him on his limit. It was his life for about ten months! He wasn't going to waste it now.

 _I can do this!_ His body may be crying now with three of his fingers very red and throbbing painfully. It was as All Might said, if he can't control it, it will destroy his body!

Present Mic called out with only five minutes remaining when the ground trembled and everyone ran away. Looking up, he held his breath as a giant robot blocking the sun trudged slowly and powerfully. He could only cross his arm in defense as it punched the ground causing tremendous quake and blew dust their way to which he can only kneel there helplessly.

When the dust cleared everyone was already far away. The humanoid green zero-point robot blocked the wide road with its wide body and height taller than the buildings. _Present Mic called this an obstacle!?_ It was only he that was left, so the teen stood on weak knees and turn. Any more warping and he'd be down for long this time.

A struggled cry made him looked back, and there, the girl who talked to him earlier winced in pain whilst looking fearful at the giant mechanical menace. That kind of expression does not belong in her nice face. Struggling under the debris the girl wouldn't escape the zero-pointer in time. The teen had no time to waste!

Opening a warp gate in front of her willing it to go forward. It took a little more than the usual effort, but he did it and held his hand out and caught her.

Izuku didn't look back as he ran fast as he can even with his lungs burning and his body crying from its lack of sufficient energy. He knew he was running with adrenaline only but it was better than nothing.

"Is it still chasing us?" he asks the girl.

The girl nodded. That was bad, that was bad. If it continued to chase them then that means it'll eventually catch on to the others and that was the last thing he wanted. Swallowing heavily, Izuku looked at the girl, "I'll warp you to the entrance to where the others probably are."

"What!?" he expected her to say that. "What about you?"

"I can't lead it to the others," he replies avoiding her gaze. He wasn't even sure if it'll stop following the two of them if he teleported with her and lost it. He can't let the others be in potential danger. _Better safe than sorry._ "Don't be scared. It may feel uncomfortable but it's only for a second. I'm sorry about this!" The warp user threw her upwards before she could reply cutting her scream fast as lightning.

Lessons of All Might for two weeks came to him. _Okay, I can do this._ His injured dominant arm kept crying but he ignored it as he looked towards the sky. The transition from ground to air was quick as he dropped vertically from above the giant zero point robot. Howls of the wind permeated in his ears. Focusing on the inherited quirk, it was harder with the wind and the protest from his already fatigued body. Imagining the smile of All Might even as he could only work for three hours served to energized his determination.

 _Squeeze your buttocks and scream in your heart._

"Smash!" Izuku, voice coarse, screamed. He closed his eyes putting everything of One for All into this one strike. The resounding crack, screech, and thunder from the largest robot deafened him. A great crashing and groaning sound echoed even as the wind howled in his ears.

His arms hurt like hell, thought the teen with stinging eyes as he dropped from the sky.

 _Am I going to die?_ It certainly looked so. He was dropping from the sky faster than expected. The teen realized he quickly passed the top floor of a building. Turning, and gritting his teeth, the green haired youth open a warp gate but his grip on it was loose and he could feel it fizzle. And fizzle it did the next second when he summoned one. _Concentrate._ _Focus on bending the space before you! A whirlpool to another world._

It was no use, the pain was too much. _I can slow my descent with wind pressure! Please don't break. Please don't break!_ Izuku pulled his remaining left arm, body tight only to grunt hard when something especially his shoulder. His elbow stung but forced himself through it. All he could see was blue as the one who rescued him. They were still flying.

"Brace yourself!" his rescuer ordered amidst the rumbling. He jostled when they hit the ground and he gritted his teeth. He was held tightly by whoever rescued him as they skidded for a good while.

When they stopped his speedy rescuer knelt huffing loudly as the person set him gently on the ground. Both of them said nothing as Izuku recovered his lost breath too. He wanted to cry but he was too spent to even do that. His heart was beating miles per second.

"Are you all right? Your arm is very red! What were you doing risking yourself!" he flinched from the volume. "If it wasn't for the girl who told us of what you did you would've fallen to your death." The green haired teen recognized the voice. It was the teen who scolded him earlier.

Izuku couldn't reply as he was too tired but nevertheless respond, "The… zero-pointer was…," he struggled to say words and it was only through his sheer determination to, "chasing... your direction. I couldn't let it… you guys…"

He faced the pavement and groaning to roll right as he clutched his right arm with gritted teeth. The teen was right, his arm looked bad and could imagine Kacchan saying he looked like shit if he ever saw him.

"…the girl?"

"She's fine," the guy replied propping him up. "You should care for your safety more in this situation."

The clattering steps of people went towards them as the chattering increased. Izuku couldn't hear what they were saying and his vision was failing him as his breathing took precedence.

"Times up!" the voice hero screamed. He closed his eyes. His heart as hammering his chest badly. Izuku opted to close his eyes for a second.

"Thanks for s…ving me..."

"Tenya Iida."

The teen leaned against the teen Iida-san. He didn't think his quirk could leave him in this state. "Mid..ya Izu…"

* * *

All Might grinned brightly at Izuku on the monitor. Yes, he could admit to himself that his training was still insufficient despite their two-week training. Even if the young man managed to break his arm in the few times he used it, and that he may be beaten up but that was better than he expected. He already got the most important part of using it. The use of the One for All may be shoddy, but it was better than nothing. His quirk was a problem too but that was what he was for. He will be with Izuku every step of the way in his progress to master One for All.

Murmurs of impressed heroes were obvious. Most of them to that explosive boy. Or the shadow wielding one.

"Looks like we got a promising batch this year. We even got a rare one this year," Midnight stated. "A warp quirk, but the boy lacks control."

"A rare quirk indeed," the principal agreed. "There were lots of moments he could have done better. Though he used his quirk best he can by scouting the enemies from a building."

"I recall seeing the same quirk on the sludge villain incident a year ago."

Toshinori flinched internally at Aizawa's obvious jab at him. He may have had, ah persuaded, his best friend with a favor to stop the investigation on the vigilantism and explaining Izuku's case. The number one hero may had explained how he decided to pass down One for All to Midoriya and luckily Tsukauchi only left him with a strict warning just this once.

In the end, they silenced any issues regarding the vigilante to keep villains from knowing of the quirk. It was a request from police that all information on highly potential quirks, be it witnessed, seen on videos, image, uploaded on the internet or those that made it to the news had to be asked to be silenced to prevent further missing cases or until the cases were solved.

Toshinori didn't want the news of a warp quirk individual getting out and searched by anybody wanting to use such power.

Such a rare quirk would be coveted by many villains and be used as a means of escape. It was bad enough that there were many missing person cases across Japan that had police scrambling. The missing people were individuals with highly potential quirks. It was deeply concerning issue.

"I see the potential in these kids, but they aren't rational enough, especially Bakugou Katsuki," Eraserhead stated as he turned his focus on Midoriya's explosive quirked friend. "Far too excitable."

Indeed, Toshinori agreed. "But isn't that what UA is for? To guide them to be the heroes of tomorrow."

* * *

When Izuku woke up, he found himself in a sterile white room. "I see you've wake up." A voice from his right said made him turn and he gazed at the short form of Recovery girl smiling at him. "Your friend caused quite a ruckus worrying about that arm of yours. Luckily for you, it was just your right arm and fingers. Once you've rested up, I healed your injuries."

"You're Recovery girl," he began as he tried to sit upright but took longer than he thought. "I must have fallen unconscious. Eh… friend? Must be Kacchan. What time is it now?"

"It's already six in the evening dear," the old woman said got up and went for the door. "I'll let you in but be quiet." The warning from the youthful hero left no chance for debate.

"Tch," he smiled at the familiar sneer.

"I told you your conduct earlier was most unwelcome. That is why Recovery Girl kicked us out of her clinic. As a pro hero, she deserves our utmost respect, and you-" a second voice stated rather loudly but lesser than Kacchan's usual but was silenced by the explosive blonds reply of "shut up!"

He stared at the girl who entered first, having brown hair and a round face. She looked at him with gratefulness and relief. "Midoriya-kun, you're fine." The girl ran to him and bowed. "I'm Uraraka Occhaco. Thank you for saving me. I was shocked and worried when you teleported me to the entrance as the zero-pointer exploded."

"Eh…," he chuckled weakly and face heated. "It's okay. You don't have-"

The glasses wearing teen looked bothered but then just then bowed. "I am sorry for my earlier conduct, Midoriya-san. I should not have accused you of anything. It was uncalled of me to do so. You clearly saw more than us and I admit you are better than me!"

Iida was so polite and weird with his lively arm gestures.

"It's fine, Iida-san."

"Shut up four eyes. Deku," his friend called as he entered followed by Iida-san. Kacchan's face said it all. Sharp eyes, cold look, and twitching lips.

"Hi, Kacchan," he waved at his friend lamely as if that'll make him breaking his arm easily forgiven.

"Deku," his blond friend demanded. "How."

Okay, he was prepared for this. He and All Might both agreed that this reason would be acceptable. He flinched internally at the thought of lying to his best friend. "I didn't know either!" he laughed awkwardly holding his palm to placate a mad Katsuki. "I just discovered it and started training ten months ago. The energy I used in my warping can be turned to strength. Though as you can see without proper control its... capable of destroying my body."

 _Please accept it. Please accept it._ It was the most reasonable one seeing as One for All flowing in his body had the same hue as his portal. He hated lying but it had to be done to keep All Might's secret. If he had a choice he might've already spilled the truth to them immediately but it was not his sole secret alone.

Kacchan's unblinking gaze before clicking his teeth then looked away. "And you thought you could use that to your advantage against me," smirked his best friend as Izuku then sighed. "No lame new strength is going to help you stop me from becoming number one, Deku. And I told you to not fuck up! No sidekick of mine is gonna break his bone and lose consciousness every time you beat a villain. Why would you even face the goddamn zero point robot dumbass."

One look from the elderly pro had him sneering towards another direction.

"Just get your ass up so that we can go home."

"Deku?" Uraraka curiously asked.

"Eh, it's a nickname from when we were kids. Originally an insult meaning useless but," the teen shrugged unperturbed, "I'm used to Kacchan calling me that."

Iida's expression became shocked and gestured wildly. "How can you say that to your best friend Bakugou-san. Uraraka-san's life was in danger and he was the only one heroic among us to save her life, so please refrain from calling him Deku."

"Shut up, four eyes."

Izuku laughed at his new friend fighting to keep the blush form being obvious because of Uraraka's distance to him. "It's okay Iida-san. It's Kacchan's unique affection. You guys can call me Izuku or Deku if you want to." Said Kacchan growled on his words as small explosives came from him.

Uraraka hummed in thought beside him. "Hmm, I like Deku. Deku sounds the word "you can do it!"

Iida gasp, "No! You deserve much more than me calling you that. Such a kind person as you will not be called demeaning as that! I shall call you by your real name. You can also call me by my name," Iida looked at the silent pro hero with them and bowed again. "Recovery Girl, thank you for healing Midoriya-kun. Is he allowed to go home now?"

"Yes, his arm is fine now," replied the healing hero shooing them out. "Now off you go children. It's already evening, and your parents may be worried about you."

Izuku wobbled as he stood, and his vision turned hazy. Ochaco caught him, "Are you okay?" Izuku could not answer as he blushed furiously at their closeness.

"I… I'm fine!" he replied rather quickly. "My quirk just exhausts me quickly. Nothing a rest would fix."

"Bakugou-kun will you not help your friend," Iida's gestured at him.

"He can carry his ass home. I ain't carrying him."

"It's fine. I can handle myself.

"No, you can't. Let me help you," He blushed more when Uraraka leaned closer and whispered at him, "Is he always like this?" a nod was his silent reply.

The green haired warp user decided to clarify himself. "Don't worry. It's just him being him. He would do it if we were alone." The girl smiled at his best friend as they walked not before bowing and thanking the hero for her service.

"So, kinda like those tsundere in anime?" Uraraka giggled. Izuku burst out laughing with her too. Katsuki didn't visibly react to her words.

"Let me assist as you, Midoriya-kun," Izuku stopped him from propping him from his other side.

"It's fine Iida-kun," the blue-haired boy wanted to protest but reluctantly accepted his refusal.

"Thanks guys," Izuku uttered as they walked in relative peace. Relative peace meaning Kacchan being rude to his new friends and hurrying them. He just met Iida-kun but he seemed like a nice person. To formal and lively in his own way but he could see Iida Tenya as a very sociable type of person. "You didn't have to wait for me. I can make it home alone since our house is near."

Uraraka Ochaco on the other hand, was very happy person. One that you could possibly easily make laugh with a joke. The girl giggled. "It's fine, Deku-kun. I wanted to thank you personally and Iida wanted to wait for you too."

"Nonsense, Midoriya-kun!" Iida reacted. The blue haired teen walked on his right side while Katsuki took the lead. "I had to see if you were okay and to apologize for my rude remarks earlier."

The warp quirk teen with his free gestured for Iida-kun to stop. "Eh, it's fine. I'm used to it being hurt. Kacchan and I can't prevent that sometimes every time we practice."

"You mean you two have been training since you were young?" asked Uraraka.

"Damn right," his best friend replied. "What better time to get started than childhood."

Izuku's lips raised a little, remembering the times getting chewed by Mitsuki-obasan for getting reckless even if it's just training. His mother, on the other hand, would be worried and be reproached by their recklessness.

"Hurry up losers," Katsuki looked at him sharply from his shoulders. It was a long way to the station, but he wouldn't mind it with the people accompanying him now.

* * *

"Izuku! It's here. It's here," Izuku's mother ran to him frantically and breathless. In her hand, he was afraid of touching it as if it would burn him. Did he do well in the exam? He knew he had somewhere around forty points. He hoped that was enough to pass.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled at her but on the inside the teen was scared. Really really scared. Setting it on the table, Izuku activated it.

"I am here!" All Might screaming near his face caused him to tumble back. "As a projection."

The number one hero turned serious the next second. Did he do not good enough? Oh God, will he fail? His mentor rambled or at least unknowingly tried to but a man behind the scenes had him get to the point quickly.

"You did splendidly in the written exam," the grinned widened more, "As for the practical test…" Izuku held his breath when his idol paused. Many thoughts came to him as he wondered what he would say next. "Is admirable too even if barely passed! You have managed to earn forty-five points."

The teen clenched his fist, _As I thought. My quirk drained me faster than I expected!_ Even guidance and training from All Might, his warp quirk was still too much! He knew from when his quirk first manifested that it would be hard no matter how rare it was.

"If that was the only if that was all there it to it!" his head whipped up faster than he thought possible. "I am an entertainer as well," moving to the monitor All Might grandiosely pointed at it.

"Uraraka-san?" wondered Izuku. And it looks like she was followed by Iida-kun. She shyly looked at Present Mic.

"Excuse me," Uraraka began. "Midoriya Izuku… uh the person with curly hair and freckles…"

Why was she looking for him? "I don't know how many points he earned but… I wanted to thank him for saving me, would it be possible for me to give some of my points?"

"Yes," Iida added. "I would like to do that as well. He has shown me the truth about the entrance exams! Such a kind heart deserves much better for he risked his own safety to save Uraraka-san and make sure the zero pointer does not locate us!" Iida bowed. A fluttering feeling swelled in his chest that made him reach out to his chest. He didn't do much to get their praise and points. It was too much for him.

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points," the voice hero stated patting Uraraka's hair. "Don't worry young listeners, the judges knew what they're doing. Midoriya would be fine."

All Might turned back to him grinning, "Not only did you save her, but you have also spurned young Iida and Uraraka to act! For you see, only in a hopeless situation does the heart of one reveals itself. The zero point on the entrance exam is built for that purpose! The entrance exam was not only graded only on villain points but also in rescue points!" His heart hammering his chest, his new friend's words filled him with happiness that they would go that far for him when they barely knew him at all.

"A hero is a job that requires one to constantly put his life at risk. If we do not recognize that act, then how can UA call itself a hero school?" the monitor behind him showed the score filling his heart with joy.

Iida Tenya. Villain: 52. Rescue: 25

Uraraka Ochaco. Villain: 30. Rescue: 45

Midoriya Izuku. Villain: 45, Rescue: 60.

His eyes began to glisten with tears. He made it. They made it.

"Come now Midoriya, to your hero academia."

* * *

Edit 10/28/18: I rephrased some lines, Rearranged some dialogues, & added some details.

Note: Would edit again in possible future.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap, I still cannot believe the follows this story has.

Thank you to those who like this little story of mine. I appreciate your follows and favorites guys:)

I' m sad to say that next chapter update may take a little longer since real life will keep me busy. I hope you guys can wait. :)

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not a great action scene writer but I did my best and hope you all like it.

Let me know if its good, bad, need improvements really bad, decent enough, badly needs a beta, spelled wrong names, or something else. I will appreciate your criticisms. :)

Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy. :)

07/05/2019 Edit: Edited it some more.

* * *

On the night after opening the results, All Might have contacted Izuku and telling him to go to Dagobah beach. Toshinori-san stood on the shore with clothes bigger than him.

"Deku!" Izuku flinched at Kacchan's screaming on the phone. Even miles away from him and over the phone his friend was loud as ever, unlike Iida and Uraraka who took the news with a smile and loud cheers. Not that he minded his blond friend's very competitive manner when they've been beating each other since they were kids. "You scored first place!? How is that possible you nerd?! You just got lucky in the rescue point Deku. Your weak ass quirk only got you forty-five villain points." He was just as surprised as Katsuki in him being in the first place.

Izuku grinned at the other one's words. "You're right. I didn't even know they had rescue points. I really got lucky at that. I'll talk to you later Kacchan, something came up." Katsuki protested but he hung up before his friend.

"Toshinori-san!"

"Congrats on being accepted, Izuku-kun" his blond mentor greeted giving him a high five. Flattered as he was, he felt like he didn't do a good job at all. "Nice job on the exam. You and your friend impressed the judges."

"Thank you," Izuku replied bowing. He could feel his cheeks heat up on the praise. "But I feel I didn't do a good job. I injured myself lots of times in the exam using One for All. I was hard pressed controlling it and it didn't help my quirk also drained me faster too." His fist tightened, he had to choose which quirk to use at that time, his energy draining quirk or potentially injuring One for All. Using them on them or both would have a big consequence in any battle.

The thin form of the number one hero gave him one thumb up and a hearty laugh. "It is to be expected. Two weeks of training is not enough to master the legacy of One for All. Don't worry about your progress right now, it's to be expected. In time you'll be able to use Warp and One for All at the same time."

"I also didn't tell the teachers of our connection. I figured you might think of it as cheating."

Izuku thankful for this gesture, smiled appreciatively. It was true, he wanted people to see him enter on his own rather than through the help of All Might. The teen didn't think the teachers at UA would take kindly to that if they knew. He was afraid they might think he got in thanks to All Might. "Thanks, Toshinori-san."

Following All Might, they sat on the beach. The waves crashed into the sand gently as the wind cooled his worries as neither one of them spoke. "Right now, your body can't handle it but the more you train the more you'll be able to move the power freely. The only problem is your quirk. That warp of yours is useful and versatile in situations but the trade is troublesome that even the endurance training helped little. Tell me how does it work? Just in case I missed some details."

Right, Izuku and Toshinori-san hadn't really discussed his quirk much while training. They did discuss it during the second day and All Might put in some endurance and cardio exercise in his plan but weren't able to focus on that as the physical training had to take priority to prepare his body to inherit One for All. What training they had, was during the last month. It was a rush of two weeks of training One for All mostly and his self-training using his Warp quirk and One for All. Putting just enough power to not break his arm and finding his current limits of what he can handle.

Even with strengthening his body, his quirk still drains him fast. Though, not as fast as before if he had to admit.

How should Izuku start? "Well, my quirk's energy drain really is dependent on portal sizes. The larger the size the faster the drain, but controlling the size is a problem itself," making an example Izuku held out his hand and opened a gate half his size. The portal pulsed as it grew and shrunk chaotically like the waves that crash to the shore. He let go of it and felt the trickling of his energy stopped. "The smaller the portal, the harder to control."

"I could make many portals, like when we first met but," to emphasized this, he summoned many warp gates. All the summoned portals in varying size fluctuated. "It gets harder to control and the energy consumption doubles. You remember when we first met."

"Continuous holding of a portal will drain me nonstop too. I can only teleport in two conditions; first is the limits of my vision or to the horizon of my vision. The longer the distance, the less accurate where it'll pop out." The teen would have made an example, but it was dark and his warp gate wouldn't be seen. "I'm sure you've seen that in the exam."

The thin blond man nodded in affirmation.

"Second one is I must be familiar with the place I want to go to," he then chuckled. "Not just places seen in pictures or maps. No, I mean, I must be familiar with that place. That's why it is needed for me to familiarize the place personally."

"The things you mentioned were seen in the exam," All Might replied looking deep in his thoughts. "I've also seen you using that for offense as well. I seem to remember you not mentioning that."

"Eh I didn't? Sorry," he replied cheeks heated and turned red. "That…," he said pausing for a minute scratching his cheek. "That's easier but still taxing, since I don't need conscious effort because those thrown warps, so to speak, opened in random places near me if without conscious effort and closes automatically. If I desire too, I can send them to places or positions I want but it's a conscious effort. I can also use it to cut those midways in it if I close it abruptly." That was one aspect of his Warp that he did not like. That is why he was always conscious if he ever transports someone using his warp gate.

He wondered if All Might have an idea of how to improve his use of Warping. "I see. Simple enough conditions and useful when used properly. Now, I'm positive your time in UA would help you gain the control that you seek."

"Thanks, All Might," the green haired teen replied hugging his knees. "I know I said this millions of times already, but I still can't believe of all the people out there, you chose me." Looking at his fist, he let the power flow and red electricity course through his arm. The power flowing through his arm felt like a torrent and attempting to control it was like akin to making to go through a small tube. He unclenched his hand releasing One for All and with it the uncontrollable power.

"If you ever doubt yourself young Midoriya, don't," All Might's thin hand gently held to his shoulder. "I chose you because I saw within you the same fiery determination as my mentor had. One worthy inheriting a legacy of heroes. Come on, young man. I'm hungry and I know just the place."

* * *

April rolled quickly for Izuku as he now tied his shoes and while his mother kept fretting over him.

"I'll be off mom," he said.

Izuku didn't know if he was practically shaking from excitement or fear! All Might had said UA would test their limits. Make or break them. _Make or break_ , he would make it! After an uneventful trip to school, he found himself standing and admiring the huge door. 1-A, the plaque says. There was a lot of noise behind and Izuku hoped that Uraraka, Iida, and Kacchan will be in his class.

"Bakugou-kun, put your foot down," Iida-kun admonishing an unaffected Kacchan who merely scoffed at his antics while many eyes landed on them and maybe somehow forced to look away. No doubt because of Katsuki's aura. "You are disrespecting our upperclassmen who came here before us!"

His childhood friend rolled his eyes, "So? They're not using it now, four eyes."

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka called from behind who waved at him.

He smiled at her, "Uraraka-san," he greeted as they enter together. He wanted to thank her for her thoughtfulness on giving some of her points but deciding to tell her about it unless she said it first. "I'm glad to see you here. I thought we'll never be classmates."

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san," the engine quirk teen greeted while Kacchan simply waved at him.

"Morning Iida-kun, Kacchan."

Uraraka wasn't deterred by Katsuki's face and greeted him too, "Good morning, Iida-kun, Kacchan." Izuku chuckled and as he expected the explosive teen glared at the zero gravity user.

"Whatch'ya said round face!" Kacchan's calm demeanor quickly shifting to that of annoyance.

"Quiet down," Izuku and Occhaco swiftly turned at the man before them before taking their seat. Their teacher was a scruffy looking restless looking lithe black-haired man wearing all black nearly crumpled clothes and a scarf. He avoided looking at the cold eyes gazing at them all sharply.

Izuku prided himself knowing a lot of pro heroes but he didn't recognize the man before them though he felt that he should've. "You kids are not rational enough. It took eight seconds before you were quiet, a second that may be important in a life or death situation. I'm Aizawa Shouta, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Wear this, we're going out onto the field," Aizawa-sensei ordered holding out a blue tracksuit with an angular U on the upper torso and A on the lower torso with the letter A's feet going all the way down and white on the sleeve trimmed by red.

As far as the teen knew, all teachers in UA were Pro heroes. So, _who is Aizawa Shota?_ He'd never seen a hero with that kind of get up.

After changing clothes, they were led to the wide field behind the school and he was shocked that Aizawa-sensei already got to teaching on the first day of school.

"Quirk assessment test!?" He, along with his new classmates chorusing in shock. Izuku gape at the bluntness of their homeroom teacher. _All Might was right! UA will be the greatest challenge they'll face. First day of school and we already have a test._

"What about the orientation?" Uraraka bravely asked.

"If you're going to become a hero you don't have time for such events," Aizawa-sensei replied and voice remaining dry not even showing them what he was thinking. "UA's selling point is how unrestricted the school tradition are." Their raven-haired teacher looked over his shoulder gave them a bland glance. "That's also how the teacher runs their classes."

"Midoriya Izuku," he blushed, and his heart raced fast upon being called and answered a quick 'yes sir.' "You were first on the practical exam, right?" All eyes turned on him and someone even muttered he or she can't believe he got first. Kacchan even muttered a bitter "lucky shot". "How far was your softball throw."

"Fifty meters, sir," Izuku replied immediately.

"Try doing it with your quirk," Aizawa-sensei had him stand in the middle of the circle. "You can do whatever you want but keep within the circle. Hurry up. Give it your all."

Izuku took a deep breath reaching for One for All. His right arm now heats up and crackled with the power of the legacy passed to him. Just like a microwave, _control the temperature. Or a faucet keeping the water from flowing out._ Eyeing the sky, a slow red swirling in front of him became big as he threw the ball. "Smash!" he screamed. He clutched his arm and hissed. The fingers and joints stung, something he could bear, painfully. It was okay but… damn if that didn't hurt his joint.

 _One kilometer._ His throw managed to reach that far using both quirks?

Murmurs had him blushing but luckily, he was already one.

"Warp quirk?" Guess the bag's already out of the bag. Not many people knew about his quirk. Aside from Iida-kun and Uraraka that was.

"Oui, I was with him in the entrance exam and went ahead of us faster than I thought," he remembered that voice. It was the blond boy who had a navel laser and tried to steal his kill.

"Awesome!"

"That looks fun."

"Fun," Izuku swallowed heavily at that tone. "You have three years to become heroes. Would you still have that attitude," Aizawa-sensei grinned. Grinned! First day of school and already he could see that their homeroom teacher was one not for smiling or anything of that sort. "All right. Anyone who comes in last place will be judged to have no potential and as punishment," his gaze turned to each and every one of them. "will be expelled."

Shit hit the fan as he, and everyone reacted in shock. _Expulsion? On the first day of school?!_

Said grin of the teacher widened, "Welcome to UA Hero course."

"Expulsion on the first day? Isn't this a bit unfair!?" Izuku moved closer to her. She had a point, but they were powerless against their teacher because just as their homeroom teacher state earlier, UA gives their teacher control on classes they handle.

"Natural disasters, accidents, and villain. Japan, the world is filled with these calamities that may happen anywhere. The world is not fair. It is a hero's job to reverse these situations. In your years here, UA will keep pushing to your limits until your graduation and become the heroes preventing the calamities," Aizawa-sensei gave them a come hither sign. "Plus ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

The first test was by pair. They were set up to race each other in a fifty-meter dash. He was paired against Kacchan grinning at him with challenge and his eyes glinting with excitement. Izuku gladly returned the favor. On go, a gate appeared in front and came out on the other side.

"2:30 seconds," the robot reported.

The rest of the exercises were somehow a breeze, except for the sidestep, because it was all close calls with his more physically stronger classmates or those with highly potential quirks. His control of One for All still left much to be desired.

As they gathered again, he hoped the pro hero was bluffing. All of them suffered through the entrance exam, it would be bad if they had to fail now. First day of all things.

Without prompt, their sensei showed their rankings. Holding his breath, the warp user went from the last to the top. Minoru Mineta ranked last. Izuku slowly went up and smiled on his spot. Fourth! He got fourth place. Two places above was Kacchan, which he turned smug about. Iida got seventh and Uraraka tenth.

Izuku frowned, that means Mineta would be expelled. He waited with bated breath for the ultimatum the pro will now drop. Their cheers turned silent and the only noise came from the last placer.

"As agreed earlier," he began. The silence was bearing down on them heavily. Izuku wanted to protest against Aizawa-sensei but he was stuck in his place. "The last placer will be expelled."

"Sir, just give Mineta-san a chance," muttered Izuku but loud enough for those near him to hear. "He did his best just like all of us."

Flinching at the glare, All Might's inheritor faced it still. "Why should I take in someone who I judged has no potential, Midoriya Izuku."

"Because…," swallowing heavily. "Mineta did his best. He will improve and grow with the rest of us. Isn't it irrational to expel someone without knowing their potential yet which we'll find out later?" Aizawa didn't let up on his killer gaze. Izuku himself shrunk but still held on the mental onslaught of the homeroom teacher.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa-sensei but I agree with Midoriya-kun! Mineta deserved a chance and I thought it is unfair eliminating someone on their first day," his head turned fast to look at Iida with concern. He appreciated his support, but the engine quirk user is jeopardizing his position! Maybe even his hero career.

"You guys," the teen in concern said. "You don't have to."

"I see," his eyes scanned all of them slowly. "Is that what you two think?" He held his breath and gave the small teen a small yet assuring smile. Seconds tick and he didn't know what Aizawa-sensei would say. "Then, in that case, you're right."

Audible relief came from everyone but more evident from Mineta himself. "I was lying about the expulsion earlier," Gaping in disbelief, Izuku couldn't believe it that their teacher deliberately lied to them! Scared them to hell, even. "It was all a rational deception to draw out the upper limit of your quirk."

Mineta hugged Izuku's feet and thanking him again and again. He opted to awkwardly pat Mineta's grapey head. He would be crying too if he was in Mineta's position.

"I thought you are going to be in trouble, Deku-kun," Uraraka with obvious relief said wiping the sweat on her forehead. "Aizawa-sensei sure is rough, huh. I never thought he was bluffing."

"Of course, he was lying," Yaoyorozu Momo said. "It would've been obvious if you just thought it through."

"With that, we're done here," Aizawa-sensei dismissed them.

With classes done, all four of them walked together to the station.

* * *

The whole day of classes the next day went uneventful and a surprisingly normal class from Present Mic who taught them English.

The next day was the one he was looking forward to.

"I am!" Izuku turned his head faster than he thought to see his mentor in his silver age suit. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

His classmates awed at the sight of All Might. Who wouldn't right?

"He really is a teacher," the one with hardening quirk, Kirishima Eijirou, gushed.

"I teach basic hero training," All Might stated as everyone listened. "It is a subject where you train in different ways and aspects of being a hero. You'll take most units of this subject. Let's get right into it. This is what we'll do today!"

Battle was the words written on the plaque that All Might held. "Combat Training! And to go with these are!" the wall the hero pointed opened forward. "Costumes based on your quirk registration and requests you sent in before school started!

"Costume," excitedly Izuku said. He and his mom worked hard on that designing his hero costume. He can't wait to see it!

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta."

* * *

Izuku felt like a hero just wearing his costume. Compared to his friend's costume, his was rather simple. Especially Uraraka's. Her costume had him blushing with its tightness though it really looked awesome and had a futuristic feel to it. Not only did Uraraka's costume had him blushing, but Momo's too had him looking away as well.

Bakugou's had his personality written all over it with large grenade style gauntlets and explosive like headband on the side of his head. Black tank top with red crossing over the chest.

Iida had an Ingenium look into his with the way his costume closely resembled that hero.

"The fuck is this shit Deku?" Kacchan reacted. The blond tapped his costumes ears. "You look like a rabbit freak. I ain't gonna hire you as my sidekick if you wear that. No one will take you seriously with that shitty costume."

"You won't have to," he grinned. "If I become the number one hero."

Uraraka giggled, "I think it looks cool. Really down to earth and simple. What do you think Iida-kun?"

"Tch," the explosive blond sneered at Uraraka. "Of course, you would say that round face."

The blue haired teen studied his form up and down humming in thought. "Yes I agree. It looks good on you Midoriya-kun. Your protruding horn reminds me of All Might's hair and the colors suits you well."

Izuku chuckled embarrassingly, it was based on All Might, at least only the figure design was. Not that the All Might attributes didn't serve any purpose. The grin like shape mouth serves as his oxygen filter against poison gas and such. The two All Might hair acted as transceivers that can pick up any signal within a certain radius and the device can be adjusted through a device hidden in his gloves. Not only that, but it also had a sensitive hearing device capable of hearing the quietest sound it could pick up. Well... Provided that the setting was quiet because he didn't know if the device could filter the unnecessary noise.

Aside from that, his utility belt was designed to carry all a hero would need. Mainly First aid kit, rescue kit, emergency kit, capture tape, heck a grappling hook shot too if needed. Not to say it just carried that when the belt also carried various items he'd need like, food for his energy needs like his gloves too.

Once they gathered his mentor explained the rules. Beside their teacher was a box named as heroes and villains. "It's time for combat training."

"Sir," Iida raised his hand. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam. Will we be conducting Urban battles again?"

"No," he replied holding out two fingers. "We'll move two steps in advance. Most of the time villain attacks occur outside but if you'll look at the consensus, the more dangerous villains appear indoors. Those intelligent villains hide in the shadows. You'll all be split into teams of two and be divided between heroes and villains in an indoor battle."

"Without basic training?" the froggy and neutral faced Asui Tsuyu inquired.

"This is a simulated real battle to understand the basics."

 _So, learning through experience._ That's UA for him. To go straight to the point in the first week of school.

He listened to All Might again and think about it later before he could miss something important. "The real key difference is that there is no robot to beat up this time." The pro hero motioned for them to be silent with is palm and grabbing a tiny notebook. "The situation is that villains have a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout and the heroes mission is to search for it. The heroes would need to capture the villain or get the weapon in the allotted time while the villain will need to capture the heroes or protect the weapon the whole time."

All Might held out two boxes. "Teams will be decided by random draws."

"Teams are decided haphazardly?" Iida-kun reacted.

"Yes, Iida-kun," All Might gave him a thumb up, "because not all the time heroes are partnered with someone they know. There are times in which heroes from other agencies team up on the spot to either stop a calamity, a villain or just simply rescuing civilians."

"I see, thank you for clarifying sir," Iida responded then bowing. "Excuse my rudeness."

"It's fine. This wouldn't be teaching if no one asks after all. Let's draw!" Izuku looked at his friends and found each of their and the class's excitement so infectious.

One by one All Might drew. "The deciding teams are," their teacher recounted.

Team A: Midoriya and Ochaco

Team B: Mezo and Todoroki

Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu

Team D: Bakugou and Iida

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Koda and Sato

Team G: Kaminari and Kyouka

Team H: Fumikage and Asui

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Team J: Hanta and Kirishima

It was a relief for Izuku to be teamed up with Uraraka. Both of them knew each other's quirks after seeing one another in the mock battle and the test done by Aizawa-sensei. Plus, he knew hers when they first met. They also knew each other so their coordination would be better than others. The ones he knew they should watch out for the most was Team B, C, D, and H. The quirks of those people simply overwhelming quirks. Though he shouldn't dismiss the others, he had no idea how creative they can get when using their quirks.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka cheered. "It must be fate! Let's do our best!"

 _Please don't jump Uraraka-san!_ He nodded awkwardly.

"The first team to fight will be!" All Might said drawing in the two boxes. "Team A will be the villains. Team B the heroes."

Once all their classmates went to monitor room All Might guided them to a nondescript five-story building.

That draw surprised him. Their chosen enemy of all people was the worst one they could get. _Team B, Mezo Shoji, and Todoroki Shoto._ They'll be at a great disadvantage with Mezo's Dupli-arms and Todoroki's ice. From what Izuku had seen during the test yesterday, Todoroko had good control of his ice. Not to mention the fire as stated by Aizawa-sensei. Even though they still hadn't seen it, but he was wary despite of that.

Mezo Shoji, from what he had observed can turn his hand to specific body parts, like when he transforms one of the blank arms to a mouth just to talk and even made hands during the strength test, so it was a reasonable assumption that his Dupli-arms can make any part of the body.

"Young Midoriya and Uraraka, as the villains of this match. Try to think in their mindset. This is not called a Combat battle for nothing," Izuku tested his gear and flinched when All Might's voice hurt his ears. _Okay, they work. Too well in fact._

"You have five minutes to prepare before the hero team storms your hideout."

Once inside they went to check the location of the bomb first. The bomb had the likeness of a real bomb but made of papier-mache. Even the structure is made of the same materials. There were some objects they could use to block the door or for something else.

"Deku-kun, what's the plan."

Both of them huddled together. "Todoroki-san is the more dangerous of the two. His quirk is very versatile and powerful. We don't even know the extent of the power of his quirk," stated Izuku. "We can't take him on with melee, one touch from him and he can maybe freeze us. That's not including his fire that Aizawa-sensei said he had. The same can be said with his long-range ice attacks that we are immobilized once we contact his ice. But going closer is the lesser of the two since he can't risk going all out or he destroys a building in the middle of the city.

"Then there is Shoji whose Dupli-arms can make easily detect us," his partner stated, brows furrowed. He decided then that a serious face doesn't suit Uraraka Ochaco. "How do we counter Todoroki's ice."

"True," muttered Izuku. "Shoji would act as the scout and Todoroki will be the striker."

It would be a hard battle, but he smiled nervously at his partner. "Let's familiarize ourselves with our quirks and costume abilities first." Izuku then explained the mechanics of his quirk. "We can plan after that."

* * *

"Now let's start with indoor combat Team A versus Team D. Start!"

Katsuki analyzed the two villains. Deku just returned from patrol and gave his partner a high five. Most likely to familiarize with the place for quick getaways. They couldn't see what those two hid behind the pillars from their view, but they hid something earlier. Maybe something crucial to fight against half and half's quirk.

Round face, acted as the last defense by staying close to the bomb while the nerd stood in front who tapped his ears. From the outside camera, the two entered and a minute later the whole structure turned glittering white surrounded by cool vapors as muti-arms then waited outside. He said something to half and half before going in.

The blond explosive teen smirked and then muttered, "Deku ain't going down that easy, half and half."

"What makes you say that dude?" Pikachu asked. Bakugou only gestured at the monitor where Deku and his partner was. "Hey, they aren't frozen by the ice."

"You're right. Even the bombs not frozen. How'd they do that?" the pink one piped in. "Is it because of his warp?"

 _Unlikely._ He shifted his gaze at Todoroki who slowly walked to the outside of the room.

"Uraraka," create quirk girl commented. "Look at her hand." She formed the sigh to release her anti-gravity quirk who swept her forehead.

"They floated themselves. I haven't even seen them float!"

They were only inches above the floor, he concluded. The nerd already hypothesized that half and half was capable of freezing things at a large amount. Deku said something and gestured but they couldn't hear any of it. When ice and fire entered, Katsuki could read his visible shock through the stiff movement.

Deku was such a drama queen by pointing at half and half by laughing like a stereotypical villain. Movements all exaggerated and expression manic as the ones he commonly sees. His eye twitched when that damn Deku grinned, posture straight, grinning wildly with arms to the side halfway up. The only thing missing would be explosions and the nerd would be him.

 _Did he copy me!? Deku, you're so dead later._

Half and half from his foot unleashed ice swiftly towards team A which Deku countered by launching a portal to it and pointed his other arm to the ice user's left whose attack then came out of a portal from the right side around the column and headed towards its maker. A quick portal opened in front of the ice user but evaded by sliding forward then ducking just barely avoiding below the portal.

Having no choice, the white-haired bastard quickly rolled and jumped left to avoid colliding with another warp. Bakugou smirked when another thin portal appeared to where he was jumping, and he twisted midair barely avoiding and landing in a crouch. The bastard didn't even wait before turning to offense again with ice from his hand, only to jump back from a portal beneath.

 _Deku can be a bitch in a bitch in a tight space._ He'd been at the receiving end of those things for as long as he can remember. From a simple revenge prank to their playing hero and villain all in their own private "Hero Practice Ground" owned and unused by his uncle who then let them used it. Not a nice feeling all your attacks coming back at you.

Sweeping his arm aside, Deku briefly looked back at his partner, Deku's red gate appeared behind the ice user. Bakugou's eyes widened in shock when objects came out of the portal that hit ice and fire roughly pushing him forward sending him rolling. Another portal came out of thin air when the ice user landed in front of Deku. Round face thrust her hand and into the portal that popped in front of her.

Deku's style reminded him of that sci-fi game that uses warp too. He didn't give a damn to its title, but he was sure Deku did the same as that game' mechanics.

Their opponent jumped to the left as her hand came out of it and didn't give up by launching ice at them but was block by another portal that came after half and half and would have hit him if the bastard didn't stop.

The ice user was stunned, and his nerdy best friend ran with capture tape, but his enemy rolled right and jumped back.

* * *

His All Might horn picked up something, it was unclear since they were in an enclosed space and with the target far away. "…Ji, regroup. Meet me... second floor."

Todoroki was not only powerful and fast but also perceptive to avoid or even predict where his quirk would appear. As expected of a recommended student. The difference was too big. A portal below him, the ice user jumped and created an ice barrier and his footsteps then faded.

"He's fast," Uraraka commented. "We didn't capture him."

The warp user breathed deeper as he ate one of his energy bars. He knew they will be back. "Yeah," he replied clutching his chest as the drain from his quirk made him nearly tired. He went all out with the portals knowing that mobility was severely limited in this tight space, but their opponent was agile just as he was mobile. The white-haired ice user was trained well. "As expected from a recommended student. His abilities are above average. He's regrouping with Shoji."

Looking at the door and window. He didn't know how fast Todoroki would be back with Mezou Shoji this time. "We better leave. They'll be back and with the windows on our back, I'm not confident enough to say that Todoroko will not enter there." That had smaller chances since it would cause the destruction of the building and not to mention unheroic but he'd rather not take that chance. Too much was unknown since they barely know anything from their classmates except for quirk and name.

"Where?" his partner asked.

"We go above."

His portal swallowed them, and they appeared in a similar room but with a darker window view as the teen then fell to his knees. Looking around, there were a lot of objects strewn around which could provide could cover from Todoroki's quirk. "We're in a rear room. The tight space will deter them hero team from an attack from behind. "

Hefting an office table, he blocked the door. Both of them got to work on stacking the objects they could find. "I'll confront them. If one of them got here, you know what to do." Uraraka replied with a firm nod, her expression determined. "I'll go back to the previous room to confront them."

Once in their original room, Izuku sat cross-legged to regain his lost strength by eating what's left of his energy bars while listening intently for their footsteps since no communication was picked up by his equipment. Good thing his suit was thick and ice resistant enough because he could feel only a little chill. He did list that in his suit specifications that the material be resistant to most elements, meaning fire, ice, water, wind, and debris. Though judging from the company sent, it offers only moderate protection to all aforementioned elements and may provide lesser endurance, unlike a suit that specializes against a certain thing. Still, that was enough for him.

 _They're near._ The sound of footsteps thumping in the reached the warp users ears as then hid behind the pillar.

"They took the bomb," Todoroki stated. "Can you locate them?"

"Midoriya is here. Behind the pillar by the window."

Remembering his and Kacchan's playing of heroes and villains when they were young. Breathing deeply, Izuku channeled his Kacchan-ness and added a certain flair. Grinning at the two heroes, "Heroes!" he greeted with a grandeur sweep of his arm for dramatic flair. "You still didn't learn your lesson. I beat Mr. Freeze here before and I'll gladly do it with both of you!"

Looking at the Dupli-arms user, Todoroki then said, "Find the bomb. I'll handle Midoriya."

"Aren't you full of shit. Handle me!?" Izuku retorted sneering, faking a laugh. "Besides, you're too late! The bomb has been placed somewhere secured while my subordinate guards it. Keep underestimating her and you'll surely get it."

He wouldn't admit this to anyone but Kacchan, but he was enjoying acting like a "piece of shit" version of Kacchan in his best friends' words. The ice and fire quirked teen gave his teammate a sharper look this time, "Go." Shoji nodded and went his way.

"Not on my watch! Die!" sweeping his hand, a portal blocked Shoji's path, but his focus shifted to the ice heading straight towards him and opening a warp that swallowed the attack and appearing behind Todoroki. His opponent dodged but with another wave of his arm, he entered the portal appearing before the ice and dropping above him. Todoroki jumped back, launching ice at him.

Concentrating on One for All, energy surged and crackled to his arms as he flicked his finger sending the ice and Todoroki careening to the wall. _Damn, I didn't control that one well enough!_ Izuku gritted his teeth from his badly hurt pulsing finger but he didn't have all that training to be easily vulnerable to this level of pain. He wanted to scream when his finger hurt summoning that warp, but he didn't, and then pushed his hand into it and grabbing a cloth then pulling it to him and hastily throwing the teen behind him.

Before he could turn and kicked Todoroki, his enemy was already up and attempted to grab him. Izuku stepped back noticing the ice coating his hand. No way he wanted to be frozen! He blocked a sideways kick to his left side.

Turning on his heels, he spun to the hero's right side and swept his feet making him fall. Izuku continued as he grabbed the others arm and shirt and throwing him forward to the ground. Izuku wouldn't let it be that easy! A gate appeared as he subsequently threw his enemy in it. Seconds later, from above, Todoroki dropped his grunt echoing throughout the room.

Capture tape ready in hand, the other teen quickly got back up then backflipping away from him. Fast as he was, he's vulnerable on the ground, so Izuku made a warp where Todoroki stood and absorbing him.

"Deku-kun, Shoji is now attempting to open the door," Uraraka's voice crackled in the communicator.

Izuku's warp opened revealing a confused teen which he kicked, but he leaped from that attempt and retaliated with his own grapple. His eyes widened when his attack was blocked by the ice users right hand but also froze his attacking foot. The stiffness made him fall out of balance. _He recovered that easily!_

Drained as he was, Izuku quickly conjured a portal swallowing him. He's got one chance on this one. He fell and abruptly seen the form of his multi-armed enemy pushing the door.

Screaming, Izuku wrapped his arms around Mezo and pushed his head forward banging his head on the door with a loud grunt. Seeing an opening, he pulled the other teen's real arms with One for All and pulled out his capture tape quickly tying the hero's many arms.

"You got me, Midoriya," the Dupli-arm quirk teen remarked once he recovered though still slightly dazed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mezou-kun," smiled Izuku on the teens back. "I hope you're not hurt."

"It's fine, Midoriya. I'm not hurt," the masked teen replied. "This is Combat Training. It is foolish to expect not getting hurt sometimes."

"Don't panic, this'll be over in a sec." A second after they appeared in front of Uraraka who nearly screamed when she didn't see Izuku. Izuku grunted from the effort and punched the ice away before giving himself a breathing room to eat another snack. He doesn't think he can hold off the ice user this time. Not when his hero suit was easily frozen and left his body shaking from the cold.

His partner cheered upon seeing who he captured. "Way to go Deku-kun!"

Getting off of their prisoner, he fell on his knees but with gritted teeth and determination he stood up limped with his other foot still feeling stiff from being frozen.

* * *

"Awesome. Your best friend's awesome Bkaugou," shitty hair commented and was likely grinning. "He held Todoroki to a standstill and send him packing with that one flicking strike. Wonder how Todoroki'll beat them without his partner."

 _That isn't the case. He's tiring out. Another round would be his last and not to mention his foot is frozen. Too frozen since he didn't thaw it normally._ His best friend walked around awkwardly with a frozen limping foot. _Endurance has always been his weakness. Deku always relies either on outlasting his opponents or finishing the fight before he tires._

"Even so, he's tiring," creation girl said. "You can see it in his breathing and his posture. Possibly because quirk his very demanding in its energy usage or he has low endurance. But judging from his form, its likely the first one."

Someone hummed in agreement. "It does look that way. I didn't even notice it." Katsuki recognized the voice, it was the tailed one.

Team A made Dupli-arms stood in front of his Deku before the bomb and the other stood behind the bomb and away from the camera. So, Deku is hosting a hostage situation.

"Hostage?" someone asked in wonder. "All Might-sensei, is that allowed?"

The man laughed, "Of course it is. They're villains. Anything goes for them. Well," their teacher cleared his throat then continued, "as long as no one is hurt severely, then I won't stop the test."

Murmurs of using that tactic reached his ears.

"Such despicable and villainy act but yet ingenious of Midoriya-kun of using a hostage against the hero team!" Bakugou gritted his teeth cause by that boisterous Somei boy.

"I know right, Iida-chan," the frog replied neutrally. "Who knew that somehow shy Midoriya could pull off being a villain. However, I think it is unlike him from what I've seen."

"Right? I didn't think Midori had it in him to be like that," the pink girl said.

Looking at half and half, he was already one the other side of the door after checking the many doors. Piercing ice easily destroyed the barrier and which prompted Deku to cross his arms in and calmly the bastard came.

Deku said something as both of them stood tense and ready for combat. The other one didn't speak and without ado, Deku behind the hostage started by flicking once again as the ice user hid behind an ice wall. _Fuck,_ he hated the cameras. Useless piece of shit. The debris and ice vapor now obscured the view! Whatever was happening only All Might know what was happening through the sounds.

All they could discern was the room shook powerfully that it veiled the room more.

"What do you think is happening there?" asked the pink acid girl. "Why didn't Midori use the hostage?"

"I don't know, but the fight's pretty intense," the ear jack girl replied.

"He did. The part where they stood before they fought," he glanced at the creation quirked teen whose eyes analyzing eyes surveying the battle was as sharp as Deku's. "Todoroki most likely didn't buy his bluff and confident he can take on Midoriya and Uraraka that he took the risk and froze the hostage."

He wanted to go out there and clear the fucking veil and know what was happening already. It took forever for the veil to clear and the shaking to stop. The nerd was already down and most of his body frozen with Deku's arm hued a very painful looking red and purple. Half and half, his form slightly ragged, walked passed the neck to toe frozen hostage and towards the bomb.

Deku screamed at the top of his lungs as a smaller portal from behind Deku's enemy formed. Arms then round face's upper torso came out of it swiftly holding both arms of half and half. The ice user reacted but he now floated when his arms were tied.

Silence. The room was deathly quiet. Bakugou smirked proudly arms crossed at his nerdy green haired best friend.

"Holy…," shitty hair stuttered.

"Villain team wins!" All Might screamed with vigor only he had that broke the silence as their classmates gawked, cheered, and commented to each other.

* * *

How was it? I did my best to make the fight fair as possible but let me know what you guys think.

I wanted to show in this chapter how powerful Shoto is and the gap between him and the other students. I wanted to show too that Team A barely won with that ambush and the fact that Shoto, a hero, held back since it's an indoor battle and they are in the middle of a city. I'm not confident to say I capture that. hehe :p

Team B would've won if it weren't for the ambush of Uraraka. My reasoning is Todoroki was shocked that Izuku could still make warp gates and reacted late because of that fact because it was not as he expected. He then found himself floating which further surprised (and maybe disorient) him. Uraraka used that chance to seal the deal. In case anyone is curious.

Edit: Fixed some glaring mistakes that I could find.

Edit 10/28/18: I polished some lines and dialogues. If there is anything I missed, worry not, I'll come back to it again. Just point out any mistakes I may had done. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry for the long update. So many things to juggle; school, life, and other fanfics. hehe :)

Hope you guys like this update. THough, heads up. Not much happens here and I guess you could consider this filler showing (best as I can since human interaction is my hardest to write scene) the new bonds Izuku formed. Though, I may update early in Chapter 5 since I am already halfway done with.

Hope you guys enjoy this. :)

07/05/2019: Edited it.

* * *

Izuku, with a slightly healed arm in a cast, walked towards the monitor room guided by the two robots after a lot of pleading to Recovery girl to let him watch the others match.

 _Don't overexert yourself this time._ He shivered at remembering the sharp look the old woman gave him.

 _Nope, not gonna get her wrath._

Various people greeted him upon his return.

"Young Midoriya, what are you doing here?" All Might asked.

He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck wary of seeing the others' eyes not knowing what to feel with their wide-eyed and amazed expressions. "I begged Recovery Girl to let me see the others fight."

The number one hero boomed in laughter. "As long as she agreed then I'll let you stay." The teen nodded and felt relief at that. He thanked All Might before he turned to the monitor. "Okay, Team I versus Team E, please follow me to the site!"

"So," he began sitting beside Iida's right and on his right was Kacchan, "What I'd miss?"

"Midoriya," Kirishima said clapping his shoulder from behind and nearly losing his balance. "You guys were so manly out there! You two took down Todoroki." Izuku blushed at the praised and sent a smile at Uraraka's way, which she returned. Honestly, he was surprised just as the others were. It had been a gamble, he debated for a second if the two of them should fight or only him. If he lost against Todoroki then that would have left Uraraka defenseless.

Katsuki smirked at him. "Never doubted you'd win, Deku. You and Todoroki were tied as the MVP of the match." He blinked, then blushed more at being declared MVP. If anything, in his opinion, it should be only the ice user, he did use what he to its fullest without causing much structural damage. Maybe Uraraka since she was the one who did the capture.

"Yeah, but it was a hard win," he replied feeling very sheepish. "Todoroki-kun was good and recovered faster than I expected from our trap. Sending a bunch of warps and things at him didn't do anything. He was just too skilled." Sending piles of objects his way did not work even when he bombarded him with portals, the half cold and hot user still fought amazingly. "I think we only won because we surprised him with our last ambush."

Capturing Todoroki was no easy feat. It took both of them all they had. Traps, quick warps to confuse him.

"Yeah," his partner agreed as she approached. "Our plan was simple really. Distract and confuse Todoroki using the objects then trap him but I guess he was too fast for us to catch. You should've seen Deku-kun opening warp everywhere while Todoroki was avoiding it and gunning for the bomb! It was scary."

"Only you would say that, Deku," he could imagine Kacchan rolling his eyes as he said this. "You won that's all that matters. Don't overthink." Perhaps Kacchan was right. They did their best and won. "And don't think I'll let pass what you did."

Izuku chuckled, "I needed the villain mindset. Remember Heroes and Villain?"

"Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-kun, Bakugou-san is right. You have bested Todoroki and Mezou-kun by using your quirks and environment to its full advantage, that is the most worth noting." He guessed Iida had a point. Still, let it be a lesson for him to learn to prepare more. He'll write all the additional info of his classmate's quirks later and possibly put a counterplan against their quirks because he was sure there'd more combat training in the future.

Looking at Todoroki, the half white and red-haired teen with arms crossed on the other side of the room met his gaze. His classmate's expression gave nothing away as the two of them had a staring contest. Todoroki broke contact returning his gaze towards the monitor.

"Deku," his explosive blond friend stated. "Which team do you think will win?"

Aoyama smiled and gave the opposing team a finger gun, "Bonne chance, heroes. Mademoiselle and moi will blow you away with our magnificence."

 _From what I've seen, Ashido-san has enhanced strength along with her acid which can also provide her with mobility like Todoroki with his ice. Aoyama Yuga has his navel laser fire in only one direction where his abdomen points which is an advantage in an indoor setting._ But, remembering Aoyama's Laser yesterday and what he said. _His laser has a usage limit before he stops it and then firing it again because firing nonstop causes him abdominal pain._

 _In the hero team, Ojiro uses his tail very efficiently along with his martial arts skills which put Ashido's strength in disadvantage if they can't distract him or doesn't know Martial arts. Hagakure-san will be the tiebreaker if they don't find a way to find or neutralize her. Probably fill the floor with acid? Still, the hero team has the advantage due to her stealth quirk and Ojiro's skill while the villain team has quirk advantages with Ashido's versatile quirk and Aoyama's benefitting from the setting which is greatly advantageous._

"Damn, right again, Deku," Kacchan replied. Looking around the others gave him a weird look. Crap, he was mumbling again, was he? "Invisible girl will have to go if acids and laser want to win."

"Dude," Kirishima said slowly. "That is awesome. I can't even think half of those the way you did."

"A-anyway," Izuku responded, stuttering a little from the attention. "I think it's close and would depend on each team's plan but Ojiro and Hagakure have an advantage with her stealth."

"I see your point," Momo hummed. "Hagakure-san's quirk is the perfect one for this since they don't have any ways to detect her presence."

Ojirou jumped and using his tail, he grappled at the street light and scouted the second floor from outside before letting go and entering the building. Meanwhile, Ashido said something to Aoyama and circling the whole room with acid.

"She's putting acid around their perimeter against Hagakure," Momo commented.

* * *

After classes, Izuku's arms now healed by Recovery Girl headed to the entrance where the others were waiting. Bakugou, hands in his pocket and looking grouchy as usual was weirdly ignored Uraraka, Iida, and Kirishima. Not that he minded Kirishima-kun there but Izuku was surprised he was waiting with them.

"Sorry, I took so long guys. Recovery Girl had to check if my arm is now okay."

"That's okay, man," Kirishima replied. "It's important to check your arms first."

"Hey, Kacchan," Uraraka said as they walked. Katsuki's glare did nothing to the carefree girl. Izuku glared at his childhood friend to stop his glowering. "How long have you and Deku known each other?"

Iida gesturing weirdly followed, "I would like to know as well. You two are really close."

Kacchan snorted, and even saw him rolling his eyes, "Longer than I would like." Izuku laughed, as in turn received strange looks from the others. "Nerd's been with me since we were kids. Followed me like a tail in all my adventures."

"Hey, so manly dude!" the redhead teen stated."Just like earlier! I thought you had being Bakugou completely down."

"Not really Kirishima-san," he chuckled scratching his cheek. "I guess, I just know Kacchan after years of preparing to be a hero. You know sparring and all that."

The redhead looked at him and Katsuki in awe. "So manly!" He put an arm around Izuku. "The prediction of the fights earlier, did you two do that as part of your training too?"

His best friend snorted. "As far as I know, Deku's been a nerd since we were young. Analyzing and writing about heroes and villain quirks. You should see his notebooks."

"Notebooks?" Kirishima asked.

"It's nothing," he quickly waved away the question and ignoring his burning cheeks. "Kacchan's just exaggerated. Right?" He glared for his friend to be silent but only seemed to smirk more.

"Oh bite me, Deku!" he replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "What you gonna do about it, huh."

"Eh," the gravity quirked girl said awkwardly. "Not to be bad but…," Uraraka continued the faking a cough, "how did you two become friends?" And Kacchan did take it as an offense as he glowered in her direction for a second.

"Don't mind Kacchan," Izuku replied chuckling weakly. He wanted to fight Todoroki, Fumikage, or him. He could tell. Someone he perceived that would challenge his skill. Izuku shared Katsuki's sentiment because their rivalry and competition were one of the things that they needed to be settled. "He's just bitter he didn't fight someone strong."

Kaminari and Kyouka didn't even stand a chance! Not that it meant their quirks were weak in power or usage but Kacchan simply steamrolled them with his viciousness and speed.

Uraraka shrugged and Iida looked like he wanted to say more but only nodded.

"But yeah, we've known each other for….," Izuku muttered recalling the first time they had met. "about… since we were children. Her mom and mine are friends," he smiled at his own words. That was true. Ten years went by since he met the volatile kid he didn' know would become his best friend when they were young. He knew Kacchan was not the most sociable person with his misunderstood hot blooded tendencies. People avoided him and yet praised him at the same time.

"Kacchan and I know each other very well," he may be an open and friendly person, but Kacchan was all he knew all his life. Both of them knew each other inside and out and only knew the other most of their lives. He could say with confidence that his social skills were worse if not, it's better than Kacchan's by a tiny margin because of the fact that he was his only friend that stuck through the years.

 _Find one of them and you'll find the other,_ he heard people say as if they were inseparable.

Izuku could feel then glare his childhood friend was giving him. "The little shit punched me when he saw me beating some kid back then."

Kacchan's mother thanking him back then when she knew he punched the explosive boy confused him. But as he grew, the green head understood little by little what he did at that moment.

"And I would do it again," Izuku meant it. Kacchan wanted to be a hero and that was not a hero-like trait. He did what he thought was right at that time. "As you would too if you see me doing something shitty."

"Not manly Baku-dude," the red-haired teen whistled. "That long huh? No wonder you act like him somehow, Midoriya."

 _Act like him? In what way?_ That was the first he ever heard someone said that.

"Indeed, I agree with Kirishima-kun," Iida seconded. "Their effect on each other is clear as day."

Okay, what did they mean? He was lost.

Uraraka stiffled her giggling. "That's right! I had to stop my laughter when you acted like a Kacchan as a villain."

 _Okay, I'm not gonna deny that fully. But that was the best Kacchan expression I could do._ "That was just acting," Izuku, twiddling his thumbs, replied. "We used to play heroes and villains. If I need courage I would imagine how he would react I guess?" _That's not weird is it?_

"It's more than acting dude," Kirishima laughed putting an arm around him. "'sides, that was all you, dude. I know manly guts when I see one."

Scratching his flushing cheeks, he replied, "th-anks? So," he was unsure about this because for as long as he could remember. While he met many people, Katsuki was the only one that remained constant beside him. So, yeah, interaction wasn't really his strong suit. "Uhm, do you guys want to go with us? We were, uh, Kacchan and I," he paused, clearing his throat, "planned to eat at this new restaurant."

"Yeah!" Kirishima replied energetically pumping his fist. "I'm in."

"I would love to, Midoriya-kun!" the ever formal Iida replied. "Thank you for the invitation."

Uraraka beamed at him, "ooh, you mean that new one besides the supermarket near the station?" Izuku nodded at her question.

* * *

The new restaurant, which blatantly called "Just as Restaurant," was filled to the brim with people and quite lively. Which was more than Izuku was used to. The bright lights reflected both the restaurant's and the people's impatient state as they lined up at the entrance.

"This is gonna take forever," Bakugou growled. Izuku rolled his eyes. They were nearly there and estimated that five more minutes and they'll be seated.

"Relax Kacchan," Izuku rolled his eyes at his friends' impatience. There's no helping that side of him. "Just give it five more minutes."

Kirishima, who was unaffected by the explosive blond's mood, said slinging an arm around his neck. "Chill man, I'm sure their food is good if they have this many customers."

"Five more minutes," a groused Katsuki glared at him. Okay, that took longer than Izuku expected. His patience was at its end too, but that's more than he could say for Kacchan who looked murderous and growling lowly. The people passing their seats walked faster, as a result.

Once they got their order they sat and ate. Kirishima sat across Bakugou with Iida on his right and Uraraka in the edge of the seat.

"This is so good!" Kirishima ate as if it's his last meal. He couldn't blame him because the food was delicious.

The brown-haired girl on the other end moaned in delight, "I know right? How come we never thought of coming here!?"

"I'm not surprised," Izuku replied easily as he swallowed the meat. "Just two days in UA and we're already busy with assignments." Not to mention first-day physical test from Aizawa-sensei and the Indoor Combat Test with All Might.

"Speaking of UA," Kirishima started, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Why'd you guys entered the hero course? If you ask me, it's because I want to be an awesome hero like Crimson Riot."

Izuku did see influences of the said hero in the redhead's hero suit. Not to mention their quirk. Both had hardening quirk. He had to whistle at his classmate. Crimson Riot was a Hero an old retired Hero older than All Might, he thought.

Uraraka fidgeted in her seat and poked her food. She mumbled something that went unheard in the chaos of sounds in the place.

"Nonsense!" Iida said encouragingly and apparent the blue-haired teen heard what she originally said. "No dream is selfish. I'm sure it is good."

Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes and looked at her food, "I want to be a hero because I want to make money so that my parents can live comfortably." The way she said it looking down made Izuku frown. It's not that bad. It's opportunistic using the hero course but it was a noble one. Besides, helping your parents was never a bad thing.

In the two weeks and two days he' known her, the teen could see she was nice and would help those anyone in need regardless if her goal as a hero is money. "My parents own a construction company but," she said looking down. "It's barely earning as it needs to. That's why I want to be a hero so that I can help them live a comfortable life just as they did to me."

"So that you could use your quirks for your construction company," Katsuki stated. "Ain't that right, round face." Said girl nodded slowly.

Kirishima brushing his sleeve on his eyes cried, "That's so manly! It's not selfish at all! To help our parents is a noble goal as a hero!"

"You guys," their only female friend looked up slowly. Was it just him, or did her eyes glisten? "really think so?"

Iida nodded fervently. "It is! There is no nobler goal than to help our family! If we cannot help ourselves, our loved ones, then how can we help others in need! There is a saying that I believe in, 'You cannot give what you do not have.' So, in order to have the ability to help others, we must first have the ability to help ourselves."

Kirishima gave her a sharp grin. Bakugou rolled his eyes, which he understood as "obviously round face."

Izuku smiled at her and understood, or at least understood somehow the feeling. What child doesn't want to help their parents? It's a good goal as any.

"As for me," the engine quirk teen said putting a hand to his chest. "I want to be like my brother Ingenium! A likable hero who does his best to follow the law, helps people even to the simplest of things. I set my sights on becoming a hero like Tensei-niisan."

Izuku choked on his food, his brother is Ingenium? _The Ingenium?!_ N o wonder Iida's white modern knight-like armor costume resembled the hero. He thought it was like the case of Kirishima-kun and him who idolized a hero. With a prestigious hero family that came from during the emergence of quirks, it was no wonder Iida's speech pattern so formal like Todoroki. He must've been taught when he was young as part of the family business. He finished his water and breathes in relief.

Bakugou, gentle as he can on his own unique way, tapped his back repeatedly.

"You okay Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked in concern.

"Just surprised Iida-kun came from a hero family!" he responded after making sure no choking would happen again. "Like Todoroki. No wonder you guys are that good. You were practically trained from birth."

"That would explain the way Iida talks," Uraraka pointed out, looking so thoughtful as she tapped her cheeks. "All too formal."

Kacchan smirked, "explains the pompous attitude." Uraraka spluttered and nearly choke on her food. Izuku had to stifle his laugh because that was one of his first impressions on Iida when they met in the orientation.

"What?" Iida stared at him incredulously. He cleared his throat looking at Kacchan and him. "Anyways," he paused, "I disagree. I may have been trained but you have shown me that training means nothing if we don't have a hero's spirit!" The blue haired teen said gesturing wildly with his arms. Even when eating, Iida was so formal, and his constant gesture didn't look out of place for him. "What about you two? Why did you enroll in UA's hero course?" the younger brother of Ingenium inquired pointing his chopsticks their way.

"Me, well…," the warp user stuttered. He didn't know how he should say it. The mood was so lively, and his reason would just be depressing. "Uh, well, my father was a Police officer," he noted the way their expression turned somber and Iida was about to apologize but Izuku stopped him with a raise of his palm.

"It's okay! It was a long time ago! You didn't have to feel bad for asking." It was true, his heart didn't hurt like his mom was when talking about Midoriya Hizashi. Nevertheless, his heart felt a different hurt. A part of his heart that felt hollow. It hurt that he didn't get to meet his father since he was too young to remember him. He wanted to know what kind of man Hizashi personally, and not from the stories his mom tells. And from what his mom told about his father, he was a very passionate man, just like the fire he can breathe out. He was devoted to his job in keeping the peace and order of their still somehow chaotic quirk ruled world.

All those years ago during Father's day flashed to his mind. It was a small event where they were asked to bring their father to show and tell about their jobs. The kids whispered in hushed voices where his father was because his mom was the only female parent present. He wanted to be angry and scream at the other kids his father died helping people. That his father died fighting against villains but couldn't, or wouldn't, when all his anger dissolved with a single touch and smile from his mother.

"Even though he had a hero potential quirk, an ability to breathe fire from his mouth, he chose to be a Police. When asked why he said, "Police is a job noble as the heroes and maybe even nobler because they were one of the heroes before Heroes themselves came to be. It's my job too to protect those often times overlooked by heroes in their battle against villains," So, I want to be like him; a hero to protect those whoever needs it."

"The nerd dreamed of joining the Police."

Did Kacchan have to mention that?! He felt his cheeks burn. Not that he was ashamed but it's his own secret! A secret dream he strives aside from being a future hero.

Katsuki and his mouth. Izuku couldn't even reply as he calmed his flushed face.

Izuku palmed himself and groan in embarrassment. "Dude," the excitable redhead grinned offering him a fist which he returned rather awkwardly, "That's so manly bro!"

"Midoriya-kun! I didn't know you have such a noble heart!" Iida screamed. _Oh God, the people are looking at us weirdly!_ Izuku's surrounded by weirdos. But possibly lovable, and fun to hang out weirdos. "Let us do our best to be heroes!"

Uraraka said grinning at him too. "That is awesome."

"I convinced him otherwise because his quirk would be wasted. I needed my sidekick on my way to becoming the top hero." Kacchan called his quirk "good transportation" many times. He wanted to wipe that smug look off of Kacchan's face. "Can't have my taxi bail out on me, after all."

Iida shook his head in disappointment. "Bakugou-"

Kacchan he interrupted Iida and scoffed. "I know! A Police ain't a pushover and waste four eyes," his friend barked before Ingenium's younger brother could finish his words. "I meant his fucking quirk, genius." Sarcasm easily rolled off Katsuki's mouth. "A quirk like Deku's can't be used if he joined the Police force."

"If that's the case," Iida cleared his throat and bowed. "I'm sorry for thinking wrongly about your words."

"As for me, I'm gonna be the one to beat the elites out of the podium," Bakugou declared smirking and giving Iida a sharp challenging eye. Declared was the wrong word, the green haired teen thought surely as he looked at his childhood friend beside him. You know it's true a true Katsuki declaration when the blond was not minding his very spicy food. "I'll be the nest number one hero."

Ever since they were little and saw All Might for the first time, they've taken a liking to him. The reassuring smile that gives people confidence even in times of danger. But... seeing the true state of All Might and still he does his best was... he didn't know whether to call it inspiring or reckless. Maybe even both. Who was he to talk? He injured himself during the entrance exam.

The redhead held out his fist in between the table for everyone to see, "Oi, what you'd said about me!? I'll beat you guys! And everyone!" Bakugou pounded his fist with the other.

"Dream on, shitty hair," smirked Katsuki. "You're not even an elite."

Puffing her cheeks, the gravity quirked girl's eye burned with determination, following the gesture. "You're on guys! I'll race you all if I have to."

"Hold on everyone," Iida putting his chopping hand on top of theirs. "Do not forget about me. In the name of the Iida family, I will see you all on top."

Izuku sighed and smiled at the group as they looked at him expectantly. No words were said between them.

Their dinner didn't mellow after that and in fact, rose in energy.

* * *

Izuku blinked as reporters surrounded him like a hound.

"What subject does All Might teach!"

"How does it feel to be taught by the number one hero!?"

"Eh," Izuku found himself harder to answer the questions as more came his way. The media was unrelenting in their questions like piranhas catching a target. "I'm just a Support Course student!" He sighed in joy when the media immediately left him alone and muttering disappointed words.

He didn't waste time and ran inside just in case they decided he was lying or maybe interesting enough to be interviewed. The green haired warp user didn't look back as he entered the room and slammed his head to his desk groaning.

Once the bell rang, their homeroom teacher entered on time.

"Good work on the combat class yesterday," Aizawa-sensei said right after the greeting as they just sat down. Izuku now knew where he had seen Aizawa-sensei now. He was the underground Pro hero Eraserhead! The hero was rarely ever seen on television and in the net. No wonder he had a hard time identifying their teacher. The teen had to dig deep in his notebook and internet to find the hero. "I saw the videos and results."

 _He's so upfront. Not a minute and we're already in business._

"Bakugou, Iida, and Yaoyorozu, good job," Izuku had never heard of a dry praise until now from their homeroom teacher. "You beat your own enemies through strategy and teamwork," from behind Kacchan Izuku could imagine the grin the explosive blond has right now from the justified praise he's having. "Though work on your temper and cooperating skills more Bakugou. You argued heatedly with Iida for five minutes. Five minutes which could cost your team's mission in real life."

"Midoriya," the green head flinched when his name was called. "Nice job leading, but most of it was you. Teamwork is there but not enough. Next time, trust in your teammate more. She may have better ideas and could've helped capture Todoroki earlier." The teen couldn't look at his partner but did so anyways with a flimsy sheepish smile. Uraraka silently cheered him. "Also, control your quirk better. You won't last long as a hero if you keep injuring yourself or get tired before saving anyone."

It was true. Controlling warp was hard due to its nature and his usage of One for All was still shoddy. Izuku clenched and released his fist. He had to work double time to catch up to his classmates. Double time for his double quirks. Straightening, he replied loudly, "Yes sir!"

Their homeroom called then the ice user, "Todoroki, same as with Midoriya. You may had used your teammates' quirk to its potential but lack of teamwork in your part. And no, the fact that you don't know each other that well is not valid. Look at Asui and Fumikage."

Asui was a very upfront yet rational kind of person. The same could be said for the wielder of Dark Shadow but whereas their frog quirked classmate was very sociable, Tokoyami Fumikage was somehow on the introverted side. The two seemed aloof and hard to get along at first but they worked well together on the combat test.

"Next order of business," their direct teacher stated. "I know it's a bit late, but I want you to," holding his breath, Izuku prepared for the worse knowing the pro hero. "Decide on the Class representatives."

Izuku released his relief and glad to be wrong in what he thought was surely to be a pop quiz! Deciding who will be the class representative was a welcome surprise that made UA feel normal. _Somehow._

Silence. Their room achieved silence. He didn't know if he was glad or not.

"Class rep? Pick me!" Kirishima roared.

Kaminari followed. "Me too."

"Pick me sensei!" Kacchan screamed.

All hell broke loose as I-A descended to chaos in their scramble to have the venerated position of Class representative while Aizawa-sensei looked like he'd rather sleep through it all. Well, mostly everyone lost their cool. Todoroki, Koda, and Momo seemed to have a cool head on them.

Izuku wanted to join but he wasn't confident enough he'd do a good job. It's as their homeroom teacher stated, he needed to hone his leadership skills before he dreams to achieve such a position.

"Silence!" Iida's screaming broke through the confusion. "Being a leader is a serious job of being responsible for others. It is simply not a job for anyone who wants it, but a calling to those who have the trust of others. If we must use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." Izuku could feel Iida's passion as he stood straight and his hands raised vigorously. His words alone made him want to follow the other teen.

Not only that, he had qualifications to be one since he was trained to be one and directly observing Ingenium.

Izuku knew who he was going to nominate and vote.

* * *

 _What!? No, this was not I was expecting at all!_ Gaping, Izuku brushed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating and his mom accidentally put a hallucinogen in his food this morning. This was not he was thinking to happen at all!

Midoriya Izuku – 4

Iida Tenya – 2

Yaoyorozu Momo – 2

He wanted the position but not that bad! His body shaking in the responsibility he doubted he could do. All his life it was just him and Kacchan. No more, no less. Kacchan he could handle and lead, it was his role in their weird dynamic. Katsuki would be the impulsive one that forces him to take action early if the opportunity was given while he would try to control Kacchan's impulsive tendencies.

Leading others? That was too much.

Izuku rattled as the three of them stood to the front and having all of 1-A's eyes on them.

"We've got a tie," Kyoka said dryly. "How do we settle this."

"Ho-w about…," he's stuttering! _Stop stuttering self!_ Imagining himself as Katsuki, he closed his eyes and slowly opened it. "Rock, paper, scissors. It would…be simple if you do that."

Kacchan smirked at him arms crossed. _He voted for me!? Kacchan!_ Izuku glared at him but he was sure it looked pathetic with his quivering. Uraraka and Kirishima cheered him through their ways. Primarily the Zero gravity girl giving two thumbs up and the redhead whistling declaring how manly he was to have four votes.

Iida, fixed his glasses and nodded at his suggestion. "What a great idea Midoriya-kun! A simple yet strategic test between contenders! What say you Yaoyorozu-kun!"

 _I just want this to be over with._ He internally cried. He can't stand the way they were looking at him as he stood there and possibly fumbling like an idiot!

"How vexing. Sure," Yaoyorozu sighed glancing at him in disappointment for a second and agreeing in return. "I'd like that. So, out of three?" The tension was great as the two potential class representatives faced each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The class chorused. Iida won the first round but, in the end, Yaoyorozu won.

Their homeroom teacher got up from his sleeping bag as if nothing happened. "It's decided that Midoriya and Yaoyorozu would be the Class representatives. Class dismissed."

* * *

Izuku glared at Katsuki on the other side of the table, with arms crossed, looking appeared smug at his suffering. _Kacchan knows I don't handle the public well._ "I should've voted for you instead. Let's see how you handle things," muttered Izuku as they ate lunch.

"Nah, don't worry Midoriya," Izuku choked when his redhead friend roughly patted his back. "I'm sure you'll do a good job of leading us. Those that voted for you probably seen that potential!"

All Might's successor highly doubted it. He didn't even know who voted for him aside from Katsuki.

"Yes, worry not Midoriya-kun!" Iida voiced with his gestures. "I stand by my vote to you. I have seen potential leader character in you."

Izuku guessed that's one vote down. He didn't know what Iida saw in him. He was not leader material, period. Did he even know he fumbles a lot in public speaking?

Uraraka, with flushing cheeks, smiled at him. "I voted for you too, Deku-kun. I know what Aizawa-sensei said but it was your tactics that let us win yesterday. So, I have high hopes you can do it!" The praise of his friends leaves him a mess and red as a tomato.

"I...," he stops, and looks at the cheers the others is giving him. "Leading in battle is different outside of it!"

Bakugou growled and pulled him closer and their faces meet halfway. "Stop being such a wuss! I know you can do better than that, Deku!" Kacchan's hand exploded and baring his gnashing teeth. "Where is the skinny shit that had the fucking guts to punch me when he saw I was being shitty! Where is the heroic nerd that helped beat the good for nothing fuckers at school! I will not have my sidekick be a chicken shit."

The green head swallowed hard and sharpened his eyes. _Kacchan's right!_ Looking deeper into his blond friend's eyes, he saw the silent message his first friend was saying to him.

This position was entrusted to him by people who believed in him! One of the things he liked about his childhood friend was that he was accepting of any opportunities given to him as long as he felt he deserved it. Izuku would do the same too!

"Ye-," the klaxon of alarm gained his, and everyone's attention.

"Attention. There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors immediately." The computerized voice repeated over and over. Immediately, they stood going towards the designated exit. Izuku pushed through the crowding people pushing each other.

Looking around in the mess, he lost his friends in the chaos.

"Hey! Watch your step!"

"Stop it!"

Izuku breathes hard looking for his friends. _I hope Uraraka is okay. The crowd's too tight! At this point, some students will get hurt._

"Kacchan! Iida! Uraraka! Kirishima!" the teen calls but he knew his voice was drowned by the cries of others.

"Hurry up!"

Don't push me!"

 _Someone will get hurt soon!_

A shove to the left. Push to the front. Shoulders everywhere making it hard to breath.

"For the love of God!"

"Stop that shit!"

Izuku, best as he can, focused in the chaos and felt himself slip. Breathing deeply, his annoyance grew out of control. "Shut up!" screamed Izuku. His voice must've reached the end as they all watch him. His heart pounded a million kilometers per second noticing the looks he'd garnered. But he remembered Katsuki's words. "Exit calmly or do you want to hurt others!? Do you want that! So, step back for a second!" With one hand above to keep himself from falling, he extended his other arm.

His energy levels massively dropped fast. The teen gritted his teeth. It was nothing he could not handle but any longer then he would be kissing the floor soon enough. The air swished and rumbled slowly. A massive swirling dark red and black portal came between him and the others. "Step through slowly! It'll exit to the open field!"

The One for All user sighs when no protests came from his fellow students and only lots of murmurs.

* * *

What do you guys think? Like it, hate it, or Meh. Say so in the form of comments and criticisms. I accept those honest, polite, criticisms. :)

Also, if do you guys think I need a beta? I feel I should have one but.. reasons. hehe

Also, I do hope that I capture each of their personality right. Especially our protagonist, but since their is a great change, I hope I got the core of what makes Izuku, Izuku with some changes due to butterfly effect (did I use it correctly?haha). Let me know what you guys think. Too OOC?

Edit: I fixed some things I noticed but will edit more if I see mistakes.

Edit 10/29/18: I edited and fixed some dialogues. Added some details.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. :)

Another update. Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing this. If you guys spotted any mistakes I've missed. Or just wanted to honestly (and hopefully politely) critic me to help me write better then feel free to comment. I'll do my best to edit and fix this and maybe even improve my writing. :)

Enjoy. :)

07/05/19: I edited it. Added some things, take some out. Major changes in dialogue but does not affect the overall flow of the story.

* * *

They all returned and sat down in their respective seats once the school deemed the trouble has ended. It was an easy thing to do now that the students weren't panicking. His effort helped maintain the order was noticed and blushed at the praised from their Pro Hero teacher. It was indeed an effort because he was drained so much maintaining a gate that large just to let them out at the field on the back of the school. After that, they easily divided themselves according to year and course until their homeroom teacher came and told them to go back to their room before clarifying what happened.

"Settle down," their homeroom teacher ordered upon entering. "The alarm was just the media illegally entering school area. Now that the matter's settled, I'd like you to elect other officers," their gruff teacher didn't let them speak as he droned on. "Be quick about it. We still have one last activity before the day ends."

Iida raised his hand but Aizawa sensei looked at his friend dryly. "No questions. Just elect your officers."

After a lengthy debate of who would be assigned various positions, Izuku was glad that it was all over with now. He didn't think he would last any longer being in such a position. Thankfully, Momo was there to support him.

"Now that you have your assigned officers," Eraserhead drawled. "Class will be dismissed early but tomorrow there'll be a different Hero training class. So, research all about the Rescue efforts, and what is a hero's role in it."

* * *

The next few days were pretty normal for Izuku and went like a routine. He got to know his classmates and their quirks in their training oftentimes choosing partners randomly. If not random, then it'll be individual tests to see their skills. Though they have practical tests in varying manners, mostly it was all lecture subjects that even included the basics of the law. UA was different than what he was used to Aldera. It really lived up to its motto in educating them! Especially Aizawa-sensei who's a slave driver in teaching. Very determined to let the topic stick to them by having tests after each class. All of this was exhausting but worth it. Especially the next week that got him excited that he wished time went fast. Monday came and he couldn't hold his joy.

So here they were now on the bus heading to another part of UA for their basic hero training, specifically Rescue training. Izuku, unfortunately, cannot wear his whole hero costume. All he had on was the utility belt and gloves. His hero uniform had to be redesigned by the support company after being damaged by Todoroki. The prototype was incomplete they say and would be given back after the Sports Festival.

"You know, I didn't think we will be doing Rescue training when the media's still onto us," Kyouka commented. "That may be a week ago but I could still see them following me when they found out we were Hero course students."

He had to agree with Jirou. He had been hounded by the media for a day before being stopped by the Principal, Vlad King, and their sensei.

"UA has good security. The journalists cannot enter where we are going. They have good security that will alert the school if intruders are detected."

He looked at Iida curiously and wondered how he knew that but thinking about it for a second he chalked it up to be due to his brother.

"How would you know that?" As Izuku expected, someone asked it, he didn't expect it to be Momo.

"My brother told me about it when he heard about our Rescue training," he admitted reluctantly.

"Why would he know that?" Sero asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

Iida looked hesitant to reply but he did nonetheless. "My brother's Ingenium."

Except for the four of them who knew that fact, the others were surprised at this fact just like they were at the beginning. Well, most of them were shocked except for Todoroki and Momo, the latter which looked like she already figured it out.

"Cool! Why didn't you say so?" Kaminari commented. "How many ladies does he get to sign an autograph for a day?"

This was just the first of the questions among the many that Iida answered best and nicely as he can. His friend looked like he wanted to tell them to stop it but was otherwise too polite. "Stop it guys, please. Ask him later after the training."

"There's the Midoriya from the Press incident."

"Yeah," Ashido agreed too easily with Kaminari. "You were so commanding. Kinda reminds me of Bakugou and Iida. But only nicer." That statement garnered a lot of laughs from the others except for Katksuki who growled loudly.

"What?!" his friend said, reacting to the obvious jab at him. "I dare you to repeat that pinky."

"Midoriya-chan," Asui called to his right. "I always speak my mind no matter what. I read somewhere that warp quirk is one of the rarest emitter types. Does your parents have warp related quirks too?"

It was true, a warp type quirk was as rare. The teen searched and in the government database only a few showed up in the last two centuries. Probably less than a hundred or so. How much he can trust that is still a question and maybe the government deemed some to be classified? After all, if One for All was a tightly guarded secret them some quirks would be too to maybe avoid attention from the wrong people or too dangerous to be revealed.

Also, he took any information about quirks before sixty years ago with a grain of salt because it would be dubious at best. That part of their history was not labeled as "The Dark Age" for nothing. It was a chaotic time before the formal emergence of heroes, finalization of Quirk laws, and the drastically lessening of Japan's crime rate due to the iron-fisted cracking down of the government on the villains, mafia, and all illegal underground movement since the appearance of quirks. Basically, it was the time Japan had slowly healed itself from its wound from quirk abuse, extreme anti-quirk sentiment, and chaos from high crime rate.

"Eh, no," he shook his head. Izuku wished though that he had a bit of his mom and dad's power. Not that he didn't mind his unusual quirk but something the combination of theirs would be like an heirloom from them. A way to remember his dad. "My mom can attract small things to her and my dad, he, uhm, can breathe fire," Izuku said smiling at the froggy teen. "Believe me, I've searched our family tree and all records, not one of our ancestors has one ability related to a warp quirk."

"Hey Midoriya," Kirishima said and leaning forward to be seen. "I know you have a warp quirk but how does that relate to super strength?"

Izuku avoided the others gaze wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. Crap, he knew that others would question him sooner or later. "It's an ability I just discovered a year ago. The energy from my warp can also be used to enhance my physical attributes."

"How does that work," said Tokoyami seated beside Bakugou. The bird teen's eyes looked at him sharply and couldn't help but feel his soul is being looked into. He was more perceptive than Izuku realized! "The two are completely unrelated."

Izuku nonchalantly shrugged or did his best to have that easy going feel but he could be failing as his heart sped up. "I don't know yet. I still haven't explored the depths of my quirk."

"Amazing," the redhead breathed. "I wish I have manly quirk like that. Yours is flashy and heroic, unlike mine." His classmate replied hardening his skin.

"I think your quirk is just okay," Izuku said smiling awkwardly at the hardening quirk teen. "I think that quirks does not define a hero. It's how one uses with what they have that makes one." He cleared his throat and adding, "At least that's what I think!"

"That's our class representative for you!" Iida said loudly praising him. "One of the attributes of a hero is to support the people not only physically but in the heart too. I knew we chose correctly."

 _Aren't you overthinking it, Iida?_ He wanted to say but a second later retracted that thought because he'd be a hypocrite if he did. So, Izuku settled for chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm for him.

"My quirk is both flashy and heroic," Aoyama said posing dramatically, leaning forward, legs cross and chin supported by his hand. "Made for a pro hero."

Mina laughed, "not great enough if it hurts later on." The eccentric blond's mood fell faster than a rock from the sky. "Unlike mine which is graceful and useful!"

"Fucking losers," Izuku could imagine Katsuki rolling his eyes from the contempt in his voice alone. "I'll blow all your quirks away when I become the new number one hero."

Kaminari pointed at Kacchan smirking. "Not with that attitude you're not Bakugou. In fact, people will be scared when you save them."

"What you'd say, dumbass!" Katsuki roared. "Say that to my face one more time."

"So vulgar," he heard Momo say, her derision obvious in her inflection. "I wonder how a gentle person like Midoriya can stand to hang out with him."

Uraraka giggled in response. "I think it's cute. You know, kinda like those good cop, bad cop they do on tv series."

Slowly, Izuku shook his head. _They don't understand Kacchan. He needs to explode. It's part of who he is. Just as one cannot stop a storm and raging sea, Kacchan cannot be stopped from being explosive from time to time_. Lightly, he smiled, besides Kacchan makes a boring day brighter.

* * *

Izuku gasp at the scenery before them!

"Welcome 1-A students!" It's space hero thirteen! Izuku immediately recognized the white thick and round spacesuit worn by the hero for it was not worn by any of the top heroes other than the one before them. The hero welcomed them with open arms. Izuku couldn't see her expression but judging by her voice she was excited. "I've been waiting for you guys!"

"It's the space hero Thirteen!" The teen could barely keep himself still from his excitement. "The gentleman hero who saved many people from disasters!" He loved the Hero, though not as much as All Might himself. His efforts in averting disaster really helped in decreasing the number of casualties. He loved and admired All Might but it was hard to look and relate at his idol when they had different quirks. He found a kindred spirit in Thirteen for he knew his quirk was suited for rescuing.

"I love Thirteen!" Uraraka cheered alongside him. He felt giddy that someone shared his enthusiasm, much more so when it was his friend. It was refreshing tidbit to know that Uraraka loved Thirteen.

"Come, let's not waste time and go inside."

"It's like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima gushed. The large dome standing before them looked normal outside, but the redhead was right on his comment. It was like a movie studio complete for filming any scene! Heck, they could film a whole movie without going anywhere! If they ever have a project that required making a film, this was definitely the first place he'd suggest.

"Shipwreck! Landslide, fire, windstorm, mountain!" the rescue hero said proudly with arms wide open. "I personally made this place to train with different types of disasters."

USJ was bigger than any stadium than the one used during the Sports Festival. He thought that it was twice as big as it. There on the right, a smaller blue dome. Probably the windstorm. A small lake with a water slide and boat in the middle followed it. Next to it was a smaller dome painted with fire atop and followed by the faux mountain and cliff. The last one on their left was a landslide and crashed buildings.

"I call this the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or USJ for short."

 _This is really USJ._ He deadpanned at the pro hero's joke.

"Where is All Might," Aizawa-sensei interrupted looking at his watch. "He was supposed to meet us here." Thirteen said something in return and he couldn't hear it but he got the message when the rescue hero held out three fingers. Their homeroom teacher sighed and then said, "it can't be helped. Shall we begin." Eraserhead's excite was palpable as Hagakure's form as he leaned on the wall.

"Before we start I have something to say," the Space hero raised a hand. "As all of you know, my quirk is Black Hole. I can suck everything and turn it to dust."

Izuku nodded energetically. He'd seen the hero use his quirk during rescue missions wherein she used Black Hole to suck debris, environmental hazards like fire, and such clearing the way for the others. "You've been able to save a lot from disasters using your quirk. Many researchers, both national and international, expressed their interest if a quirk like yours could be replicated in the form of automated defense."

"Yes," the black hole quirk hero replied somberly. "It's true I've saved many from disasters using Black Hole, but it is also a power that can easily hurt others."

His, and the excitement of the others dropped at the pros words. It was true. Kacchan's can burn people with explosions. His can cut them accidentally if he didn't control the warp and critically injured people with the uncontrollable One for All. Uraraka's can send others floating and fall abruptly. Todoroki's could burn and freeze a person to death. Such a thing could be forgotten easily most of the time. That was what UA kept reminding them every time they were taught about quirks and its history.

"That is why in our society now quirks are strictly regulated. No public use of quirks and use it only in acts of self-defense. You all understand this do you?"

Izuku nodded slowly in agreement. It was the first of the articles from Quirk Regulation Law, an individual can use quirks at home or in any private property. Any usage of quirks in public would be a violation of the law regardless if harmful or not. This was done so since anyone could potentially hurt, or in worse scenario, kill someone with their powers. Was it too tight? Yes, but it was a law needed to decrease chances of accidental injury, death, or vigilantism which was all prevalent during the "Dark Age."

"Your test with Aizawa showed the potential of your quirks. The combat training with All Might showed the dangers of using your power against others." The Space suit-wearing hero took a moment to gaze at all of 1-A accentuating his point more.

"That is why there are hero school to help you control your quirk while reaching its full potential. That is why in this class, you will all learn that dangerous as quirks maybe, it is not only used for combating villains. They could also be used to save countless lives from many disasters." Thirteen bowed, "Thank you for listening." Everyone cheered at the rescue hero's words.

Izuku felt his chest stirred from the hero's speech. This was what he wanted to do since he and Kacchan were young. To make his mom and dad proud by saving people.

"Bravo!" Iida cheered on his right.

"Now-" Aizawa-sensei said but his attention turned elsewhere when the light abruptly turned off.

 _Is this another test? I wouldn't be surprised if Aizawa-sensei did all this for a little realism._ Izuku prepared himself for the bomb dropping of their blunt Pro hero teacher.

"Gather together and move!" the emotions expressed by the raven-haired teacher shocked him. He reeled in surprised at the intensity of his intimidating gaze. "Midoriya! Open a gate and be ready to transport everyone."

"What's happening?" Wondered a confuse Mineta.

"What's that?" Ashido followed.

From the fountain, reality distorted, and he would've observed what was happening had it not been for Aizawa-sensei calling his name.

"Midoriya!" he was knocked out of his curiosity. "You'll have time to analyze later," snapped his sensei. "Do it now!"

Izuku not one to disobey, prepared himself for opening such a large gate. The large portal had him grunting and breathing heavily in focus as he could feel the drain of his strength. The power he had was not enough to maintain this size of gate for long, but he had to do it nonetheless!

"Thirteen cover the students while Midoriya opens a gate."

There on the fountain from the distance, the black wispy smoke became apparent. He could see people coming out of the smoke.

"What's that?" Kirishima asked concernedly. "Did the test already start."

"Stop!" Izuku flinch at their teacher's tone. "Those are villains. Hurry and create a warp gate!"

His heart sped, and his chest tightened like a coiling snake at the mention of villains. What were they doing here! Wasn't the USJ still in UA proper? It'll do no good to if he panic so he put that out of his thought and concentrated. His strength waned more as he focused on the warp every second.

"Everyone, move closer to Deku-kun!"

"Listen fuckers, move to Deku. The smaller the portal the better!"

His concentration wavered when he heard shuffling in the wind. He could feel his classmates shift uncomfortably all around him but the portal sparked and swirled beneath them. The floor softened yet remained hard. "Relax! It'll be over in a second!"

"No, you don't!" Someone shouted but the wind grew stronger as something pulled them back.

"Black hole!" countered Thirteen and his quirk pulled them in the opposite direction before they finally sunk.

* * *

Izuku felt the others sink through his gate. The sounds of battle faded as screeching sounds of chairs and tables abruptly moving echoed. His stomach churned, and fatigue slowly hit him making the teen kneel out of breath. Opening his eyes, Kacchan's worried look greeted him and he found themselves in their room.

"I'm fine," he wheezed and struggled to say. Every word uttered felt heavy. "Call the principal. We need to let them know of the situation."

The bird-faced teen supported him along with his childhood friend as he made him sit. "Iida's on his way. Rest for a while because I know they'll use you to transport them to USJ."

"Tha…nks," replied Izuku as he rested on a desk. He tried to listen to the quiet murmurs of his fellow hero trainees but found it difficult and missing a large part of the words.

"-sensei? Will… he… right?" the voices mashed and didn't recognize the voice.

A lot of murmur more. He really did try, but he failed to keep himself awake. "I'm… pro…"

 _Izuku walked with Kacchan to the park along with his two buddies. The boy hummed a tune he heard on the radio a while ago as they trek. It didn't surprise the kid to see the playground nearly empty except for a kid playing in the swing. A purple haired kid who seemed to be enjoying playing alone._

 _Few people go to this park, but he found it sad why a kid his age was alone._

" _Hey, loser! Get out. This place is ours now." Izuku frowned at Kacchan's behavior. His friend had been a little uh… mean lately and he didn't know why._

 _The_ _swinging kid ignored their presence. Kacchan growled stomping towards the silent kid and abruptly pushing him out of the swing. The purple-haired kid landed roughly with a grunt that made Izuku wince. He felt something else inside of him. He didn't know what._

 _"Oi, you deaf or something! Get out!"_

 _The kid glared at them._

 _"Stop this Kacchan!" Izuku, shaking in fear, stood between his friend and the kid. "That's not nice!"_

 _Katsuki's expression morphed between sneering and anger as small explosions came from his hands. "What'cha gonna do Deku. Call your mommy!?"_

 _"Yeah! We all know you're a chicken. Won't even show us your quirk. So, get out of the way!" said the plump winged kid._

 _Stomping his feet harder in protest, he screamed, "No! Not until… you stop this." He put on a brave face but inside he was shaking stronger than any earthquake._

 _"Eh, what's this?" Katsuki said raising a brow in disgust and raising a fist. "Deku, growing a bone? What do you say, guys? Shall we teach him a lesson?"_

 _His body shook but he didn't move. "Please… please stop this. This isn't nice."_

 _"What did I say Deku?" Kacchan moved slowly towards him. "What'chu gon' do about it."_

 _Izuku closed his hand. A hero is someone who is always there to help. Just like his father. Like All Might. "Stop this!" Before Izuku knew it, his fist landed on something soft and said something landed on the sand followed by a shout._

 _Upon opening his eyes, he was shocked. His fist forward. Feet spread wide apart and hand level on his waist like those people in movies do. "Stop this! It's not nice!"_

 _Cowering before the glare, he still stood his ground. "What did you say, nerd! I do whatever I want! I am a hero material!"_

 _"You can't do that! All Might is never that mean! He helps people!"_

 _Katsuki's face looked at him wide eyed then back to glaring. "Y-"_

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Midoriya."

"Midoriya."

Izuku woke up groaning staring at a white-furred creature with a scar on its right eye and wearing clothes. "I still dreamin'?" he said blinking at the creature.

"I'm afraid not, Midoriya-kun," the creature smiled at him. "It's me. Principal Nedzu."

It took a second of blinking before he shouted and stand only for his vision to blur then lose his footing and fall. He screamed as he fell! Hard hands caught him and when he opened his eyes, he stared at Kirishima's worried face. If it wasn't for Kirishima catching him, Izuku would be on the floor. He bowed to the creature before him. "Good afternoon Principal Nedzu."

"Good afternoon, 1-A Class Representative. It would be a pleasant afternoon were it not for our current crisis." Their small principal stood on his desk head held high and hands behind his back. A silent pride that knows he's in command.

"We have no time for niceties, Midoriya," Vlad King said approaching him. The hero's eyes said it all. There was urgency by his eyes alone. Following the hero was Cementoss, Midnight, and Present Mic. Even the jovial voice hero looked at him seriously. "We know you're tired, but can you transport us to USJ. Thirteen and Eraserhead needs us."

"We need to show the villains who they're messing with," Midnight licked her lips slowly.

"Where's All Might-sensei? Ectoplasm?" Momo asked looking at their teachers.

"Unavailable," was all Vlad said with finality.

The teen swallowed hard. He was spent but he could push himself go on if he to. He nodded slowly and turn facing a wall. Supported by Kirishima, he focused on the endpoint, imagining the entrance of USJ. The greenhead didn't let his fatigue stop him as he put his remaining energy on making the portal.

Izuku looked back, Iida and Kirishima were the ones closest to him and he trusted his new friends to catch him if he falls. All Might's successor leaned against the other teen as the human-sized warp appeared and swirled on the wall. Maintaining the warp made him grit his teeth with each breath getting heavier and heavier. "I can't hold it long enough. Go, please."

The teachers of UA didn't waste any time and ran. The moment all passed through he released his hold of the warp and leaned on his friend while ignoring his aching body.

"Here," in his hazy vision, a blurry red and yellow clothed person gave him something. He knew it was the Vice Class Rep from the voice alone. Izuku squinted to see what she was holding out to him. "It's an energy drink Midoriya," Momo said as if predicting his thoughts.

He thanked the girl and chugged the liquid faster than he'd like that he nearly choked. Katsuki returned and gave him food and more drinks, which he silently thanked him.

"Where's Iida-kun."

His vision was slowly returning and looking around he could see the others seated properly, some on the desk and others on the desk themselves.

"He went looking for other teachers."

"Do ya guys think the teachers will be alright?" Ashido asked, tone very lackluster. Thanking Kirishima for seating him, he calmed his self that he sent the others to their death and sharing the pink haired girls worry.

"Hey, don't worry guys," Hanta replied. His words so assured. Izuku wished he shared the teen's optimism. "Aren't they pro heroes? They handle these kinds of things all the time, right?"

"Dumbass," Kacchan interrupted the tape teen. "You think that-"

Mineta raised a fist in protest and glaring at his friend, "that was uncalled for Bakugou! Sero has a point you know."

"Guys, Kacchan's right."

"What? How can you say that?" Kaminari, seated on the chair behind him, complained.

"Just hear me out, okay?" breathing deeply, Izuku leaned back on his chair. His mind went to overdrive speculating the how's and why's. The villain knew they were. _How?_ His eyes widened in realization, _the media incident. Aizawa-sensei said that the alarm was activated when the media trespassed on school grounds. Someone must've used the chaos to infiltrate the school. How? The quirk needed for such would be-_

"Deku!" Katsuki interrupted snapping his fingers in front of him. "Focus. Fucking tell us already."

"Sorry," he muttered lowly getting back on his original point. He could feel the eyes of each and everyone in the room on him. "It's a well-known fact that UA has Pros as part of their teaching staff. Even the news of All Might teaching is known now. So, why would the villains openly attack without any form of advantage?" he let his words sink in before continuing. "There are two reasons I could think why; they are confident in their abilities or they have a plan. Even both. I'm willing to bet that they may have possibly sabotaged the security system in USJ."

"So," Momo said calmly, then sighing and crossing her arms, "you're saying the villains came prepared then. I see your point. The teachers looked shocked as us. This means that they didn't know we are attacked! What weapon could they have that would make them so confident? Attacking a hero school is preposterous no matter what plan they have. Not to mention UA has All Might as one of its teachers. Their chances of succeeding in their assault are small considering all faculty members are Pro Heroes. "

Tokoyami grunted, "if it is as you say, then not only would the alert systems not alert the school, there would be many villains there. Aizawa-sensei, Thirteen and the others are at a severe disadvantage then." Izuku was getting to that but he nodded at the shadow quirked teen.

"Do you think we should do something?" Hagakure asked

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?! It's suicide!" their shortest classmate screamed waving his arms. "We're just students, what can we do? We should just call more heroes for help."

Izuku shook his head. "No, how about we scout what is happening and check out how the battle is going." Turning to the Vice Rep, he then said firmly, "Momo, can you create a drone? It's small enough to create quickly right? After that, we can decide what to do."

Izuku hoped they were wrong, but his gut screamed at him. It just doesn't make sense that the villains would attack UA students and teachers in School Grounds without some sort of plan or weapon strong enough to counter for anything that would derail their plan.

 _All Might or not._ Izuku didn't know why, but he had this nasty feeling in his gut. Maybe he was just being too paranoid?

The nearly naked girl didn't waste time as she turned and from her came a drone with a camera and a projector.

"Do you thin-"

"That the range will reach it? It will," the girl cut off Ojiro. "It will take too long to explain the specifics and we have no time, but yes it will reach up to that range. Open a warp gate."

Half a person's size. _A Mineta size gate!_ Gnashing his teeth as his strength, the space in front of him blurred and darkened. The drone rushed and Izuku let go immediately.

Momo projected the image on the board. The drone came out on the USJ entrance and flew higher and zoomed in the battle in the fountain. Around the fountain were many unmoving bodies and some still standing or falling to the ground. More and more villains came from the other faux disaster areas.

Inhaling automatically, the image had him losing his breath. The heroes were struggling! Two bulky like creatures with Bird-like head fought Vlad, Present Mic, Midnight and Cementoss. The unmoving form Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen were guarded by Principal Nedzu as he remained vigilant on their position on the bottom of the stairs facing the villain leader directly.

The muscular men rushed faster than they could see. Vlad rushed towards one meeting it head-on and dodging the punch then trapping it with his blood.

Present Mic screamed at the dark blue bird villain, but it remained on the spot as its body turned silver. Midnight dashed to it and attacked but her CQC didn't do anything to it at all! Midnight jumped back and released pink gas from her body making more enemies fall but the muscular men still stood as if nothing happened.

A collective sigh came from them. Only a dark misty guy and a hand covered person who stood by the fountain remained along with the two monsters fighting.

 _They could do this!_ He prayed for their success.

The relief turned to worry as electricity passed all around the villains making them spasm for a second before their bodies move slowly indicating their wakefulness. The electricity undid Midnight's effort of decreasing the enemy numbers.

The creatures roared as Cementoss trapped the two in a block of cement. He was relieved their teachers got this but not a moment later they freed themselves and sending debris flying everywhere. The cement hero then released a wave of cement sent a wave of earth to the masses of villains coming for them making them fly. But the two bird creatures handled it and withstood the attack.

 _Just how strong are_ those _two?_

Cementoss attack the two with his quirk as the other heroes retreated to where he was. His attacks were shrugged off easily as if the hero's quirk were nothing.

"How…" came the gasp of Hagakure.

 _The weapon. A counter to the heroes._ These heroes are trained, even a veteran in this job, yet two people can rival them?

Shakily, Izuku stood having had enough. They need to do something! Anything!

"They're… losing?" said the muscular Sato.

Two impossible words to be found in together; Heroes and losing. How could the two monster-like men handle these veteran Heroes so easily!?

"Everyone! Sorry for the wait! I brought more-" Izuku turned to Iida bursting to the door. Ingenium's younger brother froze, stopping at the image before him. "What… is that." Iida's voice wavered at the end of his words.

"Live image at the USJ, Kero."

Power Loader came rushing and stopping at the image too. "Power Loader-sensei where are the others?" Uraraka asked.

The hero merely shook his head in negative, "they'll be a little late. Villain attacks occurred throughout the city. Some of the teachers had to be deployed to help contain the attack."

A bad timing or preplanned? Either way at this point, there is a chance that the teachers in USJ will be hurt!

"Power Loader-sensei, allow me to come with you!" Izuku bowed as he pleaded with the hero. He couldn't let the teachers suffer for them. If he could alleviate some of their burdens, he would!

"No!" the short man replied sternly. "This is no place for students! Now kindly transport me to them, young man."

"But sensei, the others will not last long if they keep fighting that two and the villains from the other areas!" reasoned the green haired youth. "And the other teachers will not be here on time if you're the only one here now. Allow me to support you!"

"We are trained for this. We can handle this."

He didn't want to involve the others in his selfish and impulsive decisions.

"Oi, Deku!" Kacchan called. A fist hitting a palm echoing followed. "Don't forget us fucking nerd. We're not about to let those villains go attacking our teacher. Our ticket to Pro Hero."

He looked shocked as his Vice-Rep, Momo, walked and did the same thing as him! "Please. We know it is dangerous but at this rate, they won't be able to handle that many villains while fighting the two large ones. We will support you by distracting the other villains while you confront the dangerous ones."

"No!" Izuku whirled voicing his objections. "It's too dangerous!" Isn't it the leader's job to keep those who trusted him safe? They trusted him, and he would not let themselves be hurt if he could help it.

"Izuku-chan," Asui stepped up and looked at him directly. "We know what you're feeling, and we know it's dangerous but know you cannot do it alone. Like Aizawa-sensei said, trust in your comrades."

The teen froze realizing that Asui was right. Still, it was dangerous. _Hypocrite._ He thought, his mind betraying him.

"Fine," Power Loader sighed. "You students are right. But only the underlings! Fight them to give your teachers some breathing room and nothing more. Leave those dangerous four to us! No stupid heroics! Got that!"

"Yes sir!" If there ever was a time that 1-A felt together in there three days of knowing each other, it was at this moment. That was why he stood strong despite his body's weariness.

* * *

Izuku knelt when on the ground upon releasing the warp. He can't make more warp, or his body will give up and faint. "I'm fine," he said holding out a hand to stop them as he slowly stood. Bakugou handed him an energy bar that he ate quickly. The Power Loader-sensei was already gone when he looked around.

Looking at Momo, they nodded at each other. "As planned Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou, Aoyama, and Kyouka will stay in the center to help the heroes. Iida, Sato, Ojiro, Hagakure, and Ashido will go to the fire. Mineta, Asui, Kaminari, Koda, and I will go the landslide while the last team will go for the storm."

"Did everybody get that!" Iida said loudly.

He was shaking like the rest of them, whether in fear, excitement or possibly both he didn't know. But they had no choice but to do this if they want to save the teachers. _This is the Pro Hero world_ , the teen thought as he shook where he stood. Everything was overwhelming him.

"Everybody," Izuku felt his shoulders grew heavy looking into each of his classmate's eyes. "Be careful."

"Todoroki, ice the floor!" the floor turned glacial white in a span of seconds as far as their eyes can see. Everyone dispersed while the villains were still distracted. Kacchan grabbed him and Aoyama, Jirou hopped on to his friend's back. They all held to him tightly, as his friend jumped from the top of the stairs and went blasting upwards. The wind blew against them as gravity pull on their total heavy mass.

"Kacchan!"

His blind friend ignored him as they kept falling. "Kacchan!" He screamed again. His nerves were killing him. The teen trusted Katsuki, but he hates it when he does things like this!

"Monsieur, we are not slowing down!"

Kacchan shouted hands pointing to the pavement letting off a huge blast that greatly reducing their falling speed.

Izuku grunted as he rolled on the pavement. An unknown face loomed before him making the teen scream in fright. "Cover your ears and hold your ground!"

The teen did so. His ears thrummed in pain from the screech that he knew came from Present Mic, but not before sending the villains away with flurries of kick and punches. Roughly pulling him up and pushing him backward, he fell on his rear. Izuku retreated to where the other teachers and principal where. Their backs were covered by the stairs.

The icy layered ground from before was blown away. On the edges of his vision, Midnight distracted the monstrous villain.

"What are you doing back here!" Aizawa-sensei demanded while glaring at him. Their sensei managed to keep his cold look despite his injured state. Izuku avoided looking at the arms bleeding profusely circling the erasure hero in a literal heap of a bloody mess and briefly turned to Thirteen whose suit has been ripped violently from the back. "I told you to take them to safety, Midoriya."

Izuku shook his head. "I'm sorry sensei." He muttered loud enough for Eraserhead to hear. His hand still shook but he clenched and opened it slowly. "But we can't, knowing that you guys needed help. All Heroes will be late responding 'cause they're responding to an attack on the city."

"I daresay that attack is most likely planned by the villains," Principal Nedzu stated calmly. Why was their principal so calm about this? He didn't look worried at all!

Izuku dashed forward and dodging the melee between the two muscular men and the team of Vlad King and Midnight. Running towards the gathered villains where ice and explosion threw some away. He kicked one on the shins making him fall, he followed it with a One for All powered punched.

The teen sidestepped as a spiked arm nearly hit him. No chance for any other movements as he found himself surrounded, he focused on One for All on his fingers. He breathed harshly as he then flicked the two fingers on opposing directions sending the thugs away. _Fuck,_ he broke his other finger!

His chest burned from its lack of air and every movement he did serve to only exhaust him more. He was already feeling his arm becoming sluggish but still, he fought.

Izuku jumped aside as a hair whipped hit where he was seconds ago. He rolled right, as a bulky man dashed madly towards him! His right forefinger nerves hurt as he clenched his hands and pouring the legacy given to him.

"Non, non, non, monsieur! You shall not erase his twinkling light," Boy, was he relieved when light blue laser intercepted him in time. The navel laser then did a wide arc left hitting a lot of villains.

"Cover your ears Midoriya!" Kyouka Jirou ran towards him and stood still. Shrill sound once again invaded his hearing. The girl ran and quickly propped him up as his savior pulled him towards the navel laser user. "Are you okay, Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded tersely. He didn't know if he could last long he can because even if it was to make a simple sound was tiring enough. His body cried in protest in its need for energy, his knees quivered, his finger lit up with pain. Still, _Plus Ultra!_ He roared.

Many villains came to them, but Aoyama's laser drove them back. His classmate's soundwaves drove the crowd as they flew away or cover their ears.

Seeing an opportunity, the green-headed teen attacked. "Smash!" He screamed punching the air and sending more of their opponents back. The teen hissed, that nearly destroyed his arm! His freaking arm hurt.

Scratch that, his hand beat painfully. He could do nothing but grit his teeth.

"Ah," the blond grunted. "My navel."

He gnashed his teeth in pain. That attack nearly destroyed his arm and still, the villains kept getting back up and were surrounding them. They needed to regroup.

Izuku moved closer to his fellow heroes in training. "They're encircling us," muttered their raven-haired female classmate. He was near her to notice her shaking. All three of them were. The villains grinned and smirked at them, assured in their victory against High School kids.

 _This is the life of a hero._ He formed a fist and winced from the pain coming from the right one. _Endless fighting for stability and peace._

"Aoyama, Kyouka," Izuku held his injured arm. "Let's regroup with Kacchan and Todoroki." Ahead of them, the continuous blast sent villains flying and further left while simultaneously villains froze and stopped as ice headed towards the masses of thugs. "On a count of three, all of us attack and run towards them."

Looking at his classmate, he nodded discretely at them and ran to his target who did not expect him to rush. he jumped and punching his target and before screaming, "Kyouka, Aoyama, now!"

The sound blasting distracted their foes and lasers hitting made them cry in pain. Looking back, the two followed him to the two powerhouses of their class.

"Those fucks will pay!"

"Get 'em!"

His winded lungs can't take any more running! Still, _Plus Ultra!_ His mind roared. This was to be their duty. To be the shield against those who threaten others!

 _Crap! They have someone fast with them!_ The villains were quick on their pace even as they had headstart they're still catching up. "Look out!" cried Izuku.

Someone wielding a weapon caught with his two classmates first. Quickly as he can, the teen turned and channeling the power into his legs. The offender's shock face was evident up close as Izuku screamed, "smash!"

He huffed and then winced as his whole arm became stiff and painful. "Co- on," he managed to say with gritted teeth as he fell to his knees. "Are y-u…okay?" _Damn it!_ The teen grinded his teeth.

 _There still coming towards us._

"Worry about yourself, idiot. Aoyama," ordered the sound quirk teen. Izuku protested but Kyouka would have none of it as she stubbornly supported him. "Cover me. Don't let them near us."

Kyouka's sound helped in deterring the attackers. Seeing as they were distracted, the three of them ran. He could only hesitantly accept the help as three of them retreat to the stairs fast as they could. Away from where the action villains and far behind the protection of the heroes. Fortunately, their enemies didn't follow them.

From their vantage point, everything was chaotic. Villains lumped together attacked the ice and explosion on the left. On the fountain, dust rose continuously as the three Pro hero teachers fought the musclemen while the misty villain and the one with many hands on his body only watched.

He could see Power Loader fighting villains far on the other side, in between the mountain and fire where numerous villains lay. The hero kept them at bay with ease as no villain pass by him and into Midnight, Present Mic, and Cementoss' battle.

"Midnight!" called Present Mic. His voice reaching them as he looked at her. The hero jumped back from the swipe of the silver muscleman.

Izuku gaped when the R-Rated hero was sent flying to a tree. The skills of these two villains were staggering! Freeing himself from Kyouka Jirou, he faltered on his own but stood back up again.

"Midoriya! Stop being stubborn before you hurt yourself more." Kyouka went to support him once more. Grip stronger this time.

"Oui," Aoyama seconded. "Too much dazzling may hurt your eyes."

His arm hurts too much but he must press on. "Let us handle this monsieur." His protest died in his mouth when only grunting came from him. His classmate positioned himself before him and fired lasers at the villain.

Eyes getting blurry and struggling to see. Someone screamed something, but his heart leaped when the dazzling laser of Aoyama reflected from the villain's now silver skin.

Not much has passed when a sudden looming shadow stood over the three of them. His mouth went dry, heart beating faster than the train, his vision clearing, and entire body shaking in fear. _Move! Move!_

The muscular villain with hands raised now brought it down. The world became still for Midoriya Izuku. Slowly but surely, he could see the threatening silver coated arms about to hit them all. _Move!_

* * *

What do you guys think? Hope you like it. :)

Edit: Edited some minor things to make it better.

Edited 10/29/18: added some details. Separated the USJ "Infiltration" scene and USJ Incident by one day.

Note: Wll come back to it to fix some things I possibly missed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, another update. I just want you guys to know thank you for the likes, favorites, and comments. I appreciate it all. :)

Hope you guys enjoy this too. :)

Also, a quick rant; anybody from the readers knows the "Reckoner series" by Brandon Sanderson? I haven't read the last two books (until now..haha) but I love Steelheart.

Looking back at it and watching BNHA, it makes me think that the Reckoner series is like BNHA, but a darker version of it. A world wherein those with "quirks" never used their powers for good and creating the type of environment seen in Steelheart. A world of anarchy and full of fear for those without powers.

It doesn't help that the MC is observant like Izuku too. At least from what I remember. It's been long since I read the book. :p

A Reckoner AU for BNHA? :p

And Disney's movie Skyhigh too. I feel it could mesh well with the series too, like it's one of the most famous Hero School of America. With the Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold as the top hero of the country. The girl villain a part of a larger international villain syndicate of some sort. And BNHA and Skyhigh gang meets somehow, somewhere in the story.

But that's just my opinion and rambling. haha

Anyways, on with the story.

09/08/19: Edited it.

* * *

Pain. That was what he felt as he laid on the stairs a groaning mess and the battle was forgotten. His body cried in protest, but he didn't let that stop him get up as loud thundering footsteps approached.

Shaking and aching hands supported his slowly righting body. Izuku could only ignore the pain for so long before his body gives up but it was not this time! This time was the time to stand, to fight and to keep him going.

Eyes fall on the threat as slowly he pulled himself back from the monster that easily blew them away. The dark blue villain head tilted downwards and back facing the light, the shadow shrouding his face and form together with its blank eyes froze him. His instinct screamed at him to get the fucking out but he cannot even breathe!

The realization of the futility of his action didn't hit him until it stood above him as its skin then shined glittering silver as more light reflected from its hardened skin. Its hand slowly raised once more.

Izuku screamed in defiance as the villain dropped his fist. He too met its fist with his open hand and cried as the agony slowly flowed and doubled on his arm. He bares it all. Baer every scrap and pieces of anguish as dark red and black swallowed the monster and he held it long as he could before releasing his hold on it.

Only when he felt safe did he roll left and let himself, for however short, follow what his body ordered.

"-man. Are -ou o-ay?" a blurry voice person's face was covered in shadows asked. "…. okay?" he felt himself shake involuntarily.

 _What… what's going…_

Izuku with some coherent thought had to warn the man away from USJ; "Run… villain… attack… Call for -lp"

His vision dimmed once more.

* * *

"-ya!"

"Mi…riya..."

"Midori!"

The loud wind blew and drowned all the other voices.

Thundering blasts echoed.

Bleary eyes slowly opened as pink was the first he saw. The person's relief was evident. "You worried us there for a second Midori. Ar-"

Izuku leaned forward to hear what was said. "Are you bleeding?!" The pink-skinned girl's scream was lost among the mess of the rumbling winds that kept threatening to send them flying.

Squinting to see better, Ashido's familiar back and yellow eyes met his. "Mina?"

"Pull him up! We gotta go before things get worse!" Someone said. Truthfully, Izuku didn't care at the moment as all he cared at this moment was wincing and crying from the returning throb of pain everywhere.

A growl followed. "Fucktard, Deku's arm is busted! You wanna make it worse?!"

"Stop it both of you," a sharp feminine voice cut the chatter. "In any case, lift him slowly. We don't want to make his pain worse." Slowly, he was raised and his winced more as his right arm flared. He nearly lost his footing as intense winds hit him. Ahead, on the fountain, three figures fought.

"We'll go ahead," someone said neutrally. "Kirishima's wound may worsen if not properly treated soon!"

The teen waited for his vision to really clear and he was shocked, surprised, at the scene as he just comprehended it now. "All Might?" he groaned and squinting his eyes to see better. "What about the other teachers?"

His two classmates turned as he and the other 1-A students went up the stairs. Even from their distance, the punches were so powerful fierce winds and soundwaves hit them. Some of them screamed from its force.

"Focus, Midoriya-kun," Iida stated. "We need to get out. Do not worry about the others. They are safe and protected by Cementoss-sensei."

"The other heroes will be here in ten minutes," Kaminari said amidst the chaos. The hitch and hesitation in his voice very much clear. Looking around, Izuku's classmate was feeling the same as they hurried towards their safety.

Even so, Izuku couldn't help but get worried. Especially for All Might who are fighting two of those villains which took everything of Vlad King, Cementoss, Midnight, and Present Mic to keep at bay. The two monsters are a league of their own.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura scratched his neck grinning madly behind the attached hand on his face. His plan was perfect! Perfect! Even sensei praised him so! The young man chuckled even as winds threatened to blow him away. Gather many villains as he can, infiltrate UA for All Might's schedule, and separate the student and let the minions handle them. Let All Might worry for his students. Distract and attack. It was perfect! _Nearly perfect,_ he growled.

Noumu one and two were the most powerful arsenal of the first batch! With Noumu one's regeneration, shock nullifier, strength amongst its primary quirks All Might was no match! The hero was even more so out of his league with Noumu two! With Silver hardening quirk, super speed, super strength, and hardened bones as quirks the number one hero will die by his hands!

Both of them had buffs capable of withstanding the final boss. And with the two of them as a team, their levels would be enough to overwhelm All Might! Tomura cackled in glee at the thought of seeing the bloody form of All Might but all of it ended with one mishap.

It shocked Tomura shock when Kurogiri reported the student's disappearance. He was about to lose it earlier too when the unexpected golden egg appeared in the midst of the hero course brats. Who would've thought that UA has gotten their hand on a Warp user. He even did not anticipate their return and expecting a quirk like sensei's liquid-like warp quirk not a Kurogiri-type quirk.

He laughed when the fucking warp user even brought them more heroes to crush as if Eraserhead and Thirteen wasn't enough! They had to offer Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, and Vlad King. The tastiest treat was the principal of the damned school. _Too bad they got away when All Might arrived. Well,_ it was a joy in seeing Midnight fly into a tree.

It was a shame they only returned with the weak hero as Power Loader. Noumu two would've love to smash other heroes, especially that arrogant Endeavor's face to pieces. Oh well, he'll get his chance later.

Still, Sensei would be most pleased by this since he'd been searching for good quirks. Whoever the warp kid was, Tomura knew its usefulness would make his League of Villain's escape easier with two warp users. He would find the damned kid, force him to join them one or die. A teleportation mage was not easy to find after all, if he deprives the hero of it, the better.

Noumu number two punched All Might and sending him skidding back. That one attack most likely drained a lot of the hero's health.

His two Noumus' traded blows with the clearly angry Number one hero. Noumu two activated his hardened skin and attacked the said hero from behind. The blond hero kicked the silver creature.

"Yeah!" Screeched Present Mic.

Black mist immediately covered him as his attention shifted to the annoying voice hero's vocal screech-like attack. The attack lasted for so long, but it didn't affect him so much.

The sound shifted somewhere, probably where the hero was.

Kurogiri let go of his cover as Tomura and his ally faced off with Vlad and Mic. Eyes shifting left, Cementoss was back and covering the hero's back from the Noumu with his earth-like ability.

"Back for more," he muttered in excited and grinned in anticipation. He'd enjoy destroying Eraserhead's arms, he'd even enjoy more the thought of decaying Mic's throat. The light blue-haired young man knew how strong the Noumu's were and knowing All Might's weakened condition as stated by Sensei. It'd take care of him and that annoying Cementoss in no time. Maybe in the meantime, he could enjoy himself too. Gauge where his level was at.

Kurogriri encircled him and in defense of the voice hero's attack who then spread out towards the bloody quirked hero. Tomura ran for the other hero since he uses his voice in long-range attacks like a mage or rogue. In order for Tomura to take out his enemy's HP, he would have to get in close and personal.

Sensei did not train him personally for nothing.

He first reached out open-handed to the hero who deftly deflected his attack. Not even touching his hands, only wrist, followed by a knee which he has his hands ready. What happened next was fast as Present Mic's other feet kicked him. The kick sent him flying and rolling a few times, but Tomura then found balanced in a span of seconds as he flipped back many times and skidding by a few meters.

"Heroes," Tomura said to himself feeling the excitement bubble in his chest. "This is how heroes fight, heh heh heh. I can see why our minions lost." He can see why heroes have lasted this long. Their skills were nothing to laugh at. Normal heroes were a cut above the normal villains.

"I know your quirk villain," he said as he then changed stance. Despite the hero's lightheartedness in as often seen in television, Present Mic did not have it for he was all serious. "You destroy everything you touch."

Eraserhead must've told him. He kept his gaze at his enemy and quickly to his surroundings. On his far left, the boss battle still continued, and no side seemed to be winning but if his master's words were correct, which he always was, then a little more push and their level 99 pawn would crush him!

On his right, Kurogiri, even as a support type, handled the red-clad hero well and deflecting his punches and protecting his only weak spot.

"I'll tell you this now," the hero lowered his head. His sunglasses glinted darkly in the natural dim setting of the place. "You won't harm any of our young listeners or our comrades."

Tomura sneered and feeling his anger rose at the obvious boasting of the hero. He wanted to say something but instead, he cackled realizing how wrong he was! So wrong! Weren't heroes supposed to be right and correct all the time? "Like how Eraserhead, Thirteen, and Midnight wasn't harmed, eh hero?"

As if that wasn't enough, he beamed at the blond hero he faced. "Even your brats was hit too. Too bad the Noumu can't kill those three."

Not an ounce of emotion got out of Present Mic. Not even a status condition that would tip this battle to his win. After all, he knows how double-sided anger was. A boost in strength but could potentially kill you with the loss of focus.

His body tensed. The time for talk is over and he ran forward and rolled left. The young man quickly got up and dashed to the hero who stopped his MP attack. Tomura struck but each attack was deflected easily, and every counterattack Present Mic did hurt. The skinny looking support mage was this strong?!

He growled at his punches, kicks, and defenses falling short against his fight. _Damn it!_ _Is the level gap between us that big?_

Was his level enough?

Tomura covered his ears when Present Mic screamed, and he felt himself being lifted and blown off. The young man grunted when he hit something hard. He growled angrily. He may be losing but this battle, but he'll win the game in the end!

"Kurogiri," he called. Immediately his misty ally vanished and returned to his side.

Their two groups, on each side and very much tense as the boss battle raged on, faced each other. "Shigaraki, we cannot defeat them. I advise against fighting them head-on."

The young man clicked his tongue. "Damn it," he muttered whilst he took a deep breath. "Noumu two! Attack Present Mic and Vlad King!"

"Tch," he scoffed rolling his shoulders and feeling it. Mic's attack was stronger than he thought for his shoulders and back gave a throbbing agony that refuses to ebb. It sucks he can't kill him personally.

A clapping thunder made him whip his head to the left to where the source was. "Smash!" The winds grew stronger as he crossed his arms. All Might's punches were not stopping anytime soon. "Cementoss block it!" The number one hero roared. "Plus Ultra!" His words broke the chaos of the winds.

The single loudest thundering sound reverberated as Noumu one was sent flying back and followed by Cementoss creating a thick block.

"Kurogiri!"

His ally didn't waste any time and got them out appearing in the water stage behind All Might. The dust that settled after that attack was great that it covered half the battlefield.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

Something hitting a very hard object as another set of dust was created. What was happening, Tomura wondered. Was his Noumu's winning? He knew that number one wouldn't be put out of commission that easily.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

Bumps. Clangs. Thumps. With each hit that echo, winds were created blowing the dust. A large block of crack covered cement now stood on the large part of the USJ from the center to the dome and could he only stare at it in silence. The huge object was cracked all over. That was what surprised him. _No._ He doesn't care about that! He cared about what was deeply embedded in it.

There, a large crack and hole cratered the damn thing. Deep inside that block, the young man knew was his Noumu's. _How…?_

The large block slowly covered and healed from the cracks, trapping his minions in it.

Disbelief hit Tomura harder than Present Mic's attack. His shock turned to anger. "What!? How is that possible!" he screamed. The young man screamed to the heavens, to himself, and to the world of the unfairness of it all!

They were supposed to win! He was prepared! He planned it all down to the simple details! He had everything figured out! _How?! How! How! How the fuck!_ Tomura growled fist clenched tightly. Those who have quests always win! _Damn it all!_

From his distance, All Might on the fore of the dust turned. All around the dust still settled gradually. Out of the smoke, the three heroes came out standing tall and proud. Midnight and Cementoss was haggard and hunched, but still they stood.

 _They are mocking me! Just because their level is higher than ours doesn't mean they can look down on me! It's impossible for two level 99 to lose against a final boss!_

What annoyed him the most was the ever-present smile of All Might still present as if he disregarded everything that happened before. He was bloody and injured all over but still, he remained strong.

"Calm down Shigaraki Tomura."

 _Calm?! I am calm!_ Gnashing his teeth in frustration. He wanted to do something. Anything! To wipe that smug smile of All Might. He didn't respond to the words of the dark misty man. "Kurogiri, Sensei said he was weak. Why is he not dead yet." His hands itched to scratch his neck but he may need it for something else, like destroying Mic's throat.

When no response came from his fellow villain, Tomura glared at him. "Our two level 99 was supposed to clear him for good!" nails raking his neck, the young man growled. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out.

"You," the edge of All Might's voice was clearly evident even the distance between them. "How dare you harm the students and my comrades just to get to me. You said you wanted to clear me." The hero raised his fist and pointed it at him making Tomura angrier then. "Then, here I am villain!"

"Shigaraki Tomura, it would be best if we retreat for now."

"You win this time, All Might," behind the hand covering his face, Tomura glared strongly the heroes. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! He wanted to destroy something. Anything!

He planned this so hard and his efforts were wasted! Just because of the mishap of not knowing a warp user among the students! If he ever knew the identity of the warp mage then he would be the first to go! He. Would. Die.

 _By my hands, if need be._ His ashes would be spread across the world.

Tomura slowly retreated and Kurogiri encircled him. He heard the loud bang of guns firing but he didn't care as he fumed silently.

* * *

What they witnessed was something he knew would stay with them for the rest of their lives. The gap between them and their heroes was something like an unjumpable cliff. One looks down and the only thing one would see would be the abyss staring right back with no way to get across.

The gap seemed impossible to pass just by looking at it. How did the heroes do it? How did they get to where they were now? Now did it only seem to register to him how much they still have to do to get out of the shadows of the heroes and cross the distanced lands and cliffs.

 _This is what being the Symbol of Peace really means. This is what a hero really means._

So many thoughts crossed Izuku's thoughts as he, together with his fellow trainees, fathomed all that they had seen with their young and inexperienced minds. Of what it meant to be a hero.

The weight on his shoulders became heavier when his gaze turned to his classmates.

"That was so…," Mineta's breath hitched for a second. "So…," their shortest classmate paused, "I never expected this."

Izuku could understand him. Words alone cannot really express what they saw with their eyes. It was like… personally witnessing gods of old in tales and legends fight. Every smite, a wind formed. A strike, lightning rumbled. Every step, the Earth shook.

 _We are the demigods watching gods battle each other._

Kacchan, who supported him, stiffened. "Who the fuck would," muttered his best friend. His best friend who loves to flaunt his strength. The one who constantly pushed him as he does the same was speechless. The most powerful person he knew was flabbergasted. Mouth agape in wonder.

Izuku let it sink in for a moment before marching boots and orders were being shouted.

Police entered the USJ premises along with doctors and nurses led by the Youthful Heroine. Authorities gave them blankets and led them to the ambulance while he was laid down on a stretcher by two rescuers.

"Useless," Izuku blinked swiftly as he looked at his friends. Momo's dislocated shoulder on a cast.

Uraraka, Sato, Mashirao, and Mineta limping, aided by Police and nurses.

Bruises all over Kaminari's form.

Iida's armor torn from the battle and full of gashes.

Kyouka and Aoyama bleeding. Probably from the strike of the monster.

A large bleeding gash on Kirishima's chest and left arm.

He can't take it any longer! The teen looked away eyes downcast. If only he were stronger, then this…. this would've been avoided! If only…

 _I've been stronger._

"Midoriya-kun," greeted the elderly hero whose expression revealed nothing. He was sure that she was going to scold him for his reckless behavior. For being such an idiot and leading 1-A to their deaths. He was going face the consequences. "Are you alright?"

Alright was a relative term. What does it mean to be alright in this situation? He failed as a leader. He was even given the trust of others! What did he do? The teen got them out of the pan and put them into the fire. That was how terrible he was.

"Not so much," he smiled weakly. "Body hurts. My right arm and finger hurts."

She patted his head gently and then kissed his forehead. What was left of his strength faded. The world became a jumble of colors for a second and it as gone not a minute after. "You know that's not what I mean."

The throbbing of his arms faded to nearly nothing.

His tear ducts betrayed him. _Was it raining?_ "I failed," choked words came out of him. "I failed as a leader."

Here he was, the class Representative of 1-A. The leader who was supposed to help his comrades, friends, and allies from harm and yet… what an astronomical disaster. All of them were injured. What's more, he was the helpless one of them all in the end!

Recovery Girl's eyes reminded him of his mother whose patience seemed to be infinite. Her expression that frowns, not because of negativity but because of compassion and understanding. The eyes that can melt any anger he has.

Seeing the familiarity in it, Izuku's chest rose up and down in haste.

"Shhh," the elder replied. "Rest knowing that you did your best." Something pricked his arm but ignored it.

The smiling visage of Recovery Girl was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 _Around him, darkness ruled. Not a speck of light twinkled_ , _sparkled or shined. Those that did quickly snuff out. Izuku walked and walked. The horizon wasn't coming any closer no matter how long he trekked the darkness._

 _What was going on?_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Up ahead on the distance, he saw a shimmering light. His eyes grew dim, he had to stop._

 _Was the light getting nearer? Holding his arm to block the dazzling light, the teen can't see anything._

 _His skin boiled as the light got closer. So, Izuku turned his back on it._

 _Every second the mini-sun approached lightning struck the ground. The ground shook. All he could do was scream helplessly when the sun burned his back with the ticking time it came nearer._

 _Izuku tried to run but his feet defy his command. He wanted to crawl, but his body froze._

 _"What… is… happening?..."_

 _His breath hitched, and his body tightened as a giant hand had him. Breathing became hard labor. Movements stopped._

 _"What…" he slowly turned his head._

 _Blank bird faced being stared._

"Get away!"

He winced and rolled to the side.

"Midori!"

Someone screamed. Izuku rolled and crawled under the bed when the strong arms forcefully pulled him. The world closed in on him as the grip tightened. A looming shadow came over! Heart running wild, he kicked his attacker to escape faster.

Izuku cried as chill struck him. His movements hindered, the teen stopped moving in futility and summoned a gate.

"Midoriya!" Izuku blinked as something hard hit his head. Gave slowly moving upwards, pink and white greeted standing against the light greeted him that he had to squint.

"Recovery Girl?" Now realizing whose ice this was, he then said, "Todoroki?" wavering voice from him called out. He breathed deeply finding the center within himself.

"Are you okay?" replied a gentle voice. Recovery Girl met his gaze with her smiling expression. "You were thrashing quite bad in your bed."

"Just a dream," he muttered. _Try nightmare,_ his mind quietly snarked but he didn't voiced it.

His clothes dripped now from the quickly melting ice. Then thankfully accepting the help of Mezo whose multiple appendages easily propped him right. "Hey… uhm." cheeks heating up, Izuku swallowed hard. "Sorry for the kick, Mezou-kun."

"Hmp," came the affronted grunting of Ashido. "It wasn't him, Midori."

Izuku paled. _Stupid! Stupid. Stupid._

Turning, the pink girl's glower was the first thing he saw. "Sorry Ashido-san," a vague shaky smiled on his face remembering the dream and flinching for a second. "I… I… it's reflex."

The pink-skinned girl crossed her arms and her expression softened. "Well, sorry for scaring you Midori."

"No, no, it's okay," he returned. "It's my fault."

"Are the…," his words died in his mouth before they could be uttered. The curtains separated the beds. The teen couldn't see the who was behind the curtains but... he might as well see their forms. Their resting forms in the bed, bandaged and forever scarred by his inadequacies as a leader.

"I…," Izuku clenched his fist as the sudden heavy feeling settled in his chest settled. The events came crashing back to him and he had to close his eyes to shut the images out. "I'm sorry."

 _For being a shitty leader._

"Sorry," the teen blinked but his efforts were for naught. Tears streaming wet his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry for bringing you to danger!_

"I'm sorry," he shook his head eyes closed tight as he tried to keep the tears but they threatened to get out of his moistening eyes.

"Midoriya," a cold hand on settling on his shoulder, Todoroki's clear and calm voice called him. Looking at the heterochromatic eyes bore on his and the other's expression gave nothing away making him wince looking at those eyes directly and avoided it. "It was our choice to fight. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

Mezo's hold on him tightened, "He's correct Midoriya," the six-armed teen interrupted. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You did your best leading us. If it weren't for your decision to help the teacher, they would have been dead."

Izuku couldn't accept that. He nearly led them to their death. "I failed,"

"Izuku dear." His gaze moved to their Pro hero school nurse when she tapped his shin with her cane. Recovery Girl sighed and then gently smiled. "I know the job of a leader is indeed not simple. But you did alright, especially since we saw the battle from here with the drone. All I could say is you did the best you could to lead your friends. Do not doubt yourself in that regard." Their nurse ordered Shoji to set him on the side of the bed as she followed and looked at him closely.

"Trust me when I say the heroes and staff of UA are grateful for 1-A's actions," the elderly heroine stated patting his knee and turned to leave. "Think about what I said deary. I'll be back after I check on your injured teachers."

His words got stuck in his throat looking at his now healed arm. "I…. is everyone all… right?"

"Hey," Ashido called. She beamed at him which Izuku couldn't help but return. Albeit, a small one. "I get it, you're worried about them but they're fine now. They made it. We all made it. We all made the choice and we made it through that. And as 1-A's representative Midori, you don't have to bear it all."

"Ashido's right," Mezou seconded. "A-"

The pink girl protested and cutting off whatever the tall teen was supposed to say. "You guys can call me Mina."

Mezou Shoji sighed, "Mina's right," was that a little sarcasm he detected? "All of us made our choice to go back. You shouldn't blame yourself, Midoriya."

"Plus," Todoroki who leaned on the wall arms crossed added, "injuries in a fight can't be stopped. Just be thankful no one died."

He was thankful for their words for it lifted his guilt but still the feeling of fault stayed. If only Izuku was stronger. "Thanks, guys." Izuku smiled.

"Tch," sneered a familiar coarse voice. "Stop it with that smile, Deku. It doesn't suit your shitty face."

There on the door, Katsuki glowered as he marched towards him. The blond roughly grabbed his arms. Kacchan didn't say anything and only let go of his arms once satisfied.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Katsuki's glower doubled and growled. "No, you're not, you fucker!" his friend growled. "You are blaming yourself for this mess."

"Hey!" Mina reacted behind him. "That's no-" Whatever his classmate was about to say was cut off with Kacchan's explosions.

The two of them stared at each other's eyes. His green eyes giving a small smile at his childhood friends while Kacchan glared at him. Eyes and lips twitching in anger, he said, "Listen here, Deku," the explosive blond pulled him and moving forward to meet his act. "I know you Deku, you and your soft heart. You blame yourself for this fuck up. Look at them," Izuku's head was forcefully, yet gently, turned by his friend to look at their classmate's expressions.

Mina's shock face, Mezou's calm demeanor, and Todoroki's neutral expression met his. "Tell me, Deku, does that face looked like they blame you? No heroes we're available and you made a call. Can you blame yourself for doing the right thing in defending our teachers, huh."

"I…" He was speechless. Truthfully, Izuku didn't know what to say. Kacchan's words made sense, but part of him whispered it was his fault for bringing them harm. Gazing downwards, he avoided the looks he was given and focused on the white bed sheet. "'m not sure," he managed to mumble.

The curtain drawn open beside his bed, Kaminari's lackadaisical form sitting cross-legged was the first thing he'd seen behind Kacchan. "Come on, dude. Stop blaming yourself. You did everything you could to lead us. You and Momo outdid yourselves with the plan and everything."

"But… you guys are,"

"Injured?" from the other side of the room across Kaminari's bed, Kirishima's voice came. "It was unavoidable, Midoriya. You know that none of us were gonna come out of that battle unscarred."

Click clacking crutch echoed inside the infirmary. Mineta, in a hospital gown, sat in his classmate's bed in front of him. "What they said Midoriya, so stop your worrying. Plus, I got a scar on my leg!" Their short grape-like headed classmate grinned lifting his gown up to said body part. "Chick's dig scars. That'll be sure to rack up some points with them. I'll tell them how the great Mineta Minoru defeated some villains!"

His electric classmate returned the grin of his perverted classmate. "I never thought of it that way." Kaminari Denki touched his cheek, probably a small scar or something. "But that's an awesome idea." The little pervert gave the other occupant of the bed two thumbs up.

Mina snorted which elicited a chuckle from him. "You wish, you pervert," muttered the pink teen. He could even imagine her rolling her eyes.

A giggle came from somewhere on the far side of the room. "I wish I could go there but my body feels so weak. Sorry, Deku-kun. But Kacchan has a point so cheer up. Just imagine me cheering you from here."

Funny enough, he could see the image of his brown-haired friend beaming at him with all the reassurance she had.

"You guys…," his eyes, _Damn it._ Wiping it with his wrist, Izuku looked at all his classmates and felt the weight in his chest reduced. _I need to be strong so that I'll be there for them next time._

* * *

Izuku entered their home and he nearly fell as a weight crashed on him before he could say "I'm home".

"Izu-kun! My heart nearly stopped when the school called me that there was an attack! How are you? Where are you hurt?" His mother may as well have a superspeed quirk with the way she fussed over him and checked every part of his body.

His mother's teary eyes greeted him as she hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, thanks to Recovery Girl." The teen's chest coiled tighter seeing her mother cry. "Please, don't cry. I'm safe. We're all safe. You should worry more about yourself. I heard that Musutafu was attacked earlier."

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm sorry." His worried mother buried her face in his chest shaking her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you, Izu-kun. I can only imagine how scared you were!"

 _Scared was an understatement_ , he thought but he couldn't say that to her. It'd only serve to make her worry more.

"Are you really fine, Izu-kun," Midoriya Inko's gentle eyes bore into his. The only eyes that could read him like an open book.

Eyes wet again. Izuku lowered himself to her mom's shoulders as he let out all of his pain, fear, and anxiety. "My classmate got hurt. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested we go back and face the villains!"

Every word uttered, the light from his soul lightened, yet darkened. "Kirishima got a large scar on his chest because of me!"

Izuku let go of his tightly inhibited emotions crying not only for himself but for others that got hurt. The green head student prayed that he never experienced the pain of seeing those who trusted him get hurt.

It was all too much for him. His knees buckled bringing his mother down with him. Soft, yet calloused hands rubbed circles on his back while whispering empathetic words of comfort.

Izuku never left out one detail as he told of his position as representative and how he and Momo led the class. The battle, the pain he went through. The aftermath. Nothing was kept. All this happened while his mother sang motherly words to soothe his tattered spirit.

* * *

School resumed after a week, considering the thoroughness of the investigation, he didn't blame them. Police interviewed them about the events from their point of view. Though that didn't mean they were left with nothing to do. They were given a large amount of homework to keep up with their classes.

UA even considered their healing, both physically and mentally. All courtesy of UA where they had to take Psychological evaluation and Physical examination for anything wrong.

Kirishima-kun, who go it worse than all of them, told Izuku that his wound was bandaged for five days. Recovery Girl had him on a tight leash and had him coming back to a doctor just to bandage and check just in case it'll worsen.

Every injury went okay owing a big thanks to the miraculous Recovery Girl of UA.

The news about the villain made the headlines of the news for the rest of the week. Every channel, both Japan and foreign talked about it since it was the major villain attack in a long time. Hell, even they were hounded by the media for interviews.

Izuku couldn't look at his friends, classmates. It still stung, so he instead wondered who will be their substitute teacher with Aizawa-sensei still injured. From what he got from Vlad King and Present Mic, the two "Noumus" as what the League of Villain called it critically injured the erasure hero and Thirteen.

"Who do you think will be our sub?" Mina asked.

Everyone silenced when the door opened.

"What!" he, chorused with the whole class. There, walking calmly, wrapped in bandages with only the nose, eyes and hair seen was Eraserhead. Possibly more menacing than ever with only the glaring eyes visible.

"Aizawa-sensei, why are you here?" came from Iida. "Are you not suppose to rest in the hospital?"

"No injuries will stop me from teaching," replied their Pro hero teacher. "Now silence."

"All of you have broken my order," he flinched and avoided the gaze when the longest stare was on him. "You have defied orders from a superior, a teacher, and a licensed hero."

The tension in their raven teacher's words was palpable even in the neutrality of his expression. Oxygen left his lungs as he anticipated the ultimatum to be passed by their teacher. He was ready for anything.

"It's within my power to expel you all."

Big part of him refused their sensei's words for something he decided. But nevertheless, Izuku kept silent like the rest of his peers. If worse comes to pass, he would take the fall since it as his decision as 1-A's Representative. He couldn't live with the guilt of bringing down others from his mistakes alone.

Aizawa Shouta sighed, "but," clearing his throat, he continued. "I will not because in light of further observation; such rational and quick thinking decision must be rewarded justly."

Izuku was speechless. His mind roiled in thoughts of expulsion, but they were still UA students? He wanted to cry but all the crying last night seemed to have dried his eyes!

"Still," the naturally glaring eyes, sharpened more. "Let this be a warning. Those who defy orders next time will face punishment. Justified or not. Are we clear?"

Silence. The stillness of the class unnerved him. For he did not want to speak and possibly earn Eraserhead's gaze.

"Are we clear," Aizawa-sensei demanded emphasizing every word.

"Yes sir!" they chorused.

A clear snort came from their homeroom teacher. "Let's get to business. Two weeks from now there will be a special event; the Sports Festival."

Momo raised her hand, "Sensei," his Vice Representative stood straight as she inquired. "Is it all right for us to hold this when UA just came under attack?"

"This is precisely why we should hold the Sports Festival," Aizawa-sensei quickly replied. "We need to show the world that UA is still going strong despite the villain attack. That will calm the masses."

"In your preparation, you can use the facilities here in UA. Ask the forms from me and then pass it to me before you are allowed to use said facilities."

Izuku's heart jumped. This will be a chance for him to get stronger. _To make sure what happened before will never happen again._ The wounds of his classmates etched into his mind.

"That will be all, class dismissed."

* * *

So, this is part II of the USJ arc. I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R if you want and comment (hopefully politely) what you think needs fixing, what's working, and what not. :)

Edit: I edited some things. Minor things.

Edited 10/29/18: I edited some things like rephrased some dialogue, added details and fixed some descriptions.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone who is reading this. If you opened this and got this far thank! I hope you like it.

Also, thanks to those to followed and favorite this. Like holy crap? I'm shocked this gathered that many favorites and follows when I am a terrible writer. Haha. :p

I hope you guys like this. There are many things I'm not sure about this chapter that makes me feel terrible and etc. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. All right goes to its rightful owner.

09/10/19: Edited it by fixing mistakes I missed and changed the little wrong detail about Shinso's quirk.

* * *

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun!" Uraraka's called loudly once it was lunchtime. Her eyes burning with determination she declared fist in the air all pumped up. "Let's do our best!"

He beamed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Izuku was reminded of why she wanted to become a hero.

"Let's do our best!" she screamed at Hanta, Fumikage, and others near them which they reciprocated rather awkwardly.

"You two are excited," Mina, who was sitting cross-legged and a little lax in her seat, said.

A hard smacking fist rumbled throughout the room. "We should be. The Sports Festival, one of the manliest events of UA. An event where our skills and passion would be tested. Fighting against other UA students and testing our limits!"

"The event also serves as a way for heroes to scout for their potential sidekicks," Kaminari added. "Can you imagine being a sidekick to a pro?"

Kyouka snickered. "Not if you wanna get stuck in your job forever."

"Kicking other asses to let them see who's the best." Grinned kacchan. "Not to mention a chance to take on half and half and Deku!"

A series of protests came from some of their classmates.

"Hey!" the muscular Rikido Sato reacted. "What about us."

Katsuki snorted and rolled his eyes. "What about you fuckers? I ain't got no time to play with losers."

"Kacchan," he calmly called glaring at his boastful friend. There goes his friend again, he silently sighed. "Dammit, we've talked about his."

The other simply took it relatively easy. "Look at the first training exercise nerd. I smashed those two to pieces." The blond's head motioned towards the pair of Kaminari and Kyouka. The pair sent a glare behind him.

"How come our score is tied up then, huh?" Argued Izuku. "And that was before I discovered my enhanced strength."

Katsuki deftly got up from his chair without making a sound and got to his face. "Is that a challenge, nerd?"

Eyes sharp, Izuku gladly returned the favor. "What if it is kacchan?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Izuku's heart pumped faster. This was serious, yet exciting at the same time. The Sports Festival would be a perfect time. Where everything would be settled. The time to settle their tied score once again.

"Check these two out," Hanta Sero commented. "Our meek and shy Class Rep, turns to a lion when facing Bakugou."

The mutterings of their classmates did not deter him. "It's amusing isn't it? I never get tired of seeing it."

"So much manliness!"

"Izuku-chan is very contradicting, kero."

"Loser treats the winner for a month?" Kacchan grinned and held out a hand that Izuku took. Putting a little strength in his hand, his friend grimaced slightly that everyone missed. Katsuki did the same which caused his eye to twitch.

Just like that they went back to their original places like nothing ever happened.

"Hey!" Uraraka butted in between the two of them. "Don't you two forget about us. Whoever wins gets treated by the losers for a month."

Izuku wasn't sure that was a good idea for Uraraka to say and judging by the way kacchan was looking at her. It would not end well for their wallets. "Uhm, Uraraka, I don't think you should say that."

"No take-backs," Kacchan said with raised his brows at the challenge. "Winner gets treated?" His eyes roamed to the four of them as if to say "by you losers."

Kirishima chuckled putting an arm on kacchan's shoulder. "I'll take that offer. You're not the only one getting the spotlight next week, Bakugou."

"No, no, no." Iida crossed his arms on his chest. "I cannot condone this action. Midoriya-kun, as the Class Representative it is your duty to set the best example for everyone."

"Oh stop being so serious Iida," Mina fake yawned. "It's just a little bet. You know what, I'll make it even more interesting. I bet 500 Yen that Todoroki will win."

Iida stuttered trying to find words to say.

"What?" Kaminari looked at the pink girl as if she was crazy. "500 says that it's Bakugou. Todoroki may have the power, but Bakugou's a wild card. He's unpredictable" Kacchan's face twitched at that statement but otherwise said nothing.

"No," Ingenium's brother chopped the air in hopes of getting their attention. "This is unacceptable. It is unbecoming of a hero to be doing such undignified activities!"

All those who bet ignored Iida as most of their classmates' bet on who would win the Sports festival. He heard someone say, "a hot girl," no doubt Mineta. Some even bet that it would be someone from 1-B as they didn't know what quirks and abilities they have. Most placed their bets on Kacchan and Todoroki with some on him and Tokoyami. Hagakure happily listed the bets on her pink Hi Kat notebook, and quite happily so if the dancing of her uniform was to go by.

"Let them be, Iida," Izuku called giving him a sheepish smile and have his serious friend a break from his scolding. "It's not like it's against the school rules. We'll put a stop to it if it gets out of hand."

Iida hands on his chin, thought about it before replying. "I'll hold you to that Midoriya."

With that handled, he turned to his two seating friends. "We'll head to the cafeteria," Izuku said. "You guy wanna come?"

"Go on without us," Kirishima replied. He and kacchan shared a look before his childhood friend silently motioned that they would follow. The teen wondered what they were doing staying behind. Not that it's any of his business, just simply curious.

Most of them opted to stay a little longer.

Following Iida, they all headed for the cafeteria.

"Psst," someone called behind. Izuku could only look at All Might with raised eyebrows in confusion. The number one hero was comparable to a secret admirer, the bento and the gesture for him to follow only supported that assumption.

Izuku knew of admirers because for all of Kacchan's temper he was still considered "cool and awesome" by their female classmates back in Aldera High. Every Valentine's day, the blond would receive lots of chocolate from classmates, schoolmates, and most female students even when he ignores them all. Though that's not to say he didn't like the chocolates. After class, he would bring it home and share some with him.

Judging by the looks his two friends were giving the hero they must've been curious too.

"Uh," he said scratching his cheek. "You guys go one ahead." Izuku wondered about the importance of the incoming conversation if his mentor was calling for him. He and All Might spoke little last week with the investigation going on. The authorities needed all the heroes in search of the League of Villains that attacked the city and USJ. The news had reported of their ongoing investigation and the Police had considered the fact that the "League of Villains" were possibly stationed here in Musutafu.

A cheesy name, yes, he knew that, but he and the whole 1-A student had seen what they were capable of. Simultaneous attacks throughout the city and not to mention the two Noumu's or "Supersoldiers" as Mina called them.

The two shared a look before going and leaving him with All Might.

* * *

His mentor led him to his office as they ate in relative peace. For a boisterous and famous man, All Might's office was very normal. One would think there would be memorabilia or something like that. But no, it was one would normally expect. Photographs of him in his golden age suit with fans. A possibly private photo of a Toshinori-sensei with an orange-haired foreigner carrying a cute blond girl.

He sat across All Might, a steaming hot tea and two cups lay on the table between them.

"Are you all right now?" he asked. The blond hero's injury plus going beyond the time limit greatly worried Izuku. It was a good thing Vlad King, Present Mic, and Cementoss were there with him to fight those Noumus. If not, he only shuddered their chances of survival as they rescue Eraserhead and Thirteen. The fight would be one-sided

"I'm fine but my hero time was decreased to only one hour now. I am also glad that your class is fine with no severe injuries." Toshinori-sensei's shadowed eyes bore into his as he opened his bento. "I never personally thank you for leading them but," All Might stood, bowing to him. "Thank you for all of the efforts of 1-A."

Izuku flushed when All Might bow thankfully to him. It didn't suit someone like All Might to bow to someone. Especially someone like him, who only did what he thought was right. A selfish impulse to help with no care for his own safety. "You don't have to do that, sensei."

"Nonsense. " The number one hero poured tea on the cups giving one to him. "How is everyone, Izuku?"

Izuku gratefully accepted the tea given and breathed deeply absorbing its aroma. "Everyone's fine, Toshinori-sensei. Aside from the injuries received, we're all fine. "

"What about you? Are you fine, m'boy."

"Eh," chuckled Izuku awkwardly with his reply. "I'm fine."

The man blue eye bore into his and giving him a blank look that says, _really? We're gonna play this game?_

Izuku swallowed heavily, "what do you—"

"Then why do you have eye bags." His frail-looking mentor raised a hand, silencing him before he could formulate a reply. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

His brows furrowed at being found out. Only Kacchan, aside from his mom, knew but didn't call him out on it yet. He remembered the darkness, the arms, the shadow over him that threatens to smash him as powerlessness filled him. Then, he'd wake up, sweating, and heart-thumping speed his heart would do that was faster than Iida could run.

Seeing as there was no use hiding it, Izuku blankly nodded.

The man sighed. "I know because the councilors expressed that you've been denying you're not fine. They even saw the signs of sleeplessness in you." The man set his bento down moving to his side. "I can see young Bakugou in you sometimes as I see yourself in him."

Izuku didn't speak waiting for his mentor to get to the crux of the matter, which he was curious to know. "That's a good thing, but, independence can only get you so far. Sometimes, you need help from others. You can start by admitting you have a problem."

"Mom knows," he mumbled. "I can see her worry for me, but she doesn't know how to help me."

He thought that maybe the event affected the others too despite it not being obvious. Lately, Izuku had seen a shift in Kirishima-kun, he did not know what but it was there. In the redhead's words, maybe Kirishima's not "manly enough" as he usually was.

"Talk to me. Talking to someone does one wonder you know. So, talk to me young Midoriya and I would do my best to help you," his mentor pleaded. Gentle blue eyes and soft thin smile met his gaze. "What do you keep dreaming?"

"The same thing over and over. The Noumu above me, killing me then. Sometimes it would deviate by…." He glared at his hands. "Killing my friends, then me. I would wake up feeling so useless that I wasn't able to do anything then."

"I know the feeling Izuku." Toshinori-sensei stopped eating and smiled as he picked up a single chopstick. "The feeling of being useless. Even with the power of One for All given to me, I had my fair share of it. In all my time as a hero, I was not able to save everyone all the time for I cannot be everywhere at once."

Toshinori-san looked down as a wistful expression came to him. His mentor could be dreaming or remembering the days when he was still young. A hard to believe concept with a legendary figure like All Might. "The dreams you have? We Pros have it too for all the lives we could not save. It would not stop, nor get easier with time, but you will know how to cope with the burden."

The frown turned to a smile as he picked the other setting them side by side, "That's where the others come in. For no man is an island, it is thanks to my comrades' help that many lives I could not save were saved. That is why we need to trust and have faith in others. To be there for us and to have our backs just as we do the same. That is the essence of heroism. Fighting for what is right, not through our lonesome powers, but in cooperation with others."

"You can see that in news every day. Heroes from different Hero agencies cooperating with each other to protect everyone."

All Might's words hit him. Echoed to his soul even. It was as Aizawa-sensei said, trust in your comrades.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku talked about this with his mom. His resolve. The need to be strong. If he couldn't be strong, then how could he defend everyone? "In the two weeks before the Sports Festival, I will use that time to improve. Please, I don't know whether you'll offer to help Toshinori-sensei, but." He closed his eyes and returned the look his mentor gave him earlier. "Let me do this alone." He bowed to the hero before him.

 _I need to do this alone._

He needed to.

Izuku was dead set on this. He needed to figure out things for himself to see how far he could reach with his strength alone. To see his limits. Only when he reached his limits would he ask for help. Was it his pride? Was it because he needed to compensate for his first failure as a leader during the USJ incident? He didn't know why yet but he felt the need to do this alone.

"There is no stopping you is there?" Yagi Toshinori smiled to which he nodded firmly. "You're right though. I was planning to take some time off so that I could give you advice on how to train with One for All. However, if that's what you want then just know I am here if you need anything," All Might pat his shoulder gently. "I guess I can only give you this advice. There is no second tail, only one. And in your training of One for All, you must have a clear image, otherwise."

He nodded at the words given. The first one was confusing, but he'll figure it out. He needed to, for all of All Might's humorous and loud nature, lies a hidden intellect and wisdom. As for the second, he'd experience the torrential storm that is the legacy of One for All. A power that demanded great responsibility and control to the user. Otherwise, it'll kill him. The words given were for him only, so he would have to figure out what they meant.

Gratefully thanking All Might, he finished his tea and let the man be in his lunch before returning to the others.

* * *

When he got to his friends' table, the redhead and the blond were already there.

"What did All Might talk to you about Deku-kun?" She asked concernedly.

Izuku smiled at her and replied, "He asked how our class was faring after the attack." Technically not a lie, but he didn't have the guts to tell them what occurred in the conversation. It was a secret that only he and All Might shared. _Sorry, kacchan, I know no secrets but..._

"Did he address your sleeping issues too." Once again, his cheeks turned red at being called out. By Kacchan, no less. Trust his friend to confront him about it when he least expects so.

All eyes turned on him faster than he thought. Iida's inquisitive gaze searched him like a hawk hunting its prey. Uraraka's concerned face turned more worried, and Kirishima frowned at him.

"That's not manly dude," Kirishima moved to give him space to sit. "Why'd you never told us about this."

Iida pointed at his eyes saying, "I have noticed the eye bags, but I have never asked for the sake of your privacy."

"Are you having enough sleep?" Head titled a little to the side, Uraraka looked at him curiously and patiently for his answer.

"It's not manly to keep things to yourself y'know." The redhead said as his expression turned sour for a second saying that before it was gone changed to a frown. "So, if ya want, you could tell us."

Uraraka nodded and seconding the open teen's words. "Yeah, isn't that what friends are for?"

"Please, Midoriya-kun," Iida gave him a gentle smile as he said this. "As Kirishima-kun said talking will help."

He couldn't get angry at Kacchan for being concerned and calling him out on his bullshit lest he calls himself a hypocrite. Seeing as there was no escape, he sighed. "I've been dreaming about USJ. I keep dreaming of the monster that attacked us, sometimes it kills me, sometimes the others." He shuddered to imagine the muscular man gripping his throat before crushing it. Aoyama lying helpless under its feet before crushing his classmates' skull while Izuku could only stare in silence, in shock before those blank eyes turned to him.

"The Noumu?" his zero gravity quirk friend asked.

Izuku nodded taking a deep breath. "It just keeps coming back no matter how hard I try to forget it! Sometimes." Pushing the image down, it'd do no good to be emotional. "I get killed. More often it was the others that got killed first. Then I'd wake up sweating. I feel so useless during that time."

He didn't want to see the pitying expression of his friends. He doesn't need it.

"I feel ya man," his vigorous classmate touched his chest as if he wasn't wearing a uniform. "My chest would hurt at times even when its already healed. I keep imagining it bleeding." The redhead shuddered. "I keep seeing the same person who did this to me and his blade that cut it." His brows scrunched, lips pursed, and jaws set firmly.

"But I only told myself that I wasn't manly enough to overcome such things. That's why," hardening his fist and pointing it at him, Kirishima's mellow expression turned bright quickly. "I will harden my spirit and body in the two weeks of training. I will show the world that I am manly to be a hero like Crimson Riot!"

The flames of determination greatly lit Kirishima's soul. Just like Kacchan's. Not giving a damn what the world gives him and blowing his way to the top just to show how who he was as a person and a hero. Not even the wound would stop him.

Uraraka raised her hand cheering for his friend. Perhaps not maybe understanding of his plight but willing to help nonetheless. That's why he didn't want to tell his friends. It was his burden to bear, but, what their homeroom teacher and All Might said rang in his consciousness.

Iida bowed, "I'm sorry Midoriya-kun! I do not know how to help you with your occurring nightmares. I am a terrible friend!"

"That's Okay, Iida-kun," he replied. He didn't want to drag his friends into his trivial problem.

"Nonsense!" The younger brother of Ingenium crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I wish to help you. I may not know much right now, but I will tell you that many times has my brother experienced many setbacks. I asked him once how he handles such experiences and he said "I don't look into the past for long. I set my eyes forward and think of how I can avoid the same thing in the future."

The prickling sign of tears came to him and he smiled to cover it up. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

On the end of classes, students gathered just outside of their classroom. Mutterings and rumors spread about as they exit.

"Out of the way extras."

The students gave his best friend a wide berth as no doubt glared at them.

"Kacchan! What're you doing!?" Izuku admonished.

"Stop making an enemy out of people kacchan!" screamed, or rather pleaded a rather panicking Uraraka.

He understood Katsuki but not everyone would know the whys of his actions. It wasn't of out arrogance nor antagonistic nature that he says these but simply it's his Bakugou Katsuki way of encouragement. He wanted the competition. The want of someone challenging him to test his mettle. It was ingrained in hi

"So," a smooth voice called out loudly among the crowd. A blond-haired teen came from the mass of students. "This is what the 1-A is like. Just because they fought villains and survive they think are the hot new things." The person bowed introducing himself, "Monoma Neito of Class 1-B."

"Monoma's right!" Someone followed and jumped. A light blue or maybe a grayish haired person with lighter skin around the eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself! We the class of 1-B will surpass you!"

Izuku held his breath, clenched and unclenched his fist but a hand on his shoulder knocked him from doing anything he'd regret. "Oi, you hear that, Deku. They're jealous of us." Whether his friend noticed it or not, he silently thanked Kacchan for the welcome distraction.

"Jealous," the person asked raising his brow in wonder in turn. "No. We wanted to show everyone that we, Hero students of 1-B, can be capable as the all talked 1-A students are."

"Sure," Izuku drawled, making sure to extend the word as possible, and crossed his arms. "Not jealous by comparing yourself to us who had been through a traumatic situation."

Kacchan remained silent and walked out as the students gave way. The students roared in denial, but Iida silenced them.

He met Monoma's calm eyes with narrowed and unblinkingly gaze. It looked as if Monoma had something to prove by beating them. Maybe the 1-B student did, but Izuku didn't care. He was upset by the fact they'd taken lightly the situation they were put in! It wasn't as if they wanted villains to attack them. Hell, he'd prefer it if they weren't in their whole three years in UA!

"Oi," Kirishima called. "What're you going to do with these people you got hatin' on us."

"Stop this behavior," Iida admonished angrily pointing at their 1-B aggressor. "Do you think that it was an easy decision for everyone to fight? We didn't do it because we wanted fame nor glory. We did it because the heroes needed our help. We did it because we had no choice."

Behind them, Momo came out looking livid than when their classmates did something she disapproved of. "Stop saying about subjects you know nothing about. Didn't you ever stop and realized that we," she gestured to herself and all their classmates, "risked our lives out there not for fame but because needed to. We were forced since no hero was available. If you think fighting villain is a competition, then think about why you want to become a hero."

"Whatever extra's," Kacchan said turning and Izuku couldn't look at Monoma without sneering at him. "Be jealous if you have to. It doesn't matter. As long as you rise to the top." Izuku followed him first. The steps and noise of the others followed made obvious by Kirishima and Iida's loud voice. He was glad when the noises of the crowd lessened until it became nothing.

On UA's gate, Izuku politely turned down his friends' question of going to the station with them.

"Why."

A simple question asked by Uraraka and Kacchan.

So, Izuku told them what he planned to do. "Sorry, guys. I'm going to go home late. I'm going to make full use of my time preparing."

Katsuki smirked. Iida, in his weird gesturing way, praised him. Kirishima asked for a fist bump for his manly spirit and Uraraka grabbed all of them and made them form a circle with their hands on top of each other.

Kacchan resisted, but in the end, relented to her indomitable spirit.

"On the count of three," grinned the brown-haired teen. His female friend's mood was infectious that he couldn't help but follow her lead. Kirishima obviously went along with it. Iida gladly followed her lead. Kacchan smirked his hands on the top of them all. "Say Manly spirit!"

"Manly spirit!" they chorused. Izuku felt the joy spread throughout his body like a wildfire. A force of nature ready to be unleashed.

* * *

Izuku was granted the use of Gym Gamma, or as Aizawa-sensei called it earlier; Training Dream Land, TDL for short, for about three hours. The place was said to have been created by Cementoss, and his raven-haired homeroom teacher stated that said Cement quirk teacher would be waiting for him to supervise the students using the gym.

Walking to the place, UA was a different place once the moon shined above the skies. With the expanse of land UA uses, the school felt like a huge park or a huge land owned by a billionaire. Even more so with how much forestry they have. Looking back, he may have just started and they were still first years but he was living his dream little by little. Getting to know All Might, getting into UA, then participating in the Sports Festival. It was surreal at best for him.

Izuku relished the quiet ambiance of the school as his gaze turn upwards where the luminous stars burn ever so brightly. The breeze gently blew against him as the leaves flew upwards.

He knew his friends will start their own training too. He knew where Kacchan would be training and that is why he chose to train in the school. There was not enough space in there training place. Plus, they needed to surprise each other on the Sports Festival so, individual training was needed.

Izuku brought many snacks, energy drinks. He knew this was going to be a body breaking training. The teen wasn't even sure if what be brought was enough because he knew how demanding his quirk was, couple that One for All, then perhaps he should've brought more.

Cementoss-sensei was already there when he arrived at the gym. The whole place was huge. Larger than the gym back in Aldera. In fact, it was twice as large as his former school's gym, possibly even more and comparable to a football field.

Only a lone student stretching was there.

 _It looks like it'll be me, the student and the Pro Hero on the gym._

Greeting Cementoss, he went to his own corner and started his stretching too.

"If you need anything, just say so. I can alter the field according to your specifications."

Izuku thanked the hero and started his routine. Slowly feeling One for All flow, he breathed deeply and formed a fist. Going through his motions, he punched the air slowly. No need to break his bones so early.

The teen imagining an opponent, moved the power to his feet as he kicked the air. The power coursed through his body like electricity as red lines glowed on his skin.

 _No. Not electricity._ Thought the One for All inheritor. _Like the sea._

Gradually Izuku does it. Each movement, to get his body used to the flowing power of the heroes who came before him. One for All surge through his body empowering his very being down to the core. Slowly he moved, and each action was a struggle of its own for the legacy given was wild, untameable, and unbending to his body's will. He cycled through the movements the way All Might taught him to control One for All. Hands close to a fist, it shook, but he breathed out and punched the air. Powerful gust blowing that came from his strike broke the silence of the gym. His arm stung and spasmed still like before.

 _At least my arm isn't broken,_ he gritted his teeth.

Izuku repeated this for about an hour, slow yet strong punches and kicks rustled in the gym from time to time before he decided to rest his weary body bit. With shaking hands, he grabbed his snacks and ate in silence watching his fellow schoolmate. The other student had started from stretching, then to basic exercises like jogging and push-ups, but from there he then moved to shadow fighting the air. It was obvious the guy was tired from the way his body wobbles. Probably not used to too much exertion of the body. A non-hero courser most likely.

"Hey," Izuku called, his voice echoed in the silence of the gym making the guy looked at him. Squinting a little, the person had shaggy purple hair, slightly lanky body and heavy eye bags that made him looked a little sleepy or tired.

Deciding to approach the other, he brought with him his snacks and threw it at his, training acquaintance?

The teen blinked at him then to the aforementioned food and back to him. Izuku breathed deeply and gathered his wits, imagining himself to be kacchan and Kirishima. "Take...," he cleared his throat, "you should, uh, take a break. You look like you need a rest."

With that dark ring around the eyes, it concerned Izuku that maybe the teen would faint if he does more exercise. He looked so sleepless. Not that Izuku would voice that out loud considering it'd make him a hypocrite.

"Thanks," muttered the other as he sat down near him.

"Uh…," Izuku looked everywhere and massaging his arm. "Name's Midoriya Izuku."

 _Damn it! Why am I such an awkward person!_

He hoped the other teen doesn't take his discomfort as not wanting to talk to him. Because damn it, he hated starting a conversation with other people since he was bad at it! His only friend till now was kacchan.

"I know," huffed the purple-haired teen. "I've seen your name. Number one in the entrance exam right?" He didn't know how to react to that statement as he blushed. Sure, he liked that his efforts put him in number one, but it was the first time someone said that to him. "Hitoshi Shinsou."

Oh god, he was worse than kacchan in meeting new people. At least his blond friend knows how to make a strong expression. "So uh… training for the Sports festival?" Shinsou nodded. "What department?"

"General Education," his new acquaintance replied bitterly. Judging by his inflection, sour expression, and the seconds of glare sent his way he took the question personally. "Why."

 _Okay. Better avoid that topic then._

"Uhm, so… Physical Training," Izuku started, rather weakly. "If you need anything, maybe I can help with your physical training? Or, uh, even help with your quirk training."

The teen's eyes expression, from bitterness, turned wary with the way he narrowed his eyes and the defensive shift of his body language. Did he say something wrong?

"Why."

That was something he didn't expect. Maybe the question of how, but not why. Possible trust issues?

Clearing his throat, Izuku answered smiling sheepishly, "I'm training my quirk too."

"I just thought that maybe I could help? Maybe even, help each other train? I need a sparring partner." Izuku was unsure if Hitoshi-san minds, but for him, he had a strong urge to help the other.

The green-headed teen sipped from his drink to stop the awkward energy rolling off of him and scare the first schoolmate he met. "Why would you do that? Do you know that I have a villainous quirk." He nearly choked when Shinsou state that but quickly recovered.

 _Villainous quirk?_ A little anger burned inside him from the words of the teen before him. _What would define a villain quirk exactly? More importantly, who gets to say that._

"If I can ask Hitoshi-san, what exactly is your quirk?" Izuku smiles, best as he can, to not upset Hitoshi Shinsou who look rather pissed just saying _Villain's quirk._ "Mine is uhm…, I have a Warp type quirk. The strength is just something I found out recently."

"Brainwashing." Plain and simple, that's how Hitoshi was said. The bored eyes of Shinsou said it all. Usually people, no matter how "powerful" or simple their quirks were, they say it proudly but for Hitoshi Shinsou? He said it without pride or happiness as if he'd rather have a different quirk than what he got. It was so unlike and the opposite of Katsuki who spoke with pride on his awesome quirk—his description, not his—, even unafraid to show the world of what it was and gloat about it. "I can control people, make them do anything if they respond to my words."

 _That is a villain quirk?_ Izuku could feel his lips quirk upwards in meeting a very awesome quirk and his energy rose in excitement at its application. "That's not bad. It's like Miss Joke's quirk then? A verbal one. So, as long as the other person answers you you'll be able to control them. Is it possible to make others do what they do not know or will the controlled person fail? How about those who heard it while the voice is amplified? Will it affect everyone and those who responded to it, like a gathered group of people? I can see it being used in a delicate situation where strength is not needed, like a hostage situation. Or even stopping a villain attack once they reply, which can all be resolved peacefully. It's a good quirk for an Underground hero."

Looking up, Shinsou's shock face. His face burned once he'd realized what he had done. _Oh god. I've been muttering loudly again, didn't I? Please don't think of me as a creep._ Kacchan told him many times to stop muttering to himself, but he can't. He has to process the information before he forgets all about something, like the tiny details.

"I'm sorry. Please don't mind me," he pleaded looking away in embarrassment. "It's a… uh, a habit of mine to analyze quirks."

"What did you say?" Shinsou asked slowly.

"It's a habit?" he replied unsurely, tilting his head aside. "I a-"

"No!" Izuku flinched when the purple-haired teen nearly screamed. Realizing his mistake, Hitoshi breathed deeply. "I mean you don't think my quirk is bad?"

Izuku scratched his cheek for a second still unsure while he was aghast that Hitoshi would think that he would be turned off by suck quirk. "Why would I think that?"

"You should be!" the other teen screamed this time profusely shaking his head. "It's a villain's quirk!"

Izuku, eye wide in realization, gets it now. Maybe not the whole story but Hitoshi's point. _Quirk prejudice._ He knew of prejudice against the quirkless by chance in the internet and tv thanks to the quirkless right activist protests, but this was the first time he encountered of judging someone by their quirk. He didn't even know that there were people who were shown in bad light aside from quirkless people.

He had seen adults praised Katsuki's quirk for its "heroic nature" for a long time. He had seen the arrogance in his childhood friend and longtime best friend as he basked in it until that one punch he sent his friend's way. It was the same with Hitoshi Shinou's case, the opposite. Maybe it was the same just different reactions? Whereas his friend's quirk was regarded positively that kacchan's ego grew, Shinsou was made a social pariah because of what he was born with.

Gathering his strength, he stood and walked towards the other roughly pulling him up through the collar of his shirt. "Never think of that," he growled, grinding his teeth in anger. Briefly, the lecture of Thirteen came to mind as he then continued. He can't stand to see people so down. "It's not the quirk that matters, it's how you use it! Do you think the fucking quirks of Thirteen, All Might or Endeavor is not villainous if they used it to hurt people instead of saving them?"

The red embers of anger exploded in Izuku's chest. He can't stand the way Hitoshi looked down on himself. No one should have that look. No one. "Is a knife naturally bad! Of course, it fucking isn't. What about All Might? Strength such as his is dangerous too."

Huffing loudly, Izuku released Shinsou and massaged his temple as he breathed deeply. Seeing the other's wide-eyed, gaping mouth, and stilled form. He surely thought he had scared expression the General Studies teen just on the expression alone. So, he forced a smile onto his face after a sigh. "I… I'm sorry. I'm just…," he paused to breathe again, "I'm so mad that you would think that your quirk is bad. Sorry for the… uhm cursing. It's a...," he said

"You don't think my quirk is bad?"

"No," without hesitation, Izuku replied. Why would he think of that? Why would anyone think that way was beyond him? There was a purpose for every quirk, even the most dangerous of quirks. He knew that others would think of that as naive, but he thought of things that way.

Shinsou bowing surprised him. "Thank you."

When the teen was right once again, his expression turned bland. Maybe it was his imagination but the person in front of him…how should he put it? Feels lighter? He's not sure but maybe it was something closer to that.

"You don't have to thank me!" Izuku flushed and gestured for the Hitoshi-san to stop it. "I'm sorry for screaming at you. I don't usually get angry. It's just...," he sighed, "I don't know what came over me."

"No," his possible new friend replied shaking his head. "I needed that. So… uh," smirked Shinsou, though a little shaky. "Is the offer for help still on?"

* * *

The week passed without anything in particular happening. Well, maybe except for the remedial Rescue Training since the first one ended in a disaster. He and Shinsou sat on a bench made Cementoss as they rest from their training.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to our training earlier," he said drinking his water.

Shinsou huffed as if saying "try me." Well, as he learned from a week of training with his new friend that he was rather awkward and silent but he let his actions do the talking like Kacchan.

What was even funny was the way All Might "surprised" them. _For realism,_ he thought rolling his eyes at his mentor's words. He didn't believe it for a bit because for god's sake, they were all shocked when he realized that a "villain" was attacking them again. So, they did what their instincts and training told them, they fought back. Though they were barely successful even with All Might limiting himself, it was the principle that mattered.

The "villain" got a lot of backlash from the entirety of 1-A.

As for his training? Izuku found the controlling of One for All was still difficult. He nearly broke his limbs and bones when he got distracted using the inherited power. Focus, no, intense focus was the main factor in maintaining control. It was a grueling process to let the power flow in his body as he moved slowly while doing his katas.

His training was even harder to do so when one has dual quirks. So, here was Izuku now, in Gym Gamma once again to meet with his new friend. He told Bakugou and the others about him and they were excited to meet him.

Shinsou promised to meet them maybe sometime next week. Or even after the Sports Festival.

Maybe the teen was shy because they were all Hero Course students? Or was this the result of his pariah status since he was a child?

Whatever the case, Izuku was reminded by the sad fact that Hitoshi Shinsou didn't get in the Hero Course with his quirk. Only then did he realize that the entrance test was biased towards those who have physical mutations or emitter quirks. Hell, even he doubted that his warp would enable him to pass the test.

Even bodybuilders would have trouble defeating those things without a quirk, or maybe a support item.

Though, if Izuku had to admit, which he did with his new training partner. Hitoshi's physique was a little lacking. That's why they came up with a plan which consisted of stretching first, long exercises, then sparring, a twenty-minute rest, and lastly, quirk practice. Surprisingly, Shinsou knew martial arts. To what extent, he didn't know but it was good that he had a plan to get to the Hero Course.

Izuku had a theory, or maybe a plan.

While the sparring made him gradually get used to One for All in small doses, which was hard to maintain.

Quirk training had him something he saw from the misty villain that maybe he could do too. So, for now, as suggested by his purple-haired training partner that he made multiple portals which resulted in so much consumption of energy drinks and snacks as they rest. For now, he could hold two warp gates for five minutes straight, not a big improvement of his two-minute mark before.

Hitoshi, in turn, benefitted from this quirk training by running in loops around Gym Gamma through said warps and enhancing Izuku's control and endurance for the upcoming school event. Not only were they doing that, but he found out that Hitoshi's quirk cannot make a person do what they don't know and is limited by the person's knowledge and could only last for so long before it deactivates because it hurts his head. If pushed to the extreme, can make him fall unconscious. It happens when he controls many people, or so Shinso said.

Distance-wise, it works as long as he was heard. Well, depending if the recipient replies. It was a shame it could not be amplified by a microphone or anything of the sort.

And, as one constantly being under control, it was a funny yet scary feeling knowing his body moving on its own. He was conscious, aware of his actions, yes, but the teen can only watch helplessly while under Hitoshi's influence like he was a ghost of his own body.

Izuku also suggested to the brainwashing quirk teen to see if he could order him to train and bear the pain. He did, but… the less said the better. One of the worst training he had. Still, they did conclude from that experiment that too much pain would release those under his quirk's effect.

Needless to say, Cementoss could be really scary when angry when he wants to be.

While his training partner does this, he gets to use his quirk and learning control. Well, going to learn, because as of right now, he was pushing himself and testing the limits of his endurance by his quirks drain and fighting without his arm going broken.

So much to do in so little time, but he can't do anything about it. He and his new friend, side by side, stretched in silence with only their occasional grunts coming out of their mouths.

"Why'd you wanna be a hero," Izuku said as they stood, their backs arched and holding the position. He knew his training partner wanted to enroll in the Hero Course and tried, he only enrolled in GenEd studies as last resort.

He was surprised that Shinsou will be using the exam to earn his place in the Hero Course. He was shocked at that tiny tidbit of fact too. That meant that one of either 1-A or 1-B would be removed from the program. Still, he could do nothing of that fact. He respected his determination and gave himself all the more reason to help Shinsou. To help his friend show UA that he was deserving of a spot in the Hero Course. In Bakugou Katsuki's terms, not only to give a giant "fuck you" to those who said he had a villain quirk but by also showing them his worth as a hero.

Hitoshi on his left grunted before answering, "It's silly. You'll laugh."

"Try me," was all he said. He'd heard of all his friend's reasoning and he found it endearing.

His friend breathed deeply. "I like Heroes, especially All Might for obvious reasons," the purple-haired teen paused and added, "but not as a Superfan like you." This caused Izuku to lose his balance when he chuckled. "But when I was a kid, I was friendless. _Villain's quirk,_ they would say behind me," his brows furrowed at his friend's words.

He didn't know what it felt like being judged and declared as an outcast just for your quirk but it's hard to accept. When he gained his quirk and refused to show it because he wanted people to know him first, he wasn't a complete outcast because he had Kacchan with him. "I can't remember the event clearly, but it stuck out to me. So," leaning forward now, they reached for their toes. "Once my quirk was found out, people avoided me."

Izuku said nothing but noting the sadness in his voice. "But this one time, in our old neighborhood, I was playing alone. Then this douchebag came in and pushed me out of nowhere. This kid out of nowhere defended me. He had no reason to, but he did. He said something that I may have forgotten now but it inspired and punched the bully. Even now I remember feeling good about tasting his own medicine."

"I wanted to thank him, but I never got the chance to since I ran away," Shinou sighed slouching. The teen must've felt bad. "I mean, if I could meet him again, then I would thank him because he might not realize the impact that single action made in my life. I know it was one time, but I don't know." His friend shrugged. "He was the first person to be nice to me. It kinda gave me hope that there are nice people out there aside from my parents."

"He was the first person outside of family that inspired me to follow my dream to be a hero. His actions inspired me to be a hero. To be an example to those people who are like me, to make them realize they are not alone in the "Quirk Villain" treatment. And I don't care what others say. Evil quirk or otherwise."

Izku could understand that. It was Kacchan that inspired him to be a Pro Hero, after all. He wanted to follow All Might, but his heart dreamt of making his father proud by following his path. To be a simple hero, a maskless one. "Were there?"

"Were there what?" the brainwasher responded.

"You know," he gestured. "Nice people aside from the kid and your parents."

Stretching their elbows now, Izuku turned to his friend, whose smiling expression made him smile too. "There was, but still outnumbered by those negative ones," the other stated, pleasant expression gone to become neutral.

"That's not bad. Whoever the kid was, I know he appreciates the thought." Deciding to switch to a new topic, Izuku started. "Do you think they allow students to bring support items in the sports festival?"

* * *

I'm not sure I hit my target here. I wanted to show how Katsuki influenced Izuku. Yeah, he may be still the cute and lovable guy who stammers and mutters and easily freaks out due to lack of proper interaction but. With Katsuki around and the only person he knows and is close to outside of home, I reasoned to myself that he'd bound to pick up an Katsuki-ism-ish manners. And in turn, the same can be said vice-versa.

So, if Izuku came as too strong for Shinsou, then this is my reason.

At least that was my thought. Anyways, hope you guys like this. Comment if you want to. :)

Edit 10/31/18: I added some dialogue details to make it feel natural, at least in my eyes. I also added some mini details.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, another update. :) I had too much time on my hands so I decided to kill two bird with One for All, I mean One stone. Hehe :p

Yeah! Double update in one day. I wrote this chapter in one day since I have too much time on my hands so I decided to challenge myself and make this.

Also, this is like the last time. I am so unsure of my writing. Haha. I don't know if I am writing them well and doing the characters justice. Haha

But still, I love writing so.. I guess, I'll just see in the future since time has a funny way of making one of seeing things differently.

Hope you guys like this. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. All right goes to it's rightful owner/s.

* * *

Izuku breathed deeply. His heart jumped erratically. The teen knew that many people were watching and just the thought of him being under the watchful eyes of the masses froze him. In their locker room, his classmate was silent too and he hoped that they were feeling the same as him. The atmosphere was tense that not one peep came from anyone.

Mineta beside him managed himself by writing in his hand and eating the invisible words. Glad to know that the shameless Mineta could be nervous too.

"Deku-kun," Uraraka asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous," he smiled, but knowing himself it probably came out near to a grimace.

"I thought I was the only one too!" replied the zero gravity user. "It's my first time in front of many people! Can you imagine being show in tv's all over the country?" He certainly couldn't, by Katsuki can after that Slime villain debacle.

"Midoriya."

Todoroki approached him giving him a cold look that unsettled Izuku. The fire and ice user was always cold and indifferent, but he can't help but feel that this one was different. There was something else in those eyes. A different cold fire emitted in his classmate's eyes. His fire and ice user classmate always had this cold flame. But this? It felt different. A determined colder fire burned in those heterochromic eyes so much that he shivered at the intensity of the stare.

The gaze was so different from Katsuki whose flames burned brightly and unafraid of glowing so brightly for everyone to be seen. He wanted to show the world what he can do but not seeking validation.

He was not sure why Todoroki was calling him of all people and with that dark look in his eyes. Their interactions inside and outside of UA were very limited, so for Todoroki to call him, maybe he needed something?

Izuku was thankful for the distraction. "Todoroki, what is it?"

"Objectively speaking, even if you are the first placer in the Entrance exam I'm stronger than you," said the other. It was an easy pill to swallow. Of course, the white and red haired teen was stronger. He easily controlled two elements of nature, he can simultaneously use fire and ice if he wanted to. Without One for All at his side, he'd be more so hard pressed in defeating him in the Indoor Combat test. He can use his quirk in surprising ways, but he had an idea that his quirk was just a support type.

The green headed teen met his blank gaze in wondered what prompted this conversation for Todoroki. "But, All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Did Todoroki know? Or was he just suspicious of the nature of their relationship? Nevertheless, it was an open secret that Toshinori-sensei ask for him from time to time. "I won't pry into that but," his classmate's expression hardened discretely from the way his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to beat you."

It was like kacchan all over again. He could see the parallel as they strive to best each other in each training preparation for UA.

"Eh," Kaminari stood, and the sliding chair screeched, and said excitedly, "Is the best of the class making a declaration of war. Is Todoroki joining in on the bet?"

"Hey," seeing it was Kirishima who was approaching, he gestured for his friend to stop.

If Todoroki wanted to challenge him for some reason, then let him.

Squaring his shoulders, back straight, and chest forward as he closed his eyes for a second. "Todoroki, I don't know what came over you to challenge me of all people and," he glared at the teen to make his point. "I know you're stronger than me. You're better than me. I know that."

Kirishima was about to say anything but Izuku gave him a sharp look that stopped the redhead, "But, everyone's doing their best to reach the top." Images of his and Shinsou's training came to the fore of his mind. "So."

"I said this to kacchan before and I'll say this again." Forming a fist. He held his shaking fist out nearly touching the recommended student's chest. "I won't lose to any challenge that comes my way. I won't hold any punches. I will not hold back. Friend or not. Classmate or not. I will defeat you or anyone who gets in my way. So, better use that that fire of yours or otherwise you're just insulting us all."

The fire and ice user didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

The cheers of people, Present Mic's loud narrating voice, and fireworks blowing mixed into one chaotic presence. They all invaded his ears as they marched out towards of the stadium and into the center of the field. The stadium was larger in personal than what he'd seen in television!

He felt like an ant in a giant's territory. It was an apt though as UA had one of the biggest stadium in Japan.

"The UA Sports Festival! The once in a year event where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords!"

More cheers came from the crowd and he could barely control his breath as beneath his chest, thudded fast as thunder. The knowledge it wasn't simply him who felt these calmed himself, if only somewhat. Even the unflappable Iida who was confident as Katsuki, was silent. Uraraka gushed at the crowd, the same as him, to drown out his anxiety.

 _Mom, dad, and All Might. I'll make you all proud._

"Here they come!" the chants of the audience became even louder than possible as the Voice Hero introduced them. "The brave heroes with hearts of steel who overcame the villain attacks to help their teachers! Hero Course, Class 1-A!"

"1-A!" Chanted the people as they roar in excitement.

It was embarrassing being in the limelight! He doesn't know how heroes handle this kind of thing! "So…many people." He muttered sweating before the battle starts for god's sakes. The teen stared at the millions of people cheering, shouting, and jumping with enthusiasm.

"Next up! Hero Course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic introduced each department as they walked to the center where Midnight waited for them on a stage and podium was situated.

"What's this! The umpire for this year is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!?" Mixed cheers of "boos" and "yeah" were screamed at the R-Rated Hero. The boos most likely coming from the women, he chuckled.

Looking around, it was nerve wracking with so much people competing in the event! Being part of the even felt so different than watching it on television!

The green haired teen glanced to see the familiar mope of purple but in this forest of people, it seemed impossible to see where the guy was.

He hoped everyone's doing okay.

"Time for the Player Pledge!" With a wave of her stick, the crowd's noise pollution lessened. "Representing the students is Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A!"

"What!?" he paled. His thought processes stopped and rebooted itself. _Why did no one ever told me this!_ He cried silently. It was just dropped so suddenly! He didn't even prepare for a speech! Oh god, he was going to embarrass himself in front of millions of people! A push came from behind and he glared at the his best friend. _Damn it kacchan!_

Slowly he does it. Izuku's knees buckled with each step. God, he was so sweaty. _It'll look disgraceful if I wipe it._ Never had he dreamed in a million of years that it will be him who would stand in front of millions of people! Damn it.

He put his shaking hands in his pockets. The less seen of his twitchy hands, the better. "Uhm," the teen began. He cleared his throat. His eyes glanced upwards in the stand, and into the students. 1-A looked back at him with expectations. Iida and Uraraka gave him two thumbs up while Kirishima grinned that reached his spot. As for kacchan, his expression was not expressive, but… A smirk adorned his face.

 _You can do it, you nerd,_ Izuku heard it in perfect Katsuki voice. _Don't give a fuck about what the world thinks._

"Uhm," repeating himself. The Class representative ignore the murmurs of the students and grinned best as he could, the image of All Might in his mind. "I pledge… that today I, we, we do our best. The best… as we can be. Not to compete, but to, to learn from e-each other. We are no-ot just students in different ah… departments but," Shinsou came to mind. Imagining his mom sitting in the living room rooting for him, made him relaxed slightly. "We are all fellow people striving to be heroes. So."

Closing his eyes for a minute, he was very anxious, but he wouldn't let himself be controlled by his fears! "Let us help each other to reach and break the limits."

God, he didn't know how hotter his cheeks would get by standing on the stage longer! His classmates cheering for him made him feel lighter somehow. The no booing was a plus that he felt so relieved. He managed despite his anxiety as people clapped and he just wanted them go down already, damn it.

"So, manly!"

"Deku-kun!"

"Such an inspiring speech, Midoriya-kun!"

"That's our Class Rep for ya!" Izuku tuned out the people and hurried down. He just wanted to get out of the spotlight. As soon as he got down, Midnight got the briefing underway.

"Let's this show started!" the raven haired R-Rated declared not long after his pledge. "And now for the first game! This first game is the qualifiers that will determine who will drink their tears and go home and those who do not!" Waving her hand, the holographic screen appeared behind her. With a motion of her hands the selection started in the form of a slot machine.

Izuku didn't know how long his heart would last waiting for the first game that would determine who goes to he second or not.

The virtual slot machine stopped.

"An obstacle race," he muttered. This was his area. He could do this. He'd trained his Warp and One for All best as he can.

Midnight explained the rules. It looked simple at first but knowing UA, they'd "Plus Ultra" the obstacle race. The warp user didn't know what but, trouble was expected by him already. He couldn't anticipate or predict the obstacle was, but he mentally prepared himself by doing breathing exercises.

"Get to places everyone!"

* * *

He was lucky that his Warp would be favored by the first game, but the teen would not underestimate the others. Grinning a little, the One for All inheritor expected a tough challenge. _Time to see how far I've come with my training,_ he clenched his hands.

The green haired warp user didn't know where the others were. He lost them to the tight crowd long ago.

He muttered, "Most likely, this would favor Todoroki. The place is tight, perfect time for slowing others down." And likely to funnel the contestants.

Izuku breathed deeply, and the inherited power surged in his veins.

Three.

 _All Might watch the fruits of my training. Watch me tell the world that "I am here!"_

Two.

He vibrated on the spot from the unreleased power just like his fast beating heart.

 _Mom. Dad. Watch me as I do my best to make you proud._

One.

 _Go beyond, Plus Ultra!_

Not wasting time, Izuku jumped as darkness filled his vision briefly before finding himself falling on top of the students near the exit now. "Oi! He's gonna hit us!" Someone screamed. They tried to dodge but they were squeezed from shoulder to shoulder. They don't have to worry about that as once again, a swirling red vortex appeared below him.

 _Again!_ Looking ahead, he knew where he would get out before he felt the portal swallowed him. Izuku landed of the pavement, he looked back to see he outside and just a few short meters ahead of the entrance where the students still struggled with each other. It was good to see the sun shining down on him now.

"Todoroki! Midoriya! I knew you two would be the first!" Laughed Mineta as he jumped from the head of the students. The telltale sign of freezing made him jumped and as he glanced to the ground. The gray ground sheen with with and the students screamed about being stuck. WIthout problem Todoroki zoomed past him sliding on the ice.

 _Todoroki's fast!_

The teen himself didn't waste time as he prepared himself.

"You half and half bastard!" a familiar raging person screamed follow by strong blasts echoing in the air.

"Naïve Todoroki!"

He can't waste time! Kacchan, Aoyama, Kirishima, Mineta and Momo were gaining ground! _Alright_ , he practiced this. Standing slowly, he made sure his footing was solid before activating One for All in his foot. One push was all it took to launch himself and feel the winds all over his body

 _Ice skating. Remember the Ice skating videos you watched. The training._ He was fortunate that he followed his guts of practicing maneuvering in ice, plus, his hoes was made to easily stop in ice. Not a support item, but one that could be easily bought in stores everywhere, so he was not breaking the rules.

 _Technicalities._

He was slowing down, so once again he pushed himself with a single shove of a One for All powered foot. Cold winds blew against his face as he slid on the smooth cold floor. Right behind him, explosions followed along with myriad of people from the looks of it.

"Deku! You too ya bastard! I won't let be left behind!"

The teen let the momentum of his push carry him forward in the slippery ice. He can't afford to look back lest he slides! Thundering explosions with a strong force blew Izuku forward and to the ground but crossing his arms and looking upwards. The hum and thrum of his warp appeared on the frozen pavement below him. Fast as a snap, he appeared in the sky overlooking the others.

Izuku made another gate but smaller than normal and compressed himself as he dropped through it. He dropped vertically towards the ground and stretched his legs in sliding position. It took for a few seconds for him to get his balance right before he resumed his sliding towards a large wide area.

"Whoa," he skidded to a stop when large metallic hand hit the ground. Many robots, hidden from the trees blocked the path. It was not just any robot, his eyes widened. Before them was a wall of Zero Pointers whose backs faced the sun producing shadows that that loomed over them making them looked very menacing especially with their glowing red eyes and large body. There were the one, two, and three pointer robots too, but the zero pointers was the most plentiful in the crowding machines.

"Whoa, it looks like the students have come to the first obstacle!" Present Mic's voice narrated loudly from somewhere. "The Robo inferno!"

Todoroki in the lead, stopped too. Izuku glanced behind him, the others now starting catch up to him with his blond best friend first and Momo who made and wore ice skates.

"Whoa!"

"Isn't that the Zero point villains!"

"Seriously, the Hero Course had this too."

Some more words were uttered as the masses now caught up with them. The green haired inheritor of One for All turned inwards as he thought of how he could get out of this without expending more energy to his warps. Or using the risky One for All. A few meters in front of him, Todoroki created ice, making Izuku jumped back.

Large ice covering their path came from his classmate freezing every robot in their spot. The fire and ice user slid between the legs and he struggled to see what happened next with the great ice wall and vapor covering the field.

"What the hell happened!"

"That Todoroki guy just smashed through them all and froze the robots!"

"Go in between their legs!"

"Smash!" he screamed flicking forwards, winds rustled as everything in his path blew, or knocked down.

 _Now!_

With obstacles, clear, the One for All user surged forward jumping. "What the," he didn't count the power behind it as his left ankle flared in agony. The teen, upon landing screamed and fell on his knees on the One pointers back. _Not broken but…,_ he gritted.

The pain surged, and but he bare it. He could get by this. The one moment he lost focus, One for All bit his ass faster than their neighborhood wild dog. Izuku screamed and grabbed at something when the thing shook. Anything!

He did grab something when the thing fell backwards, but he fell to his warp faster than he expected and fell in the sky once again. The sky filled his vision, but looking down he was falling fast. _To the pavement!_ A quick gate, and he landed just outside the Robo inferno zone, wasting no time to move despite the flaring pain. Izuku, to distract himself debated on throwing the metal plate that he had grabbed. No, it might come in handy later.

 _B_ _etter to have something and not need it, than to need something and not have it._

Izuku winced when he started running again, but glanced once to see more robots coming in and the others fought their way out of the mess he and Todoroki made.

He continually grimaced and gritting his teeth. _I can do this! Plus Ultra!_ He had faced this during training in the last two weeks! He could do this! The fatigue was far from settling, but he was starting to get tired. _Oh crap. More robots. Even the others are catching up._

Not looking back, Izuku ran. He ran with barely controlled One for All enhancing his every step. Each step, a few feet flying before landing but not without bearing the agony on his leg while carrying a metal plating for god knows what reason. If this was the first obstacle then better be prepared than sorry!

 _There!_ The Green haired teen could see Todoroki now!

"Deku! You two thought you could escape me!" Kacchan roared, soaring above and pass him followed by his continuous blasts that propelled him forward. Quickly as it came, it faded in an explosion as kacchan was flitted away by his quirk.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida called and glancing back, there, his blue-haired engine quirked friend ran and was now catching up to him. The others were catching up now too gradually. "I admire your effort, but I too cannot allow myself to fall behind for my brother believes in me!"

Iida passed by him. He stepped up his game by adding more power. The strain was there, but he would manage with it! His step further than the last. The teen landed and ought to run again, but Iida immediately stopping made him do the same.

Izuku gape at the landscape before them. Cliffs! He wondered in amazement how could they do such thing as this and put it back together after the entrance exam. The cliff was littered with spires that served as jumping stones interconnected by ropes.

"If you fall, you're out!" the ever present Present Mic said jovially. "It's The Fall!"

"It looks like the Iida Tenya and Midoriya Izuku are catching up with Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki! But the distance they have to cross is great! Better catch up fast!" They were catching up alright, but the distance between Todoroki and kacchan was massive. On the distance, there in the sky, without squinting Katsuki's form was visible with him continuously blasting his way to catch up with their leading classmate. Squinting a little, Todoroki's form could be seen crossing a rope.

He needed to bridge the gap and quick! Izuku couldn't help but grinned at his idea he suddenly had.

Making sure the metal plate wouldn't fall, the warp user ran and jumped! With the metal safely tuck in the other arm, he fell with the winds blowing on his face with the grin still on his face.

 _I got to time this right._ Once he passed the rope, he raised his arm overhead the rope and grab it with his free arm. He pulled on his right to balance the metal plating on the rope.

The teen slid to rope with ease. Easier too since its slightly downward angle. This was the most fun he had! Excitingly fun! _Todoroki, kacchan, I'll catch up to you two!_

"Midoriya is catching up by using the rope as a zip-line!" Present mic roared. "Looks like the 1-A Class Representative doesn't like to lose to his two classmates. WIll he catch up."

 _I'm on the end of the rope!_

He let go of the plate and grabbed the rope. The youth felt his gloves burn, but ignored it in favor of pulling with his strength. The teen flew up and landed on the top of the platform.

Only a second was taken to see how the others are doing and one pink haired girl flew across using items. Izuku did not waste time and, jumped to the nearest spire, wincing for the millionth time, and slid across the rope as he did so.

Rinse and repeat did Izuku went at it. Jumping and sliding towards the other he did. Until, one last jumped that he reached the red stairs, or the end of the Fall, no worse for wear through conserving of energy.

The equipped girl followed him next on his far right, but he didn't stay as he dashed forwards and jumped.

* * *

Toshinori was amazed that Midoriya Izuku did in his free time during the last two weeks. He had ask that Cementoss observe the youth, which the hero did gladly oblige. His words on Izuku's training was that it was arduous in a way and Toshinori believed it knowing the truth. To train two quirks at during best as he can on a span of two weeks was exhausting, especially two different quirks, but his apprentice did it anyways.

He trained in using One for All by doing the exercise he recommended, letting One for All flow in his body as he practiced his kata. Not only that, young Izuku seemed to practice his control of it by sparring with another fellow student, Hitoshi Shinsou, he made friends with. So he not only helped practice his quirk, but helped a fellow student who dreamt to be a hero too.

Cementoss had reported too that he was testing the limits of his warp by creating so many warps at the same time and having young Hitoshi go through that thus testing the limits of his partner and him. Testing the boundaries of his warp gates.

The results could clearly be seen now, in the way his movement are much smoother than when he used One for All during the first Combat Training. Observing, the jumps his inheritor did, it was clearly powered by One for All but it was more controlled. More refined than when they began after he gave the legacy to him. Though, he watched and immediately concluded that young Midoriya still had trouble controlling the power. Still, it was exciting to know that his successor made progress on his own!

His quick thinking in the ice earlier was good reaction time too. A little too good? Was he practicing sliding in the ice? Did Izuku expect Todoroki to freeze the floor? Knowing his analytical mind, he may have used his experience in both Indoor Battle exercise and USJ to observe his classmates to gather enough information on how they act and handle things.

He also, observed that, Izuku did not use much of his warp, only in instances where he needed it most. _A logical strategy,_ he mused since it'd take too much energy.

It made him proud as his mentor that he could tapped his self potential on his own. If that was the case, then how much with guidance?

Now, he watched his apprentice traversed the second part of the obstacle through his wits. Using the metal plate as a makeshift pulley of the zip-line and accelerating himself. The least energy expending move his successor thought of. He didn't expect that!

"In the lead are still Todoroki and Bakugou! Looks like Midoriya is the third one! But the others are now catching up with him on the edge of the minefield!"

"Hatsume Mei is in hot pursuit to the two with her equipment!" Sure enough, the girl floated her way though the field and weaving gingerly left and right to avoid the mines. "It looks like the Support Department doesn't like to lose too. The competition is on fire!"

He watched as the others marched through the exploding minefield. As they got closer to the other side, explosions sent many individuals flying away due their proximity. All of them fought one another while going forwards, everyone was leaving his apprentice behind. His apprentice stood there neart the edge of the minefield using the same metal plate to dig. From the camera angle, the number one hero couldn't see how deep or what he was digging but, _could it be?_

It looked like he and Principal Nedzu had the same idea, base on the gleam of his eyes. The gleam that said something unexpected would happen.

Blast after blast occurred throughout the field. The hero knew that traveling on foot would be a mistake because as they closer to the end, the tighter the minefield was. Turning his gaze back to his inheritor, he was right! _That ingenious youth!_

Young Midoriya gripped the metal plating tightly and jumped to the pile of gathered mines. A huge explosion then clearly rocked the earth, and the pink blast could be seen even where he was. Every contenders stopped and turned at the large blast of pink. The 1-A Class Representative passed everyone fast as a bullet that he couldn't help but grin in excitement.

"What's this!" Present Mic yelled in wonder. The audience cheered form the large pink blast that could be seen even from the inside of the stadium. "Class 1-A Representative Midoriya Izuku is catching up using the blast to propel himself! He's on fire!"

Swifter than he expected, the others were now left behind in a literal dust. Even Todoroki and Bakugou.

One minute he was there, the second he, the youth was gone swallowed by red and black faster than most could see.

"Whoa!" the blond commentator gasped along with the audience when his successor disappeared. "It seems Midoriya Izuku is gone! Where is he!?"

Red and black warp gate opened far ahead the others and near the entrance. Explosion came from the portal and out with it was the missing contender who still clung to the metal passing the finished line a blur.

"Midoriya finished first!" The cheer rumbled throughout the arena and the private observation booth they were in now shook from the sounds of the audience alone. "With an explosive comeback move, Midoriya overrun both Todoroki and Bakugou and finished first!"

"Eraserhead, what are you teaching these kids!"

Toshinori stood in happiness before calming himself and sat down. He transformed to All Might. "Ha, ha, ha! That was a blast! I never expected that to happen! Well done young Midoriya!" he gave the boy a thumb up. He certainly showed the world that he was there!

His successor took a long deep breath and his gaze all over the stadium. He looked strong but, Toshinori knew his student, he's softhearted yet strong willed. So, he wasn't surprised when he cried seconds later, but he would not look down on Izuku's tears. For he knew that they were tears of joy and triumph. Tears of knowing that his training and hard work finally paid of.

"On second place, both Todoroki and Bakugou are fighting for the spot!"

The entrance blew and out of it came first Endeavor's son. A furious Bakugou followed him next.

* * *

"What're you crying for nerd!?" Bakugou was mad he was third. It stung. Both his arms and pride.

Not because he lost to his best friend. No, he was proud of the nerd, another point for him and cutting their tied score. The explosive teen was proud of his friend for beating him. Not that he'd admit that fact when he didn't specify what kind of win they had to have. Izuku assumed it applied sparring only.

No, that was that as eating him. It was that damn arrogant half and half! Not even using his left side could still win! It grates his nerves so much! Here he was blasting his ass, his fucking sore arm and the dumbass doesn't use his everything! He busted his ass everyday after school reaching the limits of his body and of his quirk and he only came in third. The damn hybrid afraid of using his fire yet second? _It's insulting!_

 _Does he think I'm not worthy as a rival? Or the other scrubs._

He wanted to lash out, but the teen knew it would not do any good. He could get back at half and half in the second and third part. _Plus, no_ _one challenges Izuku but me._

Katsuki smirked, he may have lost this one, but the next round will be him. The blond promised that. The nerd and half would lose.

He smirked in pride and happiness that his friend won. The nerd needed the win since Katsuki felt his friend needed that to grow more backbone. Let all the people look at Izuku and challenge him, that'd get his ass up. Don't get him wrong, the damn tear factory best friend of his can grow balls when he needed but not enough for him.

"I just can't believe I won, kacchan."

 _Yeah, you've earned it nerd._ And he meant it. Two weeks. Two weeks they all trained separately, and he could see the difference in his childhood friend. He earned it. Even earned him a new friend that he never met yet, Eyebags he decided to call the new guy, since in Izuku's words he looked like he never slept.

He can't stand to look at the damn green fluffball when he's crying. "Stop you're crying. They're praising you!" he grabbed the nerd and ruffled his hair. "Enjoy it while you can. 'Cause I'm taking the next two rounds." His smirked turned to a grin at deku's confused expression. "Don't look so surprised you little shit. You know this one is your turf."

"Deku-kun! Kacchan!" said round face who ran towards them. "You two were amazing! I still have a lot to go before I catch up with you guys! It's so frustrating, dang it!"

"My speed wasn't enough," he heard Iida say amidst the rumbling voice of the crowd.

 _Join the club, speedy._ Huffed Katsuki. _I still lost to the s_ _onuva bitch and defeated me using his ice half! Ice half!_ Four eyes stayed rooted on his spot who looked in disbelief. Even talking to himself on his loss. Realizing his mistake, he took off his mind on the bastard and joined in the two lovebirds.

"Don't get comfy, round face," his hands twitch and hurt to move somehow, but he crossed it on his chest nonetheless. "I'll fucking blow deku on the second part. Ah, fuck it. Not just deku, I'll blow that bastard to hell too."

Zero gravity girl then asked, "You mean Todoroki?" His hand twitched at the mention of the bastard's name.

He admits, shitty as he was when he was young. Not to mention arrogant. He was not so arrogant to to do everything half-assed. All Katsuki did even when they were young was hundred percent full shit.

Deku showed him that he was wrong, and the people singing praises were a bunch of pussies even when they were afraid of him. They still shower him with praise even when he's being a shitstain. But he was over that now, dammit! Deku made sure of it.

So, one could say he knew arrogance, and arrogance was what he saw in Todoroki.

He knew that he was not the top dog. Potential, hell fucking yeah. But not the top dog. _Yeah, I'm not the strongest, but that doesn't meant he'll stop blasting fuckers left and right using all his sweat to reach the fucking top. He'll drain himself of his sweat if he needed to. Yet, the half bastard only uses his right! Fuck that shit. The balls of that bastard._

 _Stronger than deku, my ass._ Katsuki knew he was an ass, but an ass that has a stick shoved up so deep into his ass? To declare he's stronger than deku and them? He wanted to remove the stick himself. What does he think of hims and the other scrubs, extras?

The others were busting their ass just to go to the finish line and he insults them by fucking with them using only ice.

He'll beat him till he uses that other side. The teen promised.

"Yeah," he sneered. "That arrogant pompous piece of-."

The blond glared at shitty hair who pun an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, man. You can beat Todoroki later." He didn't protest to the redhead teen on his fucking action knowing it'd be useless. Waste of energy to say so. "I just wanted to say to you guys that, you only won because the game favored your quirks." Pounding his fists, the redhead grinned, "I'm gonna take the First place this time."

"Better luck next time, shitty face, round head," said a smug Katsuki. "You'll need it."

"Hey," protested brunette round face. "That's mean kacchan! I'll show you."

* * *

"Now, let's take a look at the result!" Midnight uttered, pointing on the holographic screen. Izuku looked at the names of the top ten. He was the first, which came as a surprise because he wasn't sure his idea would work. _Thank you kacchan!_

2nd Todoroki Shouto

3rd Bakugou Katsuki

4th Shizoaki Ibara

5th Honenuki Juzo

6th Tenya Iida

7th Fumikage Tokoyami

8th Hanta Sero

9th Kirishima Eijiro

10th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

He blinked to see if what he was seeing was right, which correct. Most of the top ten was from their class. The only one from 1-B was, Shiozaki, Honenuki, and Tetsutetsu. Looking further down the list all of 1-A got in and mostly from the the B Class. He grinned when on different spots, he saw the name of the persons he was looking for.

Uraraka placed in 13th.

Hitoshi Shinsou, in 25th place.

His new friend made it near the half!

Is this the difference of experience can do? Or was it simply because their class was simply more "manly" in Kirishima's terms as the Hero Coursers was the ones that got in and few support and GenEd students. The teen can't say for sure, but he knew it was just the beginning to conclude. Maybe their experience in USJ did help, but there was still more to come and others could still win. Through tactics, ingenuity, or something else, he was excited to know.

"The top 42 made it through the next round," Midnight stated arms crossed. "There's still chance for you to shine. The real competition begins next! So give it your all."

With a single raise of her arm, the virtual rouletted rolled again. The anticipation was thick, and he could feel that whatever comes next would be intense. "Now, here is the second game!"

Izuku swallowed heavily, _what could it be? Random team battle royale? Combat training like event, possibly by pair?"_

Once the rolling slowed, he was nervous. "Here it is!"

Cavalry battle.

He didn't know whether to be happy that it's a team battle or be anxious knowing there's more. He was sure it was "Plus Ultra'd" by UA. They all learned that nothing was ever normal in UA.

"Cavalry battle," his electric quirk classmate said. "I'm bad at those."

The hero immediately explained the rules, "So, here's how it goes. You can form team minimum of two, and maximum of four members." The picture of All Might being hoisted by Thirteen and Present Mic was so cute. He wondered what the "surprise" in this one would be.

He swept the question away knowing Midnight would explain it soon. Right now, he needed to focus on the team members.

"It's the same as a regular Cavalry battle," the sexily clad heroine turned to look at them on her shoulder. "But, the one thing different is you'll be assigned different points depending on your rank from the last game."

Izuku froze at that. _That means…._ He's the highest one!

 _Crap. All Teams would be after my team._

Sato said something, but he was somehow far away from his muscular classmate, so he didn't hear what it was.

"So, that means each team is worth different points depending on the team!"

"That's right!" Midnight pointed at his two female classmates. "The points start on five starting from the bottom."

 _Crap. I'm in even more trouble now. My points will be the most demanded one of all._

"And the points assigned to the first place is," doing the math in his head. He was about to get to it.

"It's uh...," he muttered counting on his head.

"Ten million points!"

Immediately, Izuku froze. Slowly he glanced left and right only to want to shrink from all the eyes on him.

All friends in that instance, he knew, became enemies out for his head. And he only had one thing to say, "Oh fuck."

* * *

So, like I said, I was unsure when I wrote this and in this chapter I wanted to explore more about Bakugou. But yeah, not sure 'bout that one. :p

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this.

Edit 11/1/18: I added some descriptions, rephrased some dialogues, and looked for any error. Will look for more in the future. If you spot any problem you can comment it or even PM me. I'l do my best to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

To those who still read this, sorry for the long update. School has been a hassle and have no time to update except when given the chance. So here I am updating in our one week of no class due to school events. :p

Thanks for all those who followed and favorite this story. I appreciate everyone of you guys. :D

To those who took the time to open this story and possibly reading this, thank you for taking the time to open my humble story. :)

Also I watched, My Hero Academia the Movie man was it cool. Though I have few problems to it I gave it 8/10. :p

For those who've seen it, what was your impression of the movie? The movie is 8/10 because one of my qualms about the movie is that some scenes were unnecessary. Specifically some of the 1-A students having a cameo on the Island and not contributing much to the story. They're just there for no reason.

The rescue moments of some people were I thought cliché but still had me cheering.

The villain too, he had next to no motivation as to why he did what he did (as far as I can remember). Though his quirk (reminding me of Overhaul for some reason) provide an awesome action scene especially the one near the ending.

It was funny and enjoyable. Watching it along with fellow anime fans made it more enjoyable too.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia and anything related to it. All rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Izuku amid the forty-two prospective heroes saw his classmates, and other students, already quickly forming teams. Bakugou, Todoroki were the ones surrounded by his classmates and begging to be their teammates while he was clearly avoided by everyone. Every eyes he met, avoided shied away from his gaze and looking everywhere but him.

He had to look for members and not worry about who was teamed up with who as they were given only fifteen minutes to form and plan up.

"Uraraka!" he called. His female friend turned and beamed at him. Izuku avoided her gaze for a second feeling his cheeks light up.

"Deku-kun."

"Team up with me!" grinned the teen as he approached her. In the Cavalry battle, Izuku would feel better if he was with someone he knew. Ochaco's quirk would be useful too with her reducing the mass of their team.

"Deku-kun," her expression turned serious giving him a small, yet sincere smile. His chest tightened already knowing what he response was gonna be. Yet, he couldn't fault her friend for it because if he knew Uraraka, she was determined to see it through on her own strength. "Sorry but, I can't. You, Kacchan, Iida, and Kirishima are all so strong. Even Todoroki recognizes you. I want to know how much I can do without relying on anyone. So," breathing deeply, she held out a hand, "I'll be your rival too."

Despite the hurt from her refusal, the green-haired teen understood his friend and where she was coming from. The teen grinned as he took her hand. "See you on the third round then."

The girl beamed and nodded before leaving him to look for teammates. Glancing, all over, it seemed his Vice Rep, Hanta, and Iida had teamed up with the 1-A's strongest. Ingenium's younger brother looked at him from the distance giving him a challenging look.

Kirishima and Katsuki teamed up who both smirked at him while the blond gesture at his head and ripping the headband.

Uraraka, who quickly found a team, teamed up with an orange haired person from 1-B, _Itsuka_ _Kendo_ , he thought if he remembered the person's name from the scoreboard earlier.

Looking at the way people looked at him, it was obvious none, or hopefully most was not willing to team up with him. They may not say it, but their eyes said it all. The constant staring at him then looking away when he approaches them. Punching his palm, _that just means I have to convince them we can win._

"Team up with me number one, Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku nearly jumped the voice. He turned at the voice that called him. It was the Support Courser that flew through "The Fall" using a support item. His fellow student who wore a goggle on her head had pink hair, light skin and shorter than him by few inches. The girl strapped her items all over her body like some sort of launcher below her chest, tools on the side of her waist, a large back pack, and a large metallic boots.

"I'm Hatsume Mei, but you can call me Mei! And I would like to partner with you!"

Izuku felt his cheeks set aflame. He backed up a little bit from the girl's sudden closeness.

She grinned from ear to ear and didn't in the slightest looked embarrassed about the fact that all teams would be after his points. "Eh, you would?"

"Yes!" Hatsume replied without hesitation. "With your skills and position together with my babies, we'll surely win! The support companies will then notice my babies!" she cackled.

 _She's so honest._ Izuku mused at her straightforwardness. He decided not to mind her antics if that meant one problem down.

"Eh, uhm, Thanks," the teen replied awkwardly backing away from the girl. Now, all he needed was two more members. Eyes moving all around, everyone was already teaming up with one another! He needed to get two more to for a more powerful defense. "Hatsume-san-"

"Call me Mei! Mei! Izuku. Mei."

"Mei-san," he corrected himself on her insistence. "Uh, we need to gather two more people."

The girl shrugged and happily looked elsewhere while he did the same. He walked among the crowd but people made way for him, even his classmates! _There!_ Izuku couldn't help but smile on the sight of Fumikage Tokoyami standing alone on the edge of the field. He didn't waste time and jogged to his lonesome classmate.

"Fumikage-san!" he called. Boy, was he glad when his classmate turned to him and approached him too as they met halfway. "Join my team."

 _Please, please, please say yes,_ Izuku bowed to his classmate his elation growing.

"I apologize, Midoriya. I have to refuse your offer," his classmate replied and is excitement died and deflated faster than All Might going from his Hero form to Toshinori Yagi. His quirk was powerful and very much so if used correctly. "Bakugou-san came to me first and invited me to join his team. Both him and Kirishima went to find our last member."

 _Damn. Kacchan got him first._ Losing Uraraka first and then Tokoyami was a big blow since he already thought of how he can use Dark Shadow. Izuku would have asked for the shadow user to team up with him had the other one not beaten him first. It seemed it was not only him who realized the versatility and power of Dark Shadow.

Of course, Kacchan would recruit Tokoyami first. It would make sense that it's not only him that found Tokoyami's quirk very powerful with Dark Shadow's omnidirectional offensive and defensive capability then Kacchan and his classmates, would too. He would be lucky to find another quirk that has the same potential as his feathered classmate.

Looking around, the teams were all set up now. His team would be hard pressed to not have someone that had great defensive and offensive ability like Tokoyami. He needed to find one now. _There!_ The green haired teen hoped the lone student standing was still available.

"Hey uhm, excuse me," Izuku called to her.

The girl had long green strange vine-like hair, most likely a plant related quirk, gentle yet sharp dark green eyes, and very sun kissed skin. One set of vines wrapped around her forehead in a crossing fashion. "Oh, hello," the girl replied.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku," Izuku winced at his ankle's throbbing. He avoided glancing to his right, and just behind the girl to see the defeated look of a gray haired muscular teen teen and his teammates. "Will you team up with me?" Class 1-A's representative at this point didn't care about her quirk as long as he can get teammates. Though he would had to make do and plan according with what they have later. He just needed someone to fill in the fourth slot. That is if Mei-san had managed to convince someone.

 _Please say yes. Please say yes._ He was desperate because the others were slowly teaming up quickly and the chances of him getting another member was getting smaller. The girl looked at him longer than he loved to that he averted looking at her eyes.

"I would love to," she replied smiling holding out her hand. "I am Shiozaki Ibara from Class B."

Now, all they needed to know was if Mei had convinced someone to be the fourth member. He squinted on the pink haired person waving as she ran to them. Behind the Support Course student was, based on his observation was rather reluctant purple haired student that looked like he wanted to go anywhere but here. "Shinsou?"

Class 1-A's representative couldn't help but grin at his luck. His new friend's quirk once utilized properly can turn the tide of a battle. It wasn't as obviously powerful as kacchan's, or Todoroki's but it was powerful on its own right. Oh, the others wouldn't know what hit them. "Do you know them, Midoriya-san?" asked Shiozaki. Maybe not everything was against him after all.

He smiled and nodded at Ibara's query. "I just met Hatsume Mei, but I know who she's dragging. Hitoshi Shinsou, a General Education student I befriended two weeks ago."

"Shinsou," he greeted his friend who was surprised to see him.

Izuku was happy that Shinsou looked rather toned compared to last week when they started. Though, he still had the rings around his eyes destroyed the image of a healthy growing young man.

"Izuku?" the brainwasher, hands covering his face, looked like he'd be elsewhere. "This crazy person dragged me, and I was tempted to stop her using my quirk. Guess I have no choice, huh," his friend sighed and shrugged. "What the hell. If I'm aiming to enter the Hero course, might as well do it with someone from the top. Maybe they'll notice me."

Now their team was complete with, briefly he glanced up at the monitor, eight minutes to spare.

"Don't give me that look, Midoriya," a slouching snorted Shinsou. "The girl dragged me no questions asked. She just plucked me out of nowhere and said I'm her teammate now."

All Might's successor resisted the urge to smile. He just met Mei, but he could see the Support student doing that if her first impression was to be judged."I did't say anything Shinsou."

"Uh huh," his friend said sarcastically giving him a dry look.

He pointed at his vine-haired schoolmate, "This is Shiozaki Ibara-san, from Class B," the green haired girl seemed polite bowing to his friend as Izuku introduced her. "I'm sure you've already met her. She's Hatsume Mei-san," he didn't have doubt that the girl knew how to make an impression when his friend glanced at her strangely.

"Name's Hitoshi Shinsou, future Hero Course student," the purple haired brainwasher stated then turned to him.

"With the four of us now complete, we'll have to think of a plan," Izuku started as they all huddled together. Looking up at the large monitor, they still had ten minutes. He and the others needed to cover all the bases with all odds against them. "First, we'll start by introducing our quirks then go from there"

* * *

"Time's up!" Present Mic announced. "It looks like the teams are already in positions!" The crowd roared louder than before. Izuku swallowed heavily on the lump in his throat at the knowledge of the teams gunning for his points. Everywhere his gaze turned, heads and eyes were on to them. "Will Team Midoriya hold on to their points? Let's find out folks!"

 _Is this what feels like to be in All Might's shoes?_

"Are you certain that our plan is not unfair? We are forcing them to give up what they had using Hitoshi-san's voice, after all."

"It's not. Everything is fair game as long as you don't break the rules," Shinsou replied. "So us, using my quirk to even the odds is only fair and justified since everyone's after us."

"If you say so," the girl from 1-B said unsurely.

The prospect of being number one seemed heavier and daunting. _How could All Might bear more than this?_ So many heroes wanting to catch up to him and step away form his shadow in their bid to become number one. So many people expecting great things from him, to win, to entertain, .

Tightening the strap on the jetpack just in case he had forgotten, bu he knew it was a useless gesture. The jetpack strap was already tight as it can be. Even with their formidable team, to which the girl from 1-B was a godsend, he couldn't help but still feel his anxiety gnaw at his being.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Shiozaki-san, bind us." The girl's plant hair slithered coldly from his legs, to the arms Shinsou and Mei.

"Let's do our best everyone. I'm counting on you."

Looking down on his teammates hoisting him, Shiozaki Ibara on the fore would be the attacker and defender with her quirk. Shinsou, on the left wearing one of hover boots on his left foot. Lastly, Hatsume on the right, wore the other one.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. The inventor smiled proudly, very much confident on the abilities of her babies. The brainwasher sent a lazy smirk his way, and his fellow Hero course schoolmate nodded.

He held on to the jetpack as everyone's gaze went their way. They planned best as they could, gathered balanced team members he could have. He hoped that it was enough.

"Start!"

Izuku motioned for the team to slowly move back as everyone ran towards them. He or the others did nothing to stop them from charging onto them. He nearly lost his balanced when his teammates wobbled in their place.

"What's happening," he asked keeping an eye on other teams.

"We're sinking! The grounds gone soft." Shinsou reported.

"It's Juzo-kun's quirk," stated Ibara. "He can soften the ground like quicksand."

He had no way of knowing who Juzo was with so many attacking now, nor does he have the time to identify the person. Most of their direction was covered, but not all. "Turn away guys, I'm blasting us up." Squeezing the trigger, Hatsume Mei's baby slowly pushed them up. Seconds later, their team flew upwards escaping the first onslaught at an unexpected speed. At once, they passed above the other teams and Shiozaki's hair lengthened arching below them.

 _Know when to retreat._ He had to be prudent with his strength. The interval was enough for him to rest still he had reserve his power for when Todoroki or Kacchan, the two heavy hitters, battles his team.

"Jirou strike them now!"

"Deku-kun?"

The loud scream of "Deku!" overpowered the others' voices still reaching up to their. A familiar pointed stretched object headed for them.

"Shiozaki-san!" He couldn't see what was happening below, but the simultaneous shaking and clanging below, behind, and in front of them was enough of a clue what was transpiring just as they had started falling.

 _Thank god I found Shiozaki-san anyone can!_ A godsend was an understatement to Izuku. He may had missed the chance gaining Tokoyami but the gaining girl from 1-B as a teammate was fortunate on his part.

Swiftly, he waved his arm and in they go and exited meters above the ground facing the other teams. His two other support, without prompt, activated the boots. The counterthrust caused them to tremble as it reduced their shaky landing speed just in time to stop in the middle of the field. They tumbled forwards for a few seconds, but they stopped it without trouble. All around them was a free for all fight. The other teams fought each other for their points with only few coming towards them.

 _For now._

One was charging at them now. Shiozaki's vines met them, but Monoma Neito, he remembered the name, blew along with the front horse. _Identical quirks?_ He breathed. _No. Impossible. There's no such thing as the same quirk._

Round objects met her vine hair and they jumped using the clear ball then blew some more. Izuku launched warps at them, but they quickly landed close. Quick deep breaths, he tightened his fist but the other team was still going for them. The green haired girl's vines erupted from the ground between them and their attacker.

"Ibara! How could you team up with our enemy from 1-A? Their president no less," Monoma Neito, the blond student of 1-B, from the other side of the wall loudly stated with irritation evident. "How could you?" The blond's team swiftly approached them. The wall gradually came down, lo and behold, the other team was there.

 _"_ You're quite competitive aren't you? Jealous much?" arrogance flowed quite smoothly out of Shinsou's mouth.

Monoma's expression distorted, "I knew you'd escape. It was efficient of you to use the support item rather use your quirks." He rushed towards them again first while all the other teams fought all around. "Shinsou," he called.

"I know," the other grunted in response.

"You know," the General Studies courser began. "Being in the hero course I thought you'd look more impressive, but you don't look special to me. No wonder you're jealous of those from 1-A."

A smirk adorned the rider of the 1-B team, "You're arrogant for a General Education student," none of Monoma's teammate was the wiser when they didn't see their rider's expression turned blank even as they approach closer and closer.

"Good, now give us your points."

"As if," one of them said.

He smirked at the 1-B student's when he caught their thrown points. "Monoma! What're you doing?!" protested the teen on the front of the other team when they suddenly stopped. Tucking the point, he then motioned for them to march forward but not before creating a vortex below them. They all screamed as they fell into where Izuku's team was from the beginning.

They had to leave before any team catches up to them.

"Shit," Shinsou cursed as Izuku's thought came true.

 _Damn. They got us cornered! Three teams blocking our way everywhere._ Team Jirou and Mezou, who spread his multiple arms creating a wing like cover on his back, stopped them left and right on the front. Hagakure, made obvious by the floating headband, carried by Sato and Koda came at them from the behind.

"Midoriya," their shortest classmate showed himself from the shadows of Shoji's back. "We'll be taking that now," Mineta's fingers danced in a come hither gesture. Long tongue and barrage of purple balls flew towards them together with Jirou's ear jacks, and Aoyama's laser.

"You're surrounded Midoriya," Jirou stated. Her team walked slowly towards them, Mezou followed suit.

The ground beneath them rumbled as thick and tall vines that nearly stretched the whole width of arena then rose to block the incoming attacks. Their protective wall formed a half circle covering their front. "Thanks, Shiozaki-san," muttered Shinsou. "That's one down."

Turning around, and facing Hagakure's team. Izuku blinked as the trio rushed faster than he expected, no doubt thanks to Sato's strength, and snapped out of his daze.

"Midoriya-san, more people are coming our way," the 1-B girl said. The teen didn't question how she knew but trusted her words. He could hear it now, the loud explosions that rocked the ground.

"Oi, give it up. You can't take it from us. You're chances are low."

"We'll still try, weird looking guy!"

They were already near, Izuku prepared himself for the charge. "Not this time, Shiozaki-san," he patted her shoulder to which she gave nothing but a nod as a reply.

Their team skid backwards from the the other team's strength. All three of his teammates were no match from Sato's physical power. Despite this, he still smiled feeling his heart pump faster and sweat fall faster from his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Hakagure-san."

"Give us your points."

Almost immediately, the gloves untied the points headband and quickly swiped it from his classmate's hands. "Push." A wave of plants pushed them away.

No doubt it was kacchan coming after them now.

"Hold on, guys. Don't let go and prepare to land," with a press of a button they flew again, but this time, a warp swallowed all of them. Mei laughter reached his ears. When everything became clear a second later, they were on the other side of the ring, just above where they started and facing every team scattered out there. Huge ice and the green plants was the biggest sight he'd seen.

"Deku!" huge explosion followed the shout from above. Putting power in his fingers, with gritted teeth Izuku let loose his One for All powered flicking strike. Katsuki deftly dodged the attack. "Predictable. You're mine now!"

His childhood friend's hands reached to grab the points, but he leaned back and duck preventing the steal by a hairs breath as the blond fell. As his explosive best friend passed by him, he caught the smirk. Shinsou screamed that something dark was coming at them, he turned too late. Behind them the dark sentient quirk, Dark Shadow's claws struck them.

Izuku could only gnash his teeth from Dark Shadow's hit. Everything blurred, the sky, the clouds, the ground, the thunder, and the bursts, all of it mixed up. Two figures came from above him, screaming loudly, he willed a gate and darkness for a brief moment swallowed them. Still the wind gushed in his ears, his hair swayed furiously, but now he could see right again. When clawed fingers came for him. He screamed as he activated the jetpack righting themselves.

Their point defense's hair whipped the dark being away.

"I'm not done yet, deku," he turned to see Katsuki from below blasting upwards once more.

Katsuki, motioned for the points on his neck as Dark Shadow struck again but the Vine quirked girl's hair formed one big defense of vines all around them which shook from the impact. Their defense rumbled from attacks on both sides as they still.

Not a second later their plant defense crumbled. Claws and explosion blew their cover easily. Katsuki went straight for him, he could hear him. The teen raised his hand as a portal then rumbled behind his best friend dropping towards his friend cutting the scream.

He didn't even get to scream as they fell quickly with kacchan gone. Eyes darting around, his teammates held on to him. He could feel the vines of Shiozaki all over his body tighten.

"A cheap trick you nerd! But I ain't going down that easy!"

 _Damn it, I forgot to put him away from us!_

"Midoriya! Your friend is an arrogant ass!"

"What you'd say eyebags!"

The manic grin and excited gleam of Katsuki's eyes left his as the brainwasher was quick to order him. "Leave us alone! Go back to your team."

Izuku's childhood friend flew back to his team but Dark Shadow attacked again.

He triggered the jet pack as he attempted slow their descent and balanced himself. He held on no matter how much it hurts his person from the tight hold of Shiozaki's hair, while the girl from 1-B stopped the sentient quirk best as she can. Conjuring a gate behind them, he deactivated the jetpack letting them fall in the warp gate and they appeared a few feet on the ground before his teammates hovered to balanced them all.

Clicking his tongue, _That was!...Kacchan nearly got us._ His use of Dark Shadow was aggressive. As expected of the explosive blond. Their ambush nearly worked were it not for Shiozaki's quick reflex. When they landed on the middle of the ring, his teammates tensed.

His head throbbed from feeling like he spun repeatedly, but he still warily watched for any incoming attacks with a few teams near them.

Izuku threw a warp gate at the incoming white strip towards them cutting it. The ground rumbled when ice followed the long range strike, but fortunately vines met them halfway and froze it. Large ice erupted on both sides then surrounded them. "Todoroki," he muttered. Just their luck that Endeavor's son found them earlier than he wanted. He had hoped that they'll encounter Todoroki's team when time was nearing the end.

"I thought I had him there," the tape user grinned.

"Don't underestimate Midoriya-kun, Sero-san," his engine quirked friend said.

The Fire and Ice user didn't reply but stare at him silently holding to a metal pole he used do direct his ice with.

"So," Shinsou drawled as if he wasn't out of breath from all the action. "This is the Todoroki Shouto you mentioned. A big disappointment, I thought he'd be more imposing being the son of Endeavor."

"Let's see if you'll still say that after we get your point," Sero grinned.

Izuku wiped the sweat gradually sliding off his face for the inevitable confrontation. They had a strong defense in the form of Shiozaki's vines, but, he knew it would not hold out long against Todoroki's ice. His ice was not the perfect counter to her quirk but it was nonetheless a threat for one strike of his ice her plants freeze, and encase beautifully in the element.

Shinsou, however could turn the battle in their favor if he replies to his taunts but Todoroki was a person of few words. Saying what needs to be said only when it is needed to be uttered.

His team was good, but not balanced enough.

Meanwhile, Torodoki's team, was not only powerful but balanced. Sero's tapes, simple as they were, were also veritable threat to him if not observed carefully for one swipe and all their hardwork gone in an instant. Momo, could make anything for her team in any given situation giving them the advantage of adapting through their equipment. Iida was not only strong, but he was fast. His speed would give the team a boost.

No choice but to retreat or hold their ground.

 _No, what about a third_ _option. Taking their points._

"Shiozaki-san," he said low enough for only his teammates to hear. "Distract them by attacking them in all directions." Fighting Todoroki would be bad now with everyone after him. Knowing the Ice user, he was adamant to prove something just by his oath before. If he could take their points, maybe, just maybe that'll prove something to only using his icy half was holding him back.

She nodded as her hair dug into the ground and the opposing team did not move only turn their heads around searching where she would attack. Second later, vines popped out of the ground all around them and move to strike.

Todoroki jumped as Momo threw something at Endeavor's son which he caught and pounded on the ground. Deftly landing on the object, Todoroki balanced on the tip of the pole, ice crackled when the pole shone and glittered as the freezing process solidified it more. He created two feet thick ice to land and made more on as he slid fast as Iida towards them like a hunter.

"Midnight, is that allowed?" Present Mic asked.

"It's allowed. Todoroki didn't set foot on the ground."

 _Technicalities,_ he groused while grinning when he heard Midnight's declaration. Todoroki was really making his promise of beating him. _I won't let you win Todoroki! I won't be beaten by a person half-assing it! You're not the only one who has goals!_

Izuku ducked when Sero's tape came at him again. Shiozaki's vines popped out of the ground to block the sticky white strip.

Swiftly, they moved forward, then to the left, avoiding his attempts of stealing by Todoroki as he passed by them. Endeavor's son, struck swift and fast as he created ice to slide on continuing to circle them. The ice user was in his element.

Amid the chaos, 1-A's Class Rep turned flicking his finger and sending a powerful wind at the ice user serving to only break the ice wall behind him. The force of the flick missed by a large margin. Fast as he was, if he had no room for movement then the better.

Shiozaki's followed Todoroki while maintaining distraction, but Sero's tape intercepted one of her many distracting vines from their right which prompted her to create a wall more around the other group. She created more vines to chase their target.

 _Shiozaki has thorns behind her kind personality_. She sent more plants for Todoroki.

He was about to send another wind at the white and red-haired teen. Buzzing sound cut through the barrier between them and out of it came another which their opponent caught. The dual quirked teen jumped from his ice platform directly towards him. Izuku launched three warps his way but Todoroki spun midair and planted the pole on the ground. Crackling ice went for them again as he landed perfectly balanced on thin object. The attack was much closer so he spun extended his arms. Two wobbly red and black portals formed on each arm, not wasting a single moment, punched through the gate. Strong gusts blew from both sides blew the ice shard everywhere.

Izuku held back a scream and crossed his shaking arms in defense. Mei screamed, Shinsou grunted, and Shiozaki made another wall each diagonal stopping most of the gust's effect.

His ice user classmate, did likewise the same, covered their side of the field from the effects of his punch and launched another wave of attack.

The girl from 1-B tried to block Todoroki with more vines only to be frozen and crushed to pieces immediately. Izuku looked above, once again created a gate in front of him proceeding to punching the red portal. Winds from above blew down on them hissing and gushing strongly. On his perch, Todoroki wobbled and fell.

Vines swiftly dug into the ground towards his opponent's way, but tape grabbed onto their target and pulling the rider back faster than Shiozaki's vine hair could move.

With a swipe of his hands, they fell into the ground. Glancing around, appeared a few feet outside of the ice barrier. Breath getting heavier, arms protesting, the apprentice relished the breathing room they had. That is until Team Uraraka block them few meters away.

"Izuku, on both sides," Mei instructed as explosions came from said direction along with Dark Shadow's voice on the right.

"I won't fall for them same trick twice, bastards!"

"Surrounded again," Shinsou groused, when another came from the other side. The steel guy's team. He noticed the ground darkened and softened.

It didn't need to be said that Uraraka's team who was blocking their front didn't move as they continue to sunk. _Which means that they don't have a long-range fighter and waiting for a chance to snag our points,_ that or she's putting making him think that way.

"Shinsou, you know what to do," a grunt was his reply.

 _We need to escape before Todoroki gets out of the ice field._

"Shiozaki-san, hold off Katsuki long as you can," the girl gave a brief nod. Luckily, she didn't protest. "Take his points if you could."

"Hey! Aren't you from B class? If you're anything like your classmate earlier, give up! He wasn't able to take our points and what makes you think you could!"

"What did you say?" the 1-B rider replied fist raised.

 _Looks like I have to expend more strength. I hope there is time for rest later._ He had plans for this situation, but no plan survives first contact. The girl unleashed vines that dug on the pavement towards all three teams and coming out of the ground repeatedly like a slithering digging snake.

Holding out his hand forward, the green haired teen imagined them near his target his target. _Just like training. Maintain control._ He wheezed but remained upright.

Two portals came before him, the gates closed in on his arm. Slouching and breathing deeply for second, he pushed his hands into it. On Izuku's left, his hand appeared which the team didn't expect. He ignored the boisterous cheering crowd and the smoke produced by explosions. Using their surprise, he grabbed one thin piece of cloth on his left and pulled it. Uraraka pulled herself back while reaching for his hands. He pulled his hands before she could touch it.

"I got the points," he declared quickly tying it on his neck with the others. _All exit points are blocked._ Uraraka's point was so close, but they had no time! Kacchan was getting closer and 's simply too fast to be captured. _He's fast as Todoroki._

Gritting his teeth, but once more opened wormhole below, or attempted as his heart pounded when the vines currently blocking the right burned swiftly. Kacchan came crashing out of it. The blond's dominant hand crackled explosively. Immediately, Izuku held out his arm, and casted a warp but it was too late. The blond passed by him and grabbed on to his neck just as he leaned back.

"No!" Blinding flash made him recoil and cover his eyes. When his vision cleared a second later, only two headbands was on his neck.

 _One last portal,_ His breath grew heavier but still he used his quirk and bears it. Relief filled his chest when they began to fall. The jetpack spluttered but still held on.

Mei looked at him, or rather what was behind him in horror, "Hold on, baby. Mommy's gonna fix you after this."

They were just above where they were a second ago. Looking back, explosions occurred exchanging fire with ice. Probably kacchan attempting to take Todoroki's points or the opposite seeing as kacchan got their points. _Damn it!_

"Look at the scoreboard," he heeded Shiozaki's words and tears began to form on the edges of his eyes and rubbed the wetness away. His chest lightened in relief.

Kacchan's team came in second beating Todoroki by a small margin.

"Lucky," Shinsou commented.

 _Lucky indeed. If I didn't lean back, kacchan may have gotten all our points._

The teen controlled their fall with slow burst from the support item in conjunction with Mei and Shinsou. Mei's items were quite handy. If it weren't for her, he would have used his energy bouncing from place to place. _Hell! Even right now I am nearly spent!_

Mei laughed, regardless if people heard her or not. "Behold, companies present! The babies you see before you are created by me! The great Hatsume Mei! Me, me, me! See their resilience and effectiveness before your very eyes!"

Shinsou muttered. "Let those two fight it out. They nearly got us back there."

"I concur," Shiozaki agreed, head constantly looking for threats. "Your friend is quite active. He burned my vines faster than I could grow them. Any second and he might have gotten all the points."

"Incoming!" Mei reported. Long pink rope-like object along with thinner dual objects. Following her gaze, they came from two directions, the vine quirked girl's hair whipped in their defense.

Izuku kept an eye out for kacchan and Dark Shadow just in case they attacked again. When they were a few meters above ground, they coordinated their landing and landed stably this time. Shiozaki wasted no time in setting their defense, creating walls of vines in all direction. A clanging like sound hit their defense before the girl shortened her vines again.

"Lucky us huh," Jirou said just as they turned. Her team blocked their front.

Mezou, whose wing was open revealing Asui and Mineta, came from the right. "I thought Bakugou would have the points but," Asui held out her hand, "It's good that Midoriya-chan's reflexes are good."

"We cannot let you outshine us with your brilliance, monsieur," Aoyama in his eccentricity stated. He chuckled at the way Jirou and the other's looked at the teen. "A star's light inevitably fades, Midoriya, and I see you have nearly spent yours."

"What now, Midoriya? Don't tell me you'll run away again," Kaminari commented smiling lackadaisically. "Give us the points, and maybe Bakugou or Todoroki and evryone won't bother you anymore. It's a shame you keep relying on a hot chick to form your teams defenses. Aren't you ashamed as a man?"

Grabbing the shoulders of Mei and Shinsou, Izuku then countered, "Tempting," they slowly moved back. "Really tempting, I admit guys that I'm somewhat tired. I could give it to you and save ourselves of the trouble or," he tapped his chin and grinned, "I could fight you and find out if your team could take it."

"I don't think so," an unfamiliar voice called when they slowly walked back. There on their left flank, Team Uraraka had found them once again. "Good job, Uraraka-san. You guessed right what they were going to do."

The teams on the side, slowly flanked them.

Uraraka's usually friendly and bubbly face not plastered, instead determined gaze met his. She then smiled, "No hard feelings, deku."

He smirked at his friend in return. "None taken, Uraraka."

"Didn't expect you to team with someone from Class A, Kendo-san."

The orange haired girl smirked, "I could say the same for you Ibara. It looks like we don't have any problem with 1-A, unlike someone we know."

"Damnit," the brainwasher said dryly. "Two, no, three teams. You Hero Coursers don't play fairly, do you? I mean, what could we do, only two people from Hero Course and what, one Support Department, and One General Studies student?" Shinsou's outward appearance reminded him of Todoroki. Cool and calm, though, he knew it has something to do with his way of coping from his status as societal pariah.

"It's a competiti-,"

Jirou silenced the reply. "Don't reply Tsuyu. His quirk relies on replies."

"Whatever do you mean?" Izuku asked, slightly tilting his head.

His sound quirked classmate raised her eyebrow tapping her ears, "I've been paying attention to details, Midoriya. I saw what you did to those two teams. I heard everything Midoriya, replying to someone on your team and boom, blackout, sudden throwing away of point for no reason, and no memory of ever doing it."

 _Damn it. Another attack from three directions. This time, we don't have the surprise of Shinsou's quirk since Jirou had an idea what his ability is._ He could feel his sweat gradually slipping from his face and and lips that he licked the salty substance on it.

"Charge Shouji! Let's take that ten million before they escape again!" Mineta screamed abruptly on their right, Shouji charged as ordered. Asui's tongue launched in conjunction with Mineta's balls. Uraraka's team on the other hand, ran for them slower than the others.

"Aoyama!" from said person, laser came forth. Jirou followed it with her ear jacks going at them on high speed.

Without prompt, Shiozaki's hair vines were quick to defend. Walls of vine protected them, giving Izuku a momentary reprieve. His classmates' attacks clanged and bounced on the barrier.

Izuku nearly had a heart attack when a giant hand karate chopped the green barrier. On their right, the multi-armed Shouji ripped open the vines with his arms.

His teammates didn't stop there, from the ground, came more vines. Said vines wrapped the foot of the attackers, immobilizing them. Enlarged hands easily cut them and ran to them.

"Kendo-san!" Uraraka jumped. He gasped when she floated. The orange haired girl's hand enlarged grabbed the brunette then launched her. His friend flew fast their way like a cannonball as her teammates followed. _Uraraka's floating!_

"Deku-kun!" the brown-haired zero gravity girl shouted hands reaching for him. Shiozaki's quirk interfered and cut her off once more. Her loud thud was clear as she hits the wall.

"No hard feelings guys!" More vine came from the ground covering the torn wall and saving them from Kaminari's electricity, but the other two teams were not saved. Mineta's scream was evident. Possibly stunned and writhing from the electricity, they backed away from the three teams.

Another round of laser pierced their defense. Jirou, though breathing heavily as him from their sacrificial attack smirked at him.

He and Jirou looked at each other for a second before she launched her era jacks in Uraraka's direction. He, on the other hand, ordered the vine girl to cut open the right defensive wall. Quickly seizing the opportunity, he grabbed Mineta's point while Shouji was down.

"Got it."

They quickly retreated while they, Uraraka, and Jirou, were still fighting.

His sound quirked classmate was relentless. Her other ear jacks chase and flew towards him. _Okay, control. Control._ He breathed deeply and let loose his powerful flick that not deflected Jirou's ear jacks but sent it flying back. His strike was also powerful enough to send the other team sliding away from them.

Team Uraraka, and Team Jirou scuffle stopped. When he looked back, the others were marching towards them.

Ordering his team to turn, with a single flick, more powerful than the last, had him groaning from the force. The two teams were sent skidding back.

Izuku grunted, out of air, at the sudden stop that had him nearly flying back had it not been for the vines that tied them together. He would've flown even with the three holding him.

He grunted when his back impacted against a wall.

Izuku's arm spasmed racked by tinging pains. The punch was more powerful than his expected. With the reprieve given, Izuku managed to look up checking each teams points. "Still the same," he muttered. Moving his arms, he winced at some of his movement especially at the joints of wrist and twitched uncontrollably somehow.

Shiozaki breathed deeper and faster now. Izuku wished he had water to give to her since she took most of the full brunt of the attacks with her quirk.

"Everyone okay," he asked while keeping on a lookout. None approached them still.

"Hanging on," Shinsou wheezed.

"My baby," Mei cried. "I'll fix you later, don't you worry." Testing the rocket, Mei was right. It was busted because it spluttered like a broken old car when he activated it.

They were on the last part of the game, he knew it even if a timer wasn't shown. They just needed to hold on to the points just for few more minutes. He knew it wouldn't be easy. They were all going desperate and their attempts to gain points would have more tenacity this time.

"We need to keep moving. The other team will be desperate to get us."

"Or," Shinsou added, "We could get more points to decrease potential enemy in the third round."

"That's a little mean, don't you think?" the 1-B student asked concern clear on her voice while keeping an eye to those guys eying them from afar. Jirou and Uraraka's team had taken strategic retreat. _For now._

"Well, I don't think so," he replied. _Her quirk really doesn't match her personality. She's too nice,_ was his silent comment. It took much of his oratory skills to convince her to act as defense and offense when she said what her quirk was and realizing how equal it was to Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. Her original intention was to act only in defense but he and Shinsou convinced him otherwise. "This is a competition. Everything is fair as long as we don't break the rules or seriously hurt someone, then I think it should be fine."

Far away from where they are, explosions, ice, blinding electricity came there. But it was getting closer and closer. People ran away from the constant raging battle wherein ice was always stopped by a big blast.

"I guess."

After a moments rest, they ran back into the fray. "Hey!" the brainwasher called.

"It's them!" said the rider. "Let's get them! Midoriya looks tired. He can't escape now"

Shinsou merely snorted, and possibly rolled his eyes, "You wish. We have the top student as our rider. You got no chance."

"I dare you to say that again." His teammates haven't noticed it, but their rider's expression became neutral and body stiff.

"I wish I could," smugness rolled off the General Studies teen. "But you'll be giving us your points now."

They didn't look back and ran when they had his points. The guy's teammates screamed and chased them, but they didn't stop to hear their words when vines shot out of the concrete blocking their enemy's path. Most of the time they remained on the side and hoping, more like praying, that no one notices them.

"Midoriya," Sato cried full of enthusiasm. The trio charged at them on the front. To their right, not far from the, came Monoma. "Give us our points back!"

Blue PE uniform sleeves waved in the air. "That was a dirty trick. You're gonna pay for it, Midoriya and whoever's quirk that was!"

"Keep running," he instructed, and they did. They kept running hoping to lose one of them. The teen cursed when once again, large ice wall blocked their path. The solid water spanned the entire width of the field.

Good news was, it protected them from people on the other side. Bad news, Todoroki, kacchan, were here on their side. Along with few teams the only people he knew were, Monoma, Uraraka, Tetsutetsu, and Jirou.

 _We're cornered._

Another wall of ice crackled in its creation going right and blocking the remaining team. Todoroki's, and his team remained inside the ice wall.

"Shit," Shinsou muttered. He agreed with his friend's statement. This definitely apply as an "oh shit" moment.

For a moment stopped, everything stopped. The quiet tension in the air was thicker than Noumu's skin. It was like those old cowboy movies he had seen with his mom when he was a child. The final standoff between opponents.

The anticipation was killing him. It felt like forever, even in reality he knew it was just a second before thundering explosion from outside broke the silence as hell broke loose between their team.

The green haired girl unleashed a wave of plants simultaneously as he summoned a portal. Her quirk entered the space bending energy vortex. Cracked appeared in the ice, behind them vines reached for their sole enemy. Todoroki was fast in barricading themselves with ice from the plants when the plants circled and surrounded them. The second vine, from from their left from the ice which also circled the ice too like ap air of slithering snakes.

Glancing upwards, Katsuki laughter boomed boosting towards them on the same time as the ice where Todoroki's team are holed up shattered creating an icy mist around their group.

"Shiozaki-san, cover us," Mei ordered. Said girl followed Mei's advice in covering protecting them from above.

Team Mineta, just like kacchan came from above, which their horse was scaling the ice walls. The multi-armed teen went down quick. Katsuki came from above not far from the trio which the blond ignored. _The ice wall is tall and thick enough to stop any other team_

 _Todoroki on the front. Asui and kacchan from above._ Tongue whipped fast, but the vines protected them from above. Asui's tongue would've taken their points if Mei hadn't noticed them scaling the walls!

Heart pumping fast and chest heaving heavily, Izuku felt cornered. Everywhere they go, their team was always cornered. _No use escaping. Kacchan can easily chase us if we escape but Todoroki can easily cut off our path with his ice. Even if we escape too, the other team would be waiting for us._

"Shiozaki-san," he swallowed his saliva. The girl nodded. Her vines struck the frozen pavement, which the plant came out before Todoroki's group. Another formed to reinforce the thick roof above.

Endeavor's son froze her hair, Yaoyorozu cut one with a sword she quickly created, and Sero used his tape to bind the plants.

"Let's get out of here!"

Following Mei's gaze, to see two shadows dropping in on them. Constant explosions thundered above with a scream along with falling purple balls. Izuku cursed Mineta's balls. Large blast came from the blond as he neared them.

Smoke from nowhere obscured their vision but with a single punch, he blew the smoke obscuring their vision.

He gasped as team Todoroki was onto them faster than he thought. _How did they do that!_ "Whoa," cried Izuku as Sero's tape launched into them. Ice came for Todoroki and, from above Bakugou came.

Two portals in front of him. "No!" the gate fizzling had had him nearly screaming and putting more energy into the act as he punched it. The only sign that he hit his target was the wind blowing against the opposing team's approaching ice wave and blowing it away. His second target, the explosive blond, he didn't know if his friend dodged it.

His 1-B schoolmate was holding Todoroki's team, but he could see her chest rise faster than before and the rate she produced her vine longer than too. _She's becoming thirsty._

Izuku instinctively crossed his arms when the immediate cover above them rumbled at the explosion. "Tch. Dammit," the familiar voice of his friend said.

"Midoriya!" Shinsou exclaimed amidst the bombings. "Your friend's crazy!"

He didn't reply as he sent waves of warp towards the enemy on the front, but they skidded to a stop as white and red-haired teen blocked their path with ice. All around them, ice fell continually.

"Deku!"

"Kacchan!" he gasped as above them, his blond friend backed up by Dark Shadow, smirked above them in a black ashen torn hole of their defense. His best friend dived followed by the sentient shadow creature. His palms met kacchan's hands, blocking the attempted to grab the points on his neck. His teammates luckily held on even from the speed the blond attacked them.

"Tch," Izuku gritted his teeth. They were lucky the creature was carrying the blond or else they'd be vulnerable now. They were in a bind now, the trio was coming down, Todoroki sieged their front.

"Deku," his friend said loudly grinning. The excited red eyes of kacchan bore onto his as he returned the favor. "Thanks for distracting half and half! I'll be taking what's mine now, nerd."

He glared defiantly at his friend. "Shinsou."

"Hey hothead!" he heard Shinsou called but the blond didn't reply jumping down on them hands crackling explosively. "Damn it! Izuku focus on the burnt bird!"

Izuku was trapped now. He crossed his arms, protecting his neck and the points. Claws ripped apart the Shiozaki's vines that tried to help. _Damn it!_

"I'm a shadow."

The excited eyes of kacchan widened.

The green head realizing what happened, smirked, "Take Bakugou and go back to your team," the purple haired General Education student ordered. Tokoyami's sentient quirk flew back along with Kacchan.

"Ten!"

The audience roared along with Present Mic. As if by a work of miracle, his heart sped up more!

Continuous blasts rumbled. His friends quirk casted light that blinded him.

"Nine!"

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ He cursed kacchan.

The something shattered, consequently followed by shattered sound getting closer. The ground broke suddenly formed and stopping the shattered sound. He thought their defense froze quickly. "Retreat!"

"Eight!"

Crossing his arms, he opened his only to be invaded by blurry images in. Frozen plants exploded and the debris that flew towards them had Izuku crossing his arms.

"Dammit!" Shinsou cursed.

"Seven!"

"Right! Go right!" Shinsou ordered as he opened his eyes vision no longer blurry.

"Six!"

He ignored the screaming crowd and poured his focus on their escape. Ice mist blinded him when their wall of frozen vines exploded and Team Todoroki behind it. The thick white veil was enough to impede his vision. Only their footsteps broke the silence as they went right, eyes ever vigilant.

"Five!"

One for All flowing in his arms, with one punch he blew the icy veil away only to yelp as the dual quirked classmate was already within his reach. _How?!_

"Four!"

Izuku, powering his other arm quick as he can, grabbed the deflect the nearing hands. Both he, and the dual quirk user battled for strength but winced feeling the cold crept up his right arm. With a snarl, he pushed the ice user away. Still, flaming left hand and right of Todoroki met his. Harshly batting the fiery arms aside, he motioned for the object on the neck of his opponent but his opponent leaned backwards

Roar came from above made him stop. He knew that the duo returned once more.

"Three!"

Izuku focused on his main target, Todoroki, despite his other hand stiffed that it could not move. With gritted teeth, he poured One for All into it and ignoring through the cold agony the seeped in his arm as he held on to the other teen. Managing to curl his fingers to a fist, he coiled the frozen arm around his neck while the other in defense.

"Two!"

Explosions blinded him. His teammates and Todoroki's team shouted from the act.

If possible, a louder determined scream drowned off all their collective reactions.

"One!"

 _Crap!_ _We're_ _trap!_

"Times up!"

Kacchan, from Dark Shadow's grip fell and landed on the ground.

Izuku froze and blinked from the object near his head. Somehow, along the excitement he missed the Momo making a long-poled picker that nearly reach his head if they weren't saved by the time. That was not his concern now, his main one was his stiff frozen arms when he wrestled with the other rider.

Izuku blinked furiously keeping the tears at bay. He, _no,_ the teen corrected himself, they did it! It wasn't like the first round where they had to race alone. On this part they were pitted against each other and more so on his team with the points! They had made it!

Izuku beamed, eyes nearly closed to hide the tears, and his teammates as they lowered him and clapped his back. He rubbed the sleeves furiously on his eyes.

His remaining movable hand landed on his knees and the other dangled unused, only realizing now that he was nearly out of breath and energy. The teen's face wet and dribbled by the salty sweat, dripped and dribbled down his face and heavy his hair covering his eyes. With trembling hands, he wiped the sweat away.

Shinsou's wider than usual smile was the first he saw when he looked up. Mei laughed, her voice swelling in with pride as she gave the peace sign. Lastly, Shiozaki Ibara, the girl from B class bowed. Probably thanking him but words drowned by the thunderous cheers of the masses.

Todoroki approached him, expression hard and cool but his form no less disheveled as his. Hair, face, sweaty and slightly haggard. Without words spoken, the teen grabbed his hand and felt warmth spread in his hand as his hand defrozed. Silent was his entrance, and silent was his departure.

"Against all odds Team Midoriya held on to the points and remained number one!" Proclaimed the voice hero. The green haired teen tried to ignore the loud hero's voice and focus on his team. "In second place is Team Bakugou! Followed closely by Team Todoroki! What a turn of event folks!"

Izuku couldn't hear their voices and words clearly for the crowd thundering invaded his hearing. That does not add the fact that Present Mic was as rambunctious as ever.

"In the fourth place is the team that chased Midoriya throughout the game, Team Kyouka! What this?!" he looked up to see at the scoreboard to see what the commotion was about. "What is this? The teams in the fifth place, Team Uraraka and Team Tetsutetsu, by some miracle are tied in fifth place! What happens now ref? Only five teams are required for the third round."

"Both teams are in!" Midnight's voice roared in excitement.

Returning his focus on the ones that helped him. "Thank you everyone!" he bowed regardless if they heard him or not. His arm, his body, protested from the effort but he bear it through. "If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't be this position! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ho ho ho," he blushed when Mei, from his side, hugged his arms feeling her chest even in the uniform as she jumped making him go red. "No need to thank my babies, sponsor! It was all of us!" the girl shouted.

The cries gradually lowered, and he can hear people close to him once more.

All Might's chosen successor felt his cheeks burn more on her praise, "No," he shook his head. "It was because of you guys."

 _I couldn't do it by myself. One for All or not._ He beamed at his team and wiping the sweat dripping from his face.

Eyes grazing up, his team came first. Then came Katsuki's and followed by Todoroki's. Their points were only separated by a few numbers and those that followed had a big gap That fact surprised him, not that he doubted kacchan or anything, but it just didn't occur to him at all that kacchan might beat Todoroki's score. Maybe because he distracted their classmate long enough for him to gather enough points.

Jirou's team came in fourth and in fifth came Uraraka's group. The two were separated by a hundred points.

Strong hands grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Deku, you little shitty nerd. You hold on to the points!" The green haired teen tried to escape his blond best friend's grip but couldn't. "You really pushed yourself skinny ass, huh."

"I just have good teammates, kacchan,"

The blond grinned savagely. "Whatever," his best friend conceded. Maybe knowing he was stubborn once he decided on it.

"Stubborn Midoriya," Shinsou said. "Believe it or not it was all you and Shiozaki. Hell, even Hatsume contributed with the support items. I hardly did anything"

The green haired girl blushed at the praise, tucking one strand of vine behind her ear. "That's not true, Shinsou-san. Your quirk helped as well."

"Well," his General Education friend huffed. "Not so much compared to you guys."

"UA's Sports Festival always have a One on One match, deku. You can't run and hide anymore. I'll beat that cold bastard and your running ass." He declared pounding his right hand to his palm and creating a small explosion. "You too, eyebags. I'll make you pay that one."

Izuku rolled his eyes and returned the grin, "You can try, but try not to lose first kacchan."

"I was so close to getting the points from you Deku!" Uraraka interrupted bumping into him and Katsuki sending them towards Shinsou. "It was so hard to float myself for a few seconds. It was supposed to work but only to be blocked! I thought for sure you were too shock to react fast for our plan."

"I admit that your floating surprised me," Katsuki huffed. "I also didn't expect four eyes over there to be fast. Everyone trained their asses off."

Shinsou shifted slightly at his friend's insertion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you guys there. I'm Uraraka Ochaco," his brunet friend extending a hand towards the three which they accepted. "You guys were so tough. The vines really hurt." To accentuate, she pointed to the various scratches all over her body.

"I'm sorry,-"

"No, no, that's fine," said his zero gravity quirked friend waved her concerns away. "I wasn't hurt or anything. It's just that it was powerful and versatile."

"You're the one with the floating quirk. No, something else." Hatsume muttered checking Uraraka accompanied by words about possibly thinking of making a "baby." The support course student went to Kirishima then, "you're hardening quirk. Not bad," the redhead looked nonplussed when the girl touched his biceps and circled around him.

The redhead grinned approaching them along with others, "Yep, name's Kirishima Eijirou. This here's Iida Tenya. Uraraka Ochaco, and Bakugou Katsuki. Nice to meet you guys."

Ingenium's brother escaped Kirishima's hold and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Shiozaki, Ibara," the Vine user smiled. "From 1-B."

The purple haired teen sighed, "Hitoshi Shinsou."

"Shinsou?" Kirishima's face scrunched. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Deku mentioned him a week ago, Kirishima," Uraraka bopped Kirishima's head. "His training buddy."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Uraraka. Nice to meet ya, Shinsou," the redhead beamed. "I heard from Midoriya you want to get in to the Hero Course."

"I'm Hatsume Mei," the support courser shocked the others with her enthusiasm. "The creator of baby that Izuku used." She went straight to Iida's ankles which garnered a shriek from said person. "Ooh very nice. But I assume that the cool down of the move you did is long."

"Why yes," Iida beamed hands all over after stepping away form her. "It usually take approximately ten minutes for the engine to cool down." Mei, for whatever reason, already had a notepad and nodding excitedly as Iida continued his explanation.

Izuku turning to Uraraka grinned wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Everyone trained really well during the weeks. Iida was so fast, Uraraka nearly got me with her floating."

"Right?" Kirishima said beaming putting an around a solemn Iida. " Uraraka floating, that was manly! We can't see what happened the last few minutes because of Todoroki's wall but we could see everything from the large monitor. I couldn't believe Iida could get that fast!"

"Thanks, Kirishima-kun." A blushing Uraraka replied. "It was hard, but I can do it for a few seconds." Uraraka pumped her fists. "Iida was great too! There was great distance between your team and deku's before the field was covered in mist. Next thing I know your team was in deku's face!" his brunette friend jogged in place and breathing heavily demonstrate his speed.

"I call it, Recipro burst, it grants me enhance speed for a limited time but once over my engines stalls for awhile as it cools down," his engine quirked friends said with less enthusiasm than usual. "I planned to use that to defeat you Midoriya-kun, it was not enough."

"Dude! Are you kidding me?!" the redhead reacted shaking their engine quirked friend. "You were manly earlier. We didn't see you do your move, but we know it was awesome. No offense to Midoriya, but your team and Bakugou had them on the ropes and either one would've gotten the points if it wasn't for the time."

"Kirishima-kun is right. I was shock when Todoroki was already in my face and nearly lost precious seconds in preparation," he replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "If you ask me, it was kinda a surprise. I would've lost my cool if time wasn't up."

It stung to know he won by luck, but it was true. They were indeed lucky. No doubt if he teleported them out kacchan would, and could had, follow them with his distance then grabbing the points. That was if he still had the energy to spare to teleport themselves away, because even if they did manage to get away he was using the last of his strength so that would leave Shiozaki to defend them from others. Not that he could do that because goddamn, he was tired. Hopping all around the field was tough, especially the double warp move he did.

"My training wasn't enough if I wasn't able to defeat Midoriya. I'm must train more!"

"Don't doubt yourself, Iida-san," Shiozaki smiled at his friend. "Todoroki-san is very strong, but it was your speed that broke the tie. I barely had time to react from your surprise attack. Anyways, thank you for choosing me as your teammate Midoriya-san. See you on the third round," the girl bowed and went elsewhere, likely to her classmates.

Kacchan rolled his eyes. "You're overthinking it, four-eyes. Deku may have won this round too but he ain't gonna have someone covering his ass in round three. C'mon losers, let's eat while we still had the chance. I know deku's hungry as hell too."

Izuku too abashed, felt his cheeks heat up.

"Shinsou, Mei-san, would you like to come with us?" he turned to his remaining two teammates.

"Probably next time," Mei replied with a simple nonchalant wave. "I have to fix my babies for the next stage, Izuku-kun."

"Wanna come with us, zombie. Deku hadn't been able to shut up about you and your awesome quirk." Katsuki sent him a look that dared him to deny the words he said, so Izuku instead sniggered.

"Bakugou-kun! We do not call people we don't know like that!" Iida reacted chopping the air. "I'm sorry for our friend's attitude even though he means well, Shinsou-san."

The brainwasher, weaved hands through his hair and lips quirking up slightly, "It's fine," he waved away Iida's concern, "I've heard worse. But no. I'll be with my classmates. See you later."

* * *

On they went to the locker room for a change of clothes. Along the way they met up with their electric user and grape head classmate.

"Midoriya!" Mineta ran towards their group. "You dirty cheater!" the diminutive teen with fists raise in disbelief reacted. "You distracted me with the powerful hot 1-B chick!"

Kaminari beamed lopsidedly carefree, "Yeah. That girl was powerful. Not to mention you guys kept escaping," the orange haired teen shrugged, "not that I'd blame you with everyone after you. But to be honest, I'd rather you have the one million points than Bakugou or Todoroki's team. At least you aren't bloodthirsty or coldly attacking everyone like those two monsters."

"What you'd say, Pikachu!?"

His classmates gave Bakugou a deadpan look, "See what I mean?"

"Wuss," kacchan grumbled. "Let's just go."

Slinging an arm around him, Kaminari leaned into him a little, "What say you introduce me to her later? You know, to foster good relations with our schoolmates."

Izuku scratched his cheek, then relaxed seeing as Kaminari Denki was a gentleman than say their quirky and straightforward classmate Mineta. Still, "Eh, I don't think I can. I just met her… so we're not that close."

"Just introduce me to her. To build a good relationship with our schoolmates."

After a brief going to the locker room to change clothes, they were on their way to the canteen. Just right before the exit, leaning against the wall was Todoroki. His eyes immediately went to Izuku's. Heart thumped harshly against his chest. He didn't like the way their dual quirked classmate didn't even acknowledge the presence of the others and focusing his neutral gaze on him alone.

He suddenly felt hotter all of a sudden. The teen was sure that the others could feel the tension between him and Endeavor's son. "Midoriya Izuku. I'd like to talk to you for minute."

* * *

Constructive criticisms are appreciated. If you could, you could tell me what you like, what you dislike, and how can I improve. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Holy crap the likes, favs. Thank you very much for reading my simple story that's filled with mistakes. Editing is tedious but I am editing and writing each chapter best as I can. Lastly, I still sucked at writing action. lol XD Sorry for the long update too.

Uploaded: 07/20/19

* * *

All Might's chest swelled with seeing Izuku win. He had faith in his apprentice would win. Not only in winning terms of placement but winning by being better than who he was yesterday. His successor's improvement was evident in his usage of One for All. Far from perfect but it was getting there. The hope that maybe his apprentice would master the legacy he inherited before he finished UA was possible, and it made him grin thinking so.

He could see the stoked flames of Midoriya-kun burning brighter as he fought to stay on top. The way his apprentice persisted through every student he faced, especially from Bakugou and Todoroki. It shocked him to see Midoriya create two but two portals and still stand. The last time he did that was when they first met and nearly drained him even when he just did small multiple warps before it. He certainly didn't expect Izuku to hold on after that move.

 _Perhaps, I should've inquired more from Cementoss about Izuku's progress?_ Nah, he banished the thought. It was better and more fun that he was surprised by the progress of his protégé.

Still, his win and quirk progress was not the only thing that made him proud. It was the fact that he won using only what he had unlike most which had chosen their teammates and it's proven that Izuku was tough and that under pressure he would persevere to get through it.

Toshinori couldn't stop grinning when he picked Shiozaki Ibara after Tokoyami's refusal. That was certainly was a godsend, for he knew behind the Vine user's gentleness, lies thousands of thorns once motivated.

"That certainly was a blast, Toshinori," said the small critter of a principal of U.A. It was only him and the quirked animal as every faculty member of UA has left for lunch. "Midoriya Izuku is prudent and knows how to pick his battles. He has potential just like the boy Nighteye chose."

Ah, Togata Mirio or Lemillion as he was known to the public. A third-year student and part of UA's famous "The Big Three." A good kid with a heart of gold from what he heard and observed. Also, persistent that he turned his very disadvantageous quirk into his strength. His smile reminded him too much of the seventh holder of One for All. His chest stung at seeing the blond youth beaming at him as he thought their class.

His quirk was nothing to be scoffed at too, despite the hushed words of the students. The teen was resourceful and has a sharp eye behind his happy nature. If Toshinori hadn't met Midoriya first, he might have even chosen him as his successor. Reluctant as All Might was to admit to himself. Togata had an iron will, and drive to go with his pleasant personality.

If only Toshinori can pass his quirk twice then there was no doubt he would pass it to those two, but alas he cannot. He couldn't dare compare the two for they had different strengths. Nighteye chose a boy whose smile can light up a person's heart during troubling times while he had chosen a boy who persisted to become a hero in the form in any form just to be like his father he never met.

"Though I have to say Midoriya have somehow been lucky," the principal stated after a sip of the tea.

"How so," he replied to the small critter. Already he had an idea what the other would say but he would like to hear it from Nedzu himself.

"Notice how even as the students chase after him, they didn't attack him aside from the few that did," Nedzu paused to sip his tea. "Obviously they consider him a threat to be wary of them just as they are with Todoroki and Bakugou. They were waiting for his points to be stolen."

All Might agree with the small sentient animal's observation. Most of the match was due to Izuku and his team's quick thinking but he could agree there were times they were lucky. The second was that there was always someone interfering with Enji's son, either isolating or distracting him from chasing the top team. When Izuku was cornered, Todoroki isolated them preventing the others from getting the point.

"Ha ha ha!" bellowed All Might. "You are right Principal Nedzu. But all that matters for me is he did it against all odds. He showed the world who he is."

The tiny Principal chuckled. "He certainly did. Although what surprised me is his control of One for All and his original quirk. His usage certainly improved."

The Number One hero's smile widened, "it's all thanks to young Midoriya's efforts. I wanted to assist him in his training, but he insisted on doing it himself."

"Hmm, I see," the Principal hummed. Whatever the principal was thinking, All Might didn't want to know because he didn't like the gleam of his eyes. It was too mischievous for his taste. "I could see how Bakugou Katsuki influenced him. I dare say that he changed the other boy too. I could imagine how they became friends."

"They certainly do affect each other." Midoriya Izuku, a meek, but a passionate boy. No doubt, his cursing and seldom hotheadedness coming from Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki, on the other hand, didn't look like one to be patient and friendly, but he was amicable behind that tough act. Maybe that was where his apprentice comes then, he got through the other boy's exterior. "Principal Nedzu, do you want to join us for lunch?"

"No thanks," the white-furred creature's head turned and smiled. "Though I appreciate the offer. Perhaps next time. Go on, I will be fine. And don't keep Enji waiting."

"Okay…," All Might scratched his cheek. _Endeavor is here?_ He often forgot that the principal was a sentient animal and not a mutant quirk type person to have a good sense of smell and hearing. He then went out and headed to where the teacher's lounge was.

Only him and his click-clacking footsteps made noise in the wide hallways of the UA Stadium. His thoughts went to their last meeting about what the Police had gathered. The subsequent meeting with him, Aizawa, Nedzu, and Tsukauchi had a week after the event came to him had him racing every time he thought about it.

 _No_ , he refused to fully see that what Aizawa had said chances of happening.

Toshinori simply refused to believe it no matter how logical the reason was. One might ask why would he deny it so vehemently? It was because he himself had personally seen _his_ demise. He made sure so. He simply would not believe that his mentor's death and his injury was for nothing if the shadow king of the underworld or perhaps his legacy was still alive. There was another way to gain multiple quirks aside from _that._

It was only a probability given by Aizawa and nothing more. He would not believe so until everything, every evidence points to it. Right now, it was nothing more than as a hypothesis and less credible than someone using some scientific method to force multiple quirks on someone. With the advancements they made over the years, someone could've discovered it.

Snapping himself out of the past, he focused on today for this was a day for joy. He should forget about that for now and celebrate the first step of the students to being heroes. Thus, he went down the stairs since the cafeteria for the Heroes was two floors below. Even in the bright white light setting, he could see the orange hues of flames glow from behind the corner coming from the right side of the stairs.

Grinning, he waved at his friend, "yo, long time no see, Enji!"

The flame hero grunted before revealing himself arms crossed and outward expression colder than his known quirk. All Might knew that behind his cold persona, Enji was as fiery and passionate as his power in his bid to outmatch him as a hero. "Toshinori."

"Ha ha ha, long time no see, Enji." Even years not talking and seeing each other his friend was still aloof as ever. He and Endeavor hadn't seen each other in a long time. When did they last meet? Two years ago or so? Toshinori couldn't remember clearly. "Are you headed for lunch as well?"

"No," replied his rival. "I came here to talk to you."

That made him smirk a little which caused his friend to glower. Still, what could the Number Two hero want from him? For him to be searched by Endeavor meant that it was important. In any case, he waited for Endeavor to say what he wanted knowing the man always goes straight to the point in any conversation. "I hear you've taken an unofficial apprentice. Specifically, that Warp quirk boy, Midoriya Izuku."

 _I didn't do anything to hide this fact._ Puffing his chest, his smile widened. He must've forgotten in the years they were apart on how much prideful Enji was. He didn't like being ignored, to be second. It would make sense that he would be concerned for Shouto being treated as second.

He scratched his cheeks. "Not exactly. I know this seemed like favoritism, but I can assure you it isn't Endeavor. I am keeping an eye on Midoriya-kun because he also has strength quirk like mine as an added effect of the warp energy he has. I give him advice on how to control from time to time because we don't want any injuries right? Rest assured, your son and his classmates are not forgotten as I still treat them equally. If I cross the line, I am sure that Aizawa would be —"

"This isn't about that," Endeavor snapped.

"Oh," the blonde hero scratched his cheek. He thought that his friend would be concerned about his teaching if it looks like he's favoring one. Though he was, not for reasons people normally think about and waste his only chance of raising the next generation of heroes. "Then what is this about."

"Your apprentice is powerful, no wonder you favor him. Did you help train him."

All Might stared at his friend and blinking for a second before howling in laughter. He wished he had, then he would have something to take pride on but he didn't. "Yes, he is my apprentice in a sense if you think about it," he replied not denying nor confirming but couldn't hide his pride from leaking into his voice. Thankfully the other teaching staff of UA was accepting of his reason to be concerned about him and Izuku. "Izuku is indeed powerful, but not because of his power. It's something in him; his determination, his drive to be a hero. I wish I could say that I helped in his training, but no, he insisted on training alone for the festival."

He neglected to mention that he did train Midoriya-kun to control One for All for a month. Though seeing as how that was not what Enji was referring to, he didn't say anything about it.

"I see," was all Endeavor said grunting afterward.

"What about young Todoroki? Did you help him train that's why he's strong even just using his ice quirk?"

His friend sneered, "Shouto's in his rebellious phase. He denies my teachings and everything I give him. The boy still denies the power flowing in his blood. He would feel the folly of only using his other half alone during the last part. His pride in his ice would be his downfall."

"Why?" was all he could say in return not liking the tone of his friend. Was this his friend who had an inner fire brighter than any of his colleagues?

 _Why,_ was all he could say to everything he heard. None of this was making sense. One look at Endeavor's eyes and he was not liking the look in his eyes. They were cold and wild. Whatever fiery flames it had when they last saw each other now completely disappeared. There was no passion behind them. Only cold calculation like Aizawa's but lacking the silent pride he had with his students. "Why would Todoroki-kun only use his ice half?"

Toshinori knew Todoroki only used his ice. Even from the first day, which Aizawa had allowed since the limits of his ice was powerful enough to measure up in the Erasure hero's standards. _For now._ He remembered his colleague say and that he would deal with it in the future.

"My son is made to surpass you, All Might. Sooner or later he would realize that. He would surpass you, I will make sure of it." Uncrossing his arms, his rival glared and Toshinori could feel himself sweating from the rising temperature.

Something clicked in him. The whispers of the other heroes came to mind.

" _How can you remain friends with him, All Might? Haven't you heard? Endeavor drove his wife crazy."_

 _"Don't you know_ _about_ _his children_ _?_ _Or w_ _hy his wife_ _went_ _nuts?"_

 _"If he wasn't such a good hero and popular, I doubt he'd he be left alone by the government. Numerous cases destruction of public structure and not to mention_ _behind the ones behind closed doors about his family_ _._ _"_

He had heard of the rumors, okay, a lot of rumors about his friend but he paid no attention to it since he knew his friend was not like the person like they said he was. Endeavor wasn't liked much in the hero world, aside from his abilities to solve crimes and villain arrest rate, and he had a feeling why. But now, hearing that from Enji himself, there may have been truth to it. Well-intentioned his friend maybe, but his friend was going at it in ways nobody would like.

"It seems we have already chosen people to leave our legacy to." Walking towards the flame hero, he grasped his shoulder with one hand which Endeavor tried to remove slap away, but he put a little of his strength in it. The first time he did so.

It was not Toshinori's business but maybe his friend just needed a push. Everyone needs one once in a while to pull them back down to earth from their tunnel vision. Maybe the bad things he heard affected Endeavor.

Out of respect, he didn't think badly of his friend. Rumors may have a basis of truth in them, but it was not the whole truth. He wouldn't press for the truth because it was not his way. Truth was earned, not forced out. He did not believe the words said about Enji because he knew that he means well in his own way. _Too well_ , in fact.

Todoroki Shouto's incredible skill even using his icy half alone was proof that Endeavor probably taught his son well. To make him the best of the best. To possibly replace him, All Might, as a symbol of peace in the future, was not bad since it was him that kept most of the dangerous evil lurking in shadows but perhaps there was another way. A path less to do with molding one after your image. Just inspire them. Give them a reason to become like their idols not mold them to be one.

Maybe, just maybe, Todoroki's aversion of fire stemmed from too much teaching by his father if his abstaining from using fire was anything to go by. It does not bode well for their relationship as both father and son, and even as a mentor and apprentice.

Just this once, he would say something to his friend. He would say anything because if the glint in his eyes told him something, it's that maybe he felt that Endeavor lost what he had before. He was not certain what it was, but he nevertheless said. "I know I am not a good mentor nor a teacher and may sound a bit hypocrite but let me say this; let the young ones shape themselves. They are not us. Nor will they ever be."

"Don't throw the towel in the chase yet, Enji," smiling at Endeavor, Toshinori patted Enji's shoulder. He left Endeavor and went to his destination.

* * *

"Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up."

Kacchan gave him a long dubious stare then a sharp look at their dual quirked classmate before leaving with the others. Todoroki didn't even glance at them and only focused his steely gaze at him.

He leaned against the wall, silently groaning at the sturdy support behind him. The teen, in waiting for the other to speak and rubbed his arms slowly. He cleared his throat to clear the silence between them.

Izuku wondered what Todoroki was going to discuss. Endeavor's son wasn't the sort to be bitter to a loss. In fact, he had come to know the fire and ice user to be motivated by learning at any loss as he was always calm and rational. He was like Momo in that regard, both of them were calculating and calm. He would've seen the loss as a reason to become better, which made Izuku's heart pump swift in facing him in the last round knowing the other was prepared for his Warp.

So, what did Todoroki want with him? What did his classmate hope to get out of him with this talk?

"Todoroki," he broke the silence between them. "What do you want to talk about?" Better to start it now before the cafeteria becomes full and miss lunch. He will need every energy he had for the final round of the festival knowing the inevitability that he'd have to face his friends and Todoroki.

"I wonder how much truth is there for your reason having enhanced strength," Todoroki's left hand clenched. "No matter how one looks at your reason, it seems probable but after what I've seen what All Might can do up close. I'm not sure if what you tell is the truth. No two quirks are the same."

Izuku swallowed heavily. "What're you saying?" Why was Todorroki saying these things?

"I've been overpowered by you Midoriya," the other held out his open hand palm towards him. He had a feeling that he would not like where this was going. "I felt something similar to it before."

"What?" he raised his brow, acting mildly surprised. He was confused as to what was Todoroki's point.

Izuku didn't know where Todoroki was going with this. What does he mean by "something similar?"

His classmate looked at the empty hall then back to him. "I was the closest one when All Might arrived at USJ and fought the Noumu. I've seen him fight the Noumu's up close before we were ordered to evacuate the scene."

He can see where this was going and he was right not to like the direction it went. Izuku grinned, cheeks shaking from the effort. "What do you mean? All Might doesn't hurt his body when he uses his quirk. And I don't see any red lines or electricity all over his arms or body every time he uses his quirk."

"Still, that doesn't affect how similar your quirks are Midoriya. I'm sure of both your quirk's similarities. Are you," All Might's apprentice froze sucking in a large amount of air as his classmate said this. _Could it be? Please don't._ Who knew Todoroki of all people might figure out the secret between him and All Might. He figured it might've been Kacchan or even Aizawa-sensei to know of it. Here it goes, the moment where Todoroki pieced everything together.

"All Might's secret child."

His mind went blank as the words echoed for a good long while before clamping his gaping mouth shut. "What, uh," Izuku blinked for a second. "What?" was Izuku's smart reply while blinking in embarrassment. _Come on Izuku. Get a hold of yourself. I thought for sure that was a close one._

"Are you? All Might has never revealed his life to the public. Even amongst heroes, only a few know him, like Endeavor. Plus, it's not a secret that he pays attention to you more than the others. It would make sense hypothetically since he pays attention to you more because of your relation to him and the similarities of quirk."

Was Todoroki concerned that he was possibly treated above the others?

Recovering from the mental blank earlier, Izuku along with the blowing wind wiped the sweat on his forehead and laughed. "It's not like that. That's not why he calls me from time to time. Not that I am his son or anything," he chuckled feeling the slip of sweat drag down his face. "You're right, our quirks are similar and that's why he calls me or I find him from time to time because I needed his guidance to control my quirk. Besides," he shrugged, "how could that be that I'm his son, Todoroki? My power is warp. The enhanced strength is just a bonus no matter the similarities. All Might's is super strength," he responds waving his arms. "Plus, do I resembled him in some way?"

"Mutation is a possibility, Midoriya," Todoroki was really into this. If given enough imagination and research, he might conclude something ridiculous like say, a passable quirk! "It's covered by the Singularity Quirk theory. It wouldn't be farfetched to say you inherited All Might's strength along with the mutation of a Warp quirk."

He chuckled just as his cheeks burned. "I wish that were true but that's not it. Even if I was you wouldn't believe me," the teen scratched his nape. If he was Toshinori Yagi's son, then he wouldn't have to look far just to be with his father. But, fate was not good to him and bereft him of a dad and his mom of a husband. "All Might's just training me from time to time to control my strength. That's it and nothing more."

Todoroki's eyes narrowed. "That's not it. That means there is a deeper connection between you and All Might than what you've said. Something you two only know."

 _Crap._ He really had to watch what he was saying in front of this particular classmate of his. He was too observant to let his guard down.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with All Might," he asked in return narrowing his eyes. It was so out of the blue for his classmate to do this.

"Forgive me for asking," the other replied. "Not that it's any of my business, but I had to confirm your connection to him."

 _Confirm his what?_ That he was related to All Might?

"Then what do you really want to talk about." He tilted his head to the side. First, he asked if he was related to All Might, then after confirming he did have a connection to the Number one hero, he confirmed something. _What is his goal?_

"By now, you know that I don't like to use fire." Izuku nodded wondering where his classmate was going with this. "Do you know about quirk marriage?" Izuku nodded again.

Who wouldn't? It was one of the subjects they are required to study. They were taught of it back in Aldera. Fix marriage or force marrying people by buying, negotiating, or dealing with the hand of the spouse from their respective families to usually mix the strong quirk genes to the one marrying them resulting in a stronger heir. The process would raise the social standing of the family, though in certain cases only one of them if the marriage was mutual.

It was a culture that he was glad to have been tabooed half or so a century ago. It was only made illegal about twenty years ago and those found out doing it were imprisoned for twenty-five years.

That was only in Japan though. It was not illegal and only shunned and nearly bordering as a crime if it was known the other party was coerced in any way in some places. It remains uncertain in some parts of the world. That meant Endeavor married Todoroki's mom before the Anti-Quirk Bill has been approved.

"Endeavor's my old man," his classmate said "old man" coldly glaring into the ground. _Old man_ _,_ _not dad or father._ Not only that, but the term old man was not said endearingly. That gave him weird thoughts that maybe there was something more to Todoroki and Endeavor than what was said. "I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as Number two hero for years. He knew that he won't beat All Might, so he married my mom."

The more Izuku listened to Todoroki the faster his heart beats. All the puzzle pieces were starting to fall into place. The cold referral to his dad, the possible refusal to use fire. He didn't like the conclusion he was getting to.

"Out of my siblings, only I inherited their blood perfectly. I had inherited both ice and fire and was trained early to beat him. To surpass All Might."

Izuku gasped. At what? Perhaps for many dark things he would find out. Or for the fact that a hero such as Endeavor could call his son as something that was "made" to do something, specifically made to surpass. His blood just ran cold that he was left speechless. How could a person like Endeavor be a hero? That's just… undeserving? He didn't think that a hero could do that.

"That's…," what could he say? It was a surreal concept. That was not adding the fact that he was _made_ to surpass All Might.

"Every day since I was young, all I see is his cold eyes and his lifeless words. That…," left hand went for cover the red scar marring his otherwise immaculate face. "I was isolated from my siblings, not allowed to have friends. All I did was train to surpass All Might. It hurt our mother to see, to hear me cry. Soon, it drove her to the brink to be in his presence. And the darkness he caused to our mother passed on to me."

He dared not move from his place when his gaze locked onto Todoroki's smoldering heterochromatic eyes. He can't move as his heart stilled. "One day, she said to me; "your left side is unsightly," she said as she poured hot water on my face."

Izuku's eyes widen as he sucked large amounts of air. _What could I say?_ He and Todoroki were worlds apart. He didn't know that kind of life existed! Should he hug his classmate? Cheer him? Joke about it? Pat him? _What?_ He was at a lost for words.

All Izuku knew in his short life was simple things in life. Even without his father, all he ever knew was one would normally know in their lifetime, family, school, friends, and maybe perhaps, love too? He couldn't understand what it must've been in the hybrid's place nor would he know what to do if he were put in that position.

"Now I know there really is something between you and All Might. Then I have more reason to beat you. I will beat you without using his quirk," curled hands covered the burned half of his face. "I will prove to him that I can be strong without his damn fire. I'll never be a tool to a heartless scum like him. In my heart, my mother is always crying because of him. Her words and tears sometimes haunt my dream." The lone eye moved to gaze at him. The pain that he didn't see before now freely open for all the world to see.

"So that's why I will reject him by winning by using my ice alone!" He stared blinking owlishly at Todoroki. The anger and hatred dripping from the voice were unlike he'd ever thought his calm classmate was capable of. It… all of this caught him off guard.

"I don't care what your connection to All Might is," Todoroki said his back facing him as he walked onwards the canteen. "But I know as long as I defeat you with just my right side, I have proven my point to my old man. Sorry for wasting your time," with that, Todoroki moved to his right towards the exit.

 _What could I say? So much pain hidden in those eyes._ Compared to him who lived a mediocre life, he couldn't understand how and why it happened. No one needs to suffer like that. _No one._

Izuku watched as his classmate became smaller and smaller until he disappeared from his gaze completely. He looked at his back and thought that if this was some Shonen anime, Todoroki would be the protagonist, this was his story and he was just a supporting character.

He had a lot of rethinking to do about the number two fiery hero.

* * *

"Are you okay, Deku-kun? You look a little white."

Many eyes on the table turned on him on the prompt of Uraraka. Kacchan, who sat across on the other side of the table with Uraraka, narrowed his eyes at him. He swallowed heavily at his friend's look. Iida, seated on his left, looked like he was scrutinizing him beyond what he could see physically while Kirishima, on his right, was just plainly concerned.

"Did that half and half bastard do something to you?" his childhood friend demanded.

"What?" Izuku raised his eyebrow at the worried looks pointed at him. "No, no, no, no," he replied waving his arms and went back to eating his food. Uh oh, Izuku didn't like the dark look in his best friend's eyes. "No. He just wanted to talk to me about something. Nothing big."

 _Nothing big_ , a part of him, that sounded like Kacchan, scoffed. _Sure. Let's ignore the fact that your classmate was_ _possibly_ _abused by the number two hero since his childhood to beat All Might since he couldn't defeat him! Nope. Nothing big at all._ He wanted to tell someone, but he just couldn't. It's not his to tell and he would betray whatever trust Todoroki had in telling him if he told the others' without him knowing.

"What did you two talk about?" Kirishima asked curiously. He liked that about the redhead, very respectful of other's privacy and patient when he wanted to be.

He shrugged playing it cool while he avoided Iida and Katsuki's gaze. "Not much. Just rivalry banter. He was adamant in his promise to beat me." Technically not a lie, but also not the whole truth and he didn't feel like he had the right to tell Todoroki's secret with his friends. He always told the truth to Kacchan, but this was one of the few times he couldn't.

Izuku fixed the PE uniform's collar and averting his eyes from Kacchan's who kept his gaze at him. Even as he sat beside Uraraka, Katsuki's gaze felt like it would pierce him. "Anyways," he looked at everyone, "what I'd miss?"

"We were just talking about the final part of the festival," a grinning Kirishima said besides Katsuki. "Bakugou here said that the final part of the will be the one on one matches since the first two rounds were team matches."

"I agree, there is no doubt about that. It has always been a pattern of the Sports Festival since the beginning," Iida seconded the statement. "It is there we will know how far we've come in our training."

Izuku nodded too. It was always that way. The order of the events would be different but there would always be a one on one match for the students. The purpose was many but primarily—according to their older schoolmates he'd asked—it was always to show off to gain future supporters, whether in an internship or a spot in a hero agency when someone becomes a sidekick or a hero.

Uraraka's eyes burned with determination. "I will make it up there and defeat all of you!"

"I too have to win. I have to show my brother all the fruits of my labor." Iida firmly met all of their gaze, eyes behind the glasses glinting with a challenge.

"Heh, I'm so pumped! Don't expect to make it easy to you guys just because we're friends!" Kirishima revealed his sharp toothy grin showing his excitement and confidence. "I'm gonna be the number one."

"Likewise," Katsuki said with a devilish smirk. "Heh," Kacchan's hand thundered when he slammed it on the table. Iida winced but composed himself. "Only I can kill you scrubs, so you better win before facing me."

"That is if you don't lose first, Kacchan," Uraraka giggled ignoring the scowl of his childhood friend.

* * *

When they got back to the stadium, any damaged done was fixed by Cementoss. Here they were, once again gathered on the stadium with Midnight on the center stage just like earlier.

"I know everyone here has an idea what will happen but," she began, then grinned, "but for this part, it has been decided that there will be five teams participating in the last round." Murmurs arose from the students all around. Looking around, his classmates that were placed in fourth or fifth, was relieved. "Since the fifth placers are tied, then this means that there will be six teams in this final round."

Izuku, standing next to his childhood friend said, "do you think they're planning something, Kacchan? Usually, it's the top three teams in every Sports Festival are left in the third portion."

"They obviously are, but who cares," scoffed his friend. Izuku could clearly see the smirk his blond friend had. "This just means that I could kill some more before I face you and that icy hot bastard."

"There are twenty-two contestants left. Too many, so," Midnight waved towards the giant screen. "To weed out the participants faster, the first part of the battle will have a six three-person free-for-all fight and two one-on-one fight. Each fighter is selected randomly as presented on the screen. Any questions?"

Bakugou's fist met his palm making small explosions. "Much better." Excitement rolled off his best friends' words that his feral grin was easily imaginable. It was one that Izuku found doing too. He blamed Kacchan for this.

"If there are no more questions, everyone back to your booths and wait for the events to start."

"Free for all?" Izuku spluttered forward as Kirishima put his arm on his right shoulder. "I didn't expect this. So, pumped!" Oh man, Kirishima's arm so heavy. "UA really knows how to spice things up. Hope we get to fight some of the 1-B guys."

"Right? UA really enjoys the 'Plus Ultra' motto they have. It really keeps things different." Uraraka, on his left, chirped happily. "And I think the 1-B guys are good people to challenge. I hope we could hang with them after this. "

"It is expected of UA as one of the top hero institutions of the country. It is expected that they will change things from time to time to prevent stagnation of future heroes," Iida said passionately making gestures as he talked. Wasn't Iida overthinking it? Or maybe not too since he heard from their older second and third schoolmates that the principal was a slave driver. So, maybe a bit of both?

"I hope I get to fight one of you guys."

It was obvious they all shared Uraraka's sentiments with the way Kirishima talked about who he wanted to fight, the way Iida wanted to win to prove the fruits of his labor, and to the way Uraraka's determination to win to get noticed by heroes for her future career.

"Now," Midnight announced. "We'll choose our first contenders!" The virtual slot machine rolled.

Sweat dripped as Izuku prepared himself for the result. Looking around, it seemed the other felt the same just on their expressions. Some are looking forward to it.

He didn't know whether to like being one of the first contenders or be scared because his enemies could be anyone. He wished it was not Todoroki, that'd surely spend his energy without going to the second fight and that would not be ideal at all.

The hologram slowed and, his name rolled which caused him to skip a breath then breathe heavily once it passed his name. The slots gradually lost speed and he quirked his brow up at the name.

"Iida," he read. The middle one stopped in blank and the third one stopped a second later and he read it. "Hanta."

"The first match of the third event is Iida and Hanta!" Present Mic called. "1-A's fastest versus the Sticky hero! It looks like they're quite prepared!"

All of them moved out and into their bench. On the way there, he saw Shinsou talking with some of his friends. A brief glance and nod were sent his way before the purple-haired teen and his classmates turned left and 1-A turned right.

When they got there, the fight just began. "So, who do you think will win," Kacchan beside him said not taking off eyes on the fight.

"Well, I'd say Iida because of his speed but I wouldn't count out Hanta-San yet," he replied. It was too early to tell. He didn't know what Sero training did and what improvements he had. Same goes for Iida, his special move was a big surprise and if it wasn't for his teammates, Iida would've had him. Though truth be told, he's really leaning towards Iida winning.

Iida ran straight for Hanta, but their other classmate already anticipated the move and launch tape from his right elbow. Iida stopped and curved around the tape user who still launched at him endlessly but was unable to catch up to his speed. He suddenly braked and swiftly swerved left dashing fast in a straight line and ducking when the sticky white strip passed overhead.

The tape user fired another, but Iida jumped then grabbing the tape as he landed and spun. Iida was strong that he lifted the other and the audiences roared as he did this. The engine quirk teen stopped spinning and chuck their classmate sending the likely daze Hanta flying away, but Iida followed suit in being pulled stuck to the tape.

"In a surprising move, Iida has sent Hanta out of the ring! But it looks like Iida's following," Present Mic screamed. "What are you teaching these kids, Eraser."

He tuned out what Eraserhead said and jotted down every little information he can gather about his classmates. It's clear that Hanta is weak on melee combat, unlike Iida who excelled in it.

Hanta, with his free elbow, fired a tape on the ring towards the right, far away from Iida but then his friend moved fast to where it landed as the other still pulled towards it. When the tape user neared him so did his engine quirked friend who reared his left foot. His engine roared and kicked the now landing Hanta stronger this time that the tape stuck to him flew off and their classmate was sent rolling a many times and out of the ring.

"With that, last kick, Iida wins and moves on to the next fight!" Izuku couldn't help himself but smile at this. Iida certainly improved during the last two weeks, he was much faster that Izuku thought no doubt when they fought it'd be a battle of speed, his warp versus his engines.

"I knew four eyes was gonna win," Kacchan said assuredly. "Tape was trapped in the beginning. He's weak in melee."

Izuku had to agree with that assessment because Hanta used his quirk to his advantage by firing his tapes and trying to trap Iida by the tape's stickiness and pulling him out of the ring but in the end, Iida turned it against their classmate.

He greeted Iida and Hanta with a smile when they got back. "Man," the tape user groused nonchalantly, "Iida got me. I was hoping to throw him out of the ring."

"That's okay," Kirishima put an arm around Hanta. "You did your best until the end. Right guys."

"At least you reached and fought in the third part," Mineta complained glaring at nothing. "You got to show off your moves."

"Mineta's right," Momo, who shuddered a little, said. "Just be thankful you reached the third round. At least someone would still be willing to intern with you after seeing what you can do."

"They're going to announce the next fighters," Jirou motioned at the large monitor.

All talks were silenced or became mutterings. He held his breath as names rolled fast. Beside him, Kacchan remained silent while Uraraka on his left, hands clenched tightly on her lap. If it was really random like he thought it would be, chances are he would have to fight someone strong on his first fight like Todoroki and Kacchan. If, or maybe when, that happens that'd possibly leave him exhausted and not enough time to recover his strength.

The first name gradually slowed, and Izuku breathed deeply seeing his name past by and stopping at, Shinso. Kirishima's name followed and lastly, Aoyama. His two classmates went down to the ring where Shinso came first and was already waiting.

It's going to be a tough battle for Shinso. Kirishima would give him trouble in close combat, that was not counting his purple-haired friends' skills yet. Aoyama would be troublesome in a long-range attack while Kirishima can handle it with no problem. He had no doubt that Aoyama was aware of Shinso's quirks since he was Jirou's teammate from the second part.

As for his redhead friend, well, that remains to be seen.

With a scream of "Start!" from Present Mic the contenders still just stood most likely eyeing each other. Without warning, Kirishima ran towards Aoyama.

* * *

It was already the fifth fight, and still, Izuku's nerves were still on high alert, whether in excitement or nervousness he didn't know, because Todoroki and Kacchan were still wasn't picked.

Thank god that Shiozaki was already picked, it'd be a tough fight if he fought her. Though he wished it was not on the consequence of having Uraraka fight her. She's his friend's—and temporary ally— worst opponent; a long-range fighter having a more than decent offensive and defensive quirk.

Even with Tetsutetsu and Uraraka teaming up against the vine quirked girl, they still lost. It was an intense match with Uraraka touching the plants that kept appearing out of the ground hoping to make the vine haired girl float away, but she cut the vine fast enough for his friend to only affect the plants. The metallic Tetsutetsu planned to attack his classmate directly but was pushed by the overwhelming plants at the same time as Uraraka. Up till now, there were vines on the field below just outside the ring.

Izuku looked around for Uraraka. It was clear that she was not going back yet after a few minutes. She wasn't injured, was she? He had the urge to look for her, and he did so for he cannot resist it. She was not on the bathrooms on the way to their bench nor in the clinic. He turned and heard a voice echo in the next hall. There, Uraraka leaned on the wall holding something in her ear just as he turned around the corner. "Mom, dad…," her voice hiccuped with every word. "I'm sorry."

"I was completely beaten." He flinched at her wavering voice and hid behind the corner. He didn't like Uraraka sounding so sad. It was just so wrong and doesn't belong in her voice and face. "I… I, I didn't have a plan."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't make you and papa proud!"

He wanted to say something but he held his voice and listened to something held dear to his friend's heart. He couldn't take it! The disappointment echoed and hang on Uraraka's every word. There was the itch for him to say something. Anything, to make her feel better but there was none but hollow words that he wasn't sure she'd take in a good way. It felt wrong to listen to her words that he left her feeling so ashamed for being such a coward!

Only thoughts of cheering her up were on his mind as he sat down watching the next fight commence.

He knew that Shinso knew martial arts, but not the extent. Though not on the level of skill he'd seen Ojiro-san does on their training, it was still impressive in its own right. It seems his friend was holding himself back during their spars, probably to keep it as his trump card. It was amazing the way he handled Kirishima by using Aoyama's boisterous nature against him and then controlling him to attack Kirishima. His redhead friend attacked the blonde and pushed him out of the ring. He remained silent and held on but eventually, his excitement got him, and he responded to one of Shinso's taunts which ended the match quickly.

Shinsou's win really surprised his classmates, except for Momo and Jirou, who already knew it.

For Hatsume's match, well, saying it was weird would be an understatement. She was like a salesperson presenting her items, the hover boots, the jetpack, and etc, as Juzou and Ashido fought her. The 1-B student, along with Mina tried to attacked Hatsume, trapped her both in the quicksand-like quirk and acid quirk. But the girl was fast and nimble with her items as she hovered and quickly turned on all their attacks. The match ended fifteen minutes later when Mina was trapped in Juzou's quicksand and forced to surrender. This followed by Hatsume bowing and surrendering having already shown off her "babies."

Kendo and Jiruou, Izuku hesitantly thought, was too one-sided. Itsuka Kendo, the girl with the enlarging hands quickly defeated Jiruou seeing as melee combat was her weakness. Though she lasted for only maybe about five or so minutes, she was impressive in her own rights in her dodging and counterattacking when she saw an opportunity.

Now, all attention was on the monitor. Curious as to who would be the next contenders. While this happened, he turned to the just returning Uraraka—whose face left no sign of ever crying—and smiled.

"What I'd miss?"

"They're choosing the contenders now," Ojiro replied his eyes never leaving the monitor.

As if to break the tension, all the names stopped at the same time and Izuku froze for a second before clenching his hands. His opponent was his classmate Kaminari and Tsunotori Pony of 1-B.

"Go Pony! Defeat that nefarious Midoriya!" someone from 1-B shouted. "Avenge us, your fallen classmates just like Kendo, Awase and Juzo will." He didn't need to think twice to know who it was.

Midnight waved her flag and called them forth to the arena.

"Show no mercy," a smirking Kacchan clasped his shoulder before he stood.

Uraraka beamed at him with vigor and a thumbs up—which felt wrong for it didn't have the same enthusiasm she usually had—but he returned the smile nonetheless. "You can do it, Deku."

Kirishima gave him a toothy grin. He searched around for Iida, but he wasn't there. He may have left after Jirou and Kendo's fight. He saw him there beside Kirishima before that fight began.

His electric quirk classmate gave him a smile, "may the best man win, prez. No hard feelings if I beat you," he said as they walked towards the field.

Izuku liked the slight retreat of his classmate when he gave him a savage grin. "Sure, Kaminari. No hard feelings," he held out his hands. With a large gulp, Kaminari took his hands and shook it quickly before they separated since each player has to exit their assign exit.

When he got out into the ring, the crowd roared cheering in excitement.

He swallowed heavily. He wasn't shaking, was he? _No,_ he clenched his fist. He can't let his fears control him. On both sides of the field, the two contenders walked at the same pace as he was. Kaminari looked nonchalant and a part of him envied his classmate for his acting as he waved at the crowd. Tsunotori Pony, on the other hand, really didn't hide her nervousness at all.

He looked to the left where Pony was, then to the right towards Kaminari.

"Fight!" Midnight declared.

Izuku slowly moved back where he could see the two. Kaminari was slowly approaching him, and not a second later he was already running towards him. Knowing the blonde, he planned to use his uncontrollable quirk in close range and stun him long enough to possibly throw him out of the ring or knock him unconscious. He punched, or attempted to, only to evade as he had to dodge a horn that came flying for him.

Just Izuku's timing, Pony had a long-range quirk. Still, he ran and met him dodging the two horns sent his way. The horns curved and were returning to him like a boomerang.

With a flick of his hand, a portal was in front of Izuku, with the drain doubling, and fell in front of his classmate who had turned his back facing the other warp. Grabbing his arm, and the back of his shirt, he threw him.

Before he could summon his warp quirk, two fast horns swished going for Kaminari catching him midair. He gaped at the speed Pony's horn caught his classmate. That was an enhanced throw imbued with One for All!

The horn was not able to carry all of Kaminari's weight eventually dropped and rolled a few times. He turned to Pony who was shooting him with more horns. Holding back his hand, his punch sent her and the horns flying everywhere. The last he saw of the girl was her crouching as she slid backward. Not a moment to waste, Izuku opted to let out another wind blast but surprisingly strong hands gripped his arms.

Looking to where he last saw his classmate, he was already gone and before he could ask where, "not this time prez," the words of Kaminari masked by his ragged breath said. "Not this time." What was said after that was not heard as he screamed when the pain overwhelmed his body. No thoughts were on his mind but the electricity that filled him with pain.

Izuku, with an enhanced elbowed punch, freed himself his classmate's hold and torturous quirk. Izuku was on his knees, breathing hard from the ambush of his classmate. _Damn_ , he gritted his teeth. It was his first time being hit by his classmate's electricity. His body screamed in protest at the pain.

Glancing westwards, even with his messed up vision, he saw Pony was already up but too far away to do anything aside from her horns. He didn't know of Kaminari's state but he saw him still lying down. So, with wobbly knees and heavy labored breaths, a portal swallowed his classmate and dropped just outside the ring with an audible thump as he landed on the grass.

Pony launched horns again, this time faster than he expected.

Clicking his tongue, the horn was relentless but at least the two can't team up against him where they can cover each other's weakness. It was a good thing he neutralized Kaminari now. With a flick of his finger, strong winds blew away the projectiles heading for him.

He figured that the 1-B girl must be weak in close range combat, why else would she keep him away from her. She was firing at him at a constant rate, but he was prepared this time, just like how the first time he met Toshinori-sensei, her horns were intercepted with many small portals. With the speed of the objects, it took most of his concentration to predict their trajectory, but he persevered and lo, the projectiles were swallowed by his warp.

Horns were flying all towards Pony now, and while she deflected her own attacks, he appeared before her and moved to punch her. She only noticed too late before his punch sent her flying, rolling backward and out of the ring.

Izuku winced when the crowd roared and some booed at him but he ignored it.

If Katsuki would not let the thoughts of other people affect him, then so could he. Less than his best for his opponents would be a disservice to them for they did their best to be here and he would just half-ass it?

 _No,_ a determined part of him said. He would ignore the jeers of the audience for he knew he was right. This is not just a competition to find potential interns and sidekicks for heroes, not just one big entertainment for everyone to watch. It was also an event to find if they had improved in the time they were in UA. If they have the strength of a hero to fight against those who would misuse their quirks or any power they had to cause destruction in society. So, anything less would be a big no for him.

Slowly he walked towards the entrances and tried to calm his anxious heart. Izuku shuffled uncomfortably still feeling himself writhing from the tens of thousands of bolts unleashed at him. The teen hoped he didn't accidentally injure them with One for All. He knew his control of the quirk was good, but it was not good enough for him.

With guilt in his chest, he went to see them in the clinic.

Knocking gently, he only entered after given the all-clear by Recovery Girl. "Hello, dear, what can I do for you. You haven't broken a limb, have you? Or perhaps the electricity did more damage than you thought," the old heroine, from her desk, asked smiling and glanced briefly at his arms.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I just came to check up on Kaminari and Pony. Are they alright?"

"Don't worry, Midoriya-chan, they're fine. Nothing serious, just bruises here and there that need a li'l rest. That's to be expected from this event, so I won't worry much if I were you," she pointed to the only two drawn curtains in the room. "If you want to talk to them then go ahead. The young man's still resting."

With that said, he let out a sigh of relief. If the others were hurt or were going to be hurt, no doubt Cementoss and Midnight would be the first to stop a fight.

Quickly thanking the woman, he went first to Kaminari first.

"Yo, Midoriya," his classmate lazily saluting to him as a greeting on his bed. Kaminari was wearing a new PE Uniform and didn't have any scratches or anything on him. "Didn't expect to be visited by you after beating us."

Izuku chuckled hands on his nape. "I was just worried that punch. I didn't hurt you too much with the punch did I? I know I punch strong enough to render you unconscious earlier."

Kaminari's laughter thundered in the silent room but quickly stopped it when the healer heroine shushed him. It was good then if the blonde was laughing with no problem. He was feeling fine, right?

"I appreciate the worry dude, but don't sweat it," he shrugged easily enough. "I mean, yeah you pack one hell of a punch and it really hurt, but Recovery Girl said no broken bones. It only took a little healing from her."

He gave his classmate an overall look, "are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. So stop wasting your time here and prepare for your next fight."

A simple nod was his answer and left his classmate after that and went to Tsunotori Pony.

Izuku shifted uncomfortably before her curtain, "Tsunotori-san," he slowly peeked behind the curtain. The girl was laying there already healed and looking at him curiously.

"Can I help you, Midoriya-san?"

She must've been not long in Japan because he noticed the oddness of the pronunciation of her words. She had a good accent but he could detect a little bit of English in it. "I just came to see if you're fine. I didn't punch you too hard, did I?" he smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"It's fine," she simply shook her head. "This is a competition after all. I appreciate the gesture, but as Kaminari-san said, don't worry about us."

He scratched his cheek wondering what he could say to her, but nothing came to mind. "It's good that you're fine then."

He returned to his classmates in time to see the start of the next match.

* * *

Intended blank space just because


	11. Chapter 11

I did the best I could on this chapter and hope it's enough. I did my best to portray the fights rightly and had fun writing it. But I hope that it was fine in the end since I suck at writing action. hehe :D

Uploaded: 07/20/19

* * *

When Izuku came back, he was just in time to see Kacchan's fight against Momo and Yosetsu Awase. Kacchan being Kacchan, needless to say, the fight was tough. Not for his friend, but for the other two contenders who found it hard to keep up with his friend's wild and fast attacks. The two temporarily formed an alliance and even still they were no match for his friend's viciousness with the way he uses his explosions to increase his mobility and using the shrapnels of his blast as distractions.

The 1-B student was the first one to go when Kacchan's powerful explosion sent him rolling and throwing him out of the ring. Momo didn't stand a chance and followed suit next. 1-A's Vice-president didn't stand a chance against his best friend's attack and was pushed out of the field the next minute.

Just like that, the match was over and as always, he was in awe of how powerful his childhood friend was. No doubt a match between Todoroki and Bakugou would no doubt explosive—no pun intended—because in all of their tests, his ice and fire quirked classmate didn't use all of his power in it yet he could defeat all of them easily.

Todoroki's match against Fumikage and Mashirao, hesitant he was to call it a fight, was over in a heartbeat. His classmates never got to approach Endeavor's son as he unleashed large ice that was as tall as the stadium itself and freezing them inside it. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow's figure could be seen inside the white misty ice as the only dark silhouettes there.

He swallowed hard and his heart sped up. Whether it was excitement or fear he didn't know exactly, but nonetheless, all he knew was that his heart rate really just flew off the charts just looking at the raw power of Todoroki. He knew that when they fought the odds would be against him.

As if sensing his gaze, the camera caught his dual quirked classmate narrowed his eyes looking directly where they were. He knew that the look was meant for him. He gazed back at the other defiantly regardless if Todoroki saw it or not. It felt like it lasted forever, and might as well had for him with the intensity of Todoroki's gaze, but in truth, it was only for a mere seconds before he turned and returned inside.

"Good luck with that Midoriya," Mineta who sat behind him said and patted his back.

 _Good luck? I'll need more than good luck_. He was confident in his abilities sure, but he knew Todoroki was leagues above him that it'd be an uphill fight for him when they eventually fought.

The crowd cheered, and Present Mic's voice thundered the stadium at his narration of events, but Izuku let all that pass by his other ears focusing on what just happened earlier.

"With that, the first part of the third round of Sports Festival is over! We will have a fight minute break before resuming the event, so better rest up while you can greenhorns!" Present Mic declared with enthusiasm opposite of Aizawa-sensei.

Various Heroes—even Endeavor—came to the ring and slowly destroyed the ice trapping their classmates.

"That was awesome," Kirishima commented solemnly, "but don't you think it was a little extreme?" His brow furrowed in thought.

He silently agreed with Kirishima's statement. It was over the top but he knew his classmate did it to prove a point to him or his dad. Possibly both of them. Glancing at Kacchan, who had a neutral expression and had his arms crossed looking deep in thought, he wondered if he had anything to say about Todoroki's match.

"He didn't maim and hurt the two of them, so it's fine," Izuku replied, trying to contain his mess of emotions. He got his notebook out and wrote the near maximum potential of Todoroki's quirk. He speculated that his flames were equally as powerful as his ice if his classmate did not refrain from using it. Whilst writing, he noticed his handwriting was a little shaky. _Snap out of it! You're just worrying too much._

He breathed deeply clenching and unclenching his fist. _There is no need to fear it_ , _Izuku. You already knew this when you accepted his challenge._

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka asked concern written all over her voice and face as she looked at his shaking writing hands.

Kacchan scoffed patting his back making him accidentally lean forward and messing up his writing. "Don't worry 'bout damn Deku. He's just nervous." He looked at his best friend and he looked at him strongly daring him to deny it, but he instead sighed knowing he's busted.

"Kacchan's right, I knew he was powerful, but he surpassed my expectations. I'm just worried." Would he even last a second against Endeavor's son? What they saw was just the ice part, what more if he decided to use his fire? He felt scared yet excited in wanting Todoroki to use his fire. "I'm worried I can't match that."

"Don't worry," Uraraka stated. "You got this." Her smile lifted his worries away and he wished he could've said more to cheer her up earlier.

He let out a shaky smile as he chuckled, "thanks for the vote of confidence," he said this just in time for Todoroki to come back with their other two classmates. Mashirao kept gazing at Fumikage and Todoroki looking downtrodden and solemn as he took a seat.

"Couldn't even come close to him," Ojiro muttered bitterly while Fumikage said nothing and crossed his arms eyes closed looking deep in thought.

For the rest of the five minutes, he tuned out the rest and focused on the things he'd seen that included the quirks of their 1-B schoolmates. He needed to write it down before he forgets even the small details.

In the five minutes they'd been given, Iida returned from whatever he did looking somber. The rest of them could see he was red-faced, especially on the nose and cheeks, and he was slightly snuffling with a runny nose. He stopped writing and was about to ask if he was fine if Kirishima didn't comment about it first.

"You okay, bro?" he said.

He, along with Katsuki and Uraraka, eyed their eyeglass wearing friend with concern. "Yes," Iida nodded firmly, but he could see the denial behind those eyes. Judging from Kacchan's unblinking neutral gaze, Uraraka and Kirishima's frown, it looked like his friends didn't believe Iida like him. "I'm fine, thank you for the concern though. Don't let me bother you guys, it's nothing." He smiled but for Izuku it felt out of place because he could see that it was forced. Iida shouldn't have to hide something if it looks like it was hurting him, but he couldn't say anything or call him out because he knew Iida would tell them eventually.

He and Uraraka glanced at each other, her expression full of concern but he shook his head hoping she'd get the message of not forcing it out of him. Even Kacchan knew not to force it out of their friend.

Izuku patted Iida's shoulder hoping that his friend would get better even with that small act.

"Okay!" the voice hero screamed jovially, "It's round two of the third part of the festival! You better hold on to your seats because this will only consist of one on one match, unlike the first round!"

The spot was then given to Midnight who raised her hand and the roulette spun once again. He found himself restless as the digital roulette stop and he froze with eyes wide open when his name popped up first.

His enemy was, _any second now_ , his heart raced as his anticipation getting the better of him. Slowly the roll stopped.

"Juzo Honenuki," he muttered.

 _Okay_ , from what Ibara-san had said to him, Juzo can turn anything he touches soft. A direct statement of his quirk that left most of its applications still left to be desired. Can Juzo still be affected by the softened ground or is he immune to the effects of his own quirk? While he was at it, how far does can his abilities reach out? Does it affect people? How long can he hold it? So many questions but he didn't have time to find the answer to it all.

That was not counting his martial abilities and personality. He simply did not know anything about the guy to give any conclusions and plan in advance unlike him and his classmates who had been on the center light with their performance on the USJ Incident.

He turned to Katsuki who sported a wide grin, "you better win Deku or I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

Uraraka pumped her fist and her eyes shining with confidence. "You can do it, Deku-kun!"

He nodded with enthusiasm at his classmates. Glancing at his friends, and subsequently meeting eyes with Todoroki as he stood up to leave, the two of them into each other. Izuku's stare morphed to a defiant glare and his fist curled.

"I won't lose on this round!" he muttered determinedly. He can't. He made a promise to fight his friends. To fight Todoroki and make him use his fire and he would make sure to would fulfill that!

Looking away, he turned and exited their bench.

He and Juzo exited towards the center field at the same time.

"Yosh! For the first battle, we have the 1-A's President Midoriya Izuku!" Grandiosely the hero waved his arm to the other side, "and his opponent, one of the recommended students, Honenuki Juzo from 1-B!"

He looked at Juzo—a pale teen that had angular and a lipless face revealing his teeth giving him a skeleton-like appearance and his hair had similar hue as his skin—in front of him with wide eyes. A recommended just like Todoroki. Clicking his teeth at his luck, he grinned feeling his blood pumped fast to see how far will he be pushed by the other.

The crowds roared, too eager for the fight to begin.

With a wave of Midnight's hand, their match has started.

Juzo ran towards him and Izuku did the same. Knowing what quick his enemy now, he jumped and with fist flowing red with One for All like an uncontrollable river. Gritting his teeth, he screamed out the pain that threatened to rip his arms as he smashed the ground! The field exploded sending debris flying everywhere. Juzo jumped back arms crossed and knees tucked.

Before he could he react and send him flying away, Juzo flipped and skidded on the rough ground. He prepared to flick Juzo, but his eyes widened when he sunk to the ground.

His eyes darted left and right, looking for anything that might give away his position but his opponent was not seen anywhere. _Juzo can sink into the ground?_ He wondered and tucked that little fact away.

Juzo jumped out of the ground a few feet away from him causing Izuku to reel back wide-eyed and steeled himself quickly. Rearing his fist, he punched once again but he sunk again and stopped midway but kept his stance for anything that may fly out of the ground.

He gasped and sidestepped when Juzo dived out of the ground springing at him. Hands grabbed and pulled him down causing to go rolling. He gnashed his teeth when rocks hit him as he rolled. Stopping his roll, he quickly stood. The blank and ruined field was all he saw. Juzo disappeared once again. Red streaked electricity amassed and ran through his arms. The ground shook and cratered when his fist hit the earth cracking the floor more and rocks flying everywhere.

His opponent came out of the ruins and Izuku dashed towards him fist raised only to stop and slow down as the solid ground turned to mush. He walked in wet cement. A single gesture of his arms, a red portal swallowed him and he found himself on where he stood before. But still, he was still slowly swallowed by the soft ground.

"Damn." He bit. What can he do if there's no land to walk on? How deep does it go!

He had to at least keep Juzo away from him. He reared his fist back and punched. The resulting wind blew away the ground like water splattering everywhere and still no sign of the 1-B student. Juzo had to be somewhere, but where!?

No matter how deep, he'd keep blowing the liquified ground away. Spinning his extended left arm slowly, a portal swirled in front of him. If this didn't get his enemy's attention then he didn't know what would. It was a simple matter to punch it and bracing himself from the coming impact. He didn't have to wait long before the howling wind came above pushing him deeper in the soft ground.

He reeled back wide-eyed as Juzo approached him swimming fast like a fish unlike him! Closing his eyes, he willed portals to cover him and the gargling water-like substance changed to one of whirling wind. Prolonging the battle would not be good against someone like Juzo who can wait for him to tire and soften the entire ground.

"No matter what it takes!" Punch after punch he struck the deceivingly soft ground. The power of his punch was less because he had to avoid injuring himself. Even with less strength behind it, wave after wave, the soft ground swayed as if hit by storm winds. Juzo's dark form stood out on the dark liquid and he opened his arms wide.

 _You won't escape this!_ The multitude of portals that opened before Juzo quickly closed as he closed his arms. He grits his teeth when the portals drained him of his energy faster than he thought and still not a speck of Juzo elsewhere. Izuku didn't take any chance and added more in case he swims away regardless of the guy nowhere to be found. He let himself drop into the watery ground once more with a huge splash. He kept turning around looking for Juzo and blinked when the dark spot he saw grew bigger and portals opened before Juzo who evaded it with the deftness of a fish.

He knew it what was about to happen and was helpless and unable to move like before! Izuku spluttered and lost air and could do anything about it. _Wait!_

He held his breath and waited for Juzo. He stopped himself from smirking he his opponent grabbed and pushed him before he willed warps into existence. The gurgling water became the roaring wind and he swallowed air as like a hungry man.

"You're in my territory now!" He roared.

Black and red lightning streaks ran on his arms and overpowered Juzo's hold on him before reversing their position and pushing the teen down followed by swiping a warp that swallowed him whole. Everything was silent for the gnashing Izuku even with the wind on his ear. The tension on his body loosened and he grinned when Present Mic declared with infectious vigor, "Juzo is out! Midoriya wins!" followed by thunderous cheers that deafened him for the umpteenth time.

He landed on the grass and knelt immediately with heavy breaths. "He won." His eyes saw double and his breath erratic as his heartbeat but it was all forgotten in the thought of his earned victory.

Even though it cost some, he still won against Honenuki Juzo. He wondered if the gap between him Todoroki will be bigger than this and was all recommended students this good. Without a doubt, he was leaning on yes. All of UA's recommended was good. Momo had a good memory, knows how to apply things she learned and knew how to use her quirk effectively. Juzo was good with trap and suppression and he doubted that he would win it if it weren't for his first quirk. Todoroki was a force of his own even without using his other half and he just blinked at his challenge earlier. Now he knew the difference between the rest of the students and the recommended ones. There was clearly a gap between the two, and one he needed to fill the gap soon.

With that in mind, he had a goal after the exam. Izuku shook as he stood, his knees nearly giving up on him, but he still made it back to the benches alright after a quick drink of water.

* * *

Izuku wasted no time gathering data on the following matches of the others.

Todoroki and Shiozaki's match was exactly what he expected; full of destruction and ice flying everywhere. Shiozaki held on, but her plants were no match for his classmate's ice which wrought destruction to the field and her plants. He had to blink a few times and look away from the ice flying their way. Kacchan grinned menacingly at the thought of "showing" him his place.

Shinso and Kendo's fight surprised him. Kendo didn't say anything throughout the fight and dealt with his friend with Martial arts equal to Ojiro. In this fight, he saw what his friend was made of when he stood his ground against the physically superior quirked Itsuka Kendo. For Shinso to have lasted several minutes against Kendo spoke of his martial skills. The match was close as even the 1-B girl used her quirk, Shinso avoided and attacked with a precision he'd seen on their tailed classmate.

Despite all his friend's effort, he lost the match to Kendo when he fell for her feint and he was push back out of the ring. Despite losing, he cheered for him with Uraraka and Kirishima going along with it. His new friend proved his point by showing that he can match the hero course students. He could see the drive of Shinso to enter the hero course on his match against Kendo.

Iida and Bakugou's match was hard as Todoroki's. Kacchan was fast and but Iida was faster and knew how to navigate around him. The battle was fast, but Kacchan slowly closed in Iida while keeping the other away and in the end, Iida was blown out of the ring. He didn't know why, but was it him or was Iida slower than usual?

"Round two is finished!" Present Mic announced. "It's time for the third part! Who will win!? Is it the headstrong Bakugou? Todoroki and his unbreakable ice? The determined Midoriya? Or the big sister of 1-B; Itsuka Kendo? We'll see now who fights who in the roulette!"

The names now spun faster now that it was just the four of them and he found it hard to breathe as he looked at the digital roulette without a single blink. The stop was sudden as its start and was left breathless at the names displayed. _Todoroki Shouto vs Midoriya Izuku._

Not one of everyone's words and reactions was even noticed for he only had his eyes on the names. _Is it fate? Destiny?_ He wondered because for him and Todoroki to be granted the chance to see if whos will was stronger felt preordained. He expected the first fight to be him against Kacchan or Kendo.

"—after the five-minute break."

He blinked when hands waved near his vision. "What? Uh..," he stuttered glancing all around.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Iida asked.

 _I should be asking that_ , he thought while looking for cracks at his friends' expression. "Yeah," he said instead of saying his thoughts. "Just uh…thinking and preparing myself."

"Feh," Kacchan huffed. He spluttered hunching forward when Kacchan and Kirishima patted his back at the same time. "You better get your shit together and beat halfa or I won't forgive you! Got that?" his childhood friend glared at someone behind but he already knew who.

"Do your best, Midoriya." Was the redhead's only words.

"You made it Deku-kun!" Uraraka cheered though there was a hesitant smile on her face that made his heart clenched tightly for it reminded him of his mother's smile every time they visit his dad's grave. "You too Kacchan!"

"Good luck Midoriya," Jirou said glancing at Todoroki and Kacchan.

"He needs more than just luck," Momo muttered.

"Who do you think will win in this fight?" he heard Sato ask.

"It's hard to see," Tokoyami replied.

Izuku quickly excused himself but not before meeting Todoroki's gaze directly on the opposite side of the stairs. He kept clenching and loosening his fist from his shaking as he walked to the exit. Plenty of thoughts ran in his mind, but what reigned was this was the last part of the third round. Only four of them remained. Three of which passed the rigorous two grueling activities best as they can. They would not easily lose to him, this was a fact he knew without a doubt. Not one of the contenders left could be underestimated for each of his potential opponents had attributes greater than those he had. Kendo had martial prowess, Katsuki had the vicious tenacity and quick thinking, and Todoroki had quirk prowess greater than all of them combined!

He prepared himself for the next match with deep heavy breaths for he knew it would his hardest battle. Between Kendo, Kacchan, and Todoroki, the only one he was confident in facing was the sole 1-B student. Though he didn't underestimate his chances with Kendo for she was fearsome in close range as seen before.

Todoroki was not just powerful with his quirk alone, but he'd seen some of his moves in training to know he was well trained in martial arts as well. How good, he can't say but what he was sure of was Todoroki was better than him in that regard. Though, thinking deeply about it, his martial prowess was only second to his quirk proficiency.

He had to beat Todoroki at close range without being touched or evade him throughout the match.

He looked up when he turned on the corner. The hulking figure of Endeavor took his breath away as he stood before him. Just like Todoroki, he had the calm yet intimidating look that pierced his soul and staring at it directly down to pat.

Izuku breathed deeply. "E… Endeavor."

"Midoriya Izuku." He shivered at the coldness of the way the pro hero stated it. No feelings, but just cold hard statement very much unlike his flame which usually represented passion and life. "I've watched your fight. A warp quirk and enhance strength. A wonderful quirk indeed. You create so much wind pressure by just a single punch and flick. A power like All Might."

If possible more, the coldness crept into his chest as if frozen by Todoroki's ice. _Does Endeavor know?_ Izuku doesn't know and he was afraid to know the answer. "What…," he looked down fists clench tight and thought of Todoroki meeting possibly the same gaze for the rest of his childhood as he was trained and conditioned to beat All Might. "What're you talking about?"

Meeting his eyes even for a second he said with all cold feeling he could muster. "Excuse me, I have to go."

As he walked passed the hero and glanced back, the cold never really went away and thus, were at an impasse at looking at each other stoically. _Does Endeavor know about One for All?_ Like All Might, he repeated. Judging by the pro's choice of words, he doesn't. All observations like his son said earlier.

"It is my Shouto's duty to surpass All Might."

The cold feeling in his chest became colder and hearing Shouto's scorning voice when they talked earlier. _I will beat you without using his damn quirk!_ The thundering in his chest turned to something else just listening to the man's words echoing all over again.

"It will no doubt be a good test for Shouto. Don't disgrace yourself in it. That's all I want to say. Excuse me for taking your time before the match."

His fist curled and trembled. It was one thing to hear such truths from another person but it was vastly different from seeing it. Todoroki Shouto's words rang true to Izuku and he had to wonder how could his classmate live through it. This man was a hero?

"I－," _damn it, don't stutter now!_ "I am not All Might."

Endeavor huffed but he turned to set his gaze on the hero who met his with the same cold indifference. "That much is obviou—"

"And Todoroki Shouto is not you either!" he swallowed his fear and whispered icily loud enough for the other to hear. "We will never be your or All Might." He left Endeavor standing there and headed for the field without looking back nor thinking back on it for he needed a clear head in this fight. "Please, let him be himself." He muttered the last part loud enough to be heard even in the distance.

All he could think of as he walked away from the hero was he knew why Todoroki had such anger behind his aloof eyes. If he could lessen the burden of his classmate—even by just a little— by making him accept who he was in this match. Win or lose in the end, it will be worth it.

The crowd's cheer if possible became more deafening than it already was and the corners lit aflame when he entered the field and climbing the stairs of the elevated ring they'd fight in. "On the right side, a recommended student that continues to win match after match in a landslide and leaving a trail of ice, Todoroki Shouto!"

 _Recommended student._ The word echoed in his mind. This would be harder, possibly the hardest, than all the match he had earlier for he knew this classmate of his was gonna be tough.

"On the left side, the student that remained undefeated at the first and second part through sheer perseverance! The one that can disappear in a nick of time and 1-A's Class representative, Midoriya Izuku! Who will win and what kind of fight will they show us?"

All words passed by his ears when he stared determinedly right back at Todoroki. Everything faded and it was just him and his classmate in front of him. No matter how hard it was going to be, he can do this! He had a point to prove and he would not lose until he achieves it.

"You made it."

He huffed. _Of course. I want you and the world to know that I am here! I am here to be the hero that my father was. To be the hero All Might is._ Was what he wanted to say.

"Todoroki," he instead replied already on his stance. "Use everything you have or you won't get past me." Todoroki's gaze hardened and became colder but he remained unperturbed. He matched it, at least to try controlling his erratic nerves.

All of them in this Sports Festival went in with nothing but their one hundred percent. Some lost, some won, yet they learned what they lacked, what their limit was. All for becoming a better hero. He won't let a hero that half-assed it win without giving it their all! Does he even know how many tried and did their best to enter UA and still lost? Or how even their best was not enough, and yet here his classmate was fucking with them by succeeding despite using only his half! If that was not a slap to them, then he doesn't know what was!

He will give it his all no matter what! "For the people that supported me." _Mom, Yagi Toshinori-sensei, Kacchan._ "I will beat you!" He pointed his fist at Todoroki.

His mind ran many simulations of what-ifs, what could be, and what will. It all flashed in his mind like a movie but with different versions of events. _Stop overthinking things, Deku! Just do it!_ Kacchan's reminded him.

 _He'll come at me with ice._ He knew it so surely and he waited for it with bated breath. _No need to hold back._

"Start!"

Ice crackled louder and exploded all over the place with a single flick of his finger. It may not break his finger like it used to, but it stung nonetheless and he could only grit his teeth at that. He didn't let the opportunity go because Izuku followed it by swiping his hand and numerous red swirling portals came and swallowed the ice going sideways for a second. His opponent's quirk rattled and launch towards him with great once more but speedier than before as it rained down on him.

Numerous ice fell from the sky and banged against another ice barrier formed by Todoroki. He mustn't give his classmate any chances or openings even for a second! One for All coursed through his arms covering his arm with red lightning and released the punch. The wind howled and screeched with the breaking ice's crackling like a chaotic symphony as it was torn to shreds.

He flicked once more, sending more ice flying and cracking open the ice. He glared at Todoroki whose back was against an ice wall and evidently glaring back to him even amidst the chaos.

 _Not yet._ He shouldn't expend his energy yet. He knew what this was; this was a battle of attrition and he was sure his classmate expected him to use his original quirk more thus tiring him more. If he kept using his warp more like this, then it'd drain him faster as expected. So what he needed was a hole. _There had to be a weakness of Todoroki's quirk._

Present Mic said something but it got lost on the howling wind and the constantly breaking ice. The ice broke for the umpteenth time and he blinked when his classmate wasn't behind it anymore. Ice formed on his left formed and heading towards him in impressive speed and would have hit had he not blown it. Ice mist covered the field but was blown away along with everything.

"Where are you Todoroki?" he muttered to himself with his eyes glancing all around the ice-covered field. A blotch appeared on the ground, eyes widening, he looked up at the swiftly falling Todoroki. He flicked his hand or tried to, but his classmate already landed and instead threw warps all around as he Todoroki ran towards him. Every strike was dodged by creating an ice pillar the blocked his warp.

Todoroki jumped then evaded midair before landing before him. The telltale crackle of his quirk and frost-covered hands on the ground was all it took for him to know what would happen next.

He let the power flow just as Todoroki's ice was onto him and smashed it against the frozen object. He gasped and evaded right when a fist came out of the mist and he returned with his own punch to his left.

 _Watch the right side._ He constantly reminded himself as he weaved through the flurry of attacks sent his way. He could only defend and evade at the hand to hand skill shown by his classmate. The strikes sent his way was fast and he had trouble defending himself, but no way he was going to get frozen again! He moved to kick his opponent away but he winced when he can't move.

He didn't have to look down to see what happened and he had to avoid it better. After deflecting a punch, he retaliated with a One for All kick at Todoroki's right side sending him skidding back. His vision turned red for a second just before he winced from falling and landing from a few inches off the ground.

Cold pain flared and crept up on his right foot making him briefly glance down seeing it frozen solid. One for All crackled and flowed on his foot but large white objects filled all his vision getting bigger than the last one as it approached. Transferring power on his arm, he punched the incoming ice. He didn't waste any time and raised his frozen foot powered by One for All then smashed it against the ground. His agonized scream fell on deaf ears with all the ice debris flying everywhere and howling wind of his punch.

For a second, he flexed his trembling foot but it took a lot just to move it and he cursed himself for not seeing the attack. Putting power in it was a futile effort for he knew his foot had the beginnings of frostbite. The degree of the attack proved how dangerous his classmate was with the precision of this kind. As expected of Endeavor's son. He was trained well.

Both hands clenched, he braced himself for the next attack which was bigger than expected. He had to hand it to Todoroki for he was stubborn in proving the superiority of his ice. _Well_ , he was not the only one who came prepared! Two portals came before him which he punched. The result of his attack came from two sides and the wind cried as it threatened to fly everything away and he could only cross his arms and hold his ground to prevent himself from flying. Even as he did so, he shivered from the cold—despite the thickness of the clothes—wind blowing all over that sent everything flying everywhere.

Another came and he can't help but grin, despite the pain on his leg, on his opponent's fierceness. Squinting, futile as it was since everything was hidden with the thick ice vapor, scattered frozen debris littered on the frozen white ring while he scanned the field for anything that might come his way. He saw and heard no one, and his eyes widened at the sudden idea.

One minute he was on the ground and the second he was falling. He only had one shot to do this. He punched as he fell. The wind slowed his fall and scattered the mist. _There!_ Near the upper right corner was Todoroki with his back against an ice wall. A warp opened in front of him and he landed grunting behind the ice on Todoroki's rear, his arms spread with gritted teeth as portals opened all over him and Todoroki. The energy drain was immense, but he held on and closed it on his classmate. As if that wasn't enough, he released a strong punch that destroyed the ice and sent it flying.

Izuku ignored the painful flaring of his arm to look for the exit portal. He saw it not far and he saw ice drop out of it and shattered but no Todoroki.

 _Is it over?_ He wondered. _No_ , no way it was gonna be that easy. No wondering came from him when he saw his classmate on the other side of the ring, only bewilderment. He grinned at him despite him feeling the opposite. Between the using of his quirk earlier, the electric shock he received from Kaminari, he was feeling the cost on his body now with his heavy breathing and aching body.

"Is that all you got, Todoroki!" he said coolly and hiding any weakness he had now with his bravado that could only come from spending time with someone like Kacchan. He hid the discomfort he was feeling. "I expected more. Guess I overestimated you."

Todoroki said nothing back while still looking nearly prim if not for the ruffled hair. He envied his classmate for being so strong that he wasn't fazed that much like him who had to calculate everything lest he lost early and break his promise to himself and those that supported him.

"You're not gonna get past me with only your ice," he stood firm and went to stance once more as his body filled not only with One for All but energetic determination to stand against the odds. His body was pushed much worse on the USJ Incident and if he could bear that, then he could do this. "You'll never get past me with half-assing it."

He held his breath—One for All coursing through his veins ready for anything—, curious yet wary of what Todoroki would do for he offered no words in return. He winced, but nonetheless dashed forward with powerful steps, on the offense this time around. With each step, the agony of his frozen foot constantly flared but he ignored it like the many times he nearly or broke his limbs training.

Large ice met him, but his warp swallowed it then exiting behind him. He gritted from the drain but otherwise didn't stop. He was already on Todoroki's face fist ready to hit and his eyes widened when his classmate's hands went for him. He saw the vapor in the fingers about to touch him and he grit his teeth when red filled his vision and trusting his instinct to punch forward as he landed. He hit something soft and but screamed when cold hit his other arm.

Todoroki went rolling away from him giving Izuku time to breathe and hiss at his frozen arm. His classmate surprisingly was quick to get up and glared at him. Izuku easily returned the favor while he moved his arm in a futile effort.

"Is this all your resolve, Todoroki." A manic grin found its way on his face bearing the cold and numb feeling of his arm and letting the power flow followed by the red electricity arcing all over him. He can only imagine what a mess he looked right now. "Is this everything you have to offer as a hero! How can you save people by not doing your best, dammit!" He glared at Todoroki pointing at him with the nearly disabled arm that took double the energy to move.

 _Don't let Endeavor control your life, dammit!_ He wanted to scream frustratingly at his classmate but he knew it'd just be rebuked with denial and statement that he was not by not using his fire.

"Do my best," his opponent growled and his body stilled. "Do my best. Use my fire, you mean to say. You don't think this is doing my best." The cold pair of eye glaring at him turned colder and he shivered at the controlled anger behind it. "Did my old man put you up to this. Did he pay you to make me use his quirk!"

 _Not even if my life depended on it._

"To use this curse he has given me." His right hand trembled and curled in cold fury followed by vapors filling the air around them.

 _His quirk!? No, it's yours and yours alone!_

"You're wrong!" he screamed his anger at Endeavor growing by the minute. No child needed to grow like Todoroki. They needed to be wild, free, and innocent. Not as a legacy to pass down your own any unfinished business or desire! "It's yours! You choose how to use it, not him. Don't let him control your life!"

"I don't." He ran and launched ice at him.

It took Izuku a second to blink at the unusual speed of it and suddenly everything clicked in his mind. He was quick to meet the quirk with a punch and screamed —before quickly stifling it to a grit—from the pain that echoed in it.

The result of the clash was the same as the ones before it. Ice went flying all over as cold as winter wind blew all over the stadium. He was down two limbs due to being frozen, and he wasn't willing to needlessly risk another for the third time. So, Izuku punched and kicked creating strong winds all over—ignoring the limits of his body that screamed he stop before he breaks any bones and muscles and let himself breathe for he was straining himself hard—followed by portals appearing and disappearing quickly creating attacks from all directions.

Every strike he dealt, Todoroki met it with ferocity and when the last one was destroyed, he went on his defensive stance for Todoroki was nowhere to be found. Looking up, he squinted at the dark form of his classmate falling with his arm covered in most definitely was ice. He jumped back in time—and wincing at the painful throb of his leg—for the ice exploded causing him to cross his arms.

The rubber soles of shoes clanged loudly as his opponent charged and he could only take a defensive stance himself. They met and Izuku could only be on the defense against at the expertise of Todoroki at close combat. Punching and kicking they went, and with the knowledge he could not match his classmate at it, put more strength at his ever strike. Often times, he saw Todoroki react later by a second later than he expected making his hypothesis right. With one last kick at his opponent's side—with much more power behind it—he caused him to roll many times before managing to stopped and skidding to a stop crouching when a piece of ice behind stopped him from sliding anymore. Izuku took the time to recover the lost air he had and rest his already strained body.

As Todoroki stood, his body trembled and his skin slowly covered by white patches. He could see his enemy's breath on the air.

"What's wrong Todoroki. Can't handle the cold?" Izuku said clenching his arm to stop it from shaking. His opponent said nothing and looked at Izuku with hatred he didn't know Todoroki was capable of doing. "Quirks are physical too. Use too much of my warp and I run out of energy. It's the same for your right, isn't it? If you use your ice side too much you'll get frostbite. This wouldn't have happened if you use your left. Your fire."

"Why do you want me to use this curse, Midoriya," Todoroki replied, but he could hear the growl behind the voice. "Why do you want me to use his quirk so much! Why would you go that far for me to use it!?"

A single glance at Todoroki's right side and he knew it threatened to strike Izuku down. _Why?_ Why was he so persistent in making him use fire? "I may only know a little of what you went through and how you felt during those times, and may never know what I would do if our positions were reversed. But I do know one thing; a hero do their best in everything they do! Do you think All Might does things halfway? Do you think UA does? Of course not! That's why the motto "Plus Ultra!" existed! You want to defeat All Might with only your other half by defeating me first?" He snorted derisively and anger rolled off in his chest to stop his tirade in the middle of their match. "You're letting your dad control you if you think that way. Forget beating All Might! Forget being the best! Just be the best hero you can be! The hero you want to be!"

People may have been constantly cheering but for him everything was silent. It was only Todoroki and him. The silence between them that felt infinite and everlasting as the frost continued threatened to cover his opponent's body with every second that went by.

Izuku blinked and crossed his arms when red and orange filled his vision as roaring flames tall as the stadium came out of Todoroki's left and whatever frost that cling to him melted in an instant. The flame was so hot he could feel himself sweating even with the distance between them. Todoroki wiped something from his face and when he looked at him, all the anger, hatred, and all that was dark from his face before all disappeared. An excited grin—that looked off yet right at the same time— replaced it that he couldn't help but replicate.

"What're you smiling about," he said calmly, the grin still on his face. "You did this. You asked for this. Don't blame me for what will happen."

He was in trouble but he can't help but be excited knowing this was Todoroki at his fullest! A flame so large it reaches the sky, and ice so cold that the very air around him grew cold from his presence alone. From the start, he knew Todoroki was beyond him but still, he poked the sleeping bear. He did not regret it for one second for he achieved his goal.

No more words needed to be said as large blocks of ice sped towards him with greater ferocity than before. Gathering what energy left in him, he steeled himself and punched the air! He bit his lip from the sudden pain on his left arm before he fell on the ground and coming out atop the stadium and falling fast. The fire was so thick he couldn't see where exactly Todoroki was only his shadow that grew large.

The fire that was stationary, was then aimed at him. Crossing his arms and putting the two in front of him, he gnashed his teeth and shouted. A big warp—bigger than any he created before—came forth and blocked the blinding fire. Below him, he didn't need to see the fire and ice fighting each other and made another making his vision blur from the effort alone. He fell behind Todoroki and put power in his remaining fine leg and spun midair. The strong wind destroyed the ice barrier and sent him careening forward while slowing his fall.

Izuku landed on his knees and huffing for air deeply. He craned his head up, with greater effort than before, to glance at Todoroki. His uniform, like his body, was beaten and rugged, with the left side on the torso and arms burned all over and more exerted than he usually was. Despite this, Todoroki did not seem tired as Izuku was. Here he was, running on adrenaline and determination while his opponent was only looking fresher than him.

He was sure he looked worse than he thought he was and many people were probably wincing from at him. He knew he would not last long, but he wasn't going down without a fight!

"Is… that… all," every word he said was accompanied by a deep breath as he stood on weak legs. "I could do this all day." He said grinning at his classmate while stretched his arms and legs and wincing as he did so. Weak now he may be, but he had one last trick on his sleeve. He just needed to time things right.

No words needed to be said and for he was sure that they both knew this was the end of their match. Todoroki unleashed his fire this time by swiping his arms at him and he countered it with a single large warp. A torrent of fire came from above and his opponent was quick to block it. Raising his other arm, another portal appeared and if his estimation was right then he needed one more. Pushing himself, he sank into the ground. He landed on the ground with a groan before pushing his hand forward through a warp small warp half the size of his torso and grabbed something that fit his hand and pulling it. He willed the portal to enlarge and with one last hefty pull, his groan turned to a scream throwing what he hoped was Todoroki out of the portal and behind him!

Izuku fell on his knees, as became heavy and his vision darkened. He crossed his arm before he hit the ground.

* * *

Izuku woke up and blinked away the bleariness of his vision. The light above him was too bright making him cover his eyes. Or so he wanted to but only groans came from him when his body felt slow and heavy. It was as if someone with the opposite of Uraraka's quirk doubled his mass instead of making him light.

Not only that, his body was sore all over, especially his right arm and right leg, while his left arm felt stiff. Moving them even just a little was hard and painful.

Curtains flapped open and he couldn't see who it was but he had a hunch.

"Consider yourself lucky Midoriya." Recovery Girl stated, detecting annoyance in them. "You nearly broke your fingers! Not only that, you still persisted in running and even with a shattered Tibia! Good thing that was your only injury and nothing more. You had frostbite and managed to avoid it thanks to your classmate raising your temperature. You may know how to control your power but you don't know when to stop. It was clear you're injured and yet you persisted in fighting."

"I," he breathed and said slowly, "wanted to help… him. Is he…"

"Fine? Yes, the boy's fine and left quickly." The healing hero sighed. "I understand that. But next time, be careful. Knowing when to stop is not a bad thing. That just means one knows their limit. Our determination knows no limit, but our body can only go so far before it self-destructs. We're not infallible despite the advantage evolution gave us."

 _Like All Might_ , he thought went unsaid by Recovery Girl considering that the UA Staff knew of All Might's condition.

The head of the bed was propped higher giving him a view of the heroine checking his injuries while humming an unfamiliar tune. He was then left to his own but not before opening the front part of the curtain revealing a small television hanged on the other side of the wall just above Recovery Girl's desk. "Oh, if you're curious, the fight is a draw. Neither of you got to the last round. You threw Enji's boy out of the ring at the same time when you lost consciousness."

So, that meant that Bakugou and Kendo will be the ones fighting. Sadness—or was it shame?—filled his chest. The fight that he and Kacchan wanted didn't come to be. This was one they wanted for so long! To know who was better in a no holds—or nearly—barred match. He hoped Kacchan wasn't angry at him. He did his best but Todoroki was still beyond his league.

 _There's always next year, right?_ Maybe so, but it felt like he wasted a good opportunity.

Focusing on the television, he wasted away the time watching Kacchan's fight in silence.

* * *

After Kacchan's match, which he demolished the girl from 1-B with his quirk, the award ceremony now was a quick affair. Both him and Todoroki were third, Itsuka Kendo on second and Kacchan on the first place.

It was disheartening, shocking even, to know that Iida wasn't there because of the injury Ingenium sustained from a villain attack in Hosu. Whereabouts of the attacker were still unknown. That would explain the sad expression that stuck on his friend's face. He felt guilty to know that he waited until the end of the Sports Festival before leaving right after his match.

He hoped that Ingenium was okay. He hoped Iida and his family were okay. Izuku never lost someone close to him before—Kacchan being nabbed by the slime villain was close—, but he hoped that the Iida family was going to be okay.

The Sports Festival ended before three and so, they still had time for an announcement from their Homeroom teacher. So here they were now back in their room. Everyone looking okay except him—with a cast on his arm and foot while using a crutch— and Todoroki who had several slight discoloration and splotch on his face.

"In light of the Sports Festival," their sensei started. "You will have a two-day break because the Sports Festival for the higher years will be held. When you return, the scouting reports from Pros and Agencies will be given, so look forward to it. That's all."

They all stood to leave but he approached Aizawa-sensei and motioned for Kacchan and the others to go ahead without him.

"Aizawa-sensei," he cleared his throat as if that'd wash away the fact that he was nervous to talk about this to their stern teacher.

"Midoriya," he said, remaining seated.

Understanding it as permission to speak furthermore, he did so. "I understand the rules of Sports Festival says only those who won are granted to—"

"This is about the General Education student, Hitoshi Shinso, isn't it." He said dryly and in a matter of fact.

He swallowed hard and nodded in response. Was he that easy to read? Did their teacher know about his friendship with Shinso? Oh, God. Would Aizawa-sensei think that he's biased in his assessment of Shinso?

"I know what you're trying to do; you want me to consider him to be transferred to Heroics Department. I'll consider it." Eraserhead's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me of your assessment of him."

He blinked for a second at what his teacher said. Okay, he had a chance to give his friend the opportunity to achieve his dream. To help him prove to those that said his quirk was "villainous" wrong. He had one shot at this. He told his teacher their training the week before the event and he left no detail unsaid from his quirk, and the skill and determination he showed that laid under his calm disposition, to what equipment his quirks worked on. Breathing deeply, he concluded. "Hitoshi Shinso is a very determined student. He trains hard and I've seen it personally when I joined him during the preparation week for the festival. He has a good grasp of martial arts that showed during his match against Kendo. His quirk is good for heroics too."

He thought of it sometime before. The Entrance exam was unfair against people that didn't have a physical quirk like Shinso. Maybe in another type of exam, he, and others with similar quirk would've shone in it.

What their teacher thought about his assessment was not revealed in his dark dry eyes. The covered body also didn't help since he couldn't read his body language, that was if there ever was one for Eraserhead.

He did what he could for the UA Staff to recognize Shinso's talent, dedication, and skill. Great as he may have been in the festival, but his match against Kendo was unfortunate with the advantage her strength and her quirk gave her. Though he was impressed by his overall performance and hoped that not only Aizawa-sensei had their attention turned on Shinso, but also some UA Staff.

Sweat trickled down his temple as he waited for a response. He resisted the urge to wipe it. "That's all. Thank you, Midoriya."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed to Aizawa before going out. He can only hope that Shinsou would get what he dreamed of and get into the Heroics Course.

* * *

Intended Blank Page just because


	12. Chapter 12

Holy crap. I'm shocked at the number of people following and favorite-ing this humble small story of mine. Thank you for all that did, the follow and favorite is deeply appreciated. I hope you continue to follow and read this in the foreseeable future. Sorry for the long update but I hope this update will make it up to you guys.

* * *

When Izuku got home, the first thing that met him was his mother's hug. She cried while pulling him inside to the dining room where sweet sweet delicious and still hot Katsudon laid untouched on the table. He couldn't help but compare it to USJ. She reacted similarly during that incident, but instead of the unquenchable fear that gripped her heart at that time, it was happiness and pride with a pinch of worry.

"Oh, Izu-kun," his mom who sat across him wiped the tears from her eyes and said. "I knew you could do it. I never doubted it. I'm so proud of my baby! Your father would be proud."

His breath stopped when she said that. "Really?" He found himself unable to resist smiling a little. "You know I just placed third."

"Yes really. That's enough for me." She looked to the side where a photo of his mom was still pregnant with him and dad on their old home with a wistful smile. "No doubt about it, your father would be too proud of you."

"Why don't you tell me all about the Sports Festival."

Izuku was glad to regale his mother, omitting a few things like Todoroki's secret, of telling his life-changing experience on his entering of the Sports Festival. It was different than watching the UA students on tv. Much harder than at first glance.

"You had my heart racing during the last second and I was already jumping when you fought Todoroki!"

"You had me worried when you fought that Todoroki child. I never knew that these Festivals of UA was that much dangerous until I saw your fight." Her mother's tear tugged at his heart making him feel guilty of putting himself in danger. "And when Recovery Girl told me what happened, my heart stopped. Breaking your arm and leg!" She cried getting another tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "I know you want to be a hero. Just like All Might, and your dad," she whispered the last words, her tone gentle and understanding.

"You made me proud by reaching third and showed the world what you can do. But please." His mother's free hand took his and gently, she squeezed it. "Take better care of yourself. Can you promise me that?"

Her glistening eyes had him. The words, "I promise," stuck in his mouth because he can't make a promise that he'll break. He just can't guarantee that. "I…." He'd have to settle for something else. "I'll do my best," as he said this, he looked at his cast arm and leg knowing that this won't be the last of his injuries on his road to heroism.

Her mother looked ready to argue, and he didn't know if he had the will to say anything back when his body was still sore. He was glad when after a minute she didn't say anything else about it. "I never knew you that much strength hidden in you, Izu-kun. Must be from your father's side." She shook her head in amusement. "Your dad did say that your vigilante great-grandpa had the strength to even carry cars!"

He was glad for that because it was a convenient excuse so that he didn't have to lie to his mother about where his strength came from.

Izuku was glad for the topic switch. "It's not easy though. That was tiring to constantly do," he told his mom. "Between using my strength and warping, I had to make a choice because I had to save my energy because Todoroki challenged me."

His mom's eyes widened. "Your ice quirk classmate in the finals? No wonder you two were so intense! This isn't because of an argument, is it?"

Intense was an understatement but it summarized their fight well enough. He wanted to say that this was something personal between them but held himself from saying it.

"No." He smiled and shook his head. It was much more than that but to clarify it would be begging for questions he didn't want to answer like; why him out of all people and not Kacchan or Tokoyami. "He just wanted to test himself against me. I don't know why," he said shrugging. "There's Kacchan, but he chose me of all our classmates."

Continuing their topic, they talked for a long while, and moved to the living room in the middle of their conversation, about the event until there was nothing left to say. He yawned while they mindlessly watch an old film—about six heroes fighting against an alien army attacking New York—that her mother loved.

He wanted to watch the movie until the end but his body disagreed with him. "G'night mom."

"Do you need help?" she asked worriedly with her glancing at his cast but he refused. He already worried his mother with his recklessness, no need to add more burden to her by making her help even with the littlest things so he shook his head. "Good night Izu-kun."

For the rest of the next day, Izuku just ate and slept all day long under the supervision of his mom who was really worried about him. Not that he was planning on going anywhere since his body was still recovering from overusing warp and was under strict orders from Recovery Girl to not impede its healing by exerting effort.

While he wasted the day resting, his friends texted and ask about him but he responded saying he was fine now. Kacchan wanted to come over but he declined reasoning that he needed time alone.

The news about Ingenium's attack played all day long along with the search for Hero Killer Stain. Not only that, some people from Hosu had been missing with no clues. Authorities there were on high alert and investigated whether if this was connected to Stain in any way. Others speculated it maybe another villain or killer on the loose.

He shivered, Hosu was a mess right now.

He was glad that someone found Iida's brother before his injury turned fatal. Though what his exact condition was, was not revealed in respect to the hero family's privacy though sources said he was severely crippled.

Izuku hoped that was not the case, he thought as he sent a polite smiley and short message saying, "I'm here if you want to talk about it," and left it at that knowing his friend needed privacy and time to heal from the pain.

Aside from that, he was left to his own and pretty much nothing happened. Well, aside from worrying for Iida and what must he must be going through and Kacchan complaining about not getting satisfied about his fight—considering he wanted to fight Todoroki and him, he understood his frustration—and the matches of the second year was on a whole another level than them and he could see it from the application of their quirks and their skills.

* * *

The next day, he woke up and gasp when an annoyed Kacchan was already there sitting by his study table. "Kacchan! What're you doing here?!"

"What for?" he huffed and replied sarcastically. "You need to go Recovery Girl for the check-up, Deku."

He glanced at the clock, he was up an hour early before his appointment. "Oh right," he turned red at the late realization. "I'll be ready in a minute."

After a quick breakfast, and a worried checking from his mother, they took the train to UA. He covered his face with his hands and ignored the chatter and obvious glance sent his way.

"Hey," a man in a suit called. "Aren't you the one that fought that Todo… Toro... Endeavor's kid the other day? That was a tough match. I wanted you to win, but third place?" He whistled. "And tied with his son no less? That ought to show that Endeavor a thing or two. And you're the one that won right?" He turned to Kacchan and garnering the attention of many people who muttered nonstop now.

He didn't know what to feel when he mentioned the Number two hero. It was rare, but his perception of some of the heroes had been drastically changed and he knew it wouldn't change for a long time even with their strengths powerful quirks or achievement in stopping crimes. Captain Celebrity was a prime example. He was clear to all that he was a vain hero only in it for attention. Even when he saved the people from the suicide bombing attack at the Sky Egg, his opinion didn't change. He was still a showy hero that only craved attention.

It was the same with Endeavor now. His track record didn't matter now, because all that he saw Every time he appeared was him hurting Todoroki. Someone that didn't allow someone to be a child in the name of his desire to become the Number One. Something no hero should do.

Kacchan growled at the people around him but was ignored by the clearly impressed masses. _Oof_ , he winced. No need to remind Kacchan of what he called was a "Hollow victory." He glared at Kacchan when he said this yesterday saying it was disrespectful to Kendo who was the sole 1-B student who reached the finals but he didn't care about that. He wanted to face Izuku and Todoroki, not her.

The people muttered about his fight as if it was that easy. It was far from it! He nearly lost! Did they know how much it took out of him to freaking reflect back the fire?! A lot, that's how.

"Yeah! You were awesome with your quirk!" An elementary kid punched and kicked the air making explosion sounds while smiling at Izuku. The adults smiled at his antics. "One second the ice was going to you and then boom! It was everywhere."

Another kid, probably his friend, then added. "Uh-huh," he nodded in full agreement. "He was like shooting fire at you nii-san then, blam! The fire returned to your classmate."

He couldn't help but feel flattered to be the center of attention. Was this what Kacchan felt in their whole childhood with the praises? No wonder he liked the being on top then. He guessed he impressed the people that much.

 _Great_ _,_ he groused. If people noticed him, no doubt villains took note of him too.

"That's nothing!" an older kid said more excitedly. "Bakugou-niichan was cooler! He blew away the others!" he looked at Kacchan in clear astonishment as he made exploding sounds. "I wanna be like him when I grow up!"

"Yeah," a woman piped in. "You could really see he was meant to be a hero with that powerful quirk."

A teen huffed haughtily. "He could tone down the savagery though." Kacchan growled at that statement but Izuku gave him a strong look to hold himself which he was glad when his friend accepted and instead grumbled incoherently. He could see the annoyance on Kacchan growing but he gave him a sharp look and shook his head discreetly. He knew what Kacchan felt every time people talked like that to him. He was tired of the people "licking his boots," his word not Izuku's, so to speak. He got that when they were young and he came to realize what he was becoming was far from a hero like All Might. All of this Katsuki confessed one time when they were kids.

"Pft," an older man in a suit huffed. "That's nothing compared to the warp kid. Did you see his fight with Endeavor's son? That's hero material there!"

The blond clicked his tongue instead of lashing out at the ignorant masses of what his friend felt.

All throughout the trip, he smiled, nodded, and talked to the people that recognized him. He couldn't help but think that was one of the things being a Pro Hero was, to be a public figure. He can't deny that it felt good to be recognized, but he got tired of it and just remained polite to others. Can't say he'll get used to it because it felt weird to be the center of attention since he was used to be part of the background even when he was a child.

By the time they arrived, the school entrance was full of people but since they were students, they had a little leeway and got in before the rest who was thoroughly checked by the security detail.

As they walked on the school, every word they said echoed on the large hall. Not one teacher or student was seen, and instead on the path to the stadium was filled with people which made them looked like ants from afar.

That large number of spectators was expected because it was the third year's Sports Festival which the media was excited to cover as much as theirs a day earlier.

He entered Recovery Girl's office alone and the woman sat writing something before glancing at him already expecting his presence.

"Good Morning, Recovery Girl," he greeted.

"Hmph, you're early. That's good. More time to heal and examine your injury." She started the test by making him move his injured limbs. The test involved looking at his X-Rays, which he thought was over the top but who was he to question U.A.'s premier doctor.

The test took several minutes. Several minutes of long and detailed examinations before he was declared fine now. Recovery Girl hummed after the session.

He moved his injured arm and leg, only phantom pains remained from it. "Thanks, Recovery Girl."

"No need to thank me. Remember what I said, Midoriya-chan" she scolded and brandishing her cane threateningly giving him a stern look. "No more injuries because I'm not healing any injuries you might have from using One for All."

He chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile. "Okay." _No promises though._ He didn't say his thoughts, no need for her to scold him more. Still, she was right. He can't rely on her all the time to heal his injury from using One for All. He had to learn controlling it soon.

After getting the all-clear from her, he exited the clinic and Kacchan was waiting. His expression scrunch in annoyance and he gave him a sheepish look. "Took you long enough, Deku."

"Sorry, she was extensive in her check-up." He shrugged. "Where'd you want to go?"

"Anything but here." He huffed, hands in his pocket glaring in front of him. "You decide this time."

He glanced at his friend and smirked. "Wanna go to the mall? Maybe you'll cool off by then. We could invite the others too."

 _Or…_ Grabbing his phone, he texted his friend something before asking the others if they wanted to hangout. He would wait for his response no matter how long. In the meantime, he and the others deliberated where to meet and agreed. In the end, to meet at MackDonnels at Musutafu Mall.

Many people still trickled in despite the cloudless sky and hot weather when they made their way back to the gate. People bare the bright morning star shining above them. He was just thankful their exit was less hassle than their entrance. All the Press and audience had been calmed down and now slowly entered the school ground in an organized fashion while Heroes patrolled the school grounds. He recognized Hound Dog on the entrance scaring some of the known unruly reporters in line.

Not one of the many reporters glanced at them unlike when the USJ happened. They acted as if they hadn't been involved in it. Not that he minded though, since if it meant that they can leave him, and the rest of their section, in peace then he'd take that chance.

"Hey Kacchan," _Here goes_ , he thought glancing at him from his peripherals. "I'm sorry." This bothered Izuku for two days. They both wanted to face each other but it seemed it was not meant to be this time around.

His friend looked at him oddly with sharp eyes boring into his. "The hell you're talking about?"

Averting his gaze from Kacchan's stronger glance, not able to stand it, he found the ground more fascinating now. It was one of the things the many promises they both did. "About the fight. I know we want it badly to know which one of us stands on top, but I lost to Todoroki."

Katsuki's expression soured, his scowl deepening when he mentioned Endeavor's son. "Forget 'bout it. Besides." He smirked. "You kicked that elitist bastard's ass. Shows that ass' for underestimating you just because he had a powerful quirk and trained by a pro."

"Powerful my ass." He huffed mockingly with a shake of his head. "If he can't beat you, it means he can't handle me too."

He wanted to say that Todoroki didn't underestimate him, but he felt that it would open unwanted questions regarding their classmate. So, he smiled a little and internally wincing at the many lies and omission he had given to his mom and best friend. "You're right. I did kick his ass. I doubt you can do that though."

His friend twitched and small explosions set off of his arm. "What the fuck you said, Deku! I could defeat him one tied behind my back unlike you who keeps breaking your body. Fuck's sake, you lost consciousness. I thought you're better than that."

Izuku shrugged nonchalantly. "Who's to say I didn't give him the chance to win?" An obvious lie, they both knew it.

His friend snorted derisively in response before giving him the middle finger.

* * *

On the middle of the way on their meeting point, his heart skipped when the one he contacted first replied with a simple text of where he was now and that he's fine. Izuku didn't need the details for he was just glad that his friend responded to him at all. Though, it lightened his heart to see his brother awake now.

Thinking about the matter, it would be better if he told the others at the same time at their meeting place.

Izuku replied a simple, "thank god he's okay. Be there soon," to him.

Musutafu Mall, the biggest shopping center on the city. Wide as the UA Stadium where the festival was held and half as tall of it. It was easy to get lost in it if one didn't know where they were going. He was taken aback at the few customers in it, no doubt thanks to the third-year event. That meant less people in line for food, which was a plus for him.

He wanted to watch it but he didn't want to be cooped up—their house or another—watching the event and waste the day. They were gonna be busy with the internship after tomorrow, so he better make the best of his day.

Whatever the case, he was thankful that the mall, and hopefully the transit, was not crowded. It'd make going about their purpose in the mall faster.

"Yo! Midoriya, Bakugou!" Waved Kirishima before the fast food's entrance before sitting on a table outside of the fast food restaurant. "Morning."

"Hi, Kirishima. You're here early," Izuku greeted, while Kacchan simply fist bump the redhead, as he and Kacchan took their seat too.

"Nah," his friend shrugged. "The gym I go to was nearby and I was just about to train when I got your message."

Izuku flushed at the statement. "Oh…," he stuttered and figured what to say for disrupting the redhead's plan for the day. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know about it."

"It's fine. Don't sweat it, Midoriya. I could take a day or two day off."

Despite the reassuring pat on the back and a grin he gave, Izuku still felt embarrassed that maybe it was his fault but thought it aside. No need fretting for something that was done but still, "still, I'm sorry for ruining your schedule."

"No, no, none of that. It was my choice to come here. Anyways, what's the plan, my dudes?"

Izuku gave them a sly smile. "I'll tell you and Kacchan when the others get here. We just need to wait for Hitoshi and Uraraka. They said they're already near."

"Whatever it is, Deku, this plan of yours better not be shitty," Katsuki demanded huffing with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure whatever Midoriya planned will be awesome."

"Deku-kun! Kacchan! Kirishima!" A waving Uraraka called followed by a nonchalant Shinso. He found himself blushing at the clothes that complemented Uraraka's person but mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time for gazing at her! They had more important things to do.

"G'morning," Shinso said dryly lazily waving at them.

Once they were all seated, he and Kirishima ordered for their group—with them treating Katsuki, the smug shit that he was—and got it a few minutes later.

"Thanks for coming guys." He gave each of them an appreciative smile before biting his burger. "I won't beat around the bush; the reason I called you guys here was I asked Iida if I could visit him to see if he's fine. He said he was at the hospital, but I ask that if it was okay to visit. He was okay with me visiting his brother and I figured that maybe we could lighten his day with a surprise visit, no matter how short. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Fine? That's super okay, Midoriya!" He spluttered at Kirishima's pat. "Count me in."

"I'm okay with it too. Iida needs our support now more than ever." Uraraka said before grabbing her phone. "Lemme just text my parents. I'll let them know we're visiting a friend."

"Oh," he flushed at another friend's day he ruined. "If you guys have other things to do, it's fine. I don't want to impose on your time."

"They already said yes, you damn nerd. No need to feel pissy about it," Katsuki growled and glared at him but the effect diminished with the sundae on his one hand and fries on the other. "Stop overthinking things."

Shinso may look neutral but he thought he was good at discerning his emotion. Judging by the slight crease in his brows that maybe he was confused about it. "Is it okay for me to come? I don't know him that well. Or you guys for that matter." He eyed his three friends plainly. "No offense, of course."

"S'fine, zombie." Kacchan rolled his eyes. "What time do we go."

"I figured, after lunch." He suggested. "I was thinking of buying a get well soon gift for Ingenium?"

"What do we give him?"

Shinso's question was what troubled Izuku because he had no idea what gifts were acceptable by Ingenium. Something that will be acceptable for Ingenium or Tenya.

"Ooh, how about his favorite food?" The only girl in their group suggested. That got a lot of agreement from the other and even him.

"Let's just walk around and see if there's something good we can see," Kacchan who slurped his drink intensely, with no care at the looks the other people gave him, responded.

The redhead hummed in agreement. "I'm down with that."

"So am I," his new friend, and hopefully new addition to their group, agreed.

After their brunch, they walked around the mall going in and out of numerous shops. They talk of how people talk to them when they were noticed as if all eyes were turned their way. Even Shinso had people praising him on the way to the mall.

Somehow along the way, there was a silent agreement between all of them that it was all agreed or nothing. Though that took a long time, with them debating whether it was good enough for someone like Ingenium. He enjoyed the banter and walking for all it was worth because it was the rare times that he hung out with others aside from just Kacchan ever since he went to UA.

They've been through numerous shops and still, none was fully agreeing about the something they had to give. Flowers was the first one to go off the list.

Kacchan was giving them all dirty looks for the outright refusal of his chosen gifts of a set of dumbbells and a T-Shirt that says coincidentally said, "Die!" and with explosions printed all over it. It was nearly twelve noon and they still haven't chosen. Uraraka had suggested mugs and Shinso chose a philosophy book that was all turned down.

"What about this one?" Uraraka pointed at a small shop named "Life companions" that had a large dark paw print after the shop name.

"You know," the purple-haired teen nodded then said, "they say pets are good for the soul. Considering what happened to Ingenium, maybe he needs it?" He quirked his eyebrow in thought at them.

"That's not a bad idea," Izuku replied and looked at his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"It's better than the one shitty hair suggested." Kacchan huffed bitterly. He stifled a laugh at the Kirishima's suggestion of a plain white shirt that had an All Might carrying a first aid kit print and giving a thumb up and a word bubble on it that says, "Get All Might soon!"

"Hey!" said friend of theirs reacted. "I thought that it'll at least make Ingenium laugh. After all, laughter is the best medicine."

"So, thoughts about the idea?" he asked the others while he glancing at the puppy looking at them curiously.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to get to Hosu. They were the center of attention since they had an eye-catching energetic little being with them that garnered many eyes at them. And also because the people recognized them as the UA Students.

The Hospital was within walking distance from the station. Despite the sun shining above, the day was cool with the blowing wind. Heroes patrolled the streets and watched the Third Year Festival with the people all around on the large monitors showing the live event. Some sat on benches and watched the live stream on HeroTube.

The tall form of Iida—still looking prim and proper with his white polo shirt and khaki short pants—was there waiting for them on the hospital entrance.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku called waving at him who stood frozen looking at each and every one of them.

"You guys…," He heard the intake of breath teen and a muttering something. "Why are you all here?" He glanced at each of them questioningly but stopped at him longer than what he gave the others. He silently apologized and gave him a small smile in hopes he'd understand his reasons.

"We're here for you, bro!" Kirishima put a hand around Iida's shoulder. "We just want you to know we're here for you and Ingenium."

"Yeah!" Uraraka jumped fist-pumping the air. "We even got your brother a present."

As if on cue, a cute barked came from the cage they brought. "Shush, you." Bakugou mock scolded the puppy behind him followed by a giggling Uraraka. The pup merely whined and barked more.

"Is that for….," Iida stopped and looked away as he closed his eyes. Izuku spotted few droplets come out of his eyes but was gone the next second on his hardened gaze when he opened them once more. "You do know that animals are not allowed in the hospital, right."

"We figured," Shinso shrugged. "But can't you pull a few strings?"

"That is—"

"You hate using your family name, we get it four eyes," Katsuki interrupted him. "Just for once, be selfish. It's our get well gift for your brother."

Ingenium's younger brother's expressions shifted from as his eyes narrowed and brows met. Izuku could see the logical and emotional part of Iida battling each other. Rules versus for his brother's sake. Sighing, he fixed his glasses and said, "perhaps. I'll allow this just this once. No more. The rules are there for a reason, after all."

"Yay!" Uraraka cheered. "For once Iida agreed to bend a rule!"

"Jeez, he's stiffer than wood," Shinso muttered.

Iida led them and the guard stopped them. Despite age, he was still intimidating with the stern gaze alone. "No animals in the hospital."

"Good morning sir," Iida bowed at the large round man. "I know that it's against Hospital Policy but could you allow my friends with the pet just this once? I… they're for my brother and by giving it to him, my friends hoped he gets well."

Izuku was not shocked that he did not invoke the Iida family name in his plea nor did he demand something from the guard. He heaved already knowing the result was. Sweated dropped from his face from the tension and the blank gaze the guard gave them. Seconds turned to a minute, and minutes passed that he could feel himself resisting the urge to wipe the sweat on his forehead lest he missed the man's response.

"Ah, a get well gift. Okay." The guard's serious look shifted to one of happiness as he shrugged and smiled. As if someone snapped, the tension melted and he sighed deeply. "I'll let you lot in with that and tell the others not to stop you on the condition that you don't make a ruckus." The man's eyes were at Katsuki and he can't help but snigger lowly at that. "Also, tell Ingenium that Yamamoto Ken says thanks and he gets well."

Looking at each other, they all bowed in thanks to the man who said something inaudible in his radio communicator.

"You won't regret it, sir!" Uraraka said lastly before they entered.

The nurse smiled at the station when they walked passed by him. The pleasant and concerned looks were given to Iida especially and he had no question why. Ingenium, by extension Team Idaten, was a hero through and through for no job was too small for him and his team. From doing community service like; cleaning alleys, roads, and etc, helping civilians no matter how trivial—especially the elderly and disabled—like crossing the road and asking directions was among those lists.

He even had a program that rehabilitates former villains in hopes they can use their ability for the community. They even employ quirkless people—field employees and more—if they have the ability to do so. In short words, Ingenium was beloved by those who lived in Hosu and no doubt people were affected that their hero was injured by a villain. He could easily see why they were concerned.

He was a rare symbol of what a hero should be and easily understood why Iida idolized his brother.

"Why would you go this far for him," Iida muttered when they rode the elevator.

"We're worried 'bout you bro." The redhead stated, not an ounce of enthusiasm and all seriousness. "We couldn't let you handle this alone. You can talk to us about it if you want to just to let it all out."

"Also, because we know how much you love your brother. If we can make him happy and lessen his pain, then we know you're happy too." Izuku sighed then smiled.

No more words were said throughout the elevator ride. They stopped on the fifth floor which was oddly devoid of people and very quiet making their every step echo three times louder in the silent hall.

 _I feel like we're in a horror movie. First_ _,_ _the lights flickers and whatever horror slowly reveals itself_ , he thought as he looked at the rooms. Empty because the private room nameplates were blank.

"Where are the people?" With a wavering voice, Uraraka asked.

"They have this floor on lockdown."

"Bakugou-kun's right." Iida nodded. "The Police had cordoned off the whole floor in case Stain comes back to finish the job. There's two officers guarding Tensei-niisan's door and two on the inside if no one is visiting, and the few nurses at the nurse station in case of emergency." Iida replied tersely walking ahead of them. Glancing down, he could see his friend's tight fist shaking.

"I heard Stain's still on the loose. Can I ask you something." Shinso hesitated.

Nearly inaudible, Iida sighed while his fist relaxed. "Ask away, Hitoshi-san."

"Stain is notorious for killing many heroes. Only few survived." Izuku grimaced at Shinso's bluntness. He may have a point, but that was cold of Shinso to ask Iida that while they were seeing his injured brother. "The few that did live, didn't come back to being a hero. Is your bro—Ingenium," Shinso cleared his throat, "alright now?"

"Thanks for the concern, Hitoshi-san. The doctors already declared Tensei fine, but…," Iida stopped walking and his shoulders shook. "It looks like Ingenium will retire early because of…." Iida left the last word unsaid and sniffed as his arm constantly wiped away the now unbidden tears falling off his face.

 _Stain_ , Izuku thought darkly. Why he did what he did was beyond him.

Glaring at Shinso, his friend looked at him aghast. Kirishima reacted and said, "dude!" in disappointment.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me! I asked because I hoped that he'll be back in no time."

"No." He stopped sniffing and looked at them with red-rimmed eyes. "Don't apologize! It was a perfectly understandable question. I've seen Stain's kill count and my brother's just one of them. We're lucky that Stain was stopped before he could kill my brother."

Shinso looked down in disappointment and mouthed at them, "sorry." Iida led them again purposely not saying a word at the snuffling state of Iida for his sake.

As was said, four Police Officers guarded the door, meaning someone was with Iida's brother. The officers didn't look at them and only took a glance before opening the door for them.

Upon entering, he saw Ingenium and immediately he could the resemblance between the two. The jaw, the wide eyes, lithe body, and most obvious of all, the blue hair that made him wonder if it was an Iida family trait. Ingenium sat—with the blanket covering his lower body—talked with a tall yet muscularly lithe brunet man. The only problem as that the man was deathly pale, but Izuku was glad he had still lively on him base on his genial expressions that light up the environment's bleak and depressing ambiance.

Various hospital machines lay unused around Ingenium's bed and on the bedside table were stacks of things, some written with, "Get well soon!" on it, and others with inspirational quotes such as, "Hang it there. :)" and whatnot.

Judging by the way he talked to the man as he laid on the bed, Izuku was glad that Iida's brother was out of danger already and already talking to another.

 _Better injured and crippled than dead_ _,_ he winced at his line of thought. He hoped that he'll make a comeback someday. Maybe a technology that helps him recover his ability to walk.

"We're glad to see you're okay. Pop and Boss was worried about you, y'know?" The man, who had an easy-going and light voice, said lightly while he patted the older Iida's shoulder. "I'm sad to see you retire, but it's good to see you still alive. I'll tell them you're still kicking, even if only behind the scenes now."

He sighed then said calmly, "you don't need to feel sad, Koichi. I have no regrets about it. It's my job as a hero after all." Ingenium tilted his body to the side to look at them. "Oh, Tenya!" he called waving at them.

"Are these the friends you met at UA?" The older man beckoned them closer with a friendly smile that eased Izuku's nervousness. He couldn't help but compare the smile to All Might for their smile had certain charm in it that made both of them friendly and amiable for the people they met. "Tenya talked about you. He wouldn't stop talking about you guys. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Iida Tensei, also known as Ingenium." He shook all of their hands before gesturing to his friend now standing on the other side of the bed. "This, is Haimawari Koichi, a friend of mine."

"What're you doing here, Koichi-san?" Iida asked.

"Oh, you know." The brunet man, Haimawari-san, coolly shrugged. "Just a social visit to your brother. Everyone at the agency was worried about him, so I checked up on him."

He wondered how close Iida and his brother were to the man before them. Though judging by their interaction, he's guessing something like a close friend.

Part of Izuku wanted to explode in excitement at meeting Ingenium but stopped himself. He shouldn't nerd out now of all times for the sake of Iida. He was taught better than that. He had to stop himself from like a fan, and more like an acquaintance. He turned to Haimawari-san who gave a different easing smile than the one Iida-san gave. The man was nearly as tall as Ingenium but had less physical build as the two brothers yet still muscular enough to have a runner's physique that was visible in the somewhat fitting clothes. The man had set his friendly gaze and smile them.

His eyes threatened to pop out of its sockets when he saw what the man was wearing. He only saw few of those even as they were sold cheaply then, now it was expensive for its rarity; a limited Edition Captain Celebrity—featuring All Might!—take two farewell party hoody. The hoody itself was simply a dark blue colored clothing with the symbol of All Might—a white line and outline with red on both edge—on the right going to the center while on the left came Captain Celebrity's yellow-hued two line symbol going down to meet All Might's symbol and meshing together with the Captain Celebrity line curving to a letter C beside the small white diamond of All Might instead of the usual star.

It was an official merchandise that was sold when All Might shocked the audience on his appearance as a form of appreciation at the second farewell—and villain-less attack—party of Captain Celebrity at the airport five or so years ago. They fetched for quite the price online now.

"That's….." He stuttered, struggling for any words to come out of his mouth only to turn to Kacchan at the end who looked at him questioningly. "Do you know…," he said as if his friend became crazy—which he was considering he didn't notice a rare All Might Merch in front of them—but realized his too late long after his cheeks heated up. "I'm sorry for being rude, Ingenium-san."

The man laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, Midoriya-kun. It's perfectly fine. Koichi likes to collect All Might hoodies that you wouldn't believe how many he has." Looking at Haimawari-san, Izuku was sure he saw him somewhere before. He just couldn't place it.

"I know an All Might fan when I see one," Haimawari-san said clearly amused made clear by the upward quirk of his lips and twinkle of his eyes. "I didn't expect UA's first-year representative to be an avid fan." His cheeks heat up at the comment.

"He has every All Might merch you can name of." He glared at Bakugou to stop his gloating to no effect and just ignored him. "Action figures, posters, magnets, notebooks, mugs, you name it. But he doesn't have much hoodies or clothes though."

"Kacchan!" he elbowed his best friend.

"These are my friends," said Iida gesturing at each of them.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku greeted, managing to control himself in front of a known hero now.

"Bakugou Katsuki."

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" she beamed at them.

"Nice to meet you, name's Kirishima Eijiro."

Shinso rubbed the back of his neck, his awkwardness apparent, and looked away. "Hitoshi Shinso. A General Education student and an acquaintance to Iida-san. I met your brother at the festival."

"Nonsense!" Kirishima put an arm around Shinso as he beamed. "Any friend of Izuku is a friend of ours. Right, guys?"

The girl was quick to nod at the redhead's statement. "We're friends now, Hitoshi-kun. No takebacks."

"Oh." Haimawari-san snapped his fingers. "I recognized you! That kid with the voice quirk. That was awesome. Defeating the others with only your voice and martial arts skills alone. You definite got skills to become a hero."

Iida cleared his throat and glanced at the forgotten present who looked at them curiously.

"We got you something, Ingenium-san," Kirishima said excitedly at the same time as Bakugou held the cage to the man which he gratefully accepted.

Ingenium tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Just all me Tensei." Iida's brother peeked and laughed when the puppy barked happily. He opened the cage and the Kishu puppy jumped out of it and cheerfully licked at the man's hand.

"We hope you like him," Uraraka said. He tensed. This was the moment of truth. "We wanted you to have a companion. Someone to talk to, if needed or keep you laughing if you wanted it."

After what happened, Izuku thought that Ingenium needed it. Or did they assume too much? _Oh God_ , what if he doesn't like it?! What if—he groaned and glared at Katsuki who elbowed him.

"Point taken, Kacchan." He wheezed.

Izuku experienced firsthand what heroism was about during the USJ Incident and saw the danger the job of being a hero that fights against dangerous people that threatened the innocent people. Now, he had personally seen the dangers of what could happen to a hero in their line of duty. They could die or lose a part of themselves for the rest of their life. That was what being hero 's all about, the thought of having someone to play or talk to was a good one after what happened.

Was it any wonder then why UA was so uptight and strict regarding who goes into heroics class? This was not a job for just anyone.

"Thank you," the man said solemnly. Tears rimmed the edge of Tensei-san, but it was gone the next second that made him thought he just imagined it for the man smiled widely. "You didn't have to but you did." He petted the dog's head which made it wag its tail more.

"You know, one of the jobs of being a hero to help relieve the pain of those who are hurting in both body and spirit. It relieves me that all of you are the next going to be the next generation of heroes. Right, Koichi?"

Said man nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The world has seen what you guys' are capable of during the festival. The villains know how heroic you were at USJ. You have nothing to worry now, Tensei. They got this."

 _Iida's got this_ _,_ he thought. Now that Ingenium was retired it would later fall to Iida to take up the mantle or make another name to make the Iida family proud.

"Even Bakugou?" He choked, while Uraraka giggled, at Shinso's statement. Shinso smirked when he said this. "I doubt the people wants to be rescued by someone scary as him. I'd rather face a villain alone than be rescued by him."

"Says the shithead looking like a wannabe zombie." Kacchan replied loudly with a huff and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "No one wants to be rescued by your ugly mug."

"He's got you there, Shinso," Izuku smirked. "You do look a little scary."

"We're in a hospital. We must observe proper decorum."

"Oh?" Koichi snickered. "Tenya's following the rules now. What about the dog." The dog barked in agreement.

"That's…," he spluttered before sighing. "I let my emotions control me. I thought it would make Tensei-niisan happy if he got his present."

A small smile found its way to Tensei's face. "I never thought I'd see the day when Tenya breaks a rule," he said, smiling in unabashed mirth. "Looks like your friends are good influence on you."

"No!" he denied vehemently. "It's not what it looks like. I will not let this happen again."

"That's fine." The older Iida brother said. "While the law is there for a good reason, sometimes you have to bend the rules." He noticed the discrete, yet amused, glance he gave to Haimawari-san. "The law is not absolute, after all. You just have to know when to do it." He winked at them.

"I better take my leave or Pops will have my butt." Haimawari-san stretched. "I'm glad you're fine, Tensei. That's one less worry for Pop and the boss. See you later junior heroes," when he passed by them, he winked and waved at them before leaving the room.

The conversation became more morose after Haimawari Koichi left, but nonetheless Iida's brother did his best to lighten the mood. Not one of them mentioned his state in fear of offending the man. If the man noticed it, which was likely, he didn't say anything about it and ask them about UA and their progress. He laughed when they mentioned that Eraserhead was their homeroom teacher which he then said, "that reminds me, he didn't want to teach before!" It was apparent that Iida Tensei knew Aizawa-sensei somehow with how he talked about their teacher.

The talk shifted to Ingenium's work. Izuku winced at that one since he was afraid that Iida's brother would be angry or sad when they mention work as a hero. His fears were proven wrong when he happily told about how he started and his experiences. He asked them to keep it confidential for his privacy and only told them because they were Iida's friends.

No offense to Iida, but his brother seemed laid back with regards to the rules. Though actively enforcing it, he was not uptight as Iida was. Tensei was using it in his advantage like the time he asked for the help of a vigilante nearby who had a pyrokinesis quirk against an ice villain since his team was still far away. Since the man only wanted to help and endangered no one, he kept quiet about him and asked favors from him from time to time though convincing him to become a registered hero at the end with his backing and reassurance to the government.

When Tensei said the hero name, he recognized the man, and didn't know him as the first vigilante and now turned legal hero under Ingenium's watch. He talked about how long and meticulous the process was, but he achieved his dream in the end.

That was what Ingenium was also famous for, something that shamed Izuku since he didn't know much about it as a hero fan. He told them about his perspective on it and why those few vigilantes he knew became a legitimate hero.

That was a few of the many exploits that marked Tensei-san as a hero in Izuku's eyes now. He told them of his many deeds, both the dire and the weird ones, making Izuku impressed by the man. It was becoming easier to see the reasons for Iida to strive to become a hero like his brother. He had this charm that made people want to follow his every word without question.

Eventually, the day ended and Izuku learned and understood what a great loss to the hero society was with Ingenium retiring at a prime age of thirty. Not only that, they learned many things such as hero techniques, the road to being a licensed hero and how hard it was, and etc.

"Goodnight and get well soon, Tensei-san," Izuku said bowing farewell to the now former hero with the others

"Thank you for the lessons!" A cheerful Kirishima said. "We'll visit you sometime."

"Anything for my brother's friends," the man said happily in return. "Thank you for the companion too. Now I won't get lonely when Tenya isn't around. Isn't that right, Yakushi?" The pup, now named Yakushi which amused Izuku, barked when Tensei-san massaged his head.

All of them left the room and before they could get on the elevator, Iida came running towards them. "Thank you for visiting my brother and I everyone!" Iida suddenly thanking them had his voice echoing on the silent hall. "I… I never knew I needed it."

"Don't sweat it, four eyes." Bakugou put an arm around and pulling Iida closer while he smirked. "I can't leave my sidekicks hanging in their time of need. You can call on us anytime you want."

Kirishima took Iida's other side slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Bakugou's right. That's what friends are for. You can't shoulder the pain all alone, that's just asking for trouble."

"If you need someone to talk to, we're here for you." Uraraka despite being worried for their friend, still took his hands gently and smiled at him. "We can be a shoulder to cry on."

"Everyone," he looked at them with moistened eyes. "I… thank you! I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank us, dude," Kirishima added. "Just focus on getting better because the class is a mess without your rule enforcement and I don't think Izuku is interested in being as uptight as you. I think I saw Tokoyami put his feet on the desk the other day."

Iida smiled and wiped his eyes.

It was about six o'clock when they left the hospital. The streets were all lit along with the full moon brightly watching them from above creating another vibrant and lively ambience similar yet different from the morning. Many people still hustled and bustled going where they were needed to be. They walked to the station talking about many things, most of which was about the experiences of Ingenium as a hero and what it meant to team Idaten and the Iida Family now that Ingenium's retired.

* * *

 _Izuku found himself back at USJ. But a broken and dark USJ wherein the faux lake had dried_ _,_ _the mountain collapsed_ _,_ _and all of the domes collapsed. Everything decayed from either age or something else. The shadow everywhere felt suffocating as if slowly looming closer and closer._

 _The wind howled and but his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched from the growling sound. Something in the darkness laughed that seemed to echo and causing him to shiver from the way it made the sound. It was slick as oil_ _but repulsive than anything he'd ever known. Why did he know that fact_ _,_ _he did not know._

 _He continually shivered and rubbed his arms as if that would help stave off the cold from the shadow from getting him as it gradually came closer._

 _If possible_ _,_ _the laughing man's voice doubled followed by thundering steps._

 _"er…. him…" A weak voice commented causing him to turn and seek it out. "Rea…dy.." The weak man said_ _,_ _but very much groaning it_ _,_ _commented._

 _He screamed but no sound came out when he was blown aside and his vision was blinded by something impacting right next to where he stood. The first thing he did was crossed his arms as more explosions happened left and right that had him on his knees. The laughing man and thundering steps along with the ground bursting deafened him with its cacophonous harmony. He didn't know when it stopped but one moment it was explosions everywhere then it stopped._

 _Something groaned_ _,_ _and slowly_ , _he opened his eyes to see its source on his left. He stopped and stared dead in the eyes of a mangled yet alive form of Eraserhead crawling towards him. He averted his gaze away from the hero and he froze completely when he realized what the things around him were._

 _All around him were his classmates laying still on the ground. Uraraka_ _,_ _Kacchan_ _,_ _Iida_ _,_ _and Kirishima all laid in various positions with their own_ _grievous_ _wounds._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _His chest tightened as his fear spiked from the ever closing darkness. From the shadows in front of him came two hulking beaked monsters with the exposed head that deeply into his with cold lifeless eyes. A man draped in shadows stood between the two. His hand came for him but he turned and run._

 _He ran and ran but every time he looked back his distance did not increase and the hand loomed over him ever so slowly._

 _"No!" he crossed his arm and black rope-like things exploded all over pulling the hand down._

 _"Fear me_ _,_ _" a throaty yet powerful old voice said with obvious malice. He may not see the man but he could see the invisible grin sported on his face. "For I am here."_

He gasped awake aware of his sweating body and accelerating heart.

"Wake up, because I am here." The All Might alarm clock kept repeating that line over and over until he shut it.

How many times does it make now? He thought as he wiped the sweat slipping down his face. honestly, he lost count and had given up keeping count since last month. He thought when he slept peacefully for a week before the Sports Festival, that he had already sorted out the truths and fears he gained from USJ. It looked like it wasn't meant to last long, he sighed in desperation. Hound-sensei did say if he still had recurring nightmares, it was recommended for him to return for counseling.

Out of all the dreams, if he's honest with himself it was mostly nightmares than dreams, this was one the worst dream he'd been that shuddered at the sheer realness of it. From the laughing man, the weird broken voice, and the darkness that holding down the hand.

It was already five-thirty in the morning, and he doubted he can get back to sleep now. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming. Since he woke up before his mom, he opted to cook their breakfast to bury one of the many odd nightmares he had.

As he cooked, he only had one thing on his mind.

 _What the hell was that?_

* * *

Not much went on this chapter aside from little tiny itty bit of interaction which I hope you like it and had fun reading as much as I had fun writing the chapter. From the start, I planned to have the Vigilantes cast have a cameo or even mention, I figured that this was one of those moments seeing as it is possible with how positive the interaction between Koichi and Ingenium was in the Vigilantes manga. I can see Koichi as a hero, and not just remain a vigilante, who is content in saving people even if he goes unnoticed by the media and people.


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise! Another chapter update. This was stuck in edit purgatory but I thought that I should just stop being a perfectionist and upload it already.

* * *

He arrived first and the empty classroom was what greeted him. The thought of being early than Iida passed by him for he still shivered and recalled every detail of the dream. The door slammed open and he greeted the first person with a smile. "Good morning, Iida-kun."

Who else could it be if not Iida Tenya who was the most do-gooder—Kacchan's words, not his—student of 1-A.

His smile turned upside down when he saw that his friend didn't have his usual energy with him based on his gaunt pale face and solemn eyes. God, he hoped that they were able to at least make Iida feel a little better yesterday.

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun," Iida said waving and approaching him. "I know I said this yesterday, but thank you for visiting Tensei-niisan and for the gift. My brother and our family like Yakushi." He bowed to him all of a sudden.

His cheeks light up. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I said it was just me. I felt like I betrayed you when I brought them."

His friend crossed his arm. "Don't apologize, Midoriya-kun! I know I said I wanted time alone, but I appreciate the thought. The visit yesterday made my brother and I happy." Iida's eyes started to moist and just when he thought that Iida was about cry, he held on.

Izuku for his part said nothing about it and beamed at him. "I'm glad both of you like it. Is your brother out of the hospital now?"

"Not yet." He replied looking slightly melancholic. "But the doctors said he would be tomorrow or the one after."

Izuku wondered what would happen now to Team Idaten now that Ingenium's off active duty permanently. Maybe he can lead from a distance but Ingenium was the face of his agency. It would greatly affect the public perception of his hero agency without their leader on the field. Not only that, their effectiveness and prowess. He wanted to ask, but he thought it too depressing of a topic so he asked a different one.

"Are you alright, Iida?"

Iida opened his mouth but closed it a second later and sighing followed by a wistful smile. "I'm feeling much better than yesterday thanks to you guys. I did not think that I needed a distraction to sort out my feelings, but I realized last night that I do."

"Truth be told," he started as he sat on Katsuki's chair and turning it to face him. Usually, Iida was one to say not disturb the orderliness of the room, but Izuku did not mind this more carefree version of him, even if for a brief time. "You may think less of me for thinking this, but." Iida opened his mouth but closed it as his brows furrowed and sighed. "I wanted to intern to an agency in Hosu and avenge my brother for what Stain did to him."

His friend slouched like deflating and would not look at him directly in the eye. Izuku noted his shaking fists in his lap. It was so unlike Iida to doubt and shame himself for feeling like that.

"Then, my brother told me all some of his untold experience when you left. He told me of the time a sidekick of his got critically injured from a villain attack. Sent to ICU even. He said….," he paused and Izuku saw his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, clearly mincing on what he was going to say. "He felt angry, but he held himself off and didn't let it affect him when he faced the villain and brought him to justice because that was the right thing to do. I feel bad for being this way, but still, I want to do it. For Tensei-niisan. To erase the fire burning in my heart!"

"Some hero I am, huh," he derisively said followed by a slow shake of his head and snort. "My brother resisted this feeling, why can't I? I bring shame to the Iida name just with these dark thoughts alone."

Were the pitter-pattering rain and the ominous thunder that raged outside that only served to darken the mood a sign of his friend's dark thoughts? He didn't believe in such notion but that's what he thought when Iida told him of his dark desire. He found it... symbolic.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way," Izuku replied, more like asserted, too quickly before he could think hard about it. "It's family. It's our whole world. Hero or not, it's normal we feel that way. I'll probably feel the same as you if the same thing happened to my mom or Kacchan, so I don't blame you. What matters is how we act on the feeling."

Just the thought of his mom or Katsuki being near death brought an ugly feeling within him but when he becomes a hero. He knew that would be an inevitability at some point in the future.

"That's just it! I know it's bad, I know it's normal. But why does these feelings persist in me even when I try to stop it!?" He snapped before looking down once more. "The more I resist, the more the feeling grows and makes me want to do it! The need to do it for Tensei-niisan."

"You really love your brother to go that far," Izuku replied looking at Iida scowling darkly. "Part of me wants to say, don't do it, but I don't know what you're feeling personally to say that to you. I don't, or maybe won't say anything to change your mind since I don't know what you're really going through now. In fact, I'm not sure I can say anything to sway you away from it because it looks like you've decided on it. But maybe think about what your brother would feel if you do act on it. Ask yourself, is this the hero that your brother saw or want you to be?"

He winced at his own words. Was it unfair of him to use Iida's brother to make him stop? Yes, but it was just what he needed and wanted to say. He knew what Iida was feeling, but he couldn't understand what's he going through now. Iida came clean to him about this without hesitation and he would do the same; answer it with his own truth. No inhibition.

"I'm sorry if that—"

"You don't have to apologize," Iida said as a small smile formed on his lips. "I understand what you meant. Thank you, Midorita-kun." A moment of silence passed between them which Izuku found it comforting. Iida got up and went to his assigned seat.

He let Iida sort himself out as time passed between them that he didn't notice much that one by one his classmate came and before he knew it, it was time for class. Briefly, he saw Mina, Hagakure, and few others give Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mineta something he money. He glanced at Iida expecting him to stop the bet payment and frowned when his friend had no visible reaction to it. For Iida to ignore things that he considered bad was a worrisome thought.

The excited chattering of his classmates drowned out his worried thoughts for Iida and the dream.

"I had many people talk to me on the way here!" Mina said happily. "We're super famous!"

Hagakure jumped, her sleeves waving up and down. "Me too! They congratulated me for my effort even if I didn't make it to the finals."

 _Looks like everyone in the room is recognized by the people._ He expected no less since it was a nationally televised event on par with the Olympics.

Most of the talk went like that and he opted to remain silent for a while. At least, he wanted to until Mina called him out. "Hey, Midori! Did people talk to you too?"

He looked at them sheepishly. "Yeah. They were all over me on the train. Asking me questions and some even took video for their blogs!"

"What about you Katsuki?" Hagakure asked Kaachan who sat with his foot on the desk and ignoring the others. His glance turned to Iida who still said nothing about his best friend's lack of care for school equipment.

"What do you think," he said scoffing. "Of course they would recognize my talent."

"Of course they would! What kind of question is that?" Kaminari excitedly said. "No one's gonna forget our fights anytime soon."

Sato whistled. "That's UA. One little thing and the world's eyes are all over you."

"Right?" Ojiro replied. "Even if most of us didn't make it to the finals, they still noticed us."

"G'morning," Aizawa-sensei, who was already out of his whole body bandage, drawled as he entered the room looking as if he wasn't critically injured. The only mark of left from the USJ Incident was the scar below his left eye. It made his eyes intimidating than before

"Good to see your bandages off, sensei," Tsuyu commented.

"Never mind that," he said while scratching his scar. "Today, we've got a special Hero informatics class."

 _Crap._ Izuku tensed. He didn't study because he did not expect anything special planned by their homeroom teacher as he expected Aizawa-sensei to give them the drafts of the agency that's willing to accept interns like he said last time. On the edge of his vision and all around him, it looked like he wasn't the only one that was expecting something worse. The tension in their room was palpable and could be punched away by All Might.

"You'll be coming up with your hero aliases," he said with no shred of excitement as his eyes glanced at them for a second. Izuku shivered at the second their teacher's eyes lingered over at him before moving on.

He was not in any trouble was he? In any case, he was not called yet, so he'd have to hold his thoughts about that. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Just like a switch, the tension left his body and he cheered with his classmate when their teacher declared it. He was sure it was going to be a pop quiz. He was glad he was wrong!

"But before that…," their teacher explained the agencies that picked them was one of the ways they showed interest and that can be revoked anytime. He then wrote the draft numbers.

He was shocked that Todoroki had the highest draft with an amazing amount of 4,980. To be honest, he expected Kacchan to have the largest one since he won, but he had 4,432. A huge gap between his friend and Todoroki, though he didn't wonder why. Todoroki was well trained in more than basics of hero skills like hand to hand, intelligence gathering, quirk prowess, and not to mention has a powerful quirk to boot. These main factors were the reasons why many agencies undoubtedly picked him.

As for himself? He looked at agencies that picked him in wide-eyed disbelief. Never did he expected to have so many! He placed third and thought that his performance was okay, and his best, but not enough to garner the attention of 3,045 choosing him.

If he was to be asked if he felt happy he would say yes, but it felt wrong to have that an insane amount since he felt his Sports Festival performance wasn't his best. It was his best, yes, but he did numerous blunders lost consciousness in the end. His expectations went only as high as between 600 to 1000, but damn it was it unexpected he got that many.

"Typically, it's more of a spread, but the top three of the festival got most of the spotlight."

He ignored the awed chatter of his classmate, some who turn to him causing his cheeks to go aflame, and read the rest of the list. It was good that Iida got 300, and Uraraka had 35. For a second, he wondered how much offers did Itsuka Kendo since she placed second.

"Whether you're picked or not, you still have a chance to work alongside Pros."

"Oh, that's why we need our hero names!" Sato concluded.

"Correct. The name you pick will be tentative, but it will be the one you will use in this internship so pick something appropriate." Aizawa-sensei took something from his desk and he suppressed a laugh for it was his sleeping bag, the one he used during their first day. The hero wore it and slept leaning against the wall without a care for them.

"Be careful though," all eyes turned to the door where a familiar female voice commented. In came Midnight into their room sauntering that emphasized her assets, especially her hips, with every step. "The name you come up with maybe the one the world calls you throughout your whole hero career! So choose wisely"

"True enough," Aizawa lazily commented on his spot without moving. "In creating your hero names, think of the future you see for yourself. The image you want to to show the world, and one that reflects your character. Midnight here will assist you in picking the names."

"Alright!" Midnight roared while giving them small whiteboards to pass along. "You have fifteen minutes to come up with your hero alias."

 _One that reflects our character and what we want the world to see._

He had a few ideas in mind but he wasn't sure if it fits him. It went like this for the whole time, him putting a name and quickly erasing it. He had thought of names before, but it wasn't that great nor was it serious. To think that the day where he would make a hero name himself had come this early. Honestly, he thought that was a little way down the line.

He wanted something of his own. What he thought was that it had to be far away from All Might as possible to avoid questions from people since his costumes already based on his mentor. It had to define him. What makes Midoriya Izuku as Midoriya Izuku and what he was as a hero.

"Time's up," Midnight-sensei said raising her whip. "We can start with whoever's ready."

One by one his classmate volunteered after Tsuyu who came up with the name Froppy. He found himself feeling jealous of their good names. _No!_ He shook his head. Even with Aoyama's long name that suited him well, he envied their creativity for choosing names.

 _I have to be confident._ This was what he felt was best that described him. This was him.

Kacchan gave him confidence when he presented his without problem as "Explosion Hero: King Explosion Murder." Regardless if it was rejected by Midnight. It not only made him laugh but gave himself confidence in his own chosen name.

Uraraka's was a bit of a pun with her, "Uravity" name. Kirishima chose the name, "Sturdy Hero: Red Riot," an obvious homage to his idol Crimson Riot who had the same hardening quirk as his friend.

When it was Iida's turn, his eyes looked at his friend in worry. "Tenya," his friend had written as he presented it with looking at them directly while discretely looking down as if averting his gaze from everyone. With what Iida said earlier, he was sure of his conclusion and wished he could help him more.

Izuku was right to worry for his friend, but now was not the time to worry for Iida because it was his turn. When it was time for his, he took a deep breath and clutched the board tight to his chest. He was sure this was his hero name. Despite his confidence in his chosen name, his nervousness persisted.

"Here goes," he muttered, his feeling his chest tighten and confidence shake. "Warp Hero: Breach." He showed and read out loud for everyone to hear. "The League of Villains have the misty guy that easily broke through the USJ. If the villains have him, then I'll be the one representing the heroes. The hero that can break through anything, even an impenetrable defense. Even through the fears and pain of those I save."

No defenses could stop him for he could appear anywhere. He couldn't allow those he saved to let fear grip their heart because he would break through it and light it like All Might's smile.

"Breach," Midnight repeated. "Could be more fun, but I like it!"

He sighed. He expected to be questioned about his chosen name but he was glad it was not the case.

"With that, only Bakugou remains unnamed."

His childhood friend grumbled, "this better be 'friendly' and appropriate enough," as he walked to the front. He lazily showed him his name. "DynaMight," it read and Izuku can't help but laugh. All throughout their childhood, he thought of names that was based on All Might—like All Might Jr., Super All Might, crappy, he knew, but hey, he was a kid—and Kacchan laughed at it thinking he was lazy yet here he was emulating him but only coming up with something much better. Still! He copied him. Oh, he was not going to let this one go easily.

It was distinct enough that it screamed "Katsuki," yet paid homage to his friend's idol like Kirishima.

"Ah!" Midnight squealed in delight and he flushed at the suggestiveness of it. "Much better! Very punny, yet it screams who you are and your quirk while paying homage to All Might. Clever boy," she said licking her lips slowly.

"Pst, hey Kacchan." Izuku smirked when his best friend growled. "I thought that—"

"Shut it, nerd!" Kacchan hissed as small explosions popped off his arm. Izuku chuckled and left it at that. _For now._

"Now that it's done, I'll be handing out the application form for the agency you want to intern at and the list of agencies that drafted you," Aizawa-sensei said quickly standing up as if he wasn't sleeping earlier. Or was he pretending to sleep? He never knew which. "For those not drafted, here is a list of forty agencies around the country willing to accept interns." He showed them the printed list.

"Choose well because they each specialize in different areas. Thirteen, for example, would be focused on rescue from accidents and disaster than fighting villains." Midnight added. "Endeavor excels in fighting villains and investigating crimes."

Class returned to normalcy after Aizawa-sensei handed out the application form and the list of agencies.

"Think carefully before you choose. You have until the end of the week to decide or we'll choose for you if you can't. Make your decision rationally. Class dismissed."

 _But that's tomorrow?!_

"Aizawa-sensei." Mina raised her hand. "But that's tomorrow!" Their class shared his sentiment, but they can only murmur their annoyance.

Their teacher sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Then I suggest you think about your choices now."

He thought they would be given more time but he was once again at surprised at how fast things moved at UA. It's like a well-oiled machine. They really can't slip up with Aizawa-sensei around.

It was only on lunch when Izuku read his list and felt himself shrunk from the overwhelming names on the list. Some of the names he recognized and some he did not. But that didn't make his choice any easier. It was going to be hard choosing among all of this many agencies. He had to look if All Might's agency was on it.

He'd have to look at their track records like specialties, arrest rate, resolved incidents, methodologies, and heroes they have in the agency. Personality the last two didn't matter as he'd adapt to them and only the first three mattered for him because he would be learning from one of these people. So much to do in such little time.

"You're muttering again, Deku," Kacchan said, nearly growling in annoyance and looking like he was ready to kill someone with his scowl alone. He must still be pissed about not getting his chosen name. "C'mon, do that when we're eating lunch. I ain't gonna waste time here." He left without comment after that and went ahead of their group.

He excused himself and followed his friend out but before he could, Uraraka called him and asked. "Is Kacchan, okay?" She looked at the blond whose walking like a bull ahead of him.

Izuku had to stifle his laugh and reassure his friends. "Yeah. He's just mad he didn't get the name he wanted."

"DynaMight sounds awesome, though," Kirishima commented. "All of you guys' names are cool too."

 _Except for Iida's._ He thought that went unsaid with a frown as he then glanced at Iida's now empty seat. He must've missed him leaving the room early when they were dismissed. The only thing that on his mind now was that, _why Tenya? Why his name? What happened to make him pick his name as a choice._ Iida takes being a hero too seriously for him to just pick his name.

"I'll go ahead and have lunch with Kacchan. What're you guys gonna do?"

"I'm going home straight. I need to decide which agency I need to intern to. What about you Kirishima-kun?" She turned to Kirishima.

"I'll stay here with the others. I need to ask them some things."

"Oh, see you guys later then." Uraraka grabbed her bag and waved.

Saying goodbye to Kirishima, he went out and chased Kacchan on the hall whose grumbling can be heard a few meters away when he caught up. Both of them walked to the cafeteria when wind gushed before them. His hair flew in all directions and nearly became unbalanced because of it. He had to close his eyes from the strong blow of wind and he didn't need to know who it was.

When he opened his eyes, All Might grinned broadly at them both. "Good day to you young Midoriya and Bakugou."

"Good afternoon, All Might."

Bakugou waved lazily at their teacher.

"Can I borrow Midoriya for a minute?"

Kacchan huffed. "Take the nerd. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, young Bakugou! I promise it will not take long."

All Might took him to his office where he immediately deflated to his civilian form. On his table, there were two steaming cups of tea waiting on the table. "I know this is sudden, and you got a lot of choices to pick from, but there's one last one that came for you."

He gladly received the piece of paper that All Might reached out to him with shaking hands. "Gran Torino." He read the simple calling card and and looked at the man questioningly on the other side of the table.

"He's the best friend of my mentor that taught here for a year. My homeroom teacher. The one who trained me after…, my mentor..." All Might clutched his cup tightly and tensed as he said this and Izuku let the sentence remained unfinished for he got the gist of it. "He knows about One for All and could help you better control it better than I could."

He hasn't even chosen one yet and here was all Might recommending, helping him even, him to someone he knew. His heart and whole body constricted from the sudden weight falling onto his being. This Gran Torino must've been fearsome for All Might to shake in either fear or from something else he didn't know.

"Gran Torino," he muttered. No flash of recognition or remembrance of ever reading the names on the web came. Even on the deep part of the web, he didn't remember a hero name like that. As far as he knew, this was the first time he ever heard of the hero. "It's the first time I heard that name. If they are your mentors, aren't they supposed to be famous? With a quirk like One for All and someone mentoring you, the news could've picked something up about Nana-san and Gran Torino."

"They didn't like the spotlight pointed at them unlike me who wanted it so that I can show the world what I can do and reassure the people that I am here for them," he replied smiling wistfully before shaking his head. "We're digressing. I'll explain in due time. I know that I haven't been much of a mentor to you and that you like to make your own choices." His mentor's blue eyes pierced his as he said this. "But, I would like to request this one time that you take this. I recommend you intern with Gran Torino because I know he could help you just as he helped me. He could help you better than I could, after all." His mentor smiled. "It was thanks to his guidance that I learned to master One for All by the time I graduated at UA."

Izuku knew he needed to hurry in mastering his quirk and One for All soon because All Might's time as a hero was slowly dwindling yet still, Toshinori-sensei still had the time to help others. Himself included! He understood why he had no time for him and found himself frowning at the ugly smile that came from the man before him.

The need to master One for All soon was urgent because someone had to take his mentor's place as the pillar that held back villains and those that thrived in the underworld. For All Might, Izuku would hurry for him without hesitation.

He was taken aback and deeply appreciated the assistance his mentor gave. His sensei did not have to go through this and recommend Izuku to intern to his former mentor, and a former teacher at UA too, just to give him the highest chance of mastering One for All quickly! But he did! He wasn't sure how to make it up to Toshinori-sensei because he was damn well sure that a simple thank you would suffice. He would not let a simple thank you suffice. There had to be something he could do for All Might.

"I…," he paused and looked at his reflection on the tea. "You don't need to apologize, sensei. You didn't fail in training me because it was your lessons that got me to pass the entrance exam and that's more than I can ask for. I like to train on my own because I know you still want to be there for the others. To be the symbol that our society needs. I can't waste all your time training me when I can do it on my own."

"A noble reason, my boy." All Might smiled a little but frowned a second later. "You can never waste my time. Plus, it is my job as your mentor. So, don't worry about wasting my time."

 _Oh._ He certainly can't refute that but still, he felt his heart pull in two directions. He still stood by his statement yet cannot refute his mentor's words. Toshinori-sensei really needed to stop being harsh to himself. "Can I think about it Toshinori-sensei?"

The man simply smiled in return. "That's all I can ask for Midoriya-kun. I will respect your choice whether you accept him or not. Now tell me about your progress regardless of whether you showed it during the festival or not."

Izuku told him of the training he did with Shinso, like punching with the most minimum power while still having power behind it and the best he could do without breaking his body. He could do it now fight hand-to-hand while using One for All now too. He handled it well but it stung—and hurt more sometimes—depending on if he loses focus. The focus needed to prevent the power from spiraling out of control as he put his focus on one or two limbs was staggering. One slip and he could break his limb.

As for his warp? Well, he'd like to think he improved with the way he can manipulate many smaller portals and conjure a few bigger ones. He had his human-sized portal down to pat. Making multiple bigger ones was still taxing though, like in his match with Todoroki. Plus, he learned to warp more accurately now. No more falling off the ground unless his focus was off. The drain was still there, but less because he learned to control his quirk better. Not to mention, the accuracy of his exit warp was better than before.

All Might laughed heartily. "That's good progress."

"Thanks," he said scratching his cheeks. "It was because I had help."

"No need to be so humble. Yes, you had help from Hitoshi Shinso, but it was your determination that continues to bear fruit!"

Their conversation devolved to trivial things for a few minutes and he was happy to oblige in talking to his mentor, though surely by now Kacchan was already mad at waiting at the cafeteria.

He was right when Kacchan waited impatiently, but scowling at their table with two trays of food. Seated right in front of him was Todoroki who sat quietly as he ate. Huh, he wondered why he chose to sit with them. Not that it was a bad thing, he was just curious. Normally, Todoroki was content to sit alone.

"Hey Kacchan, Todoroki-san," he greeted the two. "Sorry for the wait. Just had a talk with All Might."

"Midoriya." Todoroki nodded and went back to eating as if it was normal for him to sit with them. He ate alone most of the time. Not even the jovial Kirishima and Kaminari were able to make him interact with them, so what changed?

There was something in Todoroki that changed after the Sports Festival, but he couldn't identify what. Maybe it was his eyes? They lacked the usual edge it had that stopped others from approaching him before.

"So, uh, what're you doing here?" He scratched his cheek.

"I told the bastard to shove it, but refused to move," Katsuki grumbled more but he tuned it out.

"I wanted to eat with a friend."

Izuku found himself blushing, but still, he smiled and shrugged leaving it at that. If Todoroki wanted to be friends, in his awkward way, then who was he to refuse.

"Todoroki," Izuku began. "Why did you pick Shoto."

* * *

The night after school yesterday was tedious for he researched the hell out of the many agencies that offered. He had to consider the agency's history, crime solved, villain arrests, rescue rate, the heroes working for them, cross-agency cooperation, and methodology. He had then rated them on his own if he would prefer there. Most of the agency, he heard with a select few being famous while the others were still relatively new or old yet obscure.

In the end, it all came between the three agencies of—

"Who the fuck's Gran Torino?" Kacchan screamed in full disbelief making the whole people around them on the cafeteria glance there way curiously. Kacchan glared at them in return making them flinch and back to what they were doing. "You placed third and you chose some hero no one knows?! There are better choices than this guy, someone well known, and you choose him of all people. The fuck's wrong with you, Deku?! You better have a good reason for it or I'm busting your ass on the next hero training."

Curiously, for a second, he looked around for Todoroki which didn't sit with him now. He thought he was making headway in making Todoroki open up to others. Why would he not be here today? Maybe he's just shy around others? Given his tendency to act aloof, that was the only thing he can think of.

He just can't outright tell the truth, but he did get permission from Toshinori-sensei to tell his friends somewhat he told him. There were a lot of good ones but he had to choose the most sensible one. Or Aizawa-sensei's words, _the most rational and efficient one._

By good ones on the many choices, he meant the _good_ ones. But again, it was hard, but he had to choose the sensible one in his case. Gran Torino was that choice. He needed someone that knew what he was dealing with, aside from just All Might. He needed someone that could speed up his mastery of One for All.

"The ones that chose me was easy to find and are good. All of them had good track records of solved crimes, successful rescue operations, and whatnot but Gran Torino? I searched for him all over the internet but I got nothing. He's a ghost. First, I doubted he was alive or even real, but then I thought wouldn't the school know if it was the case? So, I ask the staff, and only two of them knew him."

"Who?" Uraraka asked tilting her head curiously while slowly leaning forward.

He breathed. "All Might and Principal Nedzu."

All of them nodded, with some shocked, but otherwise said nothing, so he took this as a sign to continue. "I ask All Might any information I can about him, but all he said was that he was a teacher here for a year. All Might's batch to be exact, and retired a year later after he graduated. But All Might did give me his records to analyze, and it's better than I expected it to be."

 _Lies_ , or half-lies but still he internally flinched no matter the case because Toshinori-sensei did no such thing but he had to get Kacchan off his back! He did, however, search the hell out of this man, but got nothing. He's an underground hero like their Homeroom teacher. The only difference was, whereas there's info about Eraserhead somewhere on the web, Gran Torino had none.

What he just knew was just that he was Toshinori-sensei's mentor when Nana, the seventh holder died, and helped him master One for All before he graduated and went to America that. If Izuku was correct, that was generally what happened. While All Might never said it out loud, he had just pieced it from the small information he'd been given.

"I thought to myself, if this man taught All Might himself and lived long enough to be old, then he's bound to know some more than other heroes does."

"Shit. He's much old school than All Might."

"Right!" He nodded.

"Language, Bakugou-kun!" Iida chided chopping the air. "I am sure whoever hero Midoriya-kun chose has a lot to teach him. Famous hero or not, this Gran Torino can still teach him something for he still is a hero with numerous experience and a former teacher of this institution."

Iida's interruption was well-timed so that he can explain his reasons to Katsuki. "What Iida-kun said. He may not be famous, but he's different from all of the ones from the list." He thought of thinking of One for All. "He has lots of experience than any other heroes out there. He can offer me advice from all the years he had as a hero."

"Dude," Kirishima smacked his palm excitedly. "That's awesome! I don't know 'bout you guys, but older heroes have a different feeling from the new ones. They know things that're forgotten."

"Dunno, who he is, but he sounds, cool," Uraraka giggle. "I'm imagining Gran Torino like one of those strict old mentors in the movies." She made a sour face and her hand seemed to have an cane. "Maybe a bit old fashion too."

"Anyways," Izuku said looking at each of them after chuckling. "What about you guys?"

Uraraka puffed her cheeks. "I lost because I didn't know any maneuvers aside from the ones taught. Maybe." She slumped in her seat. "That's why I think I lost against Ibara-san. My skills wasn't enough."

"Hey—"

"Don't sweat about it," Kirishima, who sat next to her, patted her back. "You did your best. That's all that mattered."

Her frown turned up to a half-smile and she nodded slowly. "I… I guess you're right. That's why I've been thinking about my weaknesses. It's not just long-range that I'm weak at. I realized hand-to-hand too. That's why I chose Gunhead's agency. I want to learn Martial arts! Maybe then I'll be able to dodge long range and get near next time." She breathed and punched the air as if in training. "I'm not sure that'll solve my problem, but..."

"That's awesome. You're strengthening your weakness. As for me," the redhead proudly proclaimed. "I chose—"

"Good afternoon, future heroes!"

Izuku automatically shifted when another student slammed down their tray on the table on his left. There was only one person he knew who had pink hair and goggles on her forehead that had the showmanship of a master car salesman.

Iida automatically was quick to greet, "good afternoon to you too, Hatsume-san."

Uraraka giggled at the eccentric Support Department student. "Hey, Hatsume-san. What's going on?"

"The fuck you doing here, goggles?" Katsuki gave Mei a dirty look which she completely ignored.

The girl laughed uncaring of the odd looks that once again went there way again. "Call me Mei. Why am I here? Because I need connection to the Hero course! As a Support student, it is my job and duty as a creator to know those who I'm making babies for."

"Babies?!" Iida spluttered and pounded his chest wildly. "How indecent!"

"Oh yeah, Hatsume-san," Izuku called before she could on a tirade about her babies.

"I told you! Call me, Mei! No need to be so stiff Izuku." She elbowed him making him lose his chopstick hold on his food. "You guys can call me Mei too. After all," she smirked confidently, "you're going to me sooner or later. Might as well know you guys now because I need volunteers for testing my babies."

"Mei-san," he cleared his throat uncomfortably at the closely curious peering Mei. "Does the Support Department have Internship too?" he asked.

"Yeah, we do." The girl answered too excitedly. "We don't need to enter the festival, as it's optional, for us to be interned. Our standing and grades are the only things that affect the number of Support Companies affect those willing to employ us. If one were not chosen, then they give a list those that're willing to intern. Joining the event can showcase our items there for more publicity. And if we're chosen, we can intern for a company for a week."

"Not me though! I wanted more! I wanted them to know what my babies and show them! I'm proud that in the end, I got what I wanted! Thanks to my amazing performance, I got the attention of someone from I-Island." She proclaimed with a hearty laugh.

"I-Island!?" _The same I-Island that's home to millions of scientist creating support items and making discoveries to advance humanity?_ Was it that same island?

"Yes, Izuku," she nodded sagely with a flippant nod. "The same I-Island."

 _Crap_ , he was muttering out loud again.

"Amazing." He breathed. "Good luck with it. I hear only the best gets in there."

"Thanks for the good luck, but I don't need it. Don't even believe in them. I need only myself and my babies!"

 _Full of yourself_ _,_ _aren't you?_ Then again, if Mei was a guy then he'd be Kacchan. Confident in herself not to be affected by anything. It was the trait he liked most about his childhood friend. Also, he couldn't fault her confidence because he showed herself during her match. Heck, she would make a great hero too if she pursued it judging by her performance against Iida.

"I guess so?" he scratched his cheek straining from the awkward smile that graced his face. He had already seen what Mei was capable of during the festival when she fought against Iida. Among all the first year Support Coursers, she was the only one that dared to enter and reached the third round.

Uraraka puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Wow. You're amazing Mei-san! You must be a genius."

"Ha, ha! Thank you for the compliment, but I know that already."

"Hey goggles," Katsuki called. His blank red eyes said revealing nothing of his intentions. "What's in it to us if we test your toys."

"Is that even allowed?" The redhead turned to Iida for guidance.

"Yes it's allowed," the pink-haired girl replied Iida before he could say anything. "I test my baby myself all the time! I just needed someone to test it for me so that I can look at it in distance and see what goes wrong."

"Why not your classmates?" Uraraka asked.

"I need connection to the hero course! I need data by using your extraordinary quirks!"

Iida looked wary of the girl, and he wouldn't fault him for it with the way he was manipulated by Mei during the festival to inadvertently used to advertise her creations. "Can we confirm that with Power Loader-sensei, Hatsume-san?"

"Why, of course!" she sang with a grin. "Ask him if you want. In exchange, I can offer suggestions to make your hero suits better. It's up to you if you accept them."

As far as Izuku knew, he wasn't sure if that was allowed. All he knew was that they can send a petition letter to the Support Company that makes their costumes to add whatever item they needed, which would then be reviewed and if possible, allowed the changes. That or the student could make the costume provided they have enough materials to do so.

Still, having a genius like Mei look at their hero costume design and see what they would be great. While he was confident that what he created and what he got was good but there's always room for improvement. He and Kacchan looked at each other and immediately came to a silent agreement with a single nod while the others expressed their thoughts about that idea.

"Isn't it illegal to modify our suits without going through the proper channel?" Uraraka questioned. "Something about sending a request first to modify it and then writing the changes done? I remember reading that on the handbook."

"It is," Mei flashed a smirk but disappeared a second later. "Then again, I'm only helping improve your hero costume plans. Nothing against that. It's up to you if you accept my modifications or not."

Eager to always improve himself by anything, Katsuki with a jovial call of "Deal!" eagerly accepted Mei's proposition.

"Meet me at the Support Department tomorrow," she put her index finger on her cheek. "Oh, and bring many clothes." He internally groaned at the way she said it. As if it was just an afterthought.

* * *

When class ended, Izuku ran to Todoroki who was nearing the door. "Todoroki!" he called. His classmate turned to him with only an ounce of curiosity on his face. "You didn't sit with us today." Not that it bothered him, but did he do something wrong? Or maybe even offend him in some way?

"Sorry," he replied. "I was thinking about something."

"No need to apologize. I'm just curious." He shrugged. "You want to come with us tomorrow? You know Hatsume Mei from the Sports Festival, right?" Todoroki nodded courtly. "She invited us to help test her creations. Wanna come? "

He hoped that Todoroki would say yes. It'd help, not only him, but others in knowing more about their introverted classmate.

"Sorry, but I have training with my old man tomorrow."

He scowled at the mention of his name. "Don't apologize. It's fine." He smiled reassuringly. "I can just give you my number, just in case you change your mind. Is that alright?"

Todoroki handed him his phone and Izuku put in his contact. "See you later, Todoroki." He waved at his new friend as he turned the corner.

That was one thing down, he still had one thing left to do. With that, he turned the other direction towards the Faculty room. He swallowed heavily once outside of it.

What if he was the last one to submit his internship form. _Oh god_ _,_ he could already see the disapproving dark eyes of Aizawa-sensei boring into his. Maybe even admonish him for being too tardy or anything like that.

Hey, he had too many choices! Considering there were many offers, he had to be meticulous to see if he missed anything. He was too meticulous. With a sigh, he knocked and Aizawa-sensei beckoned him to enter. It was only their homeroom teacher left who was cleaning up files from his desk.

His desk was barren, unlike Present Mic's beside it which was full of music paraphernalia. "Midoriya." He barely moved and just glanced at his approaching form. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry sensei." He smiled abashed at their teacher. "Had a lot of choices and I had to make sure I chose the best."

"Reasonable," his teacher simply said as he accepted the paper. "But next time, think faster. Be efficient in thinking quickly."

"Thank you, sensei. Sorry about the late pass," he bowed before turning. If he knew Kacchan, he was already annoyed waiting for him at the gate with the others.

"Midoriya," their teacher called before he could open the door and he glanced curiously back at the man. Aizawa-sensei looked at him blankly and he wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes, sir?"

Izuku and his teacher stared at each other with uncomfortable silence between them and was the first one to look away. It felt weird being looked at by Eraserhead intensely with the intensity he'd only seen on their first day.

His foot shifted uncontrollably and his fingers twitched but he did his best to stop it. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

Did he? The answer was a big fat no, but it could that he just forgot about it? He did his duties as a representative well enough.

The heavy feeling in him subsided when his teacher's intensity vanished. "No, Midoriya. Just a reminder that as the Representative, it is your duty to set an example to your classmates. So pass early next time."

"Yes, sir." He let out a sigh he'd been holding once he was out of the teacher's faculty room. The way Eraserhead looked at him made his hair stand. Was it him or did Aizawa-sensei really eyeing him weirdly since the week after the USJ Incident? Was his potential as a hero being questioned? He shivered at the thought but knocked it out since it serves no purpose than heighten his paranoia.

If it gets there, then he'd deal with it then.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Nobody expects the Spanish Inq—I mean the third update! Thank you for those who follow and favorite this. Every one of follows, favorite, and comments are appreciated. Just like the other two, this was on my edit purgatory while I write the new chapter but tried to edit and rewrite some scenes best as my writing ability could.

I hope you enjoyed my previous chapters and maybe even this one too. I figured that I should update with multiple chapters to make it up to you guys.

12-14 Uploaded on Nov. 18, 2019.

* * *

Stain grinned at the hero running away in fear from him while he jumped from wall to wall and ran on the roof with a knife in his hand. This fake hero only sought money and fame with his heroics. He only deals with villains that he was sure he could handle. Too scared for his own good despite the strong yet limited telekinesis quirk he had.

His chest with giddiness when the fake slowly backed away earlier as he realized he can't—or didn't—have the ability to take him on and win. He thought that by arresting him he would be famous than he was right now? _Heh_ _,_ he smirked with his tongue licking his teeth. That was a joke if he ever knew one.

Lifter, the name fake hero goes by, constantly looked behind him as he ran like a headless chicken. He knew Hosu's streets like his palm as was he was to do in every new city he dwelt in. There was no place he could escape from him. He jumped and quickly stabbed his knife at the concrete building and the knife bit through the solid object easily as he slid down easily. All throughout his fall, he grinned liking the smell of fear that radiated from his prey and the wind gushing in his ears.

If there were no fake heroes then the League of Villains wouldn't have grown, even villains in general. What happened to her shouldn't have happened. She should be smiling but instead, it was him that gave her the small joys in life and not the heroes whose job was to save people.

Another knife found its way at his free hand before pushing himself off the wall and bounding from wall to wall towards his target. Swift as the wind he came as he then rolled when he landed. The fake had no such time to throw anything at him.

Any scream that was uttered was quickly silenced when his tongue licked the now wet metal. He did not cherish nor found the taste of the liquid delectable as he was used to it by now. But he found enjoyment in stopping another parasite from flourishing in their society. He moved and shuffled to stop his momentum and skidding to a stop not a second later. Lifter groaned and his eyes widened in fear as he approached. With each step Stain did, the more his fear-stricken face contorted in fear and defiance.

"Heh." He smiled from ear to ear feeling good for what was about another good deed for society. "You aim to capture me to increase your fame. You are a disgrace to the name of being a hero and do not deserve that title. Only one person can."

His sword screeched as he drew it from its sheath and behold its glory before the scourge of a hero. "Any final words, _hero_ ," he bitterly spat the words.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! I'll give you anything!"

"If that is your final words, so be it!"

"Please—"

Bearing the sword down, he stabbed it at the hero on the ground without so much as a blink. "Rest in peace knowing your death made society better." He muttered before turning and scale the building to the edge where he overlooked Hosu. Somewhere, the siren of police can be heard, no doubt the cops are searching for him. After that harrowing debacle with Ingenium, the police were much active in the search this time around.

A swirling black mist appeared behind him. Piercing yellow eyes stared back at him. "Hero Killer Stain," the disembodied voice deeply greeted.

He only turned and stared silently at the misty man. He knew who the being before him was. He had to know them after all the news coverage about them after the daring attack on what the media called the _USJ Incident._ Not to mention the wisps of rumors from the dark citizens of the underworld about them and their recruitment weeks before the attack on USJ.

"Kurogiri. What do I owe the pleasure." He grunted as he cleaned his bloodied sword with the fallen hero's costume.

"It seems introductions are not needed. Our leader would like to talk to you."

The League of Villains was the talk of the underworld. Many wanted to join it but after that USJ debacle, they backed out seeing as so many criminals were defeated and captured by first-year Hero Students.

So, the League of Villains needed something from him then. He had an idea what, but his answer would depend on the leaders' answer on this inevitable conversation. He nodded briefly and walked to the warp.

The place he found himself in was a quiet dimly lit plain bar. The bar had nothing of significance to note aside from the television on the wall that had a _Sound Only_ written on its center and a torn poster of All Might. His gut spun at the wrong ways just looking at the television, thus he kept his eyes on it discretely at it.

The bars' only patron was a light blue-haired young man that had a hand on his face and wore simple white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Without a doubt, he knew this was the person leading the League of Villains. The man they called Shigaraki Tomura.

Stain's eyes flitted everywhere and found no other entrance or exit aside from the door behind him and the door after the counter which no doubted led to the rooms.

"Hero Killer: Stain," the young man with a raspy voice greeted. "You have a track record of killing twenty-three heroes. You're a hard man to track."

"Shigaraki Tomura." He took a seat at the very end of the bar near the door. "The ones who attacked UA. You want me to join you." It was not a question, it was a statement and the three of them knew that fact well.

Kurogiri served him a drink with a muttered, "on the house."

Smelling nothing afoul on it, he took a sip and found himself smirking at the taste. The man certainly knows his guests' preference just by a glance. Shame he had to choose the wrong profession. Not that he was any better despite knowing that he had to stain his hands in order to better the society by eliminating the fakes.

"Yeah. You have experience than us as a villain."

Tomura said this plainly and he respected the fact that the villain before him admitted it and not beat around the bushes. Still, _villain?_ He scoffed. There were only three villains in this room.

"What are your goals." He glared at the two villains before him.

"For now." Tomura slightly turned his head to him making Stain see parts of his wrinkled face and mad eyes hidden between the fingers. "To kill All Might. And kids like this. Everything that stands in my way."

The picture he showed was one of the kids who placed third in the UA Sports Festival.

For Stain, goal was everything. Having a goal means conviction. Conviction means the willpower to finish what was started. What Tomura had was not a goal. It was a childish tantrum who wanted things to go his way.

His teeth gnashed and eyes narrowed as he growled lowly just barely covering it with his drinking. The words left a bitter taste on his being and his heart beat faster in anticipation of what was to happen next. His hands twitched while holding the smooth glass. It's a shame he had to do this. He had rarely indulged himself in earthly things, but the drink was quite delectable. He missed small delights found in things these since he dropped everything for the sake of his life's calling. A small price to pay at the end. Still, it's a shame to stop it early.

"It seems I was wrong to get interested." He sneered relaxing his body with crossed arms and knives at arms reach. "I hate people like you the most. You want me to go along with your tantrum. What meaning is there in killing without conviction."

Stain leaped from his stool and in a span of second, cut Kurogiri then flew and stabbed Tomura near his collarbone. He grunted but not one cry came from the injured young man. The two froze making him smirk. A mistake on their part to let their guard down around him.

Kurogiri said something at the man behind the screen but he paid it no attention for he fears no one. Especially someone that hides behind a computer monitor and lets the others do the work for them.

 _Fools_ , but he can certainly let them try.

"Conviction is everything! If you kill without reason, then you are as bad as the fake heroes who only wants fame in the guise of heroism!"

"Kurogiri, I don't want him as a party member! Get him out of here!"

Tomura thrashed wildly under him as if the knife embedded in his collarbone wasn't there but it was futile. No one can escape his Blood Curdle!

The misty man groaned but otherwise stayed where he was immobile. "I—I… I can't move!"

"Tell me." He leaned forward and pressed the knife harder on the wooden floor. "You say you want to destroy All Might and this society but all I see is a headless chicken that doesn't know where to go!"

Stain ever so slowly inched the other knife close to Tomura's neck. "Society has overgrown so much with fake heroes that the word itself lost its meaning, and the criminals idly wave their powers. All of this should be purge."

His conviction knows no bound nor limit. Villains and fake heroes alike should be purged until only the strong and true are left! If Tomura only seeks to destroy then he had no choice but do what he needed to do.

"Conviction? Ideals?" Tomura grinned behind his hand mask when shivered from the chill that went up his spine. "I don't have anything as grand as that! I just want to destroy this society that worships him!"

Stain was left speechless by the Tomura when he grabbed the knife fearlessly making his hand bleed while blood seeped out of his wound. The knife's crack echoed in this quiet bar and withered to dust.

Tomura reached for him, and knowing what would happen if he let that hand touch him, he jumped back. Smirking, he sheathed his bloodied knife.

"It seems I was wrong about you." He eyed Tomura with narrowed eyes. "There's still hope for you yet." He huffed. "I sense a conviction within you, warped as it may be. It's too bad we have opposing goals. Still, we do have one thing in common; we want to destroy the present."

"Now take me back." He still had better things to do than find the mutt's goal in life.

His eyes filtered in the dark and he knew he was where he where the "hero" died. The lifeless form of the fake laying down near the garbage bin where he belonged.

Changing his clothes, he made his way down and out of the dilapidated building and into the streets with the people none the wiser of who he was.

"What would she like for tonight," he muttered to himself as he went towards where he knew a convenient store was.

* * *

Saturday came quickly and all of them—including Shinso—met up at the school gates early while waiting for the last one to arrive, which was Kirishima. When he invited Shinso yesterday as he and Kacchan were going home, he was quick to agree. That made him snigger at his eagerness.

"Sorry guys!" the redhead came running to them with a sheepish smile. "Woke up late."

"It's fine, Kirishima-kun," Uraraka reassured before turning to him and Kacchan. "To the Support Department!" she marched lightly skipping along the way.

It was Saturday, so there was no one on school, even teachers. But when they got to the Support, to the place indicated by Mei, Power Loader in his casual was the one who greeted them when they opened the door to a large junk place-like room twice the size their classroom divided by clear glass. The other side of the room was littered desks and used objects or scraps on the side piled on the corner. On the other side was a wide space with charred black walls and floor as if repeatedly burned by a flamethrower. That must be the result of every failed creation of all the Support students.

"Ah good," the small hero commented. "You're all here. I wasn't expecting you people to really show up. I wonder what she offered you agree with her proposition" The hero pointed at the various places around the room like the corners and the ceiling.

"She 'll give us ideas about how to improve our hero suits," Kacchan replied bluntly.

"That so?" Power Loaded raised a brow at them. "That's good. It's a good inter-department activity since you'll be relying on the support students to fix and improve your costumes in the future. You can rely on Mei on most of the students I have. She's quite passionate about it that she rarely takes a break when making her gears."

"This is the testing room. Normally this is used by the higher years, but I allowed Hatsume to use it for today since the first year's testing room is small for what she needed. I know that Mei has invited you here to test her creation, but I advise you to be cautious. Did she tell you to bring extra clothes?" Power Loader raised his eyebrow at them.

"Yes, sir," Iida answered. "She warned us yesterday."

He didn't voice his thoughts whether this was safe or not but decided to trust the teacher since he allowed it in the end.

"Good, that's good." The man nodded contently and went to the door. "You kids have fun and remind Hatsume-kun to be careful. God knows how many times she blew up the lab since she got here." He muttered the last part but Izuku heard it then looked at the innocent-looking tinkering girl.

"C'mon!" She waved at them from a table far away while tinkering with something that he couldn't help looked at warily if Power Loader's words were to go by. "Let's get started!"

She quickly pushed him to a white exoskeleton armor, that was all bare bones and no armor, that he couldn't help but compare to a game he'd played before. He turned his head at the pile of things on the fringe of his eyes, then to the girl pushing him and at the others with a silent plea. "You've fixed every kinks in that right?"

Uraraka whistled innocently while rocking on her heels back and forth, Kirishima gave him a big thumbs up, Bakugo—the annoying bastard that he was—simply nodded and Iida showed his silent backing in case things go awry. Considering this was a prototype, it was bound to go bad!

"You mean, baby number thirty-five?" She tilted her head questioningly then beamed in pride. "Of course I did! What you took me for, an idiot? I just want you to test it out if there's something I missed. I need an outside perspective and your statement about the result later."

After quickly, yet deliberately slow enough to examine it on his own, outfitting the armor, he stretched first. The armor was not heavy as its bulked might suggest. He could still move fine with few restrictions due to its bulky nature. When they tested it starting from basic movements then to the complex ones like running and jumping, he did it with no problem. She alternated between, looking at the monitor and writing on her notebook.

After that, she made him do flips, side steps, and punching and kicking. It was harder than he thought and put a little strength to his limbs to do this.

"I want you to use your strength."

He blinked owlishly at the eccentric girl before knocking out of his stupor. "Are you sure?" He asked unsurely. "There's a chance I'll destroy this you know."

Mei shrugged and waved his concerns away flippantly. "Oh, that? It's fine. It's for my baby, after all. It's part of the stress testing. Go from weakest to your strongest."

Small sparks of red electricity came off of his arms and he punched. _So far so good_ _,_ he thought. The spark became stronger this time and he breathed deeper before letting go of the punch he was holding. The wind from the resulting punch sent him skidding back and the wind blew inside the testing room with the glass still unaffected.

"Uh oh," he muttered when the machine groaned and felt the metallic arms grow heavy.

Receiving the go from Mei he kicked from his weakest to his strongest, or strongest without breaking his limb, but the same thing happened.

"Amazing!" Mei screamed before he could apologize. "Don't worry baby, mommy's gonna make you better than before! Next!"

Izuku stepped out of the armor but he trembled involuntarily and Mei beckoned him swiftly. "Hurry up!" she screamed without warning and he ran grabbing Mei's reaching out hand being pulled faster than he could protest. An ear-deafening explosion shook the whole room even behind the protective glass. Thank god for the hard mirror between them!

"What was that!?" he looked at the inventor wildly who could only shrug.

"You overloaded it."

"Hats—Mei-san, that was dangerous!" Iida came between him and Mei just as Izuku was pulled up by Kirishima.

"It's for science! Once it's perfected and minimized, it could be used by heroes to amplify their strengths but only those with under the strength you showed will it otherwise overload." The girl was quick to write, almost if not quick as he was which considering his on the spot observation of hero's quirk was fast, and didn't listen to Iida berate her. "Next!"

Did he look like that when he muttered while focusing? Based on the smirk Kacchan sent his way, he knew what he was thinking and agreed with his unsaid thought.

Kirishima was handed a flexible spandex-like outfit that had armor plates covering his chest, shoulder, and knees followed by instructions on what to do. A single press of a button was all it took for the plates to unfold and cover a much wider area now giving Kirishima a samurai-like look about him. He wondered that would protect the user since it made the armor thinner though he thought thin armor was better than no armor at all.

Guns, he hoped that are fake, came out of the ceiling like in those spy movies.

"Uh, Mei-san?" Uraraka asked hesitantly rubbing her arms awkwardly. "Those aren't real, is it?"

"No. It's rubber bullets." She then pressed a button making Kirishima cross his arms. His hardened skin was barely visible in the black clothing. "I already test with real bullets. I just needed to see the flexibility and mobility of the wearer."

Kirishima tested both the hard yet expandable cloth and rubber-like metal which was new and unoriginally called "Rubber steel" and dodged every rubber bullet shots. The material itself absorbed the blunt strikes of the bullets by absorbing the force and springing it back outward and looking as if it weren't hit. Izuku had to blink to see if it was real.

What followed was robotic arms beating Kirishima with bats. The blunt strikes still had the same result with the metal bending inward then springing back into place after being hit. She explained that though its hard can absorb attacks, it can only take so many hits before it completely bends and dents like ordinary solid. It was still relatively new that only UA and some support companies affiliated with it were the ones who knew how to handle it so that's how Mei got the supply and made the armor.

The reason why Mei chose the expanding armor was for mobility when not in use and can be deployed quickly once in a battle. If it was normal solid armor, no doubt it would be less effective. Though it looked fine to Izuku, the girl still grumbled about its deployment time and promised to make it better.

All day, they tested various items that Mei created and took notes about what went wrong, what needs improving and other uses for said objects. By the time it was twilight, they were all tired. Honestly, Izuku now believed there was such a thing called overzealous. That's what Mei was, overzealous that she can create many things faster than any student. Not only that, she was fast in creating them that they couldn't test them all in one day.

So, after a hectic day—after a lot of exploding, burning, and electrocuting from all the test, that some of their clothes were nearly beyond salvaging so they just threw it all away—they ate at a ramen stand near the school. Mei's hand was gesturing really fast as she talked about their costumes.

"The gauntlet's really big y'know," she said in between bites of her food. "I'm all for art, but it's going to be a nuisance one day like maybe an injured arm. Instead of just the big thing you lug around, you could make it a small thick absorbent material under the wristband armor. Attached to it are small yet hidden grenades that takes in your sweat. They wouldn't expect something that small to contain something that explodes."

Behind the narcissist girl who wants the world's attention was a smart person who was pretty down to earth. That was if people were given the chance to see this side of her or her quirky side doesn't show too much.

"That wouldn't work," he scoffed. "My gauntlet stores all my sweat to use later on. I need it."

"Well." Mei looked deep in thought. "The thing I'm talking about is an ultra-absorbent thin soft cloth that can take in liquid thrice its size. In theory, the blast it can do once the stored sweat is released is triple than your gauntlet has. How's that for a surprise?" She smirked, clearly smug about it.

He spluttered at that explanation and imagining Kacchan blowing the streets just to defeat a villain. Uh oh, he didn't look like the eager smile on his childhood friend. "Now you're talking."

"I want that maneuvering gear Iida tested!" Uraraka chimed. "It solves my problem of maneuvering and getting close to my enemies. Though, it's still too bulky for me to add to me hero suit." She pursed her lips. "I don't know where to put it if I ever do get it."

The inventor lit up in thought. "It's possible to downsize it, but It'll take me time because I have to make a lot of adjustments to it to make it more portable than it is, not to mention I'll have to see if I can alter its design to suit your hero uniform."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "You'll do that!? You go through that effort but you don't know much about us yet."

Izuku had to agree, Uraraka had a great quirk that's deadly in close quarters, but if she can't approach any enemies she had then it's useless.

"Please."Mei scoffed rolling her eyes. "Any friend of Izuku is a friend of mine. And does it matter? If I can help you with your design and the world sees it, more people would notice my genius!"

"What?" He choked on his food and quickly drank the water. _We're friends! I barely know her at all._ This wasn't like how he met Shinso wherein their introduction was mutual. Mei came to him. Twice now in fact.

Kirishima laughed and patted him while Uraraka beamed at Mei's words.

"I like your armor suggestion. I wouldn't mind using the suit and folding armor earlier. Needs to be a little red though. It'll act as a surprise. They would think it's just for show then bam!" He punched his palms with hardened fist making a loud thud. "I harden myself and together with the armor I can take much more hits than when using my quirk alone." His redhead friend excitedly with a toothy grin. "What'd you say earlier? Just because I have hardening quirk doesn't mean I don't have to wear armor? That stung, but true though."

"Indeed," Iida agreed wholeheartedly judging by his nod. "One should not be reliant on their quirk alone, Aizawa-sense is a prime example of being quirk independent. Sure, he has a great quirk for villain suppression but he has his capture gear to help him. It is good that you are realizing that Kirishima-kun."

"I didn't expect you'd want to wear armor at all, Kirishima," Izuku looked at Kirishima with sparking interest. "I thought you're all for that manliness like Crimson Riot was? He didn't wear armor after all."

"Yeah, I want to be like him. Fearless and charging at everything head-on," he said giving a small genuine smile that was far from his ferocious toothy one. "But I also think about what Aizawa-sensei always say; be rational. When I think about it, it'd be useful when I fight someone strong like Tetsutetsu by letting something take some of the hits for me first allowing me to extend my endurance even a little by using it later. Plus, they wouldn't expect a hardening hero to wear armor at all!"

With the clothing, they couldn't determine if Kirishima had already hardened himself or not, thus confusing whoever he faces. A great plan.

There were many interesting things that they tested but he felt that he need to change his suit. Maybe the design needed changing because he felt it was still close to All Might's form. Still, even if he had what he needed he shouldn't be complacent about anything. So, maybe a little armor to the torso and wrist would do him good.

"You've thought 'bout this huh, Kirishima. Your idea makes sense."

Slowly, he turned to his hotheaded childhood friend with wide eyes. _Did he just… call another by their name?_

"Dude…."

Uraraka went agape just as he was. "Did Kacchan just…," she whispered.

"What're you fuckers looking at me for?" He glared at them with no heat behind it.

"Deku-kun," Uraraka's disbelief turned to laughter she can't hold and turned to them all. "Did he just say a name?"

"Yep," he said nodding happily. "It's a rare occurrence that happens once in a while! I need to tell her!" He grabbed his phone and texted Mitsuki-obasan.

"So, you do know our names!" Iida pointed at Katsuki accusingly. "Why do you insist on calling us with strange nicknames."

"What're you talking about." He merely glanced at them and continued eating. "Now stop staring at me like I killed someone's cat."

"Did you?"

"Did what?" Kacchan replied glaring at Shinso.

"Kill someone's cat." With the straightest face as possible, Shinso asked Kacchan.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Hands slammed on the table shocking some of the patrons.

What the hell were the two talking about? This was asked out of the blue.

He expected that reaction from Kacchan. Just like what he did during his tenth birthday when he gave him his gift. When he called him out on it, he denied the hell out of it. Oh well, he had their fun at least.

"Let it go, guys," he sighed face-palming himself and shaking his head in disappointment. "He's never gonna admit it. Trust me, I've asked him about that for years."

"Jokes aside, I too must admit my deficiency in my uniform. Perhaps I could add a thermal or night vision on my helmet and use a light yet sturdy armor as my armor is not combat worthy much. It's mostly for appearance's sake." He crossed his arms, one of his hands on his chin. "Would the one Kirishima-kun used be okay? Though I prefer it as a whole, not a folding one like the one tested."

Izuku kept his eyes on Iida. He wondered if the cause for wanting armor was because of something more aside from practicality. Guilt washed over him for thinking that way, but it was quickly diluted by his worry.

"Oh, you can certainly get that easily despite it being new. Being an Iida family member, I'm sure you can obtain some of it." She said shrugging flippantly. "It's tough to make but worth the cost since it can take some hits and even protect you from most weapons like blades and such."

So Mei knew that Iida was Ingenium's brother? It was not a secret, still, not a lot of students outside of Hero Class knew. It showed that she knew her stuff outside of her department despite her one-track mind to create more support items.

"I've seen many things support items I could use when I eventually enter the hero course. Remind me to go to you for suggestions about my hero uniform in my eventual transfer to the Hero Course."

Mei briefly glanced at Shinso with a sly smile. "Confident, are we Mr. Brainwasher."

He smirked in response. "Of course, I have to. Many people believe in me. Can't let them down after all."

Izuku can't help but blushed when his new friend eyed him for a second. He simply said what was needed to be heard then. He hated the fact that people get to say that whatever quirks you had, it decides your choice whether to become good or evil. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy if the individual believed such words.

"Yeah! You definitely showed us at the festival." Now it was Shinso's turn to blush at Kirishima's encouragement, but this was negated by his flat expression as he said his thanks. "You were manly as hell."

"I trained with him yet I didn't know he was that good at martial arts!" Izuku added loudly making Shinso loo away with aflame cheeks going aflame when he garnered many attention to him. When they trained before the festival, both of them sparred sure, but it was not on the level he showed on that day.

"Yeah, well most of it was self-learned." Shinso shrugged coolly but Izuku could see past his facade to know that he was embarrassed. "I mean, I did I studied Karate for two years but had to quit due to financial trouble. So I opted to watch live hero fight, tutorials and such. Not the best I know." He sighed, running his fingers through his thick hair, "I did what I had to become a hero."

* * *

The weekdays flew past and Monday came quickly as if Sunday didn't happen. After meeting in the classroom they went to the station where they would eventually go their own ways. Kacchan was obviously going to Best Jeanist because he's the only one of the top ten pro that chose him. Plus, more exposure to media were just how he liked it. Aside from that, he did say he wanted to learn to better his power control. Jeanist, with his quirk, could possibly give him that.

Uraraka chose Gunhead to better her close combat skills and mobility which he knew she lacked. He was happy for her that she found her own way to improve and looking much happier than before.

As for Kirishima, he went with Godzillo, the giant black humanoid lizard hero who moved to America because of some controversy but came back for a while in his hero agency in Japan once in a while to offer an internship to students. Or so, Kirishima said according to his research. The hero was powerful on his own with photosynthetic scales, limited fire breathing, and giantification quirk.

And Iida? He really didn't tell them. Izuku didn't want to push for answers, so he let the issue alone.

"Remember, you represent UA even if you're still students. So, don't tarnish our school's name and be respectful to your superiors." Aizawa-sensei's gaze turned to Katsuki and Mineta when he said this. He met Aizawa-sensei's gaze with his own—and internally freaking out—when he turned to him."Good luck."

"See you in one week guys!" Kirishima waved as he boarded the train with Uraraka. "I'll definitely catch up with you guys."

"Good luck everyone!" Uraraka said just as the door hissed closed.

Kacchan soon followed until it was only him, Iida and a few others that were left. The worry for his friend still didn't leave and continued to manifest itself. The darkness in Iida, which was absent during there testing on Saturday, returned with his cold hard gaze behind the glasses, tense body, and the unapproachable aura he gave off. This was the last time he can talk to Iida about his true intentions where no one besides them can hear what was to be uttered.

"Iida-kun," he muttered and gaining a side glance from him. "Are you really okay now?" The next words fell flat on his lips and briefly, he wondered if he should say it. "Are you." He cleared his throat before deciding to fuck it with his hesitation. "Do you feel the same as last week?"

"Don't worry, Midoriya-kun." Iida lightly pushing him with his shoulder. "I still want to, the feeling inside remains the same but your words hit my heart. I realized that's not the hero my brother would be proud of, so I chose someone close to him that I know can help lighten my dark heart."

Slightly red-edged eyes met his when he turned ever slightly to glance at his friend but genuine smile plastered on Iida shook his doubt away. "So, don't worry about me now and thank you for everything you did for it made my road clear once again."

He tilted his head and returned the simple act. "It's what friends are for, isn't it? For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to your—to Tensei-san. I just wish we could help you and your brother more."

"No, you guys did more than enough. It's much more than because we're friends." He scoffed lightly at the same time with a slow shake of his head. "It's because that's who you are. Never change, Midoriya-kun. Never change."

"What do you—" He didn't finish his words for the train, surprisingly somewhat empty, arrived and its doors hiss open.

"Go Midoriya." Iida pushed him forward with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine now."

Seeing the enlightened and happy expression on Iida erased the doubts and his heart eased up on straining his chest. He didn't know why, but he would take Iida's words on face value and so, he nodded in understanding.

* * *

Izuku's disbelief rose through the roof upon seeing the old structure before him. The cracked and peeled off painted walls seemed older than his mother and the falling welcome sign told him as much as the nondescript structure—between new ones—standing before him gave him an estimation of how old his mentor, Gran Torino, for this internship was.

Knocking on the door a few times, no response came and slowly, he opened the door, creaking as he does so, and had to squint to see in the dark. "Hello" he said in the dark entrance.

 _Shit!_ He froze, then ran to the fallen figure in white and yellow hero laying down on the floor surrounded by red a second later. He wasted no time and turned him to prop him up to his lap. "No visible injuries," he muttered as his eyes observe the fallen old man. "But blood's all over the floor. What could this mean? What happened? I have to bring him to the hospital now." Red swirling warps came from above ready to swallow them and into the hospital he knew was nearest; Hosu General Hospital.

"I'm still alive!"

The warp dissipated into wisps as he screamed and jumped back at the door chest heaving heavily. "But you're…" He pointed with his shaking hands at the unstained white uniform. Closing his eyes, Izuku sighed. "What a welcoming," he uttered as Gran Torino turned the lights on.

Now that he could see better in the light, Gran Torino was a hunching—but still muscular—graying small old man no taller than his chest with a cane in a black domino mask covering his old hard eyes, white suit with yellow scarf cape, gauntlets, and belt that had a gray G on the center.

"Good morning, Gran Torino-san," he bowed in greeting. "I'm Midoriya Izuku from UA High interning at your agency for a week. Please take care of me."

"Oh, Toshinori, you're back. That's good," the old man leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "You never have time to visit me."

"Sir, I'm Midoriy—"

"Yes, yes, I know Toshinori," the old man interrupted and wave away whatever concerns he had. "You're busy being a hero and all. At least have the gall to call me first before surprising this old man! Now, be a dear and put the taiyaki in the microwave."

"But I'm—"

"Get to it Toshinori." Izuku yelped when the cane hit his leg and Gran Torino grabbed his costume briefcase when he let go of it.

Is this really All Might's mentor? The one who helped him master One for All? _Maybe he went senile._ That would explain his first impressions of the quirky old man but that doesn't explain that he specifically called him through the internship draft. If Gran Torino was really senile, he doubted he would choose him. Maybe acting senile then? If yes, Izuku could clearly say then that he certainly got the role down to pat.

"Could you please stop messing around, Gran Torino-san?" he wasn't sure if this was acting or this was how the man was but nevertheless, he gave him his best I'm Bakugou "don't fuck with me" Katsuki patented stare. "Please, we don't have a lot of time. The villains won't wait for me to get stronger."

The old man's gray eyes stared right back at him with curiosity before standing straight and smirking. "You're no fun kid. Can't let an old man have a little enjoyment. Straight to business, huh, I like that. If you want to get on it right away, then put on your suit and fight me, zygote." From the senile old man, his eyes shifted swiftly sharply to those that belonged to an experienced pro hero.

After changing to his hero uniform, he stretched his body. As he read the letter, he can't help but grin because he liked the changes made by the support company.

The biggest change he could observe was the new diamond-shaped respirator—a great deviation from the grin one he had originally designed—that replaced the original one. The whole mask with the transceiver and sound amplifier ears? It was gone and replaced by a headset that went behind his head with antenna that pointed back. Lastly, the gloves—that now had dark red lines on the wrist—that hid the control for the transceiver and the hidden food pouch was much thicker yet lighter and sturdier than before.

Aside from that, everything remained the same, from the utility belt to the shoulder pad down to the black lines on beside his chest.

He flexed his hand and liked the texture of the gloves. "I'm ready."

"Oh," Gran Torino said with brows raised. "Are we now?"

He blinked and blinked when the old man vanished in front of him just as a swishing sound echoed in the room. White and yellow blur along with strong wind passed by him while laughter echoed. _Gran Torino has a quirk that gives him great mobility and speed_ , he thought while his eyes darted so fast all over the place. "You're a still target!"

Pain flared on his back and he went falling forward but he spun before he hit the floor. "Is this the best the ninth holder can do?"

 _Damn it!_ All he can see was a blur and part of him screamed to roll over and he did so as loud thud came from where he was before. He kicked but all he hit was air and he pushed himself up only to fall once more. "Too fast!" he muttered with gritted teeth.

 _If I can't catch him_ _,_ _then the only thing I can do is!_ His senses went on overdrive, finding patterns and opportunities as he grunted from being pushed and kicked by Gran Torino. He sidestepped when the blur went past him and he kicked but it rose. "Smash!" he punched and the wind blew the things away but nobody hitting the wall!

If that wasn't enough, portal formed at the wall and quickly swallowed the wall and wind came from above. "Nice trick, but not enough!" Gran Torino screamed and he let out his own too from the hit to the side that sent him flying. His vision went blurry then dark. His head throbbed and flared but he persisted in blinking away the fuzzy vision.

A blurry yet clearly white figure went towards him but he extended his fist. He hit nothing and the figure was swift to evade, but he wasn't done yet! Swirls surrounded him followed by another, but louder, howl of wind with his two hands.

"Not good enough!"

He gasped as the air left him when something heavy fell on him.

"Wha—ugh," he groaned and blinked. "What hit me."

"Prediction and analysis, that's good. You have skills and a good head on your shoulders, but you can't stand and be a target. No villain would wait for you to do that." He said as Izuku was pulled up.

"Toshinori told me about your self-training and that's admirable. The fruits of your labor shows in your performance of using your quirk both in the festival and now but," Gran Torino turned serious and his grip on the cane tightened ever so slightly. "You're still too stiff. You haven't learned to make yourself whole. You can't master One for All at this rate when you're divided internally because you hold the other higher than what you have. A person with divided attention cannot accomplish one thing."

"Not only that, your idolizing of All Might and your sense of duty is your shackle." He turned to the door and looked back at him. "You trained and used it a lot, but by this time you should already understand it. The _true_ way of using it."

Izuku winced and looked down at the sheer bluntness of the man but he needed to hear it move forward with his training. "I understand, sir."

"Sir," Gran Torino smirked and shook his head. "None of that, young man. I'll be your mentor, call me by my hero name. I'll buy us something to eat. Clean the mess while I'm gone."

The gap between them was clear and despite Gran Torino's age. He was still leagues above him. Possibly even above Aizawa-sensei too.

What did he mean by divided? Did he mean in the context of refusal to use it fully? But isn't that what he did in the festival? He used it fully as he could! What could he mean by divide?

As he cleaned, that was what ran on his mind. Everything else was done automatically.

"There's no two tails. Only one." He thought back to his mentor's words weeks before. "Divided." No doubt those the words of the two heroes were connected, he knew.

And _stiff_ , if his guess was right, _then it is because of how I use it?_ He recalled the times he used One for All and the feelings that came with it.

 _Wait_ , a sudden spark came to him. _How could I be so dumb!_

"Could it be?" His eyes suddenly went wide as he then grabbed his notebook. All the training from the beginning, all the exercises they did, and the festival came to his mind in recollection.

The question as to what they meant persisted in Izuku's mind like an itch. It constantly reared its head saying, w _hat! e_ choed on his head. The still unanswered, yet slowly answered, question that lingered in his mind gradually disappeared that even when his temporary mentor came back he still muttered nonstop as he wrote in his hero notebook.

When night came after all chores were done and Gran Torino was asleep, he wasted no time in getting outside on the alley between his mentor's agency and another one.

Time and villains were not waiting for him to get stronger, He had to act fast. _I need to use it as if it's my own quirk._ He felt stupid for being so dense because he just realized it throughout the afternoon when he was with Gran Torino. The smash was not a move, it was just putting One for All's power in one or two limbs before hitting something with heavy force.

Not only that, the way he used his Warp and One for All was so vastly different. It took Izuku a conscious effort to use it, unlike his born quirk. A clear line between the two that needed to be torn down. There was no need for transition. It must be seamless like Kacchan's movement, smooth as a river.

He needed a way to use it unconsciously. Looking at the two buildings, he grinned determinedly at it. With the slight control power he gained, he could cross the two structures and could be good practice for fast memorization of place for quick warping.

Visualizing the power, he put it into his legs and jumped. He shifted the power to his arms quickly but he slipped and fell. It took only a second for him to land on the pile of trash bins before the portal disappeared. Still, it hurt! Whatever was in the trash was harder than expected.

He got up while ignoring the slight groan of his body and did it again having an idea of what to do. From the moment he jumped, he must put power into his arms and feet to cushion himself and repeating it as he jumped again.

"Again!" he jumped once more.

All night, Izuku went it at with few breaks in between and until early in the morning.

* * *

His mentor walked down the stairs chipper than an early bird and already on his hero uniform. Izuku knew no doubt that he smelled bad from the sweat and trash he fell into and looked like crap.

Izuku, tired as he was due to using his warp to cushion his fall and attempted conjunction use with One for All, sat on the table and thought about it deeply why he couldn't get it down already.

"Good morning," the old man greeted happily. "What's wrong?"

"I was up training all night practicing the words you said but," he rubbed the back of his neck and feeling it pop for the umpteenth times, "still can't do it. I've still got a long way to go."

Gran Torino sat in front of him. "It's expected since it's your first try. It can't be helped. Try again and you'll get it surely. Even if Toshinori did get One for All on his first try doesn't mean he didn't train to master it more."

"Gran Torino," he asked as they were preparing food. "How was All Might as a student?"

"Ah, Toshinori was different from you, that much I can tell," he said back less seriously this time. Gran Torino said it like his mom during the times when she reminisced about how she and his dad met and their other happiest days. "He was taught differently since he already knew how to use it from the start. So, it was all practical training."

Images of Gran Torino in his prime beating All Might easily flashed in his mind. No wonder he was scared of the man before him!

An uncomfortable pang throbbed in his heart then as the realization hit him. All Might was that good that he got it already as soon as he got it. He shooed the uneasy feelings because impressive as it was, he knew he can't do it as his idol did. He was on a different path. A path of his own.

"You on the other hand." From the fringes of his vision, he glanced at Izuku for a second before continuing the chopping. "Are much more reflective and thinker than him since Toshinori did things by his guts. I can't teach you the same as him."

"Why…" He found his next words hard to say. _Would it offend Gran Torino?_ The thought plagued him but gathering his strength, he pushed it out of him. "How did Nana die? That's the reason why you taught Toshinori-sensei, right?"

"So you know." Was his solemn reply after a minute of silence. "Did he tell you already?"

"I at least got that from our last conversation," he admitted making his mentor look at him questionably. "He wouldn't say how she died but I got it from his reactions."

"She died fighting a monster." He responded with narrowed eyes. "Without her sacrifice, All Might wouldn't be here right now. Could you put the taiyaki in the microwave?"

He found it odd to eat sweets in the morning but, everyone has their own quirks. As he put the food in the microwave, he can't help but think of how close Nana was to Gran Torino to garner that much reaction. Maybe something like what Aizawa and Yamada-sensei had. The bigger question remained was that what kind of person did Nana, the seventh holder of One for All fight to die so early? Who was the monster and why wasn't it well known? He thought that if someone was powerful enough to defeat a One for All user, then the public at least should have an idea who it was.

"What kind of monster?" He decided to ask while they waited. Was it someone he saw on the news once?

"It's not my place to say." Gran Torino put plates on the table whilst he put the food on it. "Ask Toshinori when you have the time. Let's eat!"

Their meal was simple yet healthy enough but still, the old hero on the other side opted to eat the dessert first. "This is cold!" Gran Torino waved the food in frustration. "I thought you put it in a microwave!"

"I did!" He put his hands up defensively.

"Hmph." Gran Torino grunted. "Did you put the plate in it?"

"Yes?" He didn't see the point of the question.

"You don't put it in! It won't heat the taiyaki evenly and only heat a part of it if it doesn't spin. Is this your first time using a microwave?"

He blushed and a part of him wanted to be angry but it was his fault for his own ignorance of things he did not know. "I'm sorry, ours is not a spinning type." Izuku stared at the taiyaki as something clicked in his mind. _Evenly. Part of it._

The words echoed in his mind. Evenly. Unlike when he used One for All. _That's it!_

That's what he was doing wrong!

"The taiyaki! I know what to do now!" Why Gran Torino called him stiff.

Gran Torino looked at him in puzzlement. "What about it? Did you fall on your head many times?"

"I'm the taiyaki!" he proclaimed. "I'm stiff because I only use One for All at certain parts when I needed it when what I should've done is use all over me like the heat evenly distributed on it!" He can't believe it! How did he never notice All Might do that? Every part of his mentor was strong and powered by One for All, not just a certain part! So much for his eye for his details that Kacchan said was his second quirk.

Izuku felt a weight on his chest being lifted on this realization because somehow he had missed this problem and now did he realize the frustration it brought him from the day he gained One for All up to now!

Gran Torino smirked proudly. "Took you long enough. We'll settle it after we eat. Let an old man have his breakfast. You better show me what you can do then, zygote."

He cannot help but grin widely and punched his palm. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, thanks for the follow and favorite. :)

Note: Regarding Iida's costume, according to the wiki as "His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him," thus his statement of it not being "combat worthy."


End file.
